Harry Potter Reads the Multiverse
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: We've all seen Harry Potter, friends and enemies read his past, but what happens when he gains the opportunity to read the adventures of entirely different Harry Potters. Completely original stories that can range from harem tales to X-overs to pairings that don't make sense. Reading stars including students, staff, death eaters and the Dursleys. Read, Review and prosper!
1. Umbridge Breaks Reality

Hello Fanfiction

The writer of both Harry Potter and the Restored Legacy and Harry Potter and the Altered World has always attempted to write new takes on normal ideas in the realm of fanfiction.

However, he has noticed something.

When he did Restored Legacy, his idea was too narrow and didn't sustain itself after a time.

In Altered World...the idea just got too big.

Both stories are over, and I can't help but wonder...how to make a better story. A story that won't suffer from too few plot points, or two many.

A story where I can change it up when I have writers block without creating more tangles

Then, it hit me. A story where Harry Potter reads stories. But not the canon books, but fanon tales. Yet, I know that is just asking for a way to be put down.

So, I have come up with my own revision to the format of this story type...that does not violate the rules, written or unwritten, and I just may have it

_The Hogwarts main hall Earth 011613_

"That...this has to be illegal!"

You've read this idea a hundred times

"Oh, but I assure you Mister Potter...its perfectly legal" a poisonously sweet voice said in a far too smug tone

Umbridge, by some magic from Unspeakables, had announced at breakfast that she had procured 'the exact truth' of Harry Potter. To do so, not only did she force her authority on the school, preventing important things like TEACHING to be done, but also dragged away government officials and random strangers in order to do so.

Namely Fudge, Bill, Percy, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Snuffles (AKA the falsely accused Sirius Black), Fleur Delecour, Oliver Wood, Augusta Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, with all but Fudge and 'Weatherby' looking quite...annoyed.

Some because it was a waste of time, and others because they were just getting into the mood for trying to give Draco a sister.

A lot of people found this to be greatly...disturbing like many others did. Three quarters of the Gryffindors, half the Hufflepuffs, a third of the Ravenclaws and a scant few Slytherins (Which actually did include Draco, because he did not want his parents seeing his behavior from POTTER'S point of view), but nothing would change her mind.

For while they complained. she ignored them, and as many of the remaining students looked on with opened the page anyway

"Chapter One..."

That was when reality exploded.

_...unknown period of time later_

"Ur...what happened?" Harry groggily woke up to find himself still in the great hall, with everyone else still out, with a scant few starting to stir: Dumbledore, Snape, Amelia, McGonagall and Lucius as Harry happened to look at the wall.

As they got their bearings, they began to match what Harry was doing (Looking pale in shock and horror) when Ron woke up and looked around.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BLOODY HELL!"

Ron, reaching a vocalization of a _Soronus_ charm with his shriek that really does hammer home who is mother is, woke everyone else up, as they saw the walls...

Or, where the walls had been. Now...there was only swirling masses of color on all four sides, and the ceiling as well. The floor remained there.

Voices rang out from the wall, vaguely echoing before silencing

" I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic."

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

'No! Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."

"Why does that line sound vaguely familiar?" Hermione tried to recall why that last one felt familiar to her as people started to cry out in confusion and horror.

"What...what just happened!?"

"Did You-Know-Who do this?!"

"HE DIDN'T! THIS IS OBVIOUSLY POTTER'S FAULT!"

"HEY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS!?" Harry snapped back at the toad "For all we know, it was those FREAKIN' EVIL BOOKS!"

"HOW DARE YOU..."

"Actually, Harry Potter is absolutely correct" a voice rang out, clearer than those echoes as light began to shimmer in the middle of the dislocated hall, forming into a tall man.

Seven feet tall, the man's face was covered in scars. He wore a impeccable Armani Tux and looked quiet annoyed.

"Over 120,000 multiverses cataloged in this single spec of the Omniverse with Harry Potter on them, with a new world found each and every day of him alone, let alone the others..and not once have one of us located a version of yourself with this level of IDIOCY!"

"What rubbish are you talking about, you muggle! How dare you talk to me like that, I am the Senior Under..."

With a flick of his fingers, Umbridge suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"And I am a TITAN BITCH! I POSSESS GOD LEVEL POWER! I'VE MET FAR MORE TERRIFYING TOADS THAN YOU, SO BE SILENT!" the man coughed in annoyance.

"Your utter idiocy, Dolores Umbridge, was such that you nearly caused your entire universe to be sucked into a BLACK HOLE THAT THREATENS SEVERAL OTHER EARTHS AS WELL!"

"Earths...plural?" Dean voiced his confusion "Like in comic books"

"Very much so actually. What this very idioitic toad creature attempted to have her unspeakables do was use magic to access the past, but what she did was cause massive rips into space and time. My people are currently working on preventing your world from utterly collapsing and causing a space-time domino effect, but until then, I ask you to allow us an experiment.

"I am the Minister of Magic, I won't be ordered around by..."

Fudge was also muted.

"When will you learn that back talking to a Titan is idiocy? What I ask of you, is to solve a little curious itch of mine. Their are many different earths out there, whose changes can range from worlds where Harry Potter was a Slytherin to world where he merely choose to check a different part of the library for Flamel and still found nothing? Your world is pretty normal, so how would you view different evolutions of yourselves? So, instead of reading your past, you shall read, and see, the stories of entirely different Harry Potter's"

"Why me?!"

"Because, Mister Potter, your the most divergable timelines, allowing for the most variety in Harry Potter's. Naruto Uzumaki is one of the few heroes even close to your level of idea divergence."

"As to why you'd agree to my request, its not like you have anything else to do, besides stare at the void and suffer a mental breakdown?"

"I'm going to regret this" Harry muttered to himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're make sure to only show worlds where your male and straight.."

"..." Harry was now holding his head against the table, oozing depressing aura.

"...Though I'll give you some choices if it makes you feel any better...but first, I do think we're in need on expanding the audience"

"Expanding?! Your going to kidnap more people!?" Percy demanded as Prometheus silenced him too.

"All three of you get to talk again when you view Harry Potter alternate world number 1, to you, and of course I am. I am a god, to me you are ants, and can you kidnap ants? Now...who else should be present..."

"Oh yes...I know exactly who..." Prometheus snapped his fingers as, where the three doors to the Grand Hall were, sealed off areas formed.

"Just a precaution for special guest stars number 1, 2 and 3"

In a poof of smirk, three people appeared in the left sealed off area close to the Slytherin table. One was huge and fat, with a mustache. The second was body and blond. The youngest looked like he had lost a lot of weight and was currently recovering from some addiction.

"WHAT!? WHERE ARE WE!? WHO ARE YOU FREAKS!?"

"The Dursleys!"

"Who the hell are the Dursleys?" Draco drawled in utter confusion.

"Harry Potter's living relatives...er at least the Horse and Duddy are"

At the sight of the Dursleys, who were mostly large, fatty and currently swearing about freaks, to the meek, skinny Harry Potter...a lot of people were suffering massive confusion.

How were they related...or even living in the same house when they were so different.

"Now, for special guest star 4..."

In the right sealed off area, closest to the Gryffindors, a pale figure appeared. Her hair was curly, her eyes looked mad, and she was rather hot.

Neville Longbottom and his grandmother stiffened when they saw her, as did many others, particularly the older.

"Straight from Azkaban Prison, its Bellatrix, Lestrange!"

"WHERE AM I! I DEMAND YOU ANSWER ME!"

"And for our final guest star..."

The bottom door, the main door that was visible for most everyone, a pale figure, even paler than Bellatrix, rose up. His eyes were red and snakelike, he lacked a nose, and his hands were like claws.

Everyone in the room paled, and Umbridge looked ready to scream out denial.

"He goes by many names: The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named, Tom, but the brave call him LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"Who dares to play some sorcerers trick on Lord Voldemort. Answer and I may not kill you over a long period of time"

"He's alive!"

"Harry was right!"

"What happened to his nose?"

"Whose the snot nosed MudBlood who dared demand of me my NOSTRILS!"

At Voldemort's ticked off yell, Colin Creevey shrunk down behind Ginny.

"Now, do choose what world you want to view. I have to prevent the Toad's idiocy from destroying something important...like Belgium"

As soon as Prometheus vanished, the silenced regained their voices.

"POTTER! YOU THINK YOUR HOAX CAN WORK!"

"Umbridge...please stop while your still capable of being declared sane" Amelia drawled.

"Freaks the lot of ya!"

"Oh shut up!" Mcgongall was getting a migraine, somehow by the end of this she was going to get into a yelling match.

The question was with whom

As she wondered that, the technicolor wall shimmered, becoming lightless black and became covered in various white letters.

Most were far away, hazy and illegible, but in the center, a single phrase began legible.

**The world where Harry Potter was adopted by Canadian Bigfoot Hunters**

"Wha? Canadians? Bigfoot?" Harry was utterly lost on this one.

"What's Canada?" Ron was confused as Hermione blinked once

Then twice

Then banged her head into the table.

"Got anything remotely magical?" Draco drawled out as the white letters faded away and changed

**The world where Harry Potter was kidnapped from the ruins of his house by Bellatrix Lestrange and raised as her own**

"NO!" Harry, Neville and Bellatrix yelled out simultaneously while everyone else looked greatly disturbed.

**The world where The Dursleys would set the stages for the utter decimation of the British Magical World**

"N..."

"YES!" Vernon yelled out before anyone else could complain, as the letters began to glow.

"Muggle" Voldemort said darkly, radiating fury that caused a few first years to collapse from the killer intent as the dark void began to gain color, forming into something as the letters began to change.

Universe time frame: delayed 20 years. Harry Potter's birth date: July 31st 2000. First defeat of Voldemort: October 31st 2001. Harry Potter sent to Dursley's residence: November 1st 2001.

"Its in the future!?" Hermione said in amazement as the scene around them was finally clear.

It was Kings Cross Station, with glowing letters blaring on a electronic bill board that confused the magical born and amazed the muggle borns about how advanced it was.

**June 10 2014**

_How does this Earth play out? What sort of world would allow the Dursleys that much power? What will a future that I write be like, for even without the ability to create flying cars or fat free bacon with taste, how much culture chance can I create in over a year? Will this story work? Your show me. _


	2. Harry X Part 1

What a great response I've gotten for this story. Also, a warning. The way my schedule is this and next week will slow me down everywhere, as well as the way this story will be written. How it will work is I will write the story part of it at the average length that I do my story chapters, then I will add commentary.

Edboy: Maybe one day, it really depends on how much hate I get targeted with. I'd hate to have my story take down after all

Shadowdigital: If its unpublished, I could consider it. Keep it on Doc X and thank you

azphxbrd: The shot is been fired

Reishin: I don't use drugs

61394: should be amusing at least

Chapter remastered for easier viewing

_Now, to chapter 1 of story 1_

**_Mental thought reading tech activated, story commentary pause function initiated. First year appropriate censors initiated. Dalek repellent activated. Earth 12313 now fully accessed_**

**_Warning, Vernon Dursley is not to be used as a political role model. Readers need to remember that he is perhaps the most hated character in this entire universe...bar a certain something that headed the muggle born registration committee. His thoughts do not reflect those who present this world_**

These last words panned out across the sides as the scene began to move

"HEY! WHATEVER FREAK JUST ABDUCTED ME AND NOW IS SLANDERING MY POLITICS AND PERSON IS GOING TO GET A LAWSUIT!"

"Your going to give him a suit?" Draco drawled in confusion. Were suits considered insults to muggles...they were weird.

"Muggle Born what..." Dumbledore spoke in a horror that many others felt at the name of such a organization.

"Did they just say Dalek..." Justin Finch-Fletchey said in some nervousness.

"What's a Dalek?" Ernie Macmillian questioned his muggle born friend, before the Vernon of this alternate earth began to have his thoughts broadcast.

**_Vernon Dursley hated a lot of things and a lot of people._**

"Wow, don't you sound fun" George quipped

"You live in such a...happy life"

Molly wanted to snap...but then again it was a Dursley.

**_He hated the GreenLight corporation. The damn tree hugging, animal loving head kept giving money to unnecessary nutjobs in every one of those damn conservation groups. He lost an entire order of Grunnings Drills for the arctic's oil because of Greenlight lobbying and his entire line of oil drills was potentially going to be scrapped because the guy kept building solar panels and wind turbines everywhere._**

"Greenlight, what sort of made up sh..."

"I do believe this is supposed to be another world...you know as in Hitler won WW2, Rome never was defeated, Lemon Drop lacking alternate take on history. Add that to this story being futuristic, we can't be sure exactly what is different here, Mister Dursley. Now, do avoid swearing in front of the children"

At the looks, Dumbledore smirked "You know, I do read some speculative Fiction books.

"So, if this is technically not our world...what we read here can't actually affect laws here" Lucius questioned that point on Dumbledore as several people gave him looks.

"Well...legally I guess its non usable"

Lucius smirked mentally. This world's Lucius could be a cold hearted rapist, and it wouldn't affect him.

"What exactly are...solar panels and Wind turbines?" Seamus asked in confusion.

"Muggle experimental technology for making non polluting energy" Hermione explained, though many purebloods were still confused as to exactly that was.

**_The earth was too cold anyway, even if that 'Global Warming' trash was real._**

"What's global warming?" Draco asked in utter confusion.

"Its a belief that muggle scientists have presented about the earth growing warmer" Hermione explained.

"And that is bad, how exactly?" Pansy demanded. "This castle is way to cold in the winter"

"Because, up north they have huge bodies of ice, which will melt and cause the sea to rise. Last I checked, the Ministry is below sea level" She deadpanned as Amelia made a mental note to look into that

**_It wasn't like Polar Bears were useful._**

"They aren't!"

"But they are cute" A few female first years defended

**_Or Penguins._**

"CUTER!"

**_Or Gorillas._**

A few Slytherins gave glances to Crabbe and Goyle. Some Gorillas... maybe

**_Or Whales. __Or Lions._**

The Gryffindors en mass looked offended

**_Or Eagles._**

Now the Ravenclaws

**_Or Badgers._**

The Hufflepuffs were now angered

**_Or Snakes._**

Vernon and the Dursleys now definitely had no friends

**_No animal was worth all that perfectly good money, unless you could eat it. Which now they had to be treated 'decently' because of some damn Animal Rights Bill that was spreading like wildfire everywhere, you couldn't even kick your dog anymore without a 10 year prison term._**

"You'd kick puppies!?" the first year mob was now even larger, with more people now.

**_"And, because of the animals getting better conditions, his fried chicken cost more! So what if the chickens had to have the ability to do more than sit and lay eggs?_**

"Do I need to remind you all that that are not typical muggles" Dumbledore thought it was best to remind the children that

"Muggles are animals" Voldemort muttered to himself

**_He hated other religions. Catholics were child rapers who worshiped an old wrinkled man and had far too many children._**

Fleur, Seamus and the other Catholics in the room now looked immensely offended, and disturbed. What did they mean by, Child Raping? That was a new one

At the last part, several glances were given at the Weasleys.

"We aren't Catholic" Arthur said flatly.

**_Jews were greedy war mongers who lied about their so called mass death._**

Justin Flinch-Fletchey looked like he had been hit in the stomach. He had a uncle who was in Belgium the last they heard from him in the 40's.

**_Muslims were suicidal nut job polygamists whose meat laws were used to create that damn Animal Rights Bill._**

"Erm, we don't have any Islamic students, so I'll just fill in the role of glaring at the Dursley's extra hard" Flitwick chirped darkly

**_Hindus were pagan hippies with anorexia who had more gods than they did worshipers, whose only smart move was labeling their freaks as Unspeakables._**

The Patil Twins gripped their wands in, for Padma in particular, unusually strong anger.

**_Buddhists were chubby hobos who set themselves on fire whenever they wanted._**

Cho Chang gave them a flat look "Buddishm is more a behavior system than a faith."

"Your Buddhist, but I've seen you at Church" Marrieta questioned her friend.

"In my family, Buddishm is ethics and Christ is faith" she answered simply

**_Atheist were science worshiping, suicidal serial killers._**

'I'm a recovering serial killer' Snape thought to himself 'I haven't killed in over 15 years' even with Potter's spawn and Black around.

'Well excuse me if I just happen to find it hard to stomach that god would let everything in my life happen' Harry thought to himself.

**_They and every freak who wasn't Anglican were going to hell with the freaks._**

**_He hated Left Wingers of all nations, 'specially his own. To him, they were a bunch of abnormal boat rockers who changed a society that was perfectly fine._**

Hermione personally thought that magical Britain could use some Left Wing Politicians

**_They wanted him to pay more taxes, pay for the healthcare of poor drunks and wanted to give Queer people marriage last year._**

Everyone was shocked when they heard that.

To the magicals, that just seemed so...out of nowhere. Weren't people who batted for the other team mentally ill?

To the muggle born, they found that to be surprising in a bit of a different way. While some headway was being made, to think so much changed in twenty years with something that entrenched.

Vernon and the Dursleys seemed to have looks that didn't show much difference with what alt Vernon felt

**_Worse of all, their so called 'Conservative party' agreed to it. (The daily mail was the only good element of society around now a days)_**

**_He would not vote in 2015 for that. 2013 was the Year of the Freaks, The Boy blew up his sister, and the Queer got to steal the title of marriage not only in the entire United Kingdom, but also in Colombia, Luxembourg, Rhode Island, Illinois, New Jersey and just a few days ago, California was lost too when their Proposition 8 got overturned, with the effect of the Supreme Court case forcing the entire United States to begin implementing gay marriage EVERYWHERE._**

**_Soon, the United States would be just like United Kingdom, Colombia, Luxembourg, Argentina, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Iceland, the Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, South Africa, Spain, and Sweden: a place where unnatural, freakish marriages occurred._**

While many people were shocked at how fast that spread, Dumbledore let a cover smile form on his face.

Oh, if only he were younger

**_It was just as illegal in his opinion as Brown vs Board of Ed._**

Angelina Johnson and Dean Thomas were among several black students who gave Vernon a look that just screamed 'what the hell is wrong with you'.

**_Most of all, he hated freaks. In particular, he hated freaks like The Boy...and them._**

**_Them...more than even The Boy and his kind perhaps._**

"Our kind...please don't lump me with Potter" Fudge deadpanned

_Speaking of it..._

**_"BOY!"_**

"Erm, he has a name" McGonagall said dryly to their Dursleys.

**_Said freak began to slowly, wheeling his cart with cases filled with all sorts of freakish things with that damn white owl._**

**_Oh, how he wished he could just get RID of that boy, however that letter from Dunkle...Dumbo...the hippie looking wizard had told them, very clearly that the wards he had (Probably illegally) put up on their property would, should they ever try to kill Harry, cause him physical harm or evict him, cause all of their electronics to break, start rotting their house while making it impossible for them to leave the house to move and would cause door to door salesmen/ Jehovah's witnesses/ other freaks to start coming to their door like a plague._**

**_He had no idea what would be worse._**

Dumbledore lost his twinkle at that...he probably should have done that.

**_So, due to that wizard's evil nature, he couldn't be rid of the Freak. Never said he couldn't make the boy do all their house work, barley feed him or lock him in a cupboard (Oh, he missed those days), however._**

The room was very quiet at that.

While some (Hem Hem) found that to be very satisfying...even Voldemort thought that was wrong.

Though in his case, that was more of a 'my nemesis should be better than that if he beat me' sort of way than a caring way.

"That better not be true in our world..." Mcgonagall began very, very darkly

**_Its true_**

A message flared across the screen as the entire room felt something trod on their graves.

Well...not Umbridge or the people in solitary lockdown, though the Dursleys was more a feeling of dread.

"Why...why did you never say anything..." Hermione said in a tone of betrayal, tears covering her face as Harry looked away as he steeled up his nerves.

"First, I figured that the teachers already knew, after all my first Hogwarts letter were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs" he said quietly as the teachers felt something stab them in their guts.

They were the ones who made those things automated.

"Second, I've found that asking adults for help never works" Recalling what happened First Year, Mcgonagall felt an extra stab in her heart at that, while a lot of the other teachers felt as thought he might just be talking about third year

"Third, during second year, the Twins brought it up to Mrs Weasley..."

"I thought they were fibbing" she stuttered tearfully "If...if it was Bill or Per...Per..." she was now full out crying, held by Artuhr

He laid off her "Fourth, the magical world is so behind the muggle world, that I'm pretty sure child abuse is still legal."

"We are not behind the muggle world..." Draco began

"Tell me, Draco. The Magical World does not have sophisticated magical mass transportation. The Quidditch World Cup, similar events in the muggle world with three times as many people, like the World Cup of Football, require a lot less involvement from their government and provides far better security for rioters" that last one was quite sharp, a direct jab at any person involved at the riot.

Umbridge was going to retort, along with Fudge and Draco, but somehow they found themselves silenced.

"In the Magical World, their is only one bank. In the muggle world, muggles have learnt that having a single group have a monopoloy on a business, particularly such an important one, never ends well. Yet somehow, the magical world has given a monopoloy to a race it has been at WAR with."

Several Half-Bloods and Purebloods were starting to see some serious problems here

"In the Magical World, its okay to put people into prisons guarded by soul sucking demons, without trial! In the Muggle World, that's a crime against humanity, let alone the demon part."

Amelia and the aurors paled, who was sent to Azkaban trialless.

"In the Muggle World, people in positions of authority have certain requirements. They are supposed to deal with bullying. They are supposed to deal with unfound rumors. They are supposed to deal with outright attack. Yet somehow, I have several friends who are relentlessly harassed by other classmates with no aide from any teacher" Neville and Luna blushed "Rumors about me being a evil Slytherin Heir are allowed to circulate for months without any sort of teacher response" many students, such as Hannah and Justin, blushed in shame "And people can strut about wearing buttons that flash 'Potter Stinks' in front of teachers, particularly a certain teacher who would have been fired in days in the muggle world and blacklisted!"

"POTTER!" Snape snarled as the teachers felt renewed senses of shame, as did a fair amount of students.

"Finally...I don't like attention (At this, Flitwick discreetly made sure that silenced Umbridge was still silenced). Do you think I'd want to have the press swarm me while certain people" he gave a look at Lucius for this "Use this for anti-Muggle legislation?"

Harry trailed off after this, but now a lot of people found themselves...self hating.

**_He glared at the piece of paper he now could see the boy holding_**

**_"That better not be another ruddy form for me to sign..."_**

**_"Oh, its not" The Boy said in a far too cheery tone in Vernon's opinion "Its a letter from my godfather"_**

Several people were going to ask about that, but Harry still seemed burnt out after his rant. Though some had to wonder if there was a connection between Sirius and the un-trialed prisoner?

**_"GODFATHER? YOU DON'T HAVE A..."_**

_**"But I do. He was my parent's best friend. He's also a convicted murderer who recently broke out of prison and is on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me...make sure I'm happy...**"_

People wanted to laugh, but really couldn't right now.

**_Vernon paled as he heard that._**

**_He'd have to put in a personal order from his good friend, Bolivar Trask. After all, the FoH helped one another out, after all._**

"Bolivar Trask...BOLIVAR TRASK!" Dean started to rant in horror. Did that meant this was...

"Whose Bolivar Trask?" Ginny Weasley was confused.

_**Some time later**_

**_"Boy...we have a meeting to attend to at the Friends of Humanity.." Vernon began_**

**_"Friends of Humanity?" Harry had no idea what that meant. That vaguely sounded like a friendship club...and that was just not the Dursleys at all._**

"Yeah...really doesn't" Fred mused

"Haters of Humanity maybe?"

**_"Its nothing a freak like you needs to be concerned about. Don't break anything! Don't leave the house! Don't let anyone in the house" with that, he left. The sound of a car speeding off echoed away._**

**_"What do you even expect me to do? Because of you, everyone seems to think I'm some sort of delinquent..." Harry muttered, annoyed, wondering if there was anything on TV._**

**_He normally might read the paper, but the Daily Mail was filled with people with Vernon's mindset. He also wondered about possibly going to do his homework, but he learned last year that doing homework while immensely tired wasn't the best thing in the world._**

**_How did Hermione manage it?_**

"Harry...just because a study method works with me doesn't meant it works with you" She muttered to herself, still shaken

**_Holding his head, he felt his head ache come back as he grabbed the T.V remote._**

"T.V?" Narcissa questioned in mild disgust.

"Television...it is a muggle invention that is sort of like a combination of a constantly changing Newspaper, a Living Portrait and a Theater in one" Arthur summed it up

"Weird. Interesting, but weird" Daphne Greengrass pointed out to her fellow Slytherin Tracy Davis

**_For some reason for the last month he had been having a near constant headache. He assumed it was probably from all the studying he did for the end of the year exams._**

Dean caught that tidbit and his theory felt more likely after it

**_It would probably go away after a few good nights sleep._**

**_'THE SIMPSONS'_**

**_"No" Harry promptly began the muggle tradition of channel flipping, looking for anything that was remotely good on television._**

**_Not that Harry really was used to even being allowed to watch television. Though the cupboard under the stairs did have a limited viewing window._**

**_'TONIGHT, A HISTORY OF WEST HAM...'_**

**_"No" that was something that interested Dean, not him_**

'Pity'

**_'WHEN STORAGE UNITS ARE ABANDONED, IN THE GREAT STATE OF TEXAS...'_**

**_"What the hell do people put on television now a days?" Harry said in utter confusion_**

"I have to agree. A show about storage spaces in Texas...it would never catch on" Hermione said confidently.

**_'THE PATH TO THE FUTURE IS ALL GREENLIGHT'_**

**_"Bad pun" stupid infomercial._**

"What's an infomercial?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Evil" was all Justin commented about it

**_'ADVENTURE TIME!'_**

**_What that single flip onto a channel showed off something so utterly deranged that Harry had a mild panic attack._**

As the magicals saw what 'Adventure Time' was via the screen, they had to agree. It was disturbing.

**_That caused the TV to shut off without touching any buttons._**

**_In fact, every electronic object in the house suddenly shut off._**

"Is that normal?" Susan whispered to Justin

"No..."

**_"Huh?" Harry had no idea what just happened to the lights. He didn't turn them off...but when he attempted to turn the TV back on, nothing happened._**

**_The light switch was similarly unresponsive. _****_What happened to the electricity?_**

**_As he wondered that...heat began to vanish from the house as machine by machine electricity was restored._**

"That is also not normal" Justin added

**_Harry held his hand up to his face...did he just..._**

**_Oh no...did he really just do accidental magic. The Ministry would be after him again...and he really did not want to test his luck. He'd have to get out of..._**

"Oh, running away are we...you little criminal" Umbridge croaked

'I thought she was silenced' the teachers wondered when it wore off

_"**HOOT!"**_

**_Harry turned to his bags, which he had just realized he had not brought up to his room yet, to spy his owl, the snow white with black speckles Hedwig, glaring at him. (Why did Hedwig hoot anyway. When he visited the zoo, due the Dursleys having no other option, before first year, their snowy owls barked...)_**

"That is a good question" Hermione noted.

**_"What?" he questioned the owl, who promptly began flapping her wings inside the cage._**

**_"Are you trying to fly? I fed you on the train and I don't have a message...oh" Harry, as the second smartest of the golden trio, caught onto exactly what Hedwig was trying to communicate._**

**_If that was magic, even accidental...the Ministry would have been on him. They were last year._**

**_The fact that they hadn't, meant that whatever he just did, wasn't magic._**

_"_Of course it was magic, what else could it be?" Percy said smugly.

_Perhaps Hedwig was, as the Twins joked, smarter than their younger brother._

_"_HEY!" Ron confronted the twins, who blinked.

"Well Ronnikins"

"While we"

"Your Twins"

"Never said that"

"It is, after all"

"Right before Fourth Year!"

Ron blushed in shame, realizing that Hedwig was smarter. She believed Harry. He didn't.

**_But...what was it then?_**

___**Meanwhile, Manchester New York**_

**_A bald man in a wheelchair had a wire studded helmet adorned with a large X connected to a large computer. A giant holographic display of the world, with thousands of glowing lights._**

_"Is that..." Dean said in Astonishment, realizing the Uncanny resemblance to..._

**_What was catching his attention at the moment was one of the newest lights to flare up._**

___**Name Harry James Potter**_

___**Age 14**_

___**Residence: Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**_

___**Parents: James Potter and Lily Evans Potter (Both Deceased)**_

___**Guardians: Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley**_

___**Special notes: Under S.H.I.E.L.D's Department of Metahuman Magic Registry for The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**_

"Harry..." Dean said darkly.

"Yeah?" Harry finally spoke up again

"Your a comic book character in this world" Dean said plainly.

"...Really?" of all the things...him being some Superman?

**_With a sigh, the elderly man removed his helmet, as the glowing world map dimmed away. His eyes opened as two others began to walk down the narrow path to the isolated home of the super computer Cerebro._**

_**"Is something the matter, Professor?" a extremely attractive dark skinned woman with long white hair asked. Her companion, a short hairy man just grumbled something about beer**._

Quite a few cat calls whistles were given at the sight of the woman, while all the girls slapped the nearest whistler.

_"Not a problem per say, but a high risk mutant has been identified"_

_The dark skinned woman exchanged a look with the short guy. Their school accepted mutants from around the world, young children who developed a range of extraordinary powers at puberty, generally between ages 10 and 15._

"Am I the only one who thinks that it sounds vaguely like the muggle borns?" Ron blinked in confusion at that comment

_They ranged from god like powers...to just having a third eye._

"Erm, I don't have either, so no" Hermione said dryly.

_With the recent burst in mutants coming out, their school was being stretched in trying to find them and bring them to safety, due to the extreme amount of prejudice against mutants by the normal population._

"Okay...maybe a little"

_A high risk mutant was a mutant who was either in a more extreme area of prejudice, such as North Korea or Iran, or a child or, in this case, ward of known members of Mutant Hate groups, such as the KKK, the Westboro Baptist Church, the FLDS or the Purifiers._

"A church? How bad could that be?" Pansy questioned.

_And Vernon Dursley was the leader of England's Friends of Humanity Chapter: the FoH being a terrorist, mutant hate based organization by U.S, Canadian, Dutch and Israeli definition (The first two due to their group's efforts, the Dutch were very liberal and the Israeli Government had their mutant population under strong protection for their military potential and because they did not need a Brotherhood in their country) though the FoH was not officially one by the definition of British Law._

_"Ready the Black Bird...we have a very special mutant to save"_

The image paused.

_Brief commentary time/ bathroom/ eating/ other period._

"Wait, we have a bathroom here?" Dennis Creevey chirped in that 'little boy who need to go potty' tone

Your magicals, aren't you. Conjure a chamber pot and some curtains

"What!?" he said in horror.

"Did it just cut us off at a cliffhanging moment?" Parvati complained, she hated that in books.

"That better not be a running theme here" Lavender muttered

_**So, that's chapter 1. What are Harry's powers? Who will Harry meet at the X Mansion. Who else exists in this world who is unique. How is Vernon dangerous? Will I somehow make this a harem fic? Stay tuned.**_


	3. Harry X part 2

Edboy; Probably the movie based one

61394: I'll try not to, but I felt it was appropriate. Also, Vernon is the perfect way to make a living monolith of hate and bigotry. As to the adults, in part the reason I choose the X-Men was to show off proactive teachers. Will Dumbledore see himself in Professor X? Minerva in Storm? We'll have to see

digital: fixed that up and glad to here I'm better than you thought

; he has something of the sort. You've seen him so far use two of his potential powers. Harry is in fact at Storm level mutant capabilities. He's no Omega, though. As of now, I have ideas for the Avengers to be around, and Scarlet is probably going to be a Avengers, though she probably won't cause House of M here. Some mutants may exist in the magical world, such as Tonks who may be considered one. And believe me, Vernon is very, very dangerous.

JMR: There is different magic in this story if you'd give me time to show it

Now, lets continue shall we

_Displaced Hogwarts Main Hall_

"Dean, you understand all this stuff...these comics?" Ginny questioned the boy as he found himself at the center of many looks.

"Erm, yes. I've collected comics for years, as does my dad" Stepdad technically, but the only people who say that are bitter grouches who dislike said stepdad "We have comics from the Golden Age worth enough to make us the muggle equivalents of the Malfoy's"

"Impossible! There is no way some, comic book is worth more than I am!" Draco yelled as Dean gave him a look. To be fair to Draco, several people seemed to agree with him.

"Believe me, comic collecting is huge. If you have Action Comics number 1, or Detective Comics number 27, those are worth millions in good condition. Add other major comics: Amazing Fantasy number 15, Captain America Comics number 1...believe me my family can live well for years by selling just one of them..."

_**All magicals return to the viewing area**_

"I'll explain the comic book characters as needed"

**_Note: Comic continuity taken into account and partially used up to Earth Prime year 2013. Accent clearing microphones engaged. _**

"Erm..."

"Okay, now it saying there are elements of comics that haven't even been thought up yet...I don't know if that's cool or cruel"

"Wait, what does he mean...accent less..." Fleur began, before gripping her throat in shock. She sounded like a native english girl.

"This is weird" Hagrid muttered just as accentless.

**A few hours later: Little Whinging Meeting Hall**

**_The image unpaused, but the area was different, it was in a dark room, filled with dozens of men and woman. They were watching something on a television_**

**_On it was a large, muscular guy dressed in a suit that looked like it was entirely based on the Union Jack. _**

**_"What the...who dresses like that?!" Draco said in utter contempt._**

"That's Captain Britain" Dean explained. Odd that such a...low tier hero would pop up.

"Captain Britain? I thought it was Captain America..."

"Britain has one too" Dean said dryly

_**"Hello, I am Brian Braddock, also known as Captain Britain, here with a personal request to each and every parent in the domain of her majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second. **_

"She's not dead yet!" Vernon huffed "The fat bit..."

"Your such a lovely politically correct person, aren't you Mister Dursley" Amelia deadpanned

_**I ask of you, to remember your children"**_

**_"The rate of international mutancy stands at nearly three percent of the entire world population of over 7 billion, or about 21 million people around the world, _**

"...We are a small, small fraction aren't we" Ravenclaw Michel Corner said in retrospect

**_a rate that is slowly growing. More and more royal subjects find themselves suddenly thrust with great powers. It's a confusing time to go through both puberty and mutancy, and they need all the love and support they can get"_**

**_"However, no matter what they can do, they are still your children. Abuse and attempted murder of your children is not tolerated in the domain of the queen, no matter if they are mutants or not."_**

**_"If you suspect your child is a mutant..."_**

"That sounds like an infomercial" Colin Creevey complained.

"Believe me, the Marvel Comics Universe needs commercials like that" Dean pointed out

**_The TV was shut off as Vernon began to speak in fury._**

**_"SEE! SEE! THE DAMN FLAMING GOVERNMENT IS HELPING MUTANTS WITH OUR TAX MONEY! THEY EXPECT US TO RAISE CHILDREN WHO SET THEMSELVES ON FIRE!? CAN RIP OUR MINDS APART WITH A SNEEZE!? NO FREAKS IN OUR HOMES!"_**

**_"NO FREAKS IN OUR HOMES!"_**

"Isn't this irony?" Harry questioned Hermione, who nodded about the literary device.

**A freak in a home, a few hours later**

**_Harry was starting to get some idea of what he was doing._**

**_Holding out a can of soda that Dudley, who was supposed to be on a diet, had stashed,_**

Dudley did look a little ashamed. He stopped drinking those things recently.

**_he began to pull on the same feeling he got when he accidentally turned off the TV._**

**_The can of soda, which had been lukewarm before, began to loose its heat._**

**_While the torch (Or, as American's call it, a Flashlight) in his hand, with dead batteries, began to glow. Weakly, but glow._**

"Okay...mildly useful. But don't fridges and new batteries solve the same issue" Justin mused "Its like using Lumos instead of a perfectly good lamp"

"I think Harry is just testing out what he can do" Ernie mused "And, while I do understand those topics Justin...does the light in a fridge turn off when the door is closed or not?"

**_Somehow, he noted as he took a sip of Dudley's drink, he could remove heat or electricity from an area, and turn it into the other. How much he got out of it, depended on how much he took._**

**_The soda, which was now frigid cold, didn't quite have the total heat to create substantial power levels for the flashlight._**

**_But, that first time, when he accidentally sucked away all the electricity, that didn't turn into heat...but what did it turn into?_**

"Hmmm, that's a good question. Electrical and Thermal are two of the six forms of energies."

"The what?" Ron was not sure what Hermione meant.

"In muggle science, energy turns from one thing into an equal amount of the other. An example would be burning a fire: the chemical energy of what was burnt would become Thermal energy for heat and Radiant Energy for Light. There are six types of energy: chemical energy, electrical energy, radiant energy, mechanical energy, nuclear energy and thermal energy. Though, I have to wonder if Magic is perhaps a seventh form of energy?"

"That is something to figure out..." Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought. "Very good Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor"

"Do we even still get to give and take points?" Umbridge demanded as the wall shimmered, reforming the house points meters.

10 more rubies slipped into Gryffindors.

"What is Nuclear Energy anyway?" Marietta Edgecombe wondered.

"It goes BOOM!" Luna suddenly exploded, startling quite a few people who were not expecting that.

"She's right you know" Cho spoke up.

**_Meanwhile, outside of Number 4 Privet Drive, a limo with STARK blazed on the side rode to a stop._**

**_"Really Logan? You couldn't have gotten us something a tad more...subtle? I don't need my telepathy to feel the gossip around here" the bald man commented as the short guy snorted._**

**_"Yeah yeah. Look Charles, you needed a ride, and Stark owes me a few favors. You know, the two of us being Avenger buds and all that"_**

"Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. Tony Stark had a power suit of armor capable of flight, laser blasts and enhanced strength. He built it after getting shrapnel lodged in his heart to keep it from killing him. He is also a millionaire playboy with alcohol problems. He is a founding member of the Avengers, though Wolverine isn't one at the present time"

"Wolverine? You mean the short guy, right?"

"Yes Seamus. The short guy"

**_"Our young recruit should be here somewhere...at Number 4 Privet drive..which is right across from us"_**

**_"No its not" the short man muttered as the two gave him surprised looks "All I see is an abandoned lot"_**

"Huh?" the magicals didn't see this at all

**_The dark lady gave him an confused look "Logan, what are you talking about. I can see that hideously normal home from here"_**

**_"What? Did Juggernaut drop you on the head when I wasn't looking in the last fight?"_**

"Juggernaut. The Professor's step brother. He has issues and via a magical gem, has incredible strength and endurance. He fights the X-Men quite often"

**_"No...that was Angel...and I can see it, though I am in telepathic contact with Storm while doing so"_**

"Angel is a founding X-Men with large wings on his back. Storm is the Dark Skinned Woman."

**_"What are you...man that house is ugly" Logan ended his disbelief as he finally got sight of number 4 Privet Drive. "How the hell am I seeing it now"_**

"IT IS NOT UGLY!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Yes it is" Narcissa deadpanned at the muggle.

"What right does a freak have to call my house UGLY!?"

"Does your house have golden banisters, marble hallways, five gardens, a piano from the seventeenth century and servants?" Narcissa quipped as Petunia looked defeated.

**_"The boy is under S.H.I.E.L.D's magic registry. He is a magical" Xavier explained "There is a sub population of magic users who live underneath the radar of normal humans. These magicals are a bit different than those like your friend and fellow Avengers Doctor Strange or Scarlet Witch"_**

"Doctor Strange. He was a doctor who got his hands injured and sought a cure, becoming The Sorcerer's Supreme's apprentice in doing so and eventually got the title of it."

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme" Voldemort boasted.

"You are not a comic book character, so no your not" Dean said bravely, but internally was glad he had went to the bathroom after the last scene "Scarlet Witch is a mutant who can use her powers to cause people great misfortune. She also married a robot and the daughter of the X-Men's arch nemesis, Magneto. While Scarlet Witch and her robot husband, Vision, are Avengers now, Doctor Strange isn't"

**_"My family has ties to magic, Logan. Not this particular hue of it, but it allows me to notice things only they can...like wards" the black woman explained._**

**_"Huh, first I've heard of them. And I've been alive for a lot longer than you, Chuck"_**

"...I have no idea. Wolverine can't remember most of his past, and unless they explained it since, I've got nothing. But he was around for World War 2 at least"

**_"If only we knew how long, Logan. With these magicals, however...they are extremely paranoid._****_Their ancestors were the victims of witch hunts to a point they declared a stature of secrecy in order to avoid being wiped out by normal people, or muggles as they called. _**

"LIES!"

"Make sense" Harry commented to Hermione, who got some severe looks.

"The strong don't hide from the weak" he surmised his view in one phrase that most could not overcome. Logic beats wizard 9 times out of 10 after all

**_Problem is, they suffer from inbreeding, racism against the emergence of new magic blood via descendants of their race in the base line human population as well as other races like giants and vampires and some level of unhealthy arrogance...particularly in Britain._**

"True, true...true" Dumbledore ticked them off

**_Its from hearing my story that I've decided it is best to avoid advocating for mutants and humans to separate as they have"_**

**_"So, what your saying is these people are a race of Magneto's" The woman said in a mildly disturbed tone._**

"X-Men arch nemesis. Magneto..."

"What a dumb name"

"...Mcleggan should note he can control all things metal and thinks of more creative uses for it than even the Twins could. As a Holocaust victim, Magneto has a lot of reason not to want to risk a similar one happening to mutants"

**_"No Ororo... Magneto would be considered a average citizen in his viewpoints on regular humanity" Charles said with a completely straight face as his companion gave him astonished looks. "In fact...he might just be considered slightly pro muggle by their terms, seeing as he has loved a few base line humans"_**

"...That makes me want to possibly consider transfer to Oxford" Hermione deadpanned as she got looks from Seamus and others not as familiar with her or the muggle world. "What, I can't be sarcastic?"

"Yes...flee muggles! Flee!"

"Shut up Tom" Harry deadpanned as Voldemort snarled like a million angry snakes. More than one seventh year needed new pants.

**_"...Remind me why we're bringing one of them to our school then?" Logan said in a very sardonic tone._**

**_"Because he was raised outside the magical world and his behavior reports from all but one of his teachers suggest he is a tolerant and decent student ranked in the lower top third of his class, at about the top 30% mark,_**

"...I thought I was lower" Harry blushed as he got looks.

**_quite impressive when one realizes they have 25% in their school placed in a house specifically for the intelligent, and his tendency to be put into the hospital wing for life threatening injuries and his tendency to be distracted by the plots that put him in the hospital wing for life threatening injuries. His abilities in battle magics, or Defense Against the Dark Magic, are the best in the school. _**

"Yes, lets inflate his ego more" Fudge complained.

"It just said he's in the bottom top third. That really isn't ego inducing" McGonagall said sharply "And I do admit...your involvement with..."

"Nearly getting killed" Harry said dryly as Mcgongall realized that sort of thing happened to him...without any real effort on his part.

**_And the one teacher who reports different has a note to disregard above him. Something about him being a irritable jerk"_**

"HEY!" Snape Snarled

**_"How exactly do you have access to magical school records?"_**

**_"Fury"_**

"Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wears an eye patch. Crazy prepared...not pleasant to be around"

**_"How does...you know I don't want to know"_**

**Hogwarts Headmasters Office, about the same time**

**_Some may see him as a evil mastermind, a bumbling nitwit or a morally gray chessmaster._**

The Slytherin majority and most politicians and death eaters saw him as number two. Harry was starting to feel option three.

**_To Albus Dumbledore, only the last one would fit him, and even then loosely as a House Elf's robes, albeit on a stout elf_**

"Sure..."

**_Albus Dumbledore had lived for over a hundred years. He had seen empires rise and fall, and the two greatest wars of humanity fought._**

**_He had witnesses the first age of heroes rise and fall during the second of these great wars, and witnessed the return of heroes in the year 2000._**

**_And he knew what would be its result._**

"Sure, a lot of people's lives saved by suicidal freaks? How is that bad?" Draco drawled

**_Dumbledore had been watching the rise of heroes, and knew how it worked. When a hero appeared, said hero attracted villains._**

"Er...sort of true" Dean admitted "It really depends on the hero"

**_Even if that hero rose up to stop a villain _**(Looks went at Harry about this)**_..more would come to replace that villain. And rare was the time that they could be controlled._**

**_The Ministry of Magic was a pit of injustice and bigotry._**

"WE ARE NOT A PIT OF INJUSTICE!" Fudge, Umbridge and Percy exclaimed at once as most everyone else found themselves agreeing with that statement

**_As most of those with the capability of having super powers beyond magic were muggle born, half blood or muggle raised, they would have so many reasons to fight back that Dumbledore could not, and would not, blame them if they did._**

"Are you insighting..."

"Lucius's 'its an alternate me so hands off' point, no?" Dumbledore stopped Fudge in his tracks

"YEAH! MUGGLEBORN REVOLUTION!" Fred exclaimed.

"RISE UP FELLOW DISSIDENTS!" George added as people started giving them looks

"Gather your wands"

"Gather your pitchforks"

"Burn the pureblood idiocracy to the ground"

"Just leave our joke shop alone!"

"YOU WILL NOT OPEN A JOKE SHOP!" Molly completely missed the point as Draco and his family just realized that there were more Muggleborns, Half Bloods and Blood Traitors than Purebloods.

Maybe they should look into a house far away...like Belize. Tropical, far away, and speaking english

"20 points from Gryffindor for trying to start a revolt!" Snape sounded off

**_But if the did...heroes attracted villains, who were generally mentally sub normal. He didn't need to elaborate on why heroes in their world would have a horrible ending, with all their inbreeding problems._**

"Before someone asks, the Malfoy's are not inbred" Draco said completely seriously.

**_Harry Potter had the potential to be an X-Man mutant. His mother had a latent X-Gene that never surfaced. His relation to the blacks was also a potential origin of an X-Gene, as young Nymphadora Tonks had shapeshifting powers._**

"Does that mean I'm going to be in this universe as a character?" Tonks asked in confusion, between wonder and worry.

"Technically, as far as I can tell we're all in this universe..." Arthur suggested

**_And he only knew that because he had access to magical genealogical records and had a hair sample from Lily tested at a vaguely Mutantphobic clinic. Who knew what the families of other muggle borns had in them._**

**_Hermione Granger alone could be trouble, seeing as her father had, in the past, served with the muggle organization S.H.I.E.L.D, in groups such as the Howling Commandos, S.W.O.R.D and a team with a number at its end...he thought it was something just over six, but he couldn't quiet recall. _**

"Wait, was your dad in the Military?" Harry asked his female best friend, who shrugged.

"Can't say, state secret"

**_Though thankfully for him, government censorship of covert ops._**

**_But he had some safety nets. For as long as no X-Men could sense magic, his wards would keep them away from Harry Potter's home, if they even realized he existed. If the world of magic and heroes fused...Dumbledore knew that it would only end horribly._**

"Depends, do I get to be a super hero?" Dean asked.

"Do you want that loose on innocent people?" Harry pointed at the very angry Voldemort

"...Good point. Maybe we should just introduce that guy to The Punisher and get it over with?"

**_Thus, the only way to prevent it, is to give the magical world a lesson into the fate of heroes. And, as he would not work in such a matter, being old, there was only one hero who could die._**

**_Thankfully, or unthankfully really...Tom had ensured that Harry's death would come before his fall._**

**_Harry had paled greatly, as did quite a few many. Even Draco, a tad...he wasn't a killer._**

"Are you suggesting your planning for me to DIE!?" Harry reached an octane of Fifth Year Reunion with his Best Friends who Did Not Write Decent Letters version 4.

"...We can discuss that later Harry...when we're alone"

"That sounds vaguely creepy" "Ron remarked. "When we're alone..."

"That better not be true Albus" McGongall was not the only one looking like they were utterly disgusted at Albus.

**A few minutes later in Number Four**

**_While Dumbledore was currently unaware that the X-Men had, unfortunately for him, brought one of their few magically sensitive members, Harry was still pondering his newly found powers...as the doorbell rang, and a voice rang through his head._**

**_'Its okay Harry. We're here to talk to you'_**

**_Confused at hearing a voice in his head, Harry opened the front door, to great a well dressed bald man in a wheelchair, a stubbled black haired man who was about his height, and a really tall, really hot black lady with long white hair. _**

**_"Ah, Harry. So nice to meet you at last. I am Professor Charles Xavier, Headmater of the Xavier Institute of Gifted Youngsters. I do believe that you have recently discovered you posses powers beyond your normal magics"_**

"Just as subtle as I was, ain't he Harry?" Hagrid beamed.

**_Harry rapidly looked around in assurance no one was listening "How do you know"_**

**_"We have ways to sense these things. Like you, the three of us possess special powers that came to us during puberty. I, as you may have heard, am a telepath"_**

**_"My name is Ororo Munroe, though many know me as Storm" the black lady greeted in a very kind voice "I can control the weather. At my command, the winds blow, rain pours and if I had grown up in a Western Environment I'd probably have caused a few snow days"_**

"Storm, she grew up a thief in Africa. You heard her power explanation"

**_"Names Logan...don't know the rest of it really. Most call me the Wolverine, and I am the best at what I do. Though with Ororo here" he said in a gruff voice as he suddenly let loose three metal claws from each hand "I can't tell you what I do best"_**

"Logan's Canadian...and he likes killing things, smoking and one night stands. He's also a father figure to two young mutant girls named Kitty Pryde and Jubilee...hmm wonder if their students? Say Harry, mind dating..."

"Dean, do not try to hook me up with comic book characters please" Harry said completely seriously.

**_"We have a special school for learning about your special powers, I've already told you the name. We'd like to have you attend it" Xavier said kindly as Harry frowned. _**

**_"If you know I'm magical, then you should know I already go to Hogwarts..."_**

**_"I'm aware of that. We don't have magicals on staff, so we also can't help you there...directly anyway. Our school runs year round...mainly because quite a few students have no home to go back to. You can come to our school over the summer, and return for your school year. It will be a crash course, and we'll hardly have time to teach you to fly our jet, but your be able to control your new powers safely"_**

**_"You might feel like you can control them, but trust me" Ororo said seriously "You do no not want them to go off at the wrong time. Many people fear those with powers like ours...and your 'relations' lead a hate group against them. They may hate those with powers such as ourselves more than they hate magicals"_**

**"Freaks!"**

**"Stupid magic proof glass" Flitwick complained**

**_That made Harry pale a little. _**

**_"We can also help you improve your abilities academically. Your get to travel to new places, meet new people and quite possibly save the world a few times while doing so."_**

"It sounds too good to be true" Angelina Johnson commented.

"So did being a wizard" Harry countered, which Angelina felt was a good point.

**_Harry found the offer very tempting, but had one more reservation, the thought of blood wards out of his mind. After all, if the Dursleys could behave like they did normally with them around, dare he ponder what would happen if he stayed?_**

**_"Can I still exchange letters with my friends. My owl..."_**

"Can't say you don't try to keep in contact mate" Ron pointed out "Though, at times too much owl contact for us" he joked as Harry flinched.

**_"Say no more. I have a friend named Moria McTragget in the area for a relay. So Harry...after we get your luggage packed...ever ride a limo or fly in a jet before?"_**

The image paused

_Food to be let out for next break. Chosen meal for meal, Lunch, is Southern Fried Chicken, Catfish, Pulled Pork, Grits, Coleslaw, Crayfish, Mississippi Mud Pie and various other Southern foods_

'Southern food...is this thing hinting at...her?' Dean mused as Ron began to discover his new love...Soul Food.

"Hey, stupid voice...feed me" Voldemort said darkly...as a barbequed pig was dropped right on top of him.

A full hog...burning hot and covered in spices, right onto his eyes, which did lack eyelids.

_Censoring sounds of pain from special guest six_

**Does Dumbledore have a point? Does this Dumbledore feel truly Gray? I'd like to here some comments via your reviews.**


	4. Harry X part 3

I apologize for the delay. I had an unexpected pants based emergency. Though in exchange, the questions about this world's Avengers are answered. Some guest appearances by the Nick Fury chosen for this world and the debut of Harry's Love interest, or at least love interest 1.

Guest: Lets see if I do write him more dark or light as I go on. As to the pairing, reread last chapter. I left a BIG hint.

Edboy; he is not related to Magneto and same as above

61394: I agree with you. And the chapters are really determined by you guys and how much you ask for a new concept. It also depends on my writers flow.

Shadowdigital: I'll try to keep on top of that

Yue: I might throw that out if I feel like messing with people

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Glad that's how I presented it. I felt like putting some Fury into ol Beardy.

Also, something to state now. If you want to continue a story here I read for a bit then stop, PM me first then post it as an adoption, though note I could come back to it later.

_Displaced Hogwarts Main Hall_

As the magicals finally finished eating the soul food, and with Fleur giving nervous glances to her figure, scene three was about to play...as Moody fell from the ceiling.

"OUCH!" the old man stumbled up and gave a long glare at everyone in the room "Where the bloody hell am I...and what is THAT doing here!?"

"HEY!" Voldemort yelled as Moody gave him an offhand look.

"Oh, you. No, I was talking about the Walrus?"

"Walrus? What Walrus...you think your funny FREAK!" Vernon yelled as a lot of fat jiggled, making at least one first year giggle.

"You look less natural than snake boy over there"

"Silence Blood Traitor"

**_Apologies. Alastor Moody fell through a minor rip in the space time continuum Thankfully, the world he landed on was only a minor Dystopia. _**

Moody glared at the message. "Listen here...whatever you are! That was not minor. Diagon Alley was a total wasteland, glowing green..."

**_Oh yes. Earth 020513...a world where the Muggles nuked Magicals to oblivion. Had Draco not killed that world's Hermione Granger, it would had never happened. Though, that's just my own opinion._**

"What! I am not a killer. Even Granger!" Draco said in utter alarm as he got a lot of undeserved glares.

_**I said my own opinion. Somehow I think Bellatrix killing Princess Diana was another minor factor...**_

Somehow that one gave off a sarcastic vibe.

"Who is this Princess?" Bellatrix cackled "I'm sure now that we know what will happen, we can just stop these 'Nuclear' items first!"

**_...Do you know how to disable a nuclear bomb?_**

"Vanish it"

**_...Can you get the nuclear missiles on the off coast ships and submarines too? Face it, Magicals and Nuclear Weapons don't mix. _**

"What's a submarine?" Theodore Nott asked in confusion.

**_Look, I'll make Moody be aware of the last two scenes, then you can go back and observe again. I'm getting excellent notes. Now go enjoy the Harry-Comic book character shipping and have a good day_**

As Moody began twitching as the last two scenes flooded his mind, Harry blushed.

"They are going to WHAT me?"

"Shipping...I think it might refer to relationships. But look at it this way Harry, seeing as Granny Goodness is a DC character and its probably going to be a mutant female...you can't really loose. Comic book girls are just all hot"

"Dean, not helping"

"Oh come on Harry. The one particular girl I think your going to be shipped with is very, very attractive. A tad...violent, but then again all girls are"

"Hem Hem, Dean?"

"Sorry Ginny"

**Syria**

_**Gun bullets flew across the scene, followed by the rumblings of a huge tank, which fired its payload and obliterated a nearby fortification, accompanied by fire and screams of pain. **_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Draco yelled in alarm.

"A tank. A muggle weapon for heavy artillery, fast infantry and utter destruction" Dumbledore spoke up, still getting looks for how Gray his counterpart here was. "Hey, I lived through both worlds wars. I know those thing's power...and this is seventy years later"

"I saw some of those things in that hell I fell in" Moody grumbled "Those things can take full blown curses, and keep moving with the only damage a bad paint job, without even pointing out how those things kill dragons and giants easily."

That got a lot of magicals very, very disturbed.

_**The tank was soon joined by a few dozen more, brazened with the flag of Iran, and continued to move to the west, as something yelled with utter power.**_

_**"RRAGGHHH!"**_

_**The tanks were covered with a dark shadow...which promptly smashed them with its green fury.**_

_**"HULK SMASH TANKS!"**_

_**The huge behemoth, a giant green man with only purple pants, with more muscles than most body builders, roared in rage as armed soldiers began firing rounds of ammunition, including a few explosive shells.**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT...THING!?" Seamus sputtered as Dean went all comic nerd

"The Hulk. Bruce Banner was mutated by Gamma radiation into a huge creature unleashed by his anger and grows stronger by it."

_**They did nothing but make the being angrier, as he smashed the ground, causing the earth itself to rupture and knock the soldiers away.**_

_**Looking up at a sudden noise, a formation of jet fighters came from the east, of the same origin. However, before the planes could unleash their payloads, a blur flew through their wings, causing them to spin out of control and crash into the ground.**_

_**The blur became more visibly clear, revealing a woman. Blond and tall, with long blond hair and a mask, the woman was dressed in a black uniform that covered her torso only with a yellow lightning bolt along it, a red scarf tied to her waist. Black gloves covered her arms like her black boots.**_

Wolf whistles filled the air as Dean was similarly caught off guard.

"Miss Marvel? Another odd choice"

At the looks, he explained "Miss Marvel, or Carol Danvers, was affected by alien energies and gained super human strength and flight. However, her powers were stolen by a future X-Men named Rogue and she hasn't really been around since.

_**Tapping her ear, where a ear piece was located for communication, she opened up the channel**_

_**"What's the status Captain Marvel?"**_

"You said Miss Marvel, not Captain Marvel"

"Lee...did you not catch the part about future comic events coming up. Maybe she does take that mantle one day"

_**"The Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force is retreating back to their base. Should I pursue Cap?"**_

_**"Negative Carol, we're here to keep the Iranian-Israeli conflict for killing more civilians. We are not here to fight in their war. You and Hulk make sure that advancing force stays away from the Refugee camp. Hold the line...I have Sabra"**_

_**The line went dead as Captain Marvel stared off into the distance, seeing movement.**_

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Tonks...that is MY LINE!"

_**"More bogies coming Hulk...ready to Smash"**_

_**The huge green man had a grin that could cause Fluffy to yelp in fear.**_

The sentiment was shared by many in the hall

**Eastern Mediterranean sea, near Cyprus**

**_"You should be doing more. The Iranians speak of eradicating my people in casual conversation! Yet you only send a small team! What the hell Captain America...you fought the Nazi's! Do you want the Iranians to try and complete their work on my people?"_**

**_"I sent you The Hulk, and Captain Marvel. With Black Widow, Tigra and Hawkeye, that's a solid team in order to prevent civilian casualties. And I do not desire to see the Iranians channel the Red Skull, but what do you expect. We're not an army"_**

**_The two figured who were arguing on the aircraft carrier, a mighty ship specializing in the launch of planes were completely unfazed by the fact this one was hovering in the sky._**

"What the...that's impossible" Hermione sputtered in utter shock "No science or magic can do that"

"Amazing..." Arthur Weasley was drooling

**_The one who was currently worried about Holocaust 2.0 was a woman with brown hair dressed in blue and white. Stars of David were on her shoulders, and two guns were holstered on her hips._**

**_The other was a tall man dressed in a blue dominated, though red and white as well, uniform with little white wings on his hood. A perfectly round shield that was colored by red and white rings, with a blue center adorned with a star._**

"Okay, I think the first one is a Jewish Superheroine from Israel names Sabra...don't really know much about her beyond her enhanced human abilities. But Captain America, I know. He was a scrawny kid from the Second World War who was enhanced with a super soldier serum. His shield in indestructible. However, during the war his sidekick Bucky was Killed in Action while he was frozen for decades."

"Americans..." Vernon seethed.

"I've been to America several times, and I happen to like it" Albus mused "I particularly like their marvelous invention called Hot Dogs"

**_"Sabra, as it is there aren't that many Avengers. Including myself, you have Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Wasp, Yellowjacket, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Hercules, Black Panther, Vision, Black Widow, Beast, Wonder Man, Captain Marvel, Falcon, Tigra, She-Hulk, Photon, Namor, Mockingbird, War Machine, Spiderman, Spiderwoman, Ant-Man, Captain Britain, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Nova, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Goliath, Sif, Valkyrie, Volstagg, Thing, Songbird and Manifold._**

"...I am not going to go into all those details, and some of those choices are definitely not happening at the moment, but why the hell is Volstagg on that list?"

"What, Volstagg a bad guy or something?"

"No Fred. He's just...really fat"

**_Of them, Wolverine and Beast are primarily X-Men, who have a school to run with weekly attempts at genocide aimed at said school. Thing is primarily a member of the Fantastic Four, who are currently looking at some strange Martian ruins. Namor spends most of his time in Atlantis, with Hulk normally more cooperative then he is. Captain Britain is bound by primary service to the United Kingdom. Black Panther is the king of Wakanda, and for that reason is burdened by responsibilities there. Nova is quite often on space missions. Maniford can't really be sent out on missions because he's our emergency teleporter. Our team, even when those ends are kept together, is stretched all over the world. Even if Israel and Iran weren't trying to murder one another, the earthquake that happened last week in Mombasa, the floods in Paris, the volcano in China, tracking down that KKK member for nearly killing Michelle, Malia and Sasha Obama,_**

**_"_**Wait...the KKK..." Angelina began in surprise "Does that mean..."

"A Black President of the United States" Hermione said in amazement.

Kingsley Shacklebolt cracked a smile.

**_dealing with the militia's that are acting up because of the anti gun laws that came up after said assassination attempt, the super villains trying to take over the world..."_**

**_"The Avengers, are being stretched to the breaking point. With the Fantastic Four off playing with Reed's latest finds and the X-Men having to focus on protecting the world's mutants from persecution, we're the world's only heroes. And there are 7.5 billion humans on the planet, and only so few of us...without even counting Inhumans, Atlanteans and who knows what else. Its even gotten to a point that we've considered inviting DEADPOOL to the Avengers"_**

"Too many things to explain now..." Dean sighed.

"Yes, if you keep talking, your take up all the time" Luna spoke up as people wondered what that meant. Weren't they watching this world to take up time?

"7.5 BILLION. There are that many muggles?" Ron was pretty much surprised.

"That is the future, but its not that far from that number" Hermione pointed out

"Breeding like rodents" Voldemort hissed.

**_"Israel and Iran are both to blame here. The Iranians violated the 2013 ban on Gamma Bombs and ignored international sanctions against their nuclear weapons program. You attacked their bases to destroy those bombs. Now Iraq and Syria are in flames, millions are displaced and we have two nuclear armed states at war"_**

Everyone, but particularly the muggle raised, utterly paled at that concept.

**_"We have never..." Sabra began_**

**_"Even Daredevil can tell you have a nuclear arsenal, and he's blind"_**

**_Meanwhile, from the Helicarrier bridge, a dark skinned man in a black cloak, with a shiny head and a eye patch, shook his head._**

"Huh, since when is Nick Fury Black?"

"Can't say Dean?"

"After all, we don't read comics"

"But maybe he's Fury 2.0"

"The new and improved"

"THE ULTIMATE NICK FURY!" the twins spoke in twin speak, before uniting for the last one.

**_Even the great Captain America could be overtaxed. The U.N would only endorse one official super hero team. The FF and X-Men weren't official: The FF was officially a 'Research Team', while the X-Men couldn't be called a hero team because in half the world, Mutancy was illegal (and in a quarter, so was 'vigilantism', though they were given the title of 'Mutant protection and promotional organization with crime fighting license' by the U.N instead, which was pretty much Civil Union to the Avengers marriage)_**

"What exactly is a civil union?" McGongall scratched her head in confusion.

"I think it's some sort of proto marriage thing for gay people in places where they can't get married, if you take context into consideration" Remus contemplated

"What hogwash" Vernon snorted "They should be in therapy, not getting married like freaks"

"...The wand calls the Cauldron black" Narcissa quipped.

**_The Avengers could only be stretched so thin, particularly with half the world's problems taking place in non mutant friendly areas. They may be Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but they were still human...er humanely emotional._**

**Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning/ , near Salem Center, New York State, 50 miles north of Manhattan**

**_The Blackbird that Harry Potter was being transported was a modified transport that Nick Fury had 'accidentally' left in the X-Men that had been tinkered with and updated by X-Men Beast and Forge with various upgrades such as laser guns, additional seating and of course, cup holders._**

"The most important invention of all" Hermione said dripping with sarcasm "It's not like books, pencils or bathing is important"

**_With its enhanced speed, vertical take off and landing abilities, as well as its excellent air mileage, it could make Arthur Weasley jump in joy like a little school girl who just got a pony._**

He was doing a pretty good impression of one right now

**_The dark colored plane descended from above, its rotating blades in the wings that gave it VLOT capabilities releasing miniature gusts of wind that intensified as it got closer and closer to the ground._**

**_Finally, with a burst of powerful wind, the blackbird landed, its mighty engines silenced as a ramp lowed itself from the ship's hull, from which the four passengers exited._**

**_"Welcome Harry...to my school"_**

**_Harry stared in wonder as he took in the area._**

**_The landing platform was located on a hill a distance away from the huge X shaped building. Several nearby buildings appeared to be dormitory in nature, connected by sidewalks, grass fields, gardens, along with more child friendly additions such as basketball courts, inground pools, baseball fields and other elements of physical fitness._**

"You know...shouldn't we have some sort of fitness program here, I mean besides Qudidditch?" Harry asked as Umbridge snorted.

"I hardly see why. We are above sweating like pigs playing children's games, Mister Potter"

Fudge nodded in agreement.

"You mean, aside for the whole, better endurance, better looks, increased performance in magic?" Of all people, Lucius Malfoy agreed with Harry. At the looks, he scoffed "What, do you seriously believe these looks are easy? I have a dedicated exercise program"

Many students began to look at their own bodies and agreed with Harry.

**_In fact, several students were playing a game of baseball right now...Or some sort of mutant variation of it._**

**_"FOUL! IT IS SO FOUL TO LAUNCH YOUR HANDS TO STRIKE OUT ROCKSLIDE!" a blue haired girl of asian descent with metal fists complained, smashing a wooden bat into the ground angrily, electricity covering the instrument._**

**_"ITS CALLED MUTANT BALL FOR A REASON SURGE! ALL MUTANT POWERS ARE LEGAL SURGE! I STILL FEEL THE STING FROM YOUR SHOCK WHEN YOU TAGGED ME OUT LAST INNING" a huge boy made of rocks boasted, his stone hands regrowing, with the old ones, holding a baseball mitt with a ball, flew off into the sky._**

"I don't know those two, so don't ask. Surge and Rockslide are not in existence yet in comics"

**_"IT'S FOUL WHEN YOU REGROW YOUR HANDS, MITT AND BALL OUT OF STONE AFTERWARDS!"_**

**_ZAP_**

**_"OW! CRAZY WOMAN!"_**

**_"Mutant Ball...a favorite past time. It always somehow gets violent though" Xavier mused with something between amusement and nostalgia "Though I do believe you can have as much fun as you wish with our vaguely dangerous games after I test out a little trick"_**

"Hem Hem, a reason not to have some silly games in our school, unnecessary violence"

"I never said put The Gryffindors vs The Slytherins in American Football or anything" Harry pointed out.

"50 points from Gryffindor!"

"What's American Football?" Ernie asked Justin in confusion.

"Violent"

**_"Little trick?" Harry said a little confused. What little trick was he talking about._**

**A walk later**

**_"Welcome Harry...to the Danger Room"_**

Dean for some reason started laughing, making Harry very uneasy. It was so hard he fell to the floor

**_Harry blinked in confusion. He had been brought into a large, featureless room, beyond its technological nature. Above the room was a control room framed with windows, where Wolverine and Storm were. Xavier was in the room with him._**

**_"Danger Room?"_**

**_"Yes. Its the X-Men's training area for combat situations, though some of the students like Cannonball have found ways to use it for 3D video games." Xavier mused, recalling how Cyclops had complained several times about being attacked by Pikachu or Blue Eyes White Dragon as oppose to Sentinels. "The room used hard light constructs to simulate various environments and challenges in a mostly safe environment"_**

**_"Mostly safe!?"_**

**_"Relax, no one's had a worse injury than a broken bone. Now, one of my faculty members, Nightcrawler, happens to be good friends with a witch from the American School of Wizardry, Salem Witches Institute, and provided me with this while we were returning from Europe" Xavier noted the cauldron with the thick white liquid inside it._**

"Bah, American Magic, how pathetic" Bellatrix waved her hands in dismissal "No purebloods there at all. In civilized days, we sent all the mud bloods there"

**_"This is a Pensieve, a magical device for storing memories. In this case, these memories are mental copies of the American Standard lesson plans for all the classes your currently taking, and others. Magically at least, the Americans breeze past your school, most likely due to the lack of a pureblood oligarchy._**

"LIES!"

"Its true in our world" Amelia Bones pointed out, adjusting her monocle "While our universe may not be filled with super heroes, that fact at least is accurate"

Hermione looked ready to request a transfer

**_So American material in third year will compensate most of your fourth year lessons and some fifth year." Placing his hands on the sides of his skull, Xavier caused a stream of the white liquid to rise up from the container._**

**_"My telepathy allows me to control these memories, and place them into you with little chance of mental incineration"_**

**_"Wha..." Harry wanted to know what he meant by that, as the stream of lessons filtered their way into his mind._**

**_"Stupefy, Reducto, Bombarda, Confringo, Protego..." he began to mutter dizzily._**

**_"While normally I'd prefer to train your mutant powers first, I believe it is best that we do this test run. The reports from your last Defense Professor and your headmaster mentioned you pulling off amazing feats of magic when in life and death situations" Xavier suddenly vanished, revealing that the Xavier he was talking to was a mental manipulation, and the Pensieve was also an illusion, though both professor and container were nearby._**

**_In fact, they were in the Control Room, where Xavier deferred to Wolverine._**

"Oh...this is just going to hurt...immensely." Harry said in monotone

**_"I do believe your the one who programs most of these courses? Mind finding a program that will best work with testing this theory"_**

**_"You bet your socks I do chuck, now lets see here...Hulk Rampage, Sinister Six Strike, Brotherhood Bashing, Cyclops Turkey Shoot, Pokemon League, not mine,...D Day with Cyborg Nazis at Juno Beach...that works"_**

**_"Your mind worries me at times Logan" Storm mused darkly._**

**_"I could have chosen far worse" Wolverine chuckled darkly as he pressed the button._**

**_And just as Harry had stopped feeling utterly dizzy, the room suddenly flickered and terraformed._**

**_No longer was it a plain room...it was now miles of ocean front, lined with thick wire fences and armed guards, all metallic and dressed in nazi uniform, huge guns in hand._**

"Nazi Robots...the normal kind were bad enough" Dumbledore muttered to himself.

**_"Destroy the Canadians" the robots monotoned as they began to open fire with bullets, grenades and, quite historically incorrect, divisions of Panzer tanks._**

"Very. The Panzer Tanks were all sent to Calias, where the Allies had planted evidence of a 'true' invasion. Hitler's blunder with them was a fatal mistake in his dying empire" Hermione lecutred

**Hours later**

_**"That was excellent Harry. A complete success. You lasted through the entire June Beach mission. Last time a new mutant with far more experience went in there...he got taken out in the first 10 minutes. This idea is truly workable for your Crash Course, you really do seem to work better when your in mortal peril" Xavier said proudly as Harry, who really did look like he escaped from a war.**_

_**"I can't feel my legs"**_

Several people gave Harry a 'really' look

"Hey, that Harry just fought through robot Nazi's. I believe that I am warranted some poorly warded comments"

_**"Don't say that to a cripple Harry. Dinner is in the Eating Hall at Seven o'Clock. Storm will escort you to your housing while your with us"**_

_**"Come Harry" the attractive white haired weather witch said kindly "Let us show you your accommodations"**_

_**Harry nodded, quite glad to be free of that training session, followed Storm as they exited the Danger Room.**_

_**However, exhausted as Harry was, he wasn't up to par with his normal senses...**_

_**"Where's that darn Wolverine when I need him. Need a mess more practice with unarmed combat without having to remove my gloves, really should get some new ones..."**_

"What sort of unintelligent accent is that. It sounds retarded..."

"Its a Southern Accent..." Dean, who had stopped laughing, silenced Pansy "It really is her..."

"Who?" Seamus asked as he got his answer

_**BAM**_

**_Two distracted teens found that they had walked straight into each other, Storm turning around quickly and rather nervously noted who Harry had walked into._**

**_Harry held his head in pain, finding that his glasses had been knocked off his face when he walked into someone._**

**_"Oh dear...sorry Sugar, I didn't see" the girl he had walked into was not quite clear with his blurry vision, though he did sort of make out his glasses, and he reached for him._**

**_Though the girl did two, and his hand touched hers where the old gloves hand given way at the seams, with skin touching._**

**_"WHOA! SORRY!"_**

**_Harry was confused as he replaced his glasses, a sentiment that Storm shared as he finally got a look at the girl he had walked into._**

"Your not going to be a virgin by the end of that summer Harry" Dean deadpanned as many people blushed, particularly Harry.

"What do you mean by..."

**_The girl was a little bit taller than Hermione, with long brown hair that was bushy like hers, but with a white streak. She was dressed in a green jump suit with X's on it that clearly showed she was both going through puberty and quite physically attractive. Her skin was pale, her eyes green and rather shocked._**

**_"Nothing happened...you touched me and nothing happened" the girl said in amazement._**

Several more cat calls were given out as Dean explained.

"Rogue is a Southern born mutant who gained the power to absorb people's life force. After running away from home, she was raised by two female mutant terrorists in a commited relationship: Mystique and Destiny before joining the X-Men after that aforementioned Miss Marvel incident, which doesn't appear to be canon there. Her powers make her unable to physically touch most anyone without possibly killing them. For you to be able to touch her...she's going to be all over you"

"...Wonderful" Harry drawled

The scene paused


	5. Harry X part 4

Personal delays and a cold are at fault here. So it might feel a bit shorter, but its all I got right now

Shadow Digital: He he he

61394: I am swamped with work. Sorry, and why are you channeling Kuzco?

Reishin: Really, my doctor says I should lay off southern food

Potterformers: Where does it say that?

Igor; Bom?

_Displaced Hogwarts Hall_

"I demand you release us this instant!" Umbridge yelled in utter rage as the scene ended "I am not going to be forced against my will to watch some insane liar get laid by a scarlet woman!"

"...And you don't see The Dark Lord locked in that cage...at all" Snape drawled as the woman glared at him.

"SILENCE!"

**No, it is you who will be silent. The Promethei will not release any of you. The whole, your reality is being destroyed aspect is sort of problematic. Considering that the history books did not mention that the Eighteenth President of the United States was a Californian Bigfoot named Pithicous Patterson and that they also don't mention that Osama Bin Laden was a yoga teacher in Hoboken, I do believe your reality is still in shatters from your BOOK**

"I want to here more about the future...I mean when you sort out the comic book characters its so fascinating A Black President, Gay marriage..." Hermione began.

"And how is that good?!" Vernon demanded "I agree with the freak in pink"

"HEM HEM! LOOK WHOSE TALKING!"

**You know, I can find worlds far more disturbing than this one. The Earth where Harry is a Pureblood murdering vigilante who finds so many ways of making second year spells lethal, perhaps? Now behave or your have to see that world!**

"Oh sure, its not like Wingardium Leviosa is that lethal" Percy scoffed.

**It is when the spell is focused on a particular body part, like a heart. Or perhaps the Slug Vomit Curse with no outlet?" Or one of my personal favorites: Accio various important body parts. Now spare the children and lets get back to the far more PG rated story as oppose to rated R?**

"What does PG mean?" Ron asked in confusion as the sides of the great hall suddenly became green, with a white box of lines filled with words.

This World has been rated PG by the Promthei of the Multiverse, due to instances of dirty humor, racism, mild language and violence.

"Its a rating system for muggle movies and TV shows about age appropriate content" Justin explained "Its in place so little kids don't watch something like The Shining"

"Oh I loved that book" Luna surprisingly said

"It was a book?" Dean said in confusion as the images began again

**Xavier's School, Dormitories, 10 minutes later**

_**"That girl...what did she mean when she said that I could touch her..." Harry asked in confusion as Ororo led him up a flight of stairs and down a hallway with doors equally spaced between them, with various names on them.**_

"What happened to that girl?" Justin asked in confusion.

"Stupid cliffhanger" Lavender sulked

_**Julian Kessler/ Hellion (Somehow the door gave off a vaguely...Malfoy like aura)**_

"HEY! Am I going to be the punchline in everything?"

"Probably" Nott deadpanned "You and Potter do rather loath one another"

"I hope this guy doesn't get written. I mean, a X Malfoy?"

_**Sam Gutherie/ Cannonball (Had a poster for the University of Kentucky Football team, with huge blue initials for KC emblazoned)**_

"Hmm, New Mutant"

"What?"

"It's a team of younger mutant character created as a new young team for the X-Men, Ron. Cannonball has the power to propel himself like a missile while being temporarily invulnerable. He's also southern, which does explain the football"

_**Victor Borkowski/Anole (Covered with a poster for a Broadway play 'Lion King', featuring the straw like lions head)**_

_**"Rogue" Storm began "is one of our students. Her mutant powers cause her to absorb the memories and abilities of those she touches, but in the process knocks them into states of unconsciousness. This means that, as her mutant powers emerged when she was 10, no one has been able to touch her for over 3 years. The fact that you can...is quite interesting"**_

"Its probably going to be an obvious point to create romantic tension between them, most likely dominating a lot of the upcoming behavior of this Harry" Luna mused

"If I ignore her...I think that counts me as a jerk...would it?" he sent a general question to local 'girl' girls Parvati and Lavender.

"Yes, you would be an utter, complete jerkish asshole if that you ignores her" Parvati clarified

_**"That's...tough" Harry said, glad that Rogue apparently had to be somewhere else and didn't follow him, though even he could notice the sheer happiness she was radiating as she left.**_

_**"Quite. The X Gene can give someone incredible power, or cause them to grow a second head. It is a gamble that no one plans to bet on, and more people loose than win. But enough of that"**_

_**Storm had stopped at a unmarked door, which she began to open up.**_

_**"This will be your room while your staying with us" Storm said with a smile as Harry's eyes widened.**_

_**The suite was a third bigger than his room he had occupied at the Leaky Cauldron, but with a far more, modern feel to it, as oppose to the 17th century approximate in Diagon.**_

_**For one thing, its bed was a more modern design, and the Plasma Screen Television, sleek new computer and the several lamps for lighting were very un magical.**_

_**"Our school has several large scale doners, kept anonymous due to a lot of distrust between some 'normal' humans and some X-Gene mutants, but they do donate more than money. Some of those donations include each room being connected to over 1000 television channels, reaching virtually every television network, even those familiar to students who came from foreign countries such as Japan or your United Kingdom, Microsoft's latest operating System, Windows 9, capable of accessing the Internet with 1000 gigabytes of data a second and those are just the items that come free with each room. We have a personal store for other items donated"**_

"Science...such advanced science. So...futuristic" Hermione looked like she wanted to touch it through the shimmering walls.

**Please do not touch the wall Hermione Granger. My math suggests if you do, you may end up in the world of the Devil Luna Lovegood and the Saiyan Killing Sasuke Uchiha. I suggest you avoid that**

"What's a Saiyan?"

Cho, who was a closet anime fan, paled. She had no idea what a 'Sasuke Uchiha' was, but something that could kill a Dragon Ball character could not be pleasant

"Devil Loony?" Marietta scoffed "How crazy. He's got to be making that up"

_**His luggage was placed in a corner, with Hedwig sitting on top of it all proudly, she apparently approved of the room.**_

_**"Store...but my money isn't..."**_

_**"Believe me Harry, there are ways to make money on campus. But that can be discussed later. **__**Breakfast will be served at 7:00. Be sure to be down in the cafeteria by then...a map of the school is located on the table in case I am unable to get to you due to some impending disaster or super villain attack" how did she make that sound as normal as 'if my alarm clock acts up'**_

"For super heroes...it is."

_**"Okay...erm you do know that their is a..."**_

_**"Your world's little secrecy statement" Storm cleared up "Yes, we are aware of it. However, the law is meant for non super powered humans, not for heroes and mutants. Thus mutants, mutates and even those empowered by technology or heroes by their own will are in the exempt. Its no secret the magicals in our community, such as Doctor Strange or Amanda Sefton, though to the world at large they are just...flashy super humans. So to those in this school, you can talk about your magical abilities as much as you want. The people in the nearby Starbucks...do not"**_

"So, basically among the super heroes...you can be as magical as you want" Draco said in some interest "You could even show off in front of the muggles"

"Malfoy...your not super hero material" Ron scoffed "or hero at all"

"I could be a better hero than you ever could, Weasley. Superior..."

"I sense a terrible idea right there so lets stop" Trewalney suddenly shrieked out.

"...She's still here?" Draco muttered to himself in astonishment.

**The next day (6:00 in Mutantville U.S.A, sometime in the early Afternnon in England) in a town in Surrey**

_**"Where. Is. Harry"**_

_**"Go away you freak"**_

_**Dumbledore was not omnipotent.**_

"Why do people think that anyway? If I was, I'd turn Voldemort into lemon drops and end it all"

"Silence old man"

_**Dumbledore did not know everything.**_

_**Dumbledore's blood wards did not give him the ability to monitor Harry's movements 24/7**_

"Then why am I stuck behind them at all!?"

"It keeps his kind out"

"SSSSS!"

"But, considering this story has revealed where you live...I admit it would be counterproductive to leave you there"

_**But, when he was away from them for a certain length of time, without a time for them to charge, Dumbledore knew. And considering how the Dursleys behaved...he had reason to fear the worst.**_

_**His investigating into it, after checking the likely places that Harry might be instead: hiding on the express, Diagon Alley, the Burrow, the Granger's home (Her father scared him) and a place that, from what he understood, was fairly popular among the muggle youths, something called a mall, **_

"Decent effort, you definitely are looking in the places'd I'd check" Hermione admitted, and she knew Harry pretty well, as well as the muggle world.

Did Dumbledore know what a mall was?

_**was what led to the stare down between Dumbledore and Vernon Dursleys...and the wizard was winning.**_

_**"I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Harry. If you have caused his physical harm or killed him...I can make your lives so horrible that the muggle scholar Dante will have nightmares!"**_

"Did you just threaten us with visions of hell!? What, going to show my sister to me!?" Petunia demanded as the room got deadly quiet.

So much...sheer hate suddenly rolled through the room, mostly from the dog, Remus, Harry, and Snape, who was subtle about it.

Yet, somehow she ended up turning into a Donkey without any visible wand magic.

"PETUNIA!" Vernon yelled in shock.

"YE-HAH-YE-HAH!"

"Normally I don't condone this, but 40 points to Gryffindor for shutting that ass of a woman up" Mcgongall swore and didn't swear at the same time.

_**Dumbledore may believe it was best for Harry to die, and avoid their world ending up like the muggle's world of heroes and super villains, he was not so sadistic he wanted him to suffer in it.**_

"Why thank you...you want me to die quick and painlessly"

"Harry, sarcasm is not the answer to everything" Dumbledore said gently as everyone glared at him again

"What happened to the whole, don't blame us for our counterpart's ideas thing Lucius brought up?"

_**He was not a sadist.**_

_**Vernon began to play with a watch on his obese arm, as if trying something...**_

_**"You dare threaten us with hell, you freak of nature! We're good Christians!" Petunia spoke up bravely...and if the glare that Albus gave her was any indication, stupidly.**_

"If your good Christains, then I've obviously read the bible wrong" Fleur scoffed

_**"I've met Christians who gave their lives to save Jewish children during the Nazi's reign of terror. I knew of a nun who saved dozens of orphaned children from a fire at the cost of her life. I have even met the one muggles call Mother Teresa.**_

"The first two are true. The last one is not"

_**Don't dare place yourselves with them. Now, I ask you again: Where. Is. Harry."**_

_**"The freak scampered off while we were at a meeting of smart people (Dumbledore barely avoided laughing in disbelief). He's probably off with that Godfather of his right now, the mass murderer!"**_

"YOUR IN CONTACT WITH SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Didn't we get into a mild discussion a while back about the Ministry..."

"Oh hush you child. Just because that confundus hasn't worn off..."

"I am not confunded!"

"I am the Undersecretary of the Minister, and I hereby remind you all that even if this universe's Sirius Black is somehow innocent, it does not change the political status of our Sirius Black"

'Damn it' Padfoot snarled.

_**"...Considering that said 'mass murderer' has never specified where he is located in Harry's letters, that's not the case. Now, tell me where..."**_

_**Dumbledore would have threatened the Dursleys again, but the giant robot mildly startled him.**_

_**The giant thing, at least 20 feet tall, if not 30, was a gigantic humanoid robot, its metal skin purple and red.**_

"A Sentinel, a robot created to police mutants. They revolted and tried to enslave humanity" via Dean of the comic nerds "The Bolivar Trask mentioned in the first scene created them"

_**"Greetings, Vernon Dursleys" it inclined deeply "What seems to be troubling you"**_

_**"'Bout time you bloody got here. Now, get rid of that freak, its a danger to myself and my community!"**_

_**Dumbledore dryly eyed the very large footprint the robot left in the asphalt "And that thing isn't? Somehow the idea of using a gigantic robot defeats the purpose..."**_

"I have to agree with Graybus on this time" Tonks spoke up "Who thought giant robots were the answer"

"Stan Lee, the guy who wrote them first." Dean noted

"Graybus?" Albus asked her in confusion

"Yes, the Gray you in this story'

_**"Unknown life signs detected. Attempting categorization...fire"**_

_**Dumbledore apparated away seconds before a huge laser blast made a large scorch mark in the now liquid tar, really putting Dumbledore's point into context.**_

**Xavier's School, their time 6:30, a Basement science lab**

_**"Ah, Hank. I hope the data the Blackbird picked up was interesting, and that you may have hopefully picked something up from it" Xavier said with a intrigued tone to their resident scientist, who was going over several computers of the data at once.**_

_**Said expert was a large, blue haired cat humanoid, with glasses who was hanging from the ceiling by his very dexterous feet**_

"Beast, one of the founding X-Men, AKA Hank Mccoy. Once just had big feet...his attempts at bettering mutation turned him into that"

_**"Quite so. It is quite difficult to teach a student how to use his mutant powers, if one does not know what those powers are...and from what the data I managed to pull, you may want to pay attention"**_

_**Beast, still hanging upside down, pressed a few buttons as some holographic displays popped up, showing a diagram with six circles that all connected to each other in a circle like shape, though each had a line that connected them together.**_

_**"This is the Energy Transfer model used by scientists. Chemical energy, which is the potential energy in everythig: electrical energy: radiant energy, being forms of light: mechanical energy, the energy produced by moving objects: nuclear energy and thermal energy, created by heat. From the scans the Blackbird took during the pickup, it would seem that young Harry has the power to use this scientific scale and its quality of energy transfer. For instance, being able to remove the heat from a fire, and turn it into an equally powerful electric blast, without power bleed"**_

"Sounds a lot like your little spewl in scene 2" Neville pointed out.

"It does doesn't it" Hermione mused

_**"Interesting..." Xavier noted**_

_**"This would limit him though. His powers require one of these energy forms to be present to be changed. While he could use the chemical energy, the potential energy in all things...it would cause the disintergration of any object used. **_

"At least I don't seem overpowered..." Harry was glad he wasn't some Gary Stu

_**Of course, he isn't bound by science...his powers seem to have revealed two more elements to the energy conversation table"**_

_**"Two more..."**_

_**"Two I'm hardly going to bring up and get a noble prize for updating on. His natural magic seems to also work this way, as a seventh energy. His magical status seems to be created by a specific organ, which was not a result of his mutation, a magical core almost. It seems to be a well of magical energy, capable of being directed out and capable of replenishing itself without accelerating cellular degeneration. However, a total loss of this energy at one point...would result in his body going into a painful series of cardiac traumas that would lead to a slow and painful death"**_

"...Erm is that true?" Padma Patil asked in general curiosity to Madame Pomfrey

"I don't know. Unspeakables work on figuring that sort of thing. Though the painful death part of magical exhaustion in extreme situations is accurate"

_**"...Intriguing, and the second..."**_

_**"I can't say this for certain, as it could be due to having a similar aura from a little known foe who harassed one of the Invaders, some queen from the seventh dimension or something, but he may also have an ability involving mutant powers. I may be missing something, but I am trying to determine why he can touch Rogue safely"**_

_**"Yes, I didn't even need to probe her mind to feel her happiness." Xavier confirmed "Figuring out the reason for his immunity is something I want to investigate further, for Rogue's sake. It would be terrible if he was to one day loose said immunity"**_

Harry held up his hands with a frown. Dumbledore once said he had protections from his mothers love. Did they mean that?

_**"Indeed it would be. Though one question does still ponder me, what is with the concentration by his scar?"**_

_**7:00**_

_**Harry, with a map in hand, had finally managed to find his way to the Cafeteria, a large open room as large of the great hall of Hogwarts, with more modern seating that was far more reminiscent of the cafeterias at Muggle schools. **_

_**Food was chosen via a buffet like line, which had a lot of diversity that was not seen at Hogwarts. This included Salad Bars, food that looked vaguely Middle Eastern or Indian and a Sushi bar, where the lightning girl from the other day was currently choosing from.**_

"A bar for rabbit food, yuck. Stupid vegans. Everyone else eats meat, what makes them so special" Vernon scoffed as Parvati gave him a look.

"In my religion, that cow may have been one of my ancestors" she gave a cultural explanation.

_**There appeared to be no assigned tables...but then again Harry didn't know if that was true.**_

_**Before he could go and get in line for the Buffet, an older woman stood up, and Harry just stared.**_

_**Based on the way that Storm and Rogue dressed, Harry had gotten the impression that super powered females seemed to be inclined to wear...rather attractive cloths.**_

_**However, this woman took the cake in the 'attractive cloths' category. **_

_**She was a blond woman, with a face structured in the Malfoy, I am superior to you all so I shall insult you peasant, manner. Her attire...if you could call it that, was something Harry could not describe.**_

_**It seemed like something from those magazines he had once seen Dudley sneak past his parents, a short white top that showed off rather large breasts (Why did they all seem to be...large?), long opera gloves and a cape that did not cover the shoulders but did the back, with tight white pants with a belt on top that had an X on it. **_

Most every male in the room was staring.

"SCARLET WOMAN!"

"White Queen of the Hellfire club...can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Toad today" Dean muttered.

That caused people to be so astonished that Umby forgot to deduct points for the toad part

Meanwhile Dudley was pointing out to his mother he did not have magazines like that

_**"Hello students. Today we have a new student joining us for the Summer semester: Harry Potter of Surrey, England. Do be civil with him."**_

_**As the vaguely British sounding teacher (Or to him, normal) spoke to the students in a tone that was rather Mcgonagall like (even if he would probably need to be obliviated if she dressed like that), **_

"I would never!...and I have to agree with you. Age has really killed my figure"

_**who began to look at him curiously a voice spoke in his head, rather alarmingly seeing as he was not used to telepathy.**_

_**'Oh don't react like that. I'm Emma Frost, the Ethics teacher. Now, go sit with Rogue and try not to magnetize trouble like you seem to, if your mind is accurate' **_

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS EMMA FROST An ETHICS TEACHERS. SHE IS A FREAKING VILLAIN FROM AN EVIL STRIP CLUB!"

"Evil strip club..." Neville said in confusion as Dean shook his head in exasperation.

"Chris Claremont, the X-Men writer who pretty much made the formerly low tier X-Men series Marvel's best series...is an immense pervert. There is a rumor going around the guy has a crush on Storm"

The image paused

**A/N. I will announce I have an area where the story will break briefly. There, you will get to see a little project I have planned. If it goes through, your see the appearance of my first heroic Ron Weasley.**


	6. Harry X part 5

I too extra time on this to try and make up for the shorter chapter that was the last one, by completing the official X roster of adult mutants.

Reishin: Glad to see you like it

Edboy: Well Harry does have some dates with the Danger Room

Shadow: KR? Are you referring to the DC villain or am I missing something.

61394: True

Heff: You do realize by putting your name down you can be stalked, right?

_Displaced Hogwarts hall_

As Petunia lost her Donkey form, the voice of Prometheus rang out again

**Attention. After this scene, dinner will be provided, as well as sleeping arrangements. **

"This is so ruining my lesson plans" McGonagall muttered "I have students preparing for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's"

**Don't you have some sort of snow day, missing day make up procedure?**

"Erm, Prometheus sir...you do realize that we can't get snowdays because we live at school?" Hermione explained. At the confused looks, she explained "Most muggles go to school while staying at home before and after classes. A snow day is when bad weather, usually snow, causes school to be cancelled because it is too dangerous for the students to get to classes"

"How uncivilized" Lucius scoffed

"Really?" Hermione demanded "And how uncivilized is it for parents to see their children every day of the year, as opposed to just over breaks." That in particular for her was a big complaint on her end, and in several others.

**Good point**

At that comment, two people fell from above, landing much in the same way as Moody had.

No one initially knew who they were, but then...

"Mom?! Dad!?"

The two people who had fallen did in fact resemble Hermione a lot. The female had hair like Hermione, though Hermione's eyes seemed to have been inherited from her father, who had the muscular build of a auror among the magicals point of view.

"Hermione!?"

The family hugged, once it broke up the father looked around the room with the gaze of a trained eye. After glaring at a few people in particular: Lucius, Draco, Umbridge, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Ron and Harry (the last in a 'my daughter's female friends who are left alone with her without my supervision for extended periods of time' way), he demanded

"What the hell is going on here! First my wife and I get stuck in some creepy future where my daughter is wanted for murder..."

**Oh yes, Earth 021913. The world where Hermione kills Crabbe and Goyle to prevent rape and is pursued by aurors. I think Harry, or Harriet as it is there, is her Lesbian lover there. **

Harry just gave a What The Bloody Hell look at Prometheus as a lot of people gave Hermione looks.

"Continue to give my baby girl those looks and I will kill you" Mr. Granger said darkly "I don't give a fuck for who my daughter likes, but who said that, and where are we!"

The wizards backed off.

"Why can't I scare people like that" Arthur muttered to himself

**Forgive me, I am Prometheus. The idiot Toad in pink broke reality and because of it you got sucked into another world...erm is Daniel Radcliffe Granger and Emma Granger nee Watson right?**

"Yes, those are our names." They suddenly seized up as the scenes that had been seen so far were uploaded

"Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson...somehow those names cause me to have the oddest desire to hit something" Ginny mused to herself.

**Now, continue to participate in the observation. I have to go rescue your world's Barrack Obama from an earth where Hitler was in fact Jewish and the main victims of the Holocaust were Gypsies, Homosexuals and Communists in similar numbers to your own Holocaust...its not a pretty world. See, without the Holocaust Anti-Semitism would still be rampant and in fact worse in Europe than ever. Without Israel, the Middle East is as turbulent as Africa without any sort of agreement. With such an attack on fellow Communists, the U.S.S.R never broke up and turned Berlin and most of the cities in Germany, Italy, Spain, Austria and Romania into nuclear wastelands, putting the auto, fashion and beer industry back decades and preventing the United States Highway system from existing, and also causing the total destruction of the Roman Catholic faith after the Vatican was made into a glowing death pit. Oh, and magic never existed. **

"That sounds...pleasant" Justin said dryly

"How many bad Earths are there?" Harry asked as Scene 5 began.

**Xavier's School**

_**Breakfast had been interesting. After taking Miss Frosts's suggestion, he sat down next to Rogue, who had been eating from a steaming bowl of...something that he'd later be told was grits.**_

"Can I have more of those!?"

"Ew...Ron those things are gross!" Lavender said squeamishly.

"Just add butter! Butter is Better!"

"Yeah...no" Dudley commented to that. His waistline said otherwise.

_**When she had seen him she immediately stopped eating the grits and greeted him "Harry!"**_

_**"Oh...hey Rogue" he looked around and noticed that she was sitting all alone "Why are you sitting all alone"**_

_**Rogue sighed sadly "I'm not exactly active in the social scene. I admit its mostly my part, you see I sort of avoid people.**_

"Why would you willingly avoid people?" Hannah Abbot, who was a very social person and from the house of Teamwork, asked in utter shock

"I can think of at least 6 different reasons why I'd avoid people" Harry said dryly. "Let's see...crazy fans, future death eaters, people thinking I'm some sort of evil attention seaker, Snape..."

"POTTER!"

_**"My powers..."**_

_**"Your powers don't allow you to touch most people" Harry brought up how he already knew as she nodded**_

_**"It's better I keep a reasonable distance. That, and my mother being who she is didn't exactly help me on the social circuit"**_

_**"Whose your mother?" Harry asked rather curious. It sounded a bit like how Ron would claim his mother was embarrassing**_

"RON!"

"You are...a little over...ly motherly at times" Bill said lamely

_**, but also like his own tone of voice, when discussing the Dursleys.**_

"I am nothing like them!"

"I agree with the chubby little witch!" Vernon scoffed

"Hey, at least our Mum can see her feet!" Fred defended his normally estranged mother.

"Can you even go to the bathroom on your own" George added with a chuckle

"FREAKS!"

_**However, before he could ask, an explosion rocked the school.**_

_**The students looked around in a frenzy, as Emma Frost stormed out.**_

_**"Can't I have a damn day to eat my Cripes in peace"**_

"Cripes..." Fleur said with lingering hunger. French food was the best in the world.

**Meanwhile outside**

_**"SURRENDER MUTANTS!"**_

"Hmm, maybe Potter really does magnetize trouble" Snape muttered to Mcgonagall, who rolled her eyes at him.

_**The X-Men were a known super hero team. Thus, when villains decided to enact plans to take over the world, they were often attacked to get them out of the way.**_

"It's not Mister Potter's fault here...not that it ever is" She caught herself there.

_**Today's attackers, the Masters of Evil, or an incarnation of the well known super villain group, but unlike normal Baron Zemo wasn't playing leader**_

_**It was another archenemy of an Avenger. Or one of them anyway.**_

_**A shortish, ugly bowl haircutted man with a set of four metal arms of a tentacle variety, with claws stood in front of the massive complex's X engraved front gate.**_

_**"YOUR DNA AND TECHNOLOGY SHALL BELONG TO DOCTOR OCTUPUS!"**_

"Doctor Octupus? Who did they make these names up for? Seven year olds" Seamus asked

"It was a dark time for comics, when the Comic Code Authority was about. Though many great characters were made during that dark age. Doctor Octupus, one of Spiderman's arch enemies, a man who went insane in the industrial accident that grafted those arms to him. One of the first villains to kill a semi important character on screen during the swansong of the silver age"

"Swansong..." Ron asked in confusion.

"What are you, a Ravenclaw" McLaggen scoffed.

"Ah, how romantic" Romilda Vane had no idea what he ment.

"Really, I try to use some fancy vocabulary..." Dean muttered to himself.

_**Behind him were a couple of bad guys who were more brawn then brain. The huge, green hulking Abomination a foe of The Hulk ad equally as strong.**_

"Similar origin to the Hulk"

_**Thor villain Absorbing Man, a bald muscle bound former wrestler capable of absorbing the qualities of matter**_

"Given powers by an evil god..." Dean was sulking about how they dissed his Swansong word comment

_**A large, mostly red with some white armored robot battle suit bearing man, one of the Crimson Dynamo's of Iron Man's personal rouge's gallery, with super strength, laser blasts and more weapons than the NRA's head.**_

"Russian Iron Man wannabe"

_**And to wrap his team up, one huge man in brown armor with a dome like helmet, the unstopabble Juggernaut this last one being particularly important due to the fact he was a foe of the X-Men and knew them well.**_

"Empowered by magic gem..."

"If your not going to explain any better, don't explain at all" Pansy snarked.

_**He was the brother of one of them after all. .**_

_**He'd normally use his own super villain team, the Sinister Six, but considering the intensity of this operation, as well as the fact most of them were currently in jail due to Spiderman, he had to play it smart.**_

_**For Octopus to defeat his nemesis, he needed to find a way to remove Spiderman's powers. And who better to know about removing powers generated naturally through mutation or alteration that than the Mutants.**_

"Well, at least that nutcase has some form of intelligent thought process...some insane people just kill at random" Hermione mused

"SILENCE MUD..."

"DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER WHATEVER YOU WERE GOING TO!"

_**God knows how often people found ways to remove their powers.**_

_**Not to mention he could use some of their powers, like Wolverine's healing factor for instance.**_

_**The potential he'd gain from their knowledge would be worth the small fortunes he had to pay his hired muscle...something that his secret hack into the monetary funds of the NRA would provide.**_

_**They were fanatics, but were rich fanatics who really should just shut up. If they convinced too many people to have guns, the hard working supervillains could get shot.**_

"That sounds American" Dan Granger scoffed

_**Or they would just kill everyone else and leave the hard working supervillians with no one to steal from. It really depended how one looked at it.**_

"That also sounds American" Dan mused

_**"You will go no further" all the gathered super muscle, and Doc Ock, looked up as Storm descended from the sky, lightning flashing around her and storm clouds funneling ar**__**ound her, dressed in a black leotard hemed with gold with knee high boots and a cape of similar color.**_

More cat whistles went off for Storm the greatly attractive

"Do you guys have anything else to do but whistle at the attractive comic book girls?" Cho muttered

_**"LIKE YOU ALONE CAN STOP ALL OF US!" Doctor Octopus yelled "I'VE TAKEN ON THE AVENGERS AND FANTASTIC FOUR, AND MY FRIENDS HERE OF AN EQUALLY IMPRESSIVE RAP SHEET! 5 OR 6 X-MEN ARE OF NO CONSEQUENCE!"**_

_**"Oh really" Storm smirked as over twenty adult mutants with X symbols on their uniforms somewhere began to appear through the gate, most of them wearing a uniform that was primarily two colors in three vertical stripes, with one color in the middle of two stripes of the first "Did you ever consider the reason we send out small teams of X-Men is because we have children to watch over from attacks very much like this?"**_

"Talk about taking a level in badass" Justin muttered

_**The X-Men who came out included Beast (Dressed with black and gold pants), Wolverine (Whose outfit was more in line with a full uniform mainly yellow with some black, with a mask with pointed ears), Professor X (Who looked the same as ever) and Emma Frost (Dressed the same as before). However, this list also included a mutant whose body was covered in a skin tight armor of ice, (Iceman), a blond haired, winged mutant (Angel) whose variant of the uniform was primarily blue and white, a green haired woman in a green leotard, pants and cape (Polaris) a man dressed in a full body black cybernetic armor with glowing blue lines of energy emanating from a round blue core (Havok), a huge man who appeared to be made of pure steel (Colossus) whose uniform variant was red stripes surrounding a yellow one, a demonic looking blue mutant with a devil like tail, and two fencing sabers in each hand (Nightcrawler) whose uniform was mainly red with black in between, a native american with a metal leg and hand dressed in a yellow and black version of the X uniform (Forge), a oldish looking Irish man with the yellow and black variant of the X uniform, but with some wing like attachments (Banshee), a Asian woman with blueish hair and a super suit that could only be called a ninja bathing suit, mildly distracting the viewer from her very scary looking glowing sword (Psylocke), a man in a green suit sort of like Havok's, but with circles instead of lines (Multiple Man), a youngish red head in a yellow body fitting suit (Firestar), a man with light brown hair, a blue cape and a white and navy blue version of the X Outfit (Justice), a strawberry blond woman with a green mask and shirt, but with white shorts (Petra), a dark skinned, bald man in a purple and black X-Uniform (Darwin), a Asian woman in a pitch black outfit (Sway) a man in a blue and white version of the X Uniform with black hair and elf ears (Northstar), a blond woman in a pure white leotard that vaguely looked discoy (Dazzler), a red eyed man with a tattered trench coat and a glowing playing card (Gambit) and a totally pink woman with pointed ears in a green version of the female X uniform (Blink)**_

_**Including Storm, that was 24 super powered mutant ways of tearing up Doctor Octopus's forces.**_

"I am not explaining all of them!" Dean hissed as more cat calls went off for the many attractive X-females

"Dean, lay off the angst, that's Harry's job"

"RON!"

_**And that wasn't even adding in the two missing X-Men: their normal Leader Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, brother of Havok and Jean Gray, his wife.**_

_**"Now, you should surrender" Storm smirked as the mutants attacked.**_

_**"Somehow I think I should have saved that 1 million you payed me for my health premium Dynamo snarked just before he was blasted by Havok as Psylocke sliced apart his employer's combat tentacles.**_

_**"CURSES!"**_

_**Meanwhile, Harry and Rogue were watching the 'fight' from a window with interest, and bored disintrest respectively.**_

_**"Does this happen a lot?" Harry asked the southern Mutant, who shrugged.**_

_**"If it happens three times a week its considered a lot"**_

"This is why children shouldn't be told about violence" Umbridge hem hemed.

"And somehow the fact that public enemy number 1 is in the room hasn't changed your mind at all" Dumbledore pointed out Voldemort.

"BE SILENT OLD MAN!"

**Curiously comedic battle scene aside**

_**After the unplanned class on beating up super criminals, Harry proceeded to his first day of class.**_

_**First up...Ethics with the Stripper**_

"How ironic..." Emma the mother mused with some sarcasm_. _

_**"Ethics and one's mutant abilities are something that we all must take care to keep closely intertwined" The blond paced in front of her desk while Harry and about two dozen other students listened in various frequencies.**_

_**For while some, like a black haired boy who rather reminded him of Malfoy were paying apt attention, **_

"HEY!" Draco complained.

_**others like a brown haired girl with a ponytail were giving her a look that seemed to suggest she had no idea why this teacher was teaching it.**_

_**"Many of the anti-mutant groups of the world use the idea of mutants abusing their powers as one of their most powerful messages, and in fact that is quite accurate. Many mutants have used their powers against society: such as Magneto, Apocalypse and...as Miss Pryde is thinking right now, some of my old friends" that last one was said in a quite sour tone as the pony tailed girl, Miss Pryde as it would seem, blushed.**_

"Wow, she's channeling Snape" Ron mused as Dean continued his sulk.

_**"HEY! ISN'T THAT ABUSING YOUR POWERS!" The girl seemed to hiss "AND ARE YOU REALLY ONE TO TALK ABOUT ABUSING YOUR POWERS, I'VE HEARD THE RUMORS..."**_

_**"Tut tut Miss Pryde, you of all people should know that mutations aren't always so on and off. How often do you accidentally walk through your dorm room's door as oppose to open it? And I didn't need telepathy to know how much you loath me."**_

"How did she not need that?" Ernie Macmillian asked Susan Bones for a girl's POV.

"We girls can read fellow girls very easily"

_**"Now Harry" Emma suddenly turned her question onto Harry, who was now the center of attention (He hated that) "I believe that you were given Professor McCoy's report about the nature of your powers" Harry nodded, having understood most of it.**_

_**"You Harry, have the power to mess with energy transformation. Can you think of unethical ways of using your powers?" 'You can choose if that includes mentioning magic' she added telepathically**_

"And violate our laws" Fudge said darkly.

"Do you even listen" Amelia deadpanned "They explained that wasn't the case."

_**"Er...well I could a light bulb into a nuclear bomb?" he offered a non magical example as Emma smiled.**_

"That puts things into a bit of a scary perspective" Justin commented of Harry's powers in that world.

"But soooo cool!" Colin yelled out

_**"Very good. Bigots will try to convince people you will use your powers only for that. They will try to convince people that Miss Pryde uses her phase shifting abilities to rob banks. They may even suggest that I would use my powers to make people obey my every command, and I have done that. But trust me, playing god isn't fun unless your insane, and I can tell all of you are healthy minded individuals. Because playing a wrathful god to non powered people, will only lead to a personal Ragnarok"**_

After five seconds, the pureblood bigots exchanged looks, or at least the sane ones.

Was that a warning to them? Or was that just them...er probably not a warning.

_**After that, came a class that Harry had no idea was taught anywhere outside of SCI FI shows**_

_**"For the benefit of our newest student, I am Alex Summers, or Havok as I am called" the man with the black armor said in a less...extremely confident tone than Emma had "This is Alien 101, the class for learning about with the many alien races in the world, and how to fight them when they attempt to invade or abduct you. Believe me, I am far too familiar with this" Havok said rather dryly in a tone that suggested he'd rather talk about it.**_

_**"Considering that last semester's focus on how to deal with a few of the aliens I have encountered, such the Beast of Okarra and Ord of Breakworld, this semester will mainly focus on a few of the alien races who have threatened Earth in the past, such as the Kree, Skrull, Shi'ar and Brood." he clicked a button at a television set that had been in the room, as it activated and showed the X-Men battling a group of green aliens with big ears.**_

"Mildly epic" Lucius admitted

_**"Such as the 2012 invasion attempt by the Skrull in Detroit, attempting to bypass the hero stronghold of New York City"**_

"THE WORLD WILL END IN 2012!"

"Bella, be quiet" Lucius scoffed

_**As Harry watched the battle, it would appear that his time in the Magical World caused him to miss something...like a few alien invasions perhaps.**_

"We wouldn't miss that...would we?" Tonks questioned Lupin, who shrugged.

"Who knows"

_**Then, after a lunch with his currently only friend Rogue, he found himself with the trench coat guy with the weird red eyes.**_

_**"Ah, hello new student" the man said in an accent...that he had no idea what it was. It was vaguely like Rogue's. "The name is Gambit, remember it. I have a normal name...but I'll have to make you explode if I tell you"**_

Snape looked like he got an idea from that

"No" Dumbledore spoke to him quite seriously

_**At Harry's alarmed look the red eyed professor chuckled "I am joking. This is Super Criminals. As the 'Thief Supreme', believe me when I say that I understand the mind of a criminal. In this class Harry, you will learn all about the many, many mutant, mutate, human and non-human criminals who stalk the world. From world threats such as Mister Sinister, the Mandarin, Magneto, Hood, Thanos, Ultron and Doctor Doom, to rather lame fellows we in the hero business call 'Cannon Fodder', such as Kangaroo, Unicorn, Fiddler, Toad, Trapster and a bunch of other low level crooks who no one really cares about. Now, today's lesson is on the Raft's most recent guest, Doctor Octupus"**_

"Why don't we have Contempory events or something in Hogwarts?" Harry asked the teachers.

"You mean, events of recent times?" Minerva asked as Harry nodded.

"Its...too painful" she admitted "Many were our friends"

Most of the modern histories would be too painful to talk about weekly

_**And apparently, the classes changed like they did at Hogwarts daily, so there were still more he had yet to see...**_

_**"Ah, there you are Harry" Wolverine caught up to the boy with a far too eager grin "We've got a great class planned in the danger room to teach you History of Magic!"**_

_**"Wait, how the hell can the Danger Room teach Magical History?"**_

"Buzz shocks? Snape suggested rather maliciously.

"No"

"You never let me have fun" Snape complained of the headmaster

_**"Oh it can" It was disturbing to see Wolverine chuckle.**_

_**Well, classes assuming history didn't kill him**_

**Elsewhere, a week later**

_**"But...M.O.D.O.C sir...isn't this the home city of the God Mutant! WHY ARE WE HERE! MAINE IS SO MUCH SAFER!"**_

_**M.O.D.O.C was annoyed.**_

_**He was annoyed he had cowardly minions, the yellow jump suited cowards believed in this cities legendary 'God Mutant', a man of mystery and untold power, who took down virtually every criminal in this city.**_

_**Repeatably.**_

_**He was annoyed that the two rocket they had to build were far too low tech for the Advanced Idea Mechanics, or A.I.M to sully themselves with, though they payed well.**_

_**Really, an amateur evil scientist could add a time displacement device onto a single rocket ship.**_

_**He was annoyed that his enhanced mental capacities, that gave him his marvelous floating head, at the cost of everything else bar the small purple limbs he had left, held by his marvelous golden harness, had an itch he couldn't reach.**_

Everyone looked at M.O.D.O.C...and wanted to vomit.

"Who does that to themselves?" Parvati said rather illly.

"Him" Harry pointed at Voldemort, who snarled like a thousand angry Pythons.

_**He was the Mental Organism Designed Only for Conquest! His mental capacities were beyond any human or mutant on the planet.**_

_**Speaking of which, he pointed his mental strikes at the complaining minion and made him go walk away and kill himself quietly.**_

_**"No 'God Mutant' can threaten A.I.M.'s operations. The weapon that imbecilic Vernon Dursley overpaid for will take care of his kind easily enough. Now, prepare my transport"**_

"I OVERPAID FOR SOMETHING!" Vernon was furious.

"A weapon...oh boy this has to be had" Harry knew he'd get strange looks by the end of this story line

_**The floating head...abomination of nature hovered away, entering a round ship with two of the yellow hazmat suited A.I.M scientists following.**_

_**He couldn't drive the thing after all. That required limbs.**_

"You should have thought of that before you mutilated yourself" Narcissa said dryly.

_**And so they took off, with Vernon's weapon...their rather well hidden laboratory blew up.**_

_**"THE GOD MUTANT!"**_

_**"...Or someone left the nuclear toaster on, again"**_

_**"...I should have called myself the Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing. Because I want to kill you all"**_

Voldemort felt as though he could relate. Most of his death eaters made him want to murder, more than normal.

The scene ended

**And with that...time to observe the magical reaction to Pizza**

A few dozen cardboard, steaming boxes fell from the sky.

Lucius lifted one that fell of it...then discreetly ate a piece of it.

**Attention readers. An important poll is up. A short story featuring a good Ron will appear in the near future at a cliffhanger of my choosing to mess with you all. But you have the choice to decide who will also appear. Vote who shall join, the Keyblade Corps, of whom Ron is perfect recruit material. Also, anyone want to guess whose the God Mutant? If you get it right I won't tell you but the guess's amuse me.**


	7. Harry X part 6

Annoyingly enough, I had done the words for this, when my connection randomly went shot. I had to redo the commentary. Blah. I barely had any time to make commentary, so its shortish. Sorry, but it does do something necessary

Reishin: The guy has taste, even if he is a Malfoy

61394: Thank you, and no the god was not pain. And Doc Ock was up against a lot of powerful mutants. Do you really see him beating Storm?

Shadow Digital; Neither are the God Mutant

Edboy: Vulcan? No. He might appear later though

_Displaced Hogwarts hall, next day_

After waking up, and finding that they had somehow just fallen asleep once the last pizza had been consumed, the disoriented group found themselves suddenly waking up again as long stretches of muffins awaited them.

"What happened..." Harry asked as Hermione began to sniff the air.

"Ew...what is that horrible odor!?"

"Hey, there aren't showers here!" Ron defended himself.

**We will fix that eventually**

"And what about putting us back home!?" Vernon demanded

**We just had to rescue your Prime Minister from a world where Britain never entered World War 1. It's a world where Germany controls most of Europe a la Napoleon, the Armenians are all dead and Mccarthy ended up President of The United States and attempted to conquer Canada. For that, they lost Minnesota and Maine, the Dutch's ended up first in Space and Justin Beiber a NHL hockey star with the Maple Leafs. Your world is hardly back to normal yet. So stay tuned, and by the way, the new Omake patch has been initiated.**

"Omake? What's an Omake..." Neville scratched his head in confusion.

**Sometimes, transmissions from worlds come in that one cannot be sure if it belongs to that universe or another, and generally are amusing. These the Promethei call Omakes and will be presented as we find them, and try to determine if they are from the very same Universe your viewing now**

"Interesting..." Lucius drawled "So, basically your going to show us pointless comedy?

**It could be important, now lets resume where we let off**

The Scene began again

**Britain, Ottery St. Catchpole**

**_"So you see, Harry has vanished from everywhere I can think he could be in both the magical and non magical world. While I know he is not here, I hope that maybe you, as his best male friend, may know something that Miss Granger didn't"_**

"Guy secrets...somehow this Dumbledore seems to be more modern than ours"

"I happen to think, Misters Weasleys, I am rather modern" Dumbledore chuckled "After all, I do listen to those wonderful muggle musicians Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra and the Beetles band"

"Dumbledore...headmaster sir..." Hermione began "Those two are dead, and the beetles broke up decades ago"

"Really?!"

**_Ron Weasley, a thin kid with red hair, large ears and an appetite Jug Head would find himself fighting to the last morsel to compete with, shrugged._**

**_"Beats me. I sent...my owl..."_**

**_"Pigwidgeon" a female voice called up from above as he looked annoyed_**

"Its a good name"

"No its not..."

"Yes it is!"

"Please stop fighting children" Arthur spoke up

**_"Shut up Ginny. Anyway, my owl Pigwidgeon couldn't find him with my invite to the Quidditch World Cup"_**

**_"Your owl couldn't find him?" Albus said as he just got an idea._**

**_"Yeah..."_**

**_"My dear boy, that tells me that Harry cannot be anywhere in Western Europe, as the range of your owl is approximately all of Britain, the low countries, Ireland, Western Germany, Switzerland, Italy and the Iberian Peninsula. I'll have to call off my agent in Spain then. If we were in school, I'd have to give Gryffindor a hundred points" that left him a few options for his search._**

"Can Pigwidgeon really get that far?" Ron asked curious.

"Probably so. Hedwig could probably fly letters to your brothers if she wanted to..." Harry suggested. "At least, that's what the sellers said by full European and Mediterranean service capabilities"

"Well errol definitely cannot" Ginny deadpanned

**_Harry could have been kidnapped by Voldemort and spirited to Albania._**

Voldemort scowled

**_He could have gotten a plane ticket as far away from the Dursleys as possible._**

"Good idea Harry!" Collin pepped up

**_He could have joined a Gypsy caravan_**

**_"_**My grandmother was a Gypsy" Luna chimed as several people checked their pockets, forgetting that they stole from her

**_He could have even been abducted by Veela females for some vague prophecy involving male veela (Strange things did happen around that boy after all)._**

"Well, let me assure you then, that Male Veela do not exist. They only exist in bad smut novels" Fleur remarked

**_Well, it wasn't like he had anything else to do. It was off to Albania for him, in case of the worse scenario_**

**Far from Albania, in New York State**

**_Harry looked up at the high rise in the Danger Room, where a majority of the class was waiting. Down below with him was a black haired boy who really did remind him of Draco Malfoy._**

"Can it stop mentioning me?"

**_"Is this really a good idea?" he had to ask as the sounds of someone tapping a microphone was heard._**

**_"Look" Wolverine sighed "A common trick by super villains or mutant bigots in general is to mess with your head. This class focuses on preparing for these incidents, as well as incidents of power loss."_**

"True" Dean admitted

**_"I'm not asking you to kill him or seriously injure, just make him stop moving"_**

**_"Like he could" the kid boasted all Malfoy like "My telekinesis is unbeatable!"_**

"He does sound like Malfoy" Justin whispered to his fellow Badgers

"It does, it really does" Hannah agreed

**_"Don't be over confident Hellion" Wolverine chuckled. "Unlike you, Harry here managed to get through the last run of the Danger room, while you went down with the first metallic tentacle"_**

"Vaguely perverse sounding" Tonks deadpanned

**_"So what? That was a powerless run. Now I'm at full power!"_**

**_"We'll see about that...begin!"_**

**_Harry prepared to activate his powers, but a telekinetic fist smashed into him, flashing green light while knocking him to the floor. As he tried to get up, he felt a mental weight on his back that felt like Hagrid was sitting on him._**

Several people who Hagrid had fallen on winced

**_"I know about your powers, problem is Telekinesis isn't quite an energy in the sense your powers work on them. Your powers can't affect mental energies. Now give up before you embarrass yourself"_**

**_Harry gritted his teeth "Somehow, I think giving up does that as well" he focused on his magical core, taking some of its power and converting it._**

**_Into the burst of light that blinded Hellion, distracting his mental focus and lifting the weight from him._**

**_As Hellion stumbled, Harry took what remained of the Radiant Energy released, which was maybe 25% of what it had been, and turned it into mechanical energy._**

**_Specifically, into increasing the power behind a punch, blocked by Hellion as he recovered enough to form a green glowing shield to hold back the punch._**

"POTTER PUNCH!" Lee Jordan yelled as people were startled and proceeded to give him sharp looks.

"What? Harry can't have a Falcon Punch?" Lee asked as people looked at him in confusion.

"What is that, Ravenclaw karate?"

**_"Impossible...where did that energy come from. You didn't rob the danger room's temperature or electricity for that...but right now I don't really care"_**

**_He blasted Harry against the wall of the Danger Room, telekinetically pinning him with a Slytherin green glow._**

"Honestly" Draco demanded. I am not him, and he is not me!"

**_"All that matters is that I will win and gain my prize"_**

**_"You have to keep him down for a full minute" Wolverine spoke up as Harry began trying to break through as a greenish light formed around his eyes._**

**_"That light trick won't work again" he scoffed "Now, give up before I have to knock you out"_**

**_Harry struggled against the telekinetic hold, trying to get out before the sixty seconds went off..._**

**_'_**_When you have to rely on a sole method of using your powers, its easy for others to find ways to stop you_**_' he suddenly was recalling a lesson from Gambit's class about a fight he had at some point. '_**_Its why I use a bo staff and my cards. People are prepared to stop my exploding attacks, but they find that Gambit ain't a one trick pony. Whenever your enemy expects as your trademark, you need something in reserve. Beast has a laboratory filled with personal tricks, Wolverine has martial arts training he normally doesn't use, and Ms Frost can turn herself into living diamond. What I hope to impart onto all of you, is to always have a backup talent for when your powers aren't enough'_

**_The purebloods again wondered if that was aimed at them, but ignored it quickly enough_**

**_Harry closed his eyes, drawing on his core again, but not to convert...he really hoped those starting lessons on wandless magic would work._**

**_"STUPEFY!"_**

**_"_**OH YEAH! MAGIC'S IN THE HOUSE!" Seamus wooted

**_Hellion, and in fact every one there bar Wolverine, had no idea what the red light that flew from Harry was that smashed into Hellion, who was too alarmed to block it telekinetically. He fell to the ground, paralyzed as his hold over Harry broke, letting him down from the wall._**

**_With a smirk, he landed as Wolverine spoke up._**

**_"Okay, normally I'd wait sixty seconds, but he won't be moving on his own anytime soon. So the winner is Harry"_**

**_As cheers went up from above, there was some confusion amongst it as well. Noting how Hellion was still out, he drew out his wand and pointed at Hellion._**

**_A spell later and Hellion was moving again, and rather annoyed_**

**_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!"_**

**_"Magic" Harry commented._**

"Can we use that line?" Fred asked.

"Yes..."

"YEAH!" George cheered

**_"Okay, I think that was worth about 20 points chargeable to your student account Harry. For his effort, Hellion can pick up 5 points to his account."_**

**_"Student account?" Harry asked in confusion._**

**_Hallway to Prize Exchange, a few minuets later_**

**_"Harry...why did you never tell me you could do that?"_**

"Did I just mess up with Rogue?" Harry questioned Parvati, who was an expert on girls, being one herself and socially active.

"Yeah...you did"

**_Harry blushed as Rogue accompanied him to help him find out what that point thing was all about, as well as to ask about what he did to Hellion._**

**_Because of occasional concussions and trips to limbo, Wolverine's combat class was held on the end of the day to avoid messing up other classes._**

**_"Magic...well it never did come up in conversation" he joked as Rogue gave him a blank look._**

"Also bad" Parvati commented "No humor until the argument is over"

"But still, can we quote you on that" Fred asked of Harry.

**_"Sugah...our school includes a princess from a Roman Kingdom who shoots lava up from the ground, a registered Roman Catholic Priest who looks like he came from Hell and me, a walking romantic tragedy in the making" she said the last one with a tone that suggested that last one was forced "Magic hardly seems to be all that astonishing in comparison"_**

**_Harry sighed "Its not just that it never came up...see there are many wizards and witches in the world, or at least in the United Kingdom where I come from. They live hidden from the non magical population, though on occasion children of non magicals, or muggles, are born. One of my best friends and my mother are like that. However, their are laws about revealing its existence outside of family. While Miss Storm and some of the other teachers said that its different in the United States...its a force of habit"_**

"Glad to see you can be taught?"

Toady got another silencio, hoping that she'd be taught to shut up

**_Rogue had a look of wonder on her face "A magical world. With Unicorns, Fairies and Broomsticks?"_**

**_"Yep. I even fly a Broomstick on my house's Quidditch Team...its a sport played on Broomsticks"_**

**_Rogue nodded, curious about the sport. However, she put that on hold as they got to the Prize Exchange._**

**_The prize exchange looked rather similar to the general stores one might see in any college in the world, but it was different. On one hand, it didn't have an overload of tacky X themed items to go with the school._**

**_On the other, it didn't have a cash register. Instead, every item was kept inside panes of glass, a bit like a fusion between what a store might use to keep certain items locked unless an employee opened it, such as video games, and vending machines with their food protecting plastic wall._**

**_"A huge range of items filled the room. One drawer of items held video game equipment, with many different games visible, such as Civilization 6, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon X and Y, Greenlight Games: Heroes Avengers and Heroes X-Men, and Super Smash Brothers U._**

"Wow...video games looks awesome in the future" Dudley said with awe.

**_Another held long rows of books, including titles such as Twilight, Hunger Games, Jurassic Park, Artemis Fowl, Discworld as well as several manga title as well, such as Naruto, Bleach, Soul Eater and Hellsing._**

"Why does the magical world have nearly no fiction" Hermione sighed. The magicals had no Mark Twain, no Shakespeare...not even a Doctor Seuss.

**_"A third held a case filled with movie Blue Ray Discs (That Harry realized could play on the Blue Ray player that Hedwig kept landing on), filled with such discs as the Complete Series of Doctor Who, Gargoyles and Avatar the Last Airbender, and movies like Avatar, Star Wars Episode 7 and Jurassic Park 4_**

"Sequels" Dean said with venom

**_And there were plenty more where they came from._**

**_All of them, however, had a glowing keypad on their wall._**

**_"This is the Prize Exchange. As you heard Harry, Wolverine gave you points for your fight with Hellion. In fact, many teachers give points for participation, high marks on exams and also for, on the weekends and we're allowed to go to town, and on occasion New York City, if we perform any heroic deeds. You know, saving old ladies from cars, stopping murders, getting cats stuck out of trees, that sort of things"_**

**_"Sort of sounds like the House Cup back at my magic school" Harry mused_**

"But we can't turn them into money" Justin commented.

**_"Perhaps. Personally, I think this sort of reward is a little...questionable, but a lot of the general teenage jobs around here are filled up, and even with protections mutants rarely ever get employment at the local check out counters. And many students no longer get any sort of allowance from their parents, so while I don't particularly like it, its the only way several students can afford anything. Hellion is an excellent example"_**

**_"Hellion, but he gives off that 'I am rich and jerkish' vibe. Believe me when I say I know what it feels like" Harry recalled Malfoy._**

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Draco yelled

**_"Hellion, or Julian Kessler as his legal name is, was the son of two rich business persons, who disowned him for his mutancy. However, they were later arrested for having a connection to a criminal enterprise led by a man called the Kingpin. He aims to best his parent's fortune as the world's first self and legally made Mutant Millionaire. However, he also has an expensive set of tastes. He was a few points away from his goal of a donated Ferarri..." Rogue explained._**

Lucius frowned at that. Would he ever disown Draco, even if he was a blood traitor, gay or showed appreciation for those 'Beetles'?

**_"This place has cars!?"_**

**_"Yeah, and the normal ones cost over 5,000 points. But, Hellion has the talent to back up his high ambitions"_**

**_"Now, how abouts you find something you might like, and get it from the check out keypad. After that...tell me more about this Quiddich you spoke of earlier...and maybe explain in more detail why you have that owl of yours as a pet?"_**

**Meanwhile, in Surrey**

**_A package landed on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. From A.I.M_**

**_Omake 1 launched_**

**_Sirius and the Temptation of Goddesses_**

**_Location, Remote and Privately Owned Island in the Canary Islands, Spain_**

**_Sirus Black may be on the run from the law for a crime he didn't commit. He may be forced to stay in his dog form. He may have an annoying tick on his back he couldn't get._**

**_But he would find his missing god son, and nothing would stop him! Not free buffets. Not the fact that the island, the only part of European Spain he had not checked out for his son, had to be swam to while fighting off a mildly homosexual Dolphin who had a puppy fetish._**

**_And certainly not the huge hoard of incredibly attractive ladies he spotted sun bathing in the nude down below from the rock he was on..._**

**_Er..._**

**_As Sirius found himself...conflicted of what he should be doing at the time, down below on the remote beach he could here talking with his enhanced canine hearing as he unintentionally crashed the third Annual Frost Superheroine Remote Beach Retreat._**

**_"This is heavenly" a red haired woman with pale skin mused in a Russian Accent as she lay spread out on a towel, soaking up sun rays "This is what the Doctor ordered"_**

**_"Your telling me" a woman with long pink hair sighed "After blowing up a few hundred tanks with your voice, some peace and quiet is just what you need"_**

**_"Oh really?" the nude form of a very attractive blond haired woman with blue lipstick snarked, the nude woman using her breasts to hold up a sun reflector to enhance her tan "Try dealing with students. While many are gems, there are some that make you want to render their minds into blank slates"_**

**_"That is nothing compared to having to deal with my little brother" a blond woman who Sirius (Who was really trying to remember he was here to find his Godson, not try his luck at passing on his genes) thought sort of resembled his cousin Cissy (She had that MILF feel) chuckled "Johnny can be such a pain sometimes"_**

**_"Hey, I work with Lawyers all day" a taller woman with long black hair complained "They are far worse than tanks, students or brothers"_**

**_"True, lawyers are the absolute worse!" a stunningly gorgeous black haired woman with long white hair laughed, as Sirius finally regained the brain power to remember he was not here to stare at them._**

**_However, unfortunately for him...there were telepaths in the area_**

**_The blond with the sun reflector abruptly got up, and glared straight at the canine form of Sirius._**

**_"There is a peeping tom in the area"_**

**_The reaction on the beach was extreme, as every woman there got up and suddenly started to look rather scary._**

**_The Russian Red head armed herself with guns and yellow gauntlets, the pink haired woman suddenly glowed pink and sprouted see through pink energy wings, the blond with the lipstick began attacking his mind (How he was suddenly glad he had occulmency practice from using his dog form to avoid the Dementors long term effects for years), the other blond suddenly formed a shimmering energy aura around her hands, the tall woman suddenly turned green and got a lot bigger and the black woman began flying as lightning began to crash around her._**

**_And there were many others._**

**_Sirius, gulping in canine form, began running and wondered if this was fate getting back at him for all the times he said to James that being mauled to death__ by naked woman was his preferred way to go_**.

As it ended, people were confused as the scene ended

"Hey, we couldn't talk during it?" Remus commented as some people were either aroused and or laughing hysterically.

**Sorry, it was a bug. Its new...and we will fix it**


	8. Harry X part 7

61394; True, so many ways there to die horrifically. But Doc Ock's arms...somehow I think they'd conduct electricity.

Edboy: Your see

Hakumen: I don't know enough of that to give it true justice

Reishin: Fetishes? They're bodies alone are enough.

Dude: then pack clean underwear

_Hogwarts_

**Patch uploaded. Resume viewing**

"Took you long enough..." Umbridge complained

**it took five minutes.**

The scenes resumed before Toady could speak up

**Britain, the Rookery, Ottery St. Catchpole, a day later**

**_L__una Lovegood was a strange girl. A psychological equivilant of a new planet an astronomer might find, she saw things others didn't._**

**_Though, perhaps not in the sort of way that would send you to Shutter Island._**

"What's Shutter Island?" Luna asked "It sounds like a nice place to visit"

"It sounds creepy if you ask me" Marietta commented

**_"What a strange dream" Luna commented to herself as she found herself in a place that was vaguely like a Train station, in this case Kings Cross's muggle side, but mixed with the worse highway sprawl and avoiding most laws of physics not even wizard kind could create_**

Every, Single, Muggle Raised person paled at the traffic. It was worse than rush hour on Christmas after a blizzard

"Who drew that...it looks like a Divination lesson gone horrible wrong" Seamus said in horror.

Professor Trewalney and her fans huffed.

**_With hundreds of trains going up and down, the place was filled thousands of transparent people, moving as if not seeing Luna at all._**

"Welcome to my life" every person who wasn't really mentioned in the books muttered.

"Oh come on, even I'm not saying that" Ron pointed out.

"Everyone knows you" A Asian girl his age commented dryly. "What's my name?"

"Er...Cai Lan?"

"It's Su Li, see my point?"

**_"Um, does anyone see me?" Luna waved her arms as if trying to signal one of them, but her hand did go through the transparent form of some tall bald guy._**

Dean looked at that guy, something about him was familar

**_And found herself somewhere else, a high rise building in a huge city, glowing with the technology of the muggle world._**

The purebloods tried not to think about it, while some just saw it in flames

**_Now she was transparent, watching the meeting between a couple of guys in stiff looking Tuxedo's and the bald guy._**

"Huh...you know is this a dream, or did Luna just develop mutant powers?" Ginny asked as people had to ask that question.

"I don't have dreams like that" Luna commented "I once had a dream where Hermione and Draco married after finding out she's really Harry's long lost twin sister, had a son named Scorpius Harry Malfoy and lived happily ever after, but never like that"

Hermione and Draco looked at one another once, and glared as Harry gave that idea a thought.

Hermione was like a sister to him, right?

**_"You violated our agreement! Your company was supposed to create our oil drills, but yours were worthless! We're going to sue your butt back to the Midwest where you came from, and your be lucky to work at a gas station when we're through with you"_**

**_"Hardly" the man deadpanned, placing his hands on his very nice desk, it looked vaguely bomb proof "You wanted oil drills meant for drilling in the Persian Gulf. But instead, your drills were used in a totally different soil environment, like preserved areas in the Arctic. Just because Roxxon Oil finds itself wanting to breach their contract, doesn't mean that I have to oblige._**

"Roxxon Oil Company is a company in Marvel that focuses on obtaining profit, at the expense of most moralities" Dean filled them in "Still, the bald guy seems familiar"

**_And the Environmental Protection Agency would love to have such a opening to take you down. Unless of course...your willing to continue our payments. After all, the local newspaper just loves trying to find me doing something wrong, and who am I to forget to put away certain papers next time I have an interview"_**

**_Luna's observation of this vaguely pureblood like political maneuvering ended when she was suddenly thrust back into the train station from heck, where only she was physically there._**

"This story is discriminatory!"

"Madame Umbridge, you do realize that muggle borns deal with discrimination every day? Now maybe your be empathetic" Dumbledore quipped as the rejected Care Toad who got run over by a 18 wheeler glared at him.

**_"That was odd..." she mused before another transparent person, a brown haired man in a business suit, walked through her._**

**_And found herself in another high rise, with said business man going through a large box of mail, the room with a sign saying _****_GreenLight corporation_**

**_"Hate mail, hate mail, hate mail...really does supporting mutant education financially really warrant all of this" he sighed_**

**_"Do I get thank you mail for my series of successful video games who I send all profits from to the World Wildlife Fund? no. Do I get hate mill for putting up so many free Solar Panels after Hurricane Sandy that half of the Jersey Shore is Oil free? No. But do I get hate mail for being kind to children who just happen to occasionally set things on fire with their minds...really. No one sends Mac hate mail for putting their computers in half the schools in America, but I get it for sending stuff to one. "_**

Harry felt what this guy was going through. People always seemed to take for granted what you did right, and utterly focused on your failings.

**_"What is wrong with Humanity. Can we fix it...or are we too far gone. What do you think, Steve Irwin"_**

"This guy is talking with the Australian? "Dan Granger asked in confusion.

**_"Meow" a tabby cat who had a cat tree labeled 'Head Cat' meowed._**

More than the Granger Parents laughed at that.

**_"I am talking to a cat. I need a girlfriend...or a boyfriend I guess, I might be gay" he sighed as Luna again vanished from a corporate office of something more...legit feeling than the last one._**

"So, we purebloods aren't legit, is that what you think Miss Lovegood?" Umbridge demanded.

"Why of course. We do murder each other, commit incest with our cousins and support a Sauron reject after all"

As Voldemort wondered who Sauron was, everyone who had read Lord of the Rings at least chuckled.

**_"...This is the second strangest dream I ever had" Luna commented before a third transparent person walked through her._**

"Second Strangest?" Hermione asked in a moment of idiocy.

"I consider the dream where Draco ended up a Male Veela who wanted Harry as his mate to be particularly weird..."

The sound of two people vomiting was promptly heard

"But of course, the dream where Ron was turned into a girl who had to marry Draco and bear his children was pretty weird too"

More vomiting

"Though that dream where Harry is the son of Snape was odd, considering that I can't see Harry with that nose"

Harry didn't vomit this time, while Snape tried to figure out if he should smile or be sick.

"Of course, that dream where Umbridge was a child molester who had her way with most of the school's DADA students was particularly disturbing"

Nearly ever student proceeded to vomit, the few who didn't were mostly unaware of what child molesters were.

"Then again, there was that dream where..."

"For the sake of our floors Miss Lovegood, please stop" Minerva begged .

**_A familiar face..._**

**_Which found herself in a dark room, with the only light being from a television (Luna knew of televisions, her father had written articles about how they were used by muggle leaders to make the common muggle not notice magic)_**

"I have to agree with your father there" Emma Granger shrugged

**_, playing a movie of some sort that had just started._**

**_With slow moving yellow letters moving along the screen_**

**_A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY_**

"STAR WARS!" Most of the muggle born and raised cheered, before they realized something.

Harry probably hadn't seen it.

"YOU MONSTERS!"

And promptly began harassing the Dursleys for about 5 minutes.

**_Watched by Harry Potter (dressed in Gryffindor Pajamas), and a girl with curly, matted hair that could be mistaken for being related to the girl he was friends with, with a white streak, who was wearing a large T shirt with MSU engraved on it in maroon._**

"She does not look anything at me" Hermione commented.

"I can sort of see it" Dan Granger admitted.

"Are your..." Cormac began to say before the hate of a hundred females beamed on him like laser vision.

**_Shrugging, Luna wondered if this time her odd dream would let her stay for the movie._**

**After Luna snuck herself a movie, that morning**

**_In the Cafeteria, Harry was having a morning batch of Buttermilk Pancakes, dotted with chocolate chips and coated with a few melting islands of butter, while next to him Rogue was having a Sausage, Bacon and Egg Sandwich._**

"Food..."

"Ron...how do you not gain weight?" Lavender had to ask.

"I don't know" he admitted.

**_"That's a lot of pig your having" Harry noted, taking a sip of his Orange Juice as Rogue swallowed._**

"That is not Pumpkin Juice" Crabbe commented dumbly.

"He can talk?" Collin was actually surprised.

**_"Sugah, we southerners love Pork. Bacon with or without the sandwich, Barbecue, Pulled Pork Sandwiches, Pig Ears..."_**

**_"_**PIG EARS!?"

**_"Pig Ears!?" Harry would have spat out his orange juice had she said that just one food earlier._**

"Weird" Fred commented.

"It would seem" George added

"That we"

"And this Harry"

"Even with his cool mutant powers"

"Think alike"

**_"You'd be surprised. Southerners have had to make due with whatever they could, Mississippi isn't exactly a rich place, nor is the rest of South. Your friends, the Weasleys, they'd be considered middle class there"_**

"Remind me not to go there" Draco sardonically commented to Pansy.

"Can we move there?" Ron asked his mother.

"No"

**_He had talked with Rogue about his friends, and even if he never said it, Rogue seemed to pick up that they were...cash challenged._**

"That's a way to put it" Bill commented to Fleur.

**_"Why is it so bad there?" Harry asked, even he had to admit the picture she painted was...unnerving._**

**_Rogue took a slow breath_**

**_"The Civil War. I know that you probably never learned about it in England, but its the cause really, or at least the final straw._**

"Like we need a history on Yankee's" Vernon scoffed.

**_The South was always a land of farmers who just grew what they needed, the industry that created the economy that thrives today in the North never really developed there for decades outside of some few cities. Most of the wealth was in Plantation owners, people who acted and behaved a lot like those Malfoy's you mentioned. Then, for a multitude of reasons: the election of Lincoln, pride, decades of tension, ect, ect...just less than a dozen of the southern states left, and began the bloodiest war in American History."_**

Amelia had a thought all of a sudden, what if the Muggle Borns got sick of the way the Magical World was, and started a rebellion? Could they be stopped? Should they be stopped?

**_"Most of the war were in those 11 states, and the destruction was immense. Vicksburg, Richmond and Atlanta were just a few of the major cities destroyed, infrastructure was torched, and once the war ended the North was..not particular helpful. Even today, many Southerners don't like Northerners and vice versa, in part due to political leanings, and in part due to stereotypes. With all the recent gun laws, same sex marriage laws and other national laws that are really not supported in the South...makes me wonder how long until a civil war returns"_**

"Hopefully soon, Yankee's are fat, irritable and lazy"

"Look in a mirror Dursley?" Snape scoffed "I think America sent us their rejects"

**_With that grave thought, the sound of a helicopter landing nearby resounded through the cafeteria, as Gambit put down his Sandwich in a very, very aggravated fashion._**

**_"Why is it that every time they put my favorite Sandwich up for Breakfast, we get an unexpected visitor" he muttered to himself._**

**Meanwhile in the school's Infirmary**

**_Emma had her hand held up against a glass wall, where several dozen machines of life support variety were hooked up to a man whose entire body was bandaged up. All that was visible, was a red visor that covered his eyes._**

"Cylcops, the X-Men's leader. Can fire an optic blast from his visor, but has to wear it at all times to control the blasts. Brother of Havok"

**_"What are you doing here!"_**

**_Emma sighed as she turned to spy her accuser. A woman of beauty just a bit less stunning than her own (To Emma at least) with red hair and green eyes._**

**_One of the five original X-Men. The most powerful member of the X-Men, the wife of the injured man she was staring sadly at._**

**_Jean Grey. Host of the Phoenix Force._**

"Another of the first X-Men, Cyclop's brother. The Phoenix Force is a powerful force of life and death that has possessed her in the past."

**_"Is it wrong for me to be greatly upset at the fact that he's in critical condition for taking a blast aimed at me from Pyro?" Emma snarked._**

"Pyro, can control fire. Nuts. Dead"

**_"Oh don't give me that!" Jean snarled, showing a lot of uncharacteristic rage "For over a month before that, you had been telepathically seducing my husband!_****_"_**

"That's new" Dean admitted

"You know, that Kitty mentioned a rumor" Parvati realized "This must have been that rumor"

**_As a fellow telepath Jean found that...immensely insulting. The equivilant of Fleur's take on another Veela playing her moves on Bill really._**

Fleur didn't dignify that with words, but her hands look vaguely on fire and she gave off the impression of a very angry bird for a split second.

**_The only reason Scott was still...well alive was because as a telepath, Jean could tell it was something he only realized was happening a few moments before Jean did._**

"How do you not realize your having an affair?" Molly demanded as Fred and George went up the challenge.

"Let's see...Polyjuice Potion"

"Imperio"

"Alcohol"

"Not understanding woman"

"Culture clashes"

"Telepathy I dare say"

"We get it" Molly demanded

**_"As I told you and Xavier repeatably, it was an unintentional result of the therapy sessions you had him get after a few weeks as the captive of some psycotic freak of nature when he went looking for the God Mutant, when you had to work on getting some of that Phoenix Force out of your system before you ate a star, again._**

**_"_**Ate a star...again?" Aurora Sinastra said in genuine horror

**_If my intention had been to take him for myself, I'd have rubbed it in your face."_**

"Well, at least she's honest about it" Tonks said sarcastically

**_As the two glared at each other much more...aggressively a Bamf sounded, showing Nightcrawler the Catholic Demon and professor of music, drama, fencing and comparative religions._**

**_"Okay, vy I have an slight idea what this is about, ve have a situation up front. So, can you save your telepathic war for after"_**

**_He bamfed away as the two gave each other one more hate filled look before turning and stomping away._**

"Girls" Ron scoffed before someone kicked him in the knee

**Up Front**

**_Nick Fury being anywhere was a bad sign._**

**_A particularly stressed Nick Fury was a rather bad omen._**

**_Nick Fury with a new female minion suggested something new was up, like Ord of Breakworld all over again._**

"So, I take he's not here for date advice" Lee joked

**_This female minion had a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, which as oppose to S.H.I.E.L.D's black or S.W.O.R.D.'S (The Alien and space division headed by Abigail Brand), was a blue color._**

**_She was tallish, with a vaguely Hispanic skin tone. She had brown hair, shades and when she spoke, had a New York Accent._**

**_To some of the students awake enough to think, she resembled Disney Actress Demi Levato._**

"Whose Demi Levato?" Petuna Dursley, who followed all famous people, never heard of her.

"Not in fame yet it would seem" Remus mused

**_"Alright, which one of you is Harry Potter?"_**

"Why is it always me?"

"Because your you Harry" Hermione simply said

**_Harry, among the thinking students, looked up at the woman, confusion all over his face._**

**_"So, this is the one who survived the Killing Curse...thought he'd be taller"_**

For that point, everyone who cared promptly glared at the Dursleys

**_"Killing curse...wait a minute, your a magical!" Storm, who was one of the teachers out up front at the moment, including Gambit, Emma, Jean and Nightcrawler._**

**_The woman nodded. "Agent Alex Russo, graduate of Salem's Witche's Institute and head of W.A.N.D, the Wizardly Action Negation Division."_**

"W.A.N.D, really?" Amelia said in amusement

**_"Its a new division...founded after the British Magical's horrific handling of their Dark Lord problem" Nick Fury commented_**

"HEY!" Fudge, Umbridge and Percy demanded as Amelia pointed at Voldie and Bella.

"They're still alive aren't they? Perhaps they have a point."

**_"Their job is to deal with magical events that could potentially kill non powered civilians, and deal with Magical Dark Lords before they become more Voldemort's"_**

"THERE IS NO DARK LORD BUT OURS!" Bellatrix declared.

"Grindelwald?" Dumbledore offered as Bella foamed at the mouth

**_"My division has already stopped three dark lords: one in Darfur, another in Tunisia and a third who tried to get credentials after killing Chavez down in Venuzuela last year" Alex noted_**

"Yay! Chavez is Dead. Death to Socalists!"

"I didn't think he was all that bad" Daniel Granger did not really match Vernon Dursley in all but the fact they were, supposedly, of the same race of humanity

**_"Though its also part of our job to prevent the magical world from being destroyed by Muggles, and that's what we're here about, as well as protection the Mutants"_**

**_"Something's came up that's going to affect the world's mutant and magical population?" Emma asked in confusion_**

"Great, we're with them" Fudge complained

"Death to all freaks!"

**_"More than that I'd wager" Fury commented "Recently, we've detained a A.I.M scientist who admits to have helped create a mass Sterilizing machine. The size of a PC, the device will send out waves that will render all mutants unable to have children, and because the first Magical was a mutant who got around a lot, this would also affect the world's magical population. However, the A.I.M scientist admits the device is very sensitive. One wrong click, and it could sterilize all of humanity, or even all life in the Universe"_**

Everyone at hearing that...paled. That was...disturbing

**_"What sort of...mad man would do something like that?!" Jean said in shock. "Even the most bigoted priests won't endorse abortions of mutant fetuses, let alone mass sterilization."_**

**_"The mad man is the English head of the Friends of Humanity, Vernon Dursley" Alex said as Harry utterly paled._**

"HEY! THAT IS A GOOD IDEA, WE HAVE TOO MANY FREAKS ANYWAY!"

"Well news flash to you" Remus snarled "To us, your freaks for being bigots and walking health tragedies"

**_"My uncle" Harry said in a whisper as everyone gave him alarmed looks._**

**_"The man has gone underground, as has his entire family" Fury continued "With the Avengers and S.W.O.R.D dealing with the Death Star like alien construct currently at Pluto, the Fantastic Four trapped in some unknown dimension and S.H.I.E.L.D picking up the Avenger's slack in the Middle East's latest attempt at utterly killing each other, the X-Men and W.A.N.D are the only forces we have to stop the potential crippling of life everywhere. And with Wolverine and Beast out with the Avengers, and your leader Cyclops still recovering from Third Degree burns, we're going to need everyone you can spare"_**

**_Charles Xavier, who had been listening in, finally wheeled himself in, and said quite firmly._**

**_"While I normally don't like putting my st__udents in danger...this is too extreme to leave be. You can count on us all"_**

"Sending children against someone so evil..." Molly began

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU DUMPY..."

One of the Weasley's silenced him...or all of them if his strange coloration was any indication.

Scene end

**Fan notice**

**Once I get to the perfect cliffhanger, I'll be swapping over to the Ron story for a bit. For that, I need some world names to come up a la Kingdom Hearts. Most would just be mentioned, but some will have importance. I already have names for Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle, Transformers, Naruto, Harry Potter, Avatar the Last Airbender and Star Wars as Middle Earth, Alegesia, Cybertron, Land of Shinobi, Hogwarts, Four Nations and Distant Galaxy. Submit your best ideas, and in particular names for the worlds of Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles, Maximum Ride, Hunger Games, Bleach, Code Lyoko, Hellsing, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, DC, Marvel, Sekerei and Rosario-Vampire. Give me names have not appeared in KH let, and try to throw interesting ones out, like Jurassic Park as oppose to fifty names for Bleach or Twilight.**


	9. Harry X part 8

Sorry for the delay: I had chicks of the cute and fluffy kind and construction to deal with. But, you get a special treat. For you get to meet the God Mutant, see how this story will end up becoming a Harem while still making sense with modern and J.K Rowling moralities, and get the ultimate cliffhanger as we get to see Ron Weasley as a keyblader. I bet your going to hate me by the end of the chapter for the cliffhanger.

Toaneo: Its rather dangerous isn't it

Kenpachi: I guess so...

61394: They were interrupted after all. They would have said that eventually

Osprey: I like to think I'm funny, and your names are noted for consideration

Tdlar: there was a Naruto one, but its gone now. Its part of the reason I'm not using fics from others. Because I've written these myself, they are mine and won't have to deal with plagiarizing issues that probably took down Naruto Reads Naruto.

Fenrir: Based on the KH concepts

Link: I find Hyrule to be good for any story

Ryubimaru: God Land...interesting idea

Remzal: Those names sound better for Keyblades if you ask me...still thanks.

_In Hogwarts's Displaced Hall_

**Attention, the Promethei have decided that, in order to enhance our experiment, some items from the currently viewed Earth shall be given to you for hands on looking, observations and reactions**

"What...your just going to drop random..." Vernon began before a book hit him on the head.

"AHH! WHY I AUGHTA..." Vernon took a look at the book.

"Twilight...what sort of book is this?"

As Vernon contemplated evil in solid form, other random objects fell to everyone. Among them include the following highlights

Fudge got a poster with a man in American colors, with the saying, Forward, emblazoned Fudge looked ill, as if it was the opposite of him

Hermione got the 2014 Dictionary, which she began to read.

Harry got a complete book set of a series called 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and suddenly felt like he was near a kindred spirit.

Molly Weasley got a Paula Dean cookbook and frowned at the woman.

Arthur Weasley got a Power Drill, with instructions and a warning booklet about what not to do with it

Narcissa Malfoy got a box from something called Victoria Secrets. When she looked inside the box, a rare flash of red covered the Malfoy matriarch's face.

Sirius got a Justin Beiber chew toy, three guesses what he did with it.

Remus got a jug of 'Five Hour Energy'

Voldemort got a rubber duck. Voldemort tried to destroy it, but somehow the plastic was immune to him.

The Twins, got something that was entirely unique to Earth 12313: the Greenlight Games Greatest Hits Collection; featuring Greenlight Games: Heroes Avengers (Play as all the Avengers on missios across the world against the worlds best, and some bad, super villains, with every new Avenger added via Wireless download, for Playstation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and X-Box 720, all sales going to the Avengers Funds), Heroes X-Men, (The above but with the X-Men) and Zoological Park Creator Ultimate collection, the collected addition of the entire Zoological Park game. In each game/expansion pack, one found a collection of adoptable animals of regular, marine and extinct varieties of recent creatures: half being well known and the other half being somewhat more obscure.

To be specific

Original: Bengal Tiger, African Lion, Jaguar, American Bison, Giant Panda, Gray Wolf, Giraffe, African Elephant, Plains Zebra, Impala, Ostrich, Black Rhinoceros, Chimpanzee, Gorilla, Polar Bear, Emperor Penguin, American Alligator, Orca, Bottlenose Dolphin, Green Sea Turtle, Tiger Shark, California Sea Lion, Wholly Mammoth, Smilodon, Dodo, Malaysian Tapir, Bactarian Camel, White Tail Deer, Gaul, Serval, Jackal, Greater Kudu, Colombus Monkey, Cougar, Red Fox, Raccoon Dog, Kiwi, Gemsbok, Chamois, Boar, Japanese Giant Salamander, Asian Small Clawed Otter, Nutria, White Sturgeon, Dugong, Harbor Seal, Phosoracus (Terror Bird), Auruchs, Pyrenean Ibex, Moa,

Amazing Africa: Leopard, Cheetah, African Wild Dog, Wildebeest, Fennac Fox, Meerkat, Hippopotomus, Greater Flamingo, Great White Shark, Bluebuck, Atlas Sheep, Okapi, Gernuck, Sifaka Lemur, AyeAye, Rock Hyrax, Caracal, Mandrill, Blackfooted Penguin, Atlas Bear

Astonishing Australia: Red Kangaroo, Koala, Wombat, Dingo, Emu, Tasmanian Devil, Saltwater Crocodile, Platypus, Tasmanian Tiger, Spotted Quoll, Cassowary, Perentie Guanna, Numbat, Gray Kangaroo, Rock Wallabys, Bandicoot, Echinda, Little Blue Penguin, Megalania, Marsupial Lion

American Adventure: Grizzly Bear, Beaver, Canadian Lynx, White Tailed Prairie Dog, Pronghorn, Wolverine, Canadian Goose, Ocelot, Galapagos Giant Tortoise, California Sea Otter, Vancouver Marmot, Whooping Crane, Galapagos Penguin, Giant Otter, Roseatte Spoonbill, Humboldt Penguin, Humboldt Squid, Giant Ground Sloth, Giant Armadillo, Dire Wolf

Eurasian Exploration Snow Leopard, Red Panda, Black Bear, Moose, Japanese Macaque, Arabian Oryx, Gibbon, Mongolian Wild Horse, Mediterranean Monk Seal, Gigantopithicus, Javan Rhinoceros, Indian Giant Squirrel, Asian Lion, Indo-Chinese Tiger, Fishing Cat, Blackbuck, New Guinean Tree Lemur, Baikal Seal , Baiji, Caspian tiger

Dinosaur species were available via wireless downloads as was the occasional cryptid

(All proceeds going to the world wildlife fund)

The Weasley twins, upon getting the video game set, had a thought suddenly come to their near collective mind

If any old wizard could make a car fly, could they make a magical version of muggle video game consoles?

Magical painting runes could be adapted and played with and they had the...certain insanity that creative artists needed

With how popular its seemed video games were in the muggle world...just imagine what they could do. They could even make muggle versions to sell to muggles.

As the Weasley Twins were currently planning to be richer than the Malfoy's, the scene began again

**Connecticut's Long Island Sound Coast**

_**Most of the students had went off with a teacher and two in groups of three. However, this arrangement had left seven students left over with no shaperones from the X-Men or W.A.N.D, considering they had to leave Multiple Man and Blink behind at the school for the small number of young mutants who were below the age of 13 and in case vandals came about.**_

_**So, it was decided that, realizing that ordering teenagers not to go somewhere was just utterly asking for them to sneak off and most likely fight something utterly unbeatable, such as the God Mutant in a bad mood, Galactus the Eater of Planets, or a Phoenix Force possessed Chuck Norris.**_

"Eater of Planets?" Sinastra said in alarm.

"Chuck Norris" Collin sad in even greater alarm.

_**So, the idea was to send a team who could reasonably deal with or escape danger so thus, by certain laws of the universe, would mean they shouldn't encounter any danger at all. In fact, it was probably the team of a weaker X-Man like Darwin or Angel (Combat wise) who'd probably run into Vernon and the thugs he was most likely to be protecting himself with.**_

"Interesting logic..." Hermione mused

"What's logic?" Ron asked Hermione

_**Where Vernon was was quite the question. W.A.N.D arithmancers determined that, for the device to work, it had to be placed on one of specific points on the world, a fact that was collaborated from the captured A.I.M scientist and confirmed to have been explained to Vernon in the delivery.**_

"It better have" Vernon complained

_**Their very long and decibel point abusing equation determined these locations based on longitude and latitude, with locations Vernon would have to be in to activate it.**_

_**Locations determined from the included Tofino, British Columbia, Canada: Okayama, Okayama Prefecture, Japan and Essodon, Victoria, Australia.**_

"Those locations seem, random" Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"Arithmancy is mysterious and complicated" Professor Vector commented "It probably is for a reason"

_**And Harry's location, the city of the God Mutant...**_

"In Connecticut? Where's Connecticut?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Its an American State near New York City" Hermione explained "Its capitol is Hartford..."

"No one cares about Connecticut " Pansy spat

_**"It smells like an outhouse"**_

"...I can't say if Connecticut does in fact smell that way" Hermione commented dryly.

"It probably does, muggles and all" Lucius drawled

_**Harry had to agree with one of his teammate's (Whose room he had seen in the past, Cannonball) assumptions. The city was dark, sounded like a symphony of police sirens, and indeed smelled like death.**_

"That city...is down hill" Petunia scoffed "It must be home to immigrants"

"No, I think that's what the world would be like if you were the dominate species of humanity you Horse" Snape commented darkly.

_**The team of Seven that was present was himself, Rogue and five other students.**_

_**The first was a tall and thin blond kid, dressed in the yellow and black X-uniform with yellow tinted goggles. This was student Sam Gutherie, whose give code name was Cannonball.**_

"Oh, didn't we already here about this guy earlier?" Dennis chirped

"Yeah...we did" Dean commented

_**The second was a petite Asian woman, who compared to Cho had skin of a more...brownish color that suggested she hailed from one of the southern Asian nations, to be specific Vietnam dressed similarly. Her full legal name was Xian Coy Manh, but most called her Karma, her code name.**_

"Karma? Interesting choice there, she can possess people, and I think she's a Lesbian..." Dean mused in thought as many of the purebloods began to look at her in disdain

_**The third was a green scaled male mutant, whose mutancy made him sort of look like a humanoid lizard. His name was Victor Borkowski, who also went by Anole, and was one of a rather small group of students who corresponded with their family regularly.**_

"Oh, all three of the guys who Harry saw the doors of have appeared" Dennis spoke up in

"Go foreshadowing" Luna cheered

_**The fourth student was similar to Anole and sent letters to her parent's and got letters back, or Emails really. She was the Emma Frost hating brunette from his Ethics class, Kitty Pryde, who also went by Shadowcat.**_

"One of the youngest X-Men main team members in most continuities, phase shifting, has a pet dragon who I haven't seen around this world. She's also Jewish and a Genius"

"So, basically a Jewish Hermione?" Neville summed it up "Er, hopefully minus the dragon..."

"She has that cat" Lavender scoffed

"No..." Dean said "Just...no. Kitty and Hermione are not alike, at all"

_**The final student had never received mail, and stood out. Not for being made of liquid metal or for wearing an obviously custom made yellow jacket, but for wearing the garb of an Islamic Woman (Harry...didn't know the term for it and didn't want to miss ). Her name was Sooraya Quadir, had the code name of Dust...and didn't really talk a lot.**_

"Why would anyone dress like that?" Pansy scoffed

"You do realize those sort of look like robes...like the ones Death eaters like" Hermione pointed out .

_**The team found themselves at the edge of one of the cities expanses of brownstone apartments, with a wide street home to small trees, a slightly decayed road and of all things, a blimp with the local police coat of arms on it, hovering down the street with flood lights illuminating all below it.**_

"That looks...familiar" Dean tried to remember why it was

_**"According to Agent Russo, the device needs to have a straight shot into the sky in order to have its effect" Kitty reminded the group "That means, we have to check every roof top and park to determine the whereabouts of Vernon..."**_

_**"He's five buildings down" Karma commented as everyone gave her odd looks.**_

"How does that d..."

"Please be quite Cormac" Katie Bell said in an aggravated tone

"_**And you know that how..." Anole asked the Vietnamese girl in question**_

_**"The man radiates hatred so intense for most of reality that even with my greatly limited telepathic abilities, I could sense him from half a city away" she deadpanned as she gave Harry a pity filled look "I pity you for having to had prolonged contact with that 'man'"**_

_**"HEY!" **_

"I agree" Dumbedore said remorsefully

_**"Well, lead the way then" Harry commented with some dislike for the pity**_

The main Harry agreed with that sentiment

**Back in Europe, Southern France**

_**"So, Harry Potter is not somewhere in this facility, drugged heavily on Magical Viagra and currently being used as some prophetic male Veela?"**_

"What's Viagra?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I don't think I want to know" Harry commented

**SLAP**

_**Dumbledore...was running out of places to look for Harry. And he was loosing feeling in his face from being slapped by all the Veela he asked that question to.**_

Dumbledore chuckled along with the majority of the hall

**Back in the Nutmeg state**

_**Vernon Dursley hated many ancient things, such as Shakespeare (Lot of crap), Dinosaurs (Stupid lizards who died for good reason) and Magic (FREAKS!), but one thing he appreciated was irony that was not on him.**_

_**The irony how he would end mutant kind's ability to spawn in the domain of the mutant seen as a god, was great.**_

Vernon agreed with this version of him

_**As the little tower began to charge up more and more power, he was nearly ready to give out an evil laugh, but then he saw something that made his blood boil.**_

_**The freak**_

_**And he was accompanied by six other brats his age, and he could tell what several of them were.**_

_**Mutants.**_

_**The Freak was with Mutants.**_

_**The Freak might be a MUTANT**_

_**That made Vernon's blood boil and his heart go into near fatal arrest (Near...sadly).**_

"Pity" Lucius commented. This was one muggle even Dumbledore might let wizards treat 'properly'

_**So, it was then he was glad he payed for his bodyguards slash mutant slayers.**_

**A building over**

_**"I see him...man he is fat" Anole commented as the group approached the edge of the last building before they were face to face with Vernon, and while no blimps were there to jump over, it was a narrow enough street that they could manage it.**_

"HEY! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE SCALES FREAK!"

"Don't compare my Nagini to yourself in anyway, you insult her kind that way" Voldemort hissed, wondering where in fact his snake horcrux was

_**However, out of nowhere they were surrounded.**_

_**Fourteen men dressed in red ninja outfits, with katanas and black face masks had them surrounded. They lunged at them, katanas drawled.**_

_**"**_You hired...Ninja's?" Justin said in utter amazement

_**"The Hand!?" Kitty yelled out in shock as she began intangible, allowing the blade to go through her stomach as she punched the katana guy in the face**_

_**"Hand?" Harry asked as he used Protego to hold back a sword before using Stupefy to stun him.**_

"I'd explain, but I think one of them going to do it for me" Dean commented

_**"You missed that course Sugar, it was last semester" Rogue told him as she grabbed a Hand Ninja, as he began to convulse in pain, while she made a noise of disgust"The Hand are a Ninja mercenary group. Your Uncle doesn't seem to be as much as an idiot as you claimed" as her foe fell another attacked, whose blade she blocked with the skills she had stolen from the fallen ninja, with said ninja's sword.**_

"Oh, that's her power?" Harry said, witnessing it up close.

Why didn't he get affected by it in this verse?

_**"You know, for ninjas" Anole commented as he extended his tongue like a whip to whip a sword out of one's hand, before smashing him in the face with his enhanced strength "These guys aren't all that stealthy"**_

_**Karma's body was unconcious on the rooftop, though that was due to the fact her mind was currently controlling the body of one of the Hand Ninja to fight another "That would be due to the fact that Vernon Dursley insulted their leader. Their contract with him states they are to protect his machine, but after he insulted their groups honor...well they aren't going all out because they would prefer us to kill him as they cannot due to the honor of their contract"**_

"Honor..." Cho commented with disdain. She found East Asian honor crazes to be... obnoxious.

_**Cannonball, whose legs were covered in what looked like jet propulsion fire, lariated three of them into the base of a water tower (Which oddly seemed reinforced) as Dust dissolved into sand as two Hand attempted to stab her.**_

"So, Anole has lizard powers and Dust can turn herself into sand sort of like Sandman...interesting" Dean witnessed the future comic book characters in action with interest

_**The sand that had been her body then reformed around them, sending them crashing to the ground.**_

_**"Well, to paraphrase a man I rather dislike" Harry commented as he used his powers to remove the last Hand Ninja's kinetic energy, causing him to fall flat on his face as he shot pure electricity from that power "My uncle is a Dunderhead!"**_

"POTTER! DO NOT PARAPHRASE ME!"

_**"Karma, now!"**_

_**Karma nodded as she left her borrowed body, returning to her own just as the electricity shocked the ninja, taking him down as Rouge used her own powers to knock out the last ninja as she shook herself as if she just tasted something nasty.**_

_**"Er...Omaera wa, watashi wa tawagoto no yō ni kanjiru. Harī-kun no oji ga taiho sa reta shutoku shi,-ka ni kaette mimashou." Rogue shook her head "I hate it when I have to do that. Having other people's thoughts..."**_

"She just said, she feels like shit, and want's to go put 'Harry-Kun's' uncle in jail so she can go home" Mr. Granger translated.

"What does, Kun mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Kun is a Japanese pronoun for males who are either young, or romantically involved and or cherished"

"And that Potter shipping moment aside" Snape snaped.

"Speaking Japanese by mistake" Anole added for her.

_**"Anata ga shitte iru, watashi wa kurokkupotto de rizādo wa mushiro oishī koto ga wakatta" Rogue deadpanned before realizing she was talking Japanese again. **_

"She just said she's eaten lizard and vaguely threatened 'Anole'" Mrs Granger explained.

"Do you speak Japanese Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Mochiron" Hermione told him in Japanese.

**_"Let's get Dursley quickly, I don't want to have to take over his mind" Karma commented "I just lost the weight I gained after I ended up in the mind of a glutton" _**

"Shadow King possession gone wrong...she actually made the Dursley Males look thin" Dean commented as everyone looked, rather ill.

_**"I'll take care of him "Harry said darkly as he pointed his wand at the device, as Vernon started to reach for something "REDUCT..**._"

**BANG**

**_Harry registered the bullet just below his shoulder a microsecond before he collapsed, demonstrating quite nicely the real reason that wizards were in hiding. _**

The purebloods, who were already shaken from the war scenes, were even more alarmed as Harry paled.

Vernon meanwhile had a huge grin on his face, as did Umbridge.

Voldemort wished it had been him to do it

Draco looked uneasy

**_"HARRY!" Rogue yelled in utter fury as she glared at the obese man "I'll kill ya...!" _**

**BANG BANG BANG**

_**More bullets flew, striking Anole, Cannonbal, Karma and Rogue as they each collapsed, leaving her death threat moot. Dust and Kitty avoided it only because Kitty became intangible and Dust turned her body into sand that vaguely showed her face.**_

_**"DAMMIT! I FINALLY GET TO SHOOT THAT FREAK, AND I MISS A FATAL SPOT ON ANY OF THEM!" Vernon snarled as he threw down his AK-47, not realizing he could have actually gotten those shooting lessons first and have most likely hit them in a vital spot, instead he took out a grenade. **_

_**"...More muggle death weapons" Lucius demanded.**_

"Yes...Its an explosive. It creates a miniature fire blast" Mr. Granger explained it in terms a magical could understand

_**Dust began to stretch her sand form to get at Vernon, but the water tower that Cannonball had slammed his ninja into began to tip over before utterly collapsing. She had to resume solid form, splayed on the ground, to avoid the water washing her away, and the two had to drag Anole and Karma out of the way of the tumbling structure. **_

"Yikes. Super power weaknesses are always at the worst times" Dean said weakly after seeing a Harry get shocked

_**"This'll do it" he commented as behind him, the device began to shoot something into the air, a bright yellow beam that began to climb into space.**_

"Oh crud..." Collin said in alarm "It's going to sterilize everyone!"

"That's good for adoptions though" Luna pointed out

"But bad for magic!" Fudge snarled at the girl.

"You have yellow teeth" Luna pointed out to the Minister

_**However, only seconds after it started, and before Vernon could pull the pin to trigger the detonating properties of the grenade, two somethings flew into them both. **_

_**The first of these objects slammed into the device, causing it to explode, cutting off the beam before it reached critical mass to sterilize all mutants and magicals, and probably the rest of the world's intelligent life, and said magicals.**_

"I detect an insult there" Narcissa said darkly.

_**The second knocked the grenade right out of Vernon's head, as a living shadow fell on him from above. **_

_**"A living shadow..." Kitty said in awe as she and Dust witnessed the fabled God Mutant, the man of shadows.**_

"NO way...no freaking way" Dean said in alarm as several muggle raised students recognized the God Mutant

"What are you guys going on about?" Ron asked in confusion

_**"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" Vernon snarled in rage as he got punched in the face again. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON A HUMAN, MONSTER!" **_

_**"No. Your the freak" the God Mutant snarled out "Your the monster here. Only a Monster would attempt to murder children..." with a final blow, the God Mutant elbowed Vernon in the giant stomach with the force to make him immobile for a quarter of an hour as he grabbed his gun, before stabbing it with one of the oddly shaped boomerangs he had used on Vernon earlier, ruining it. **_

"I agree with him" Dumbledore commented as he wondered why more and more people seemed to know this God Mutant...

_**"And to all monsters" Kity and Dust finally got a good look at him .**_

_**"I am Vengeance"**_

_**He was dressed in gray body armor, with dark gloves and boots. A utility belt was visible on his waist. His body was a very well maintained man. **_

"It is him..." Dean said in alarm.

_**"I am the Night"**_

_**A dark cape radiated from his back, framing his yellow and black Bat symbol. A dark mask covered his entire face, with bat ears extending from the top. This man, despite his title from others, was no mutant.**_

_**He was completely human, and something this world hadn't seen before. He was the first, of something...new **_

_**"**_But, he doesn't belong to Marvel" Hermione spoke up in confusion

_**"I am BATMAN!" **_

Everyone who didn't realize what Batman just...stared. Who was this kook?

_**Meanwhile in the upper atmosphere, the majority of the device's light began to bath over the United Kingdom rather sporadically...**_

_**"**_What...it's affecting us mostly..." Fudge felt a disturbance in his political fortunes

Suddenly, static replaced the image

**Attention, universe transmission lost **

Prometheus's announcement got them all off guard.

**Occasionally, we can loose feed on a universe, and will have to look at another one for the time being**

"Really, after THAT CLIFFHANGER!" Dean demanded.


	10. Keyblade Hero: Ron Weasley Part 1

Time for the second story to begin! With a new bit of theme to capture the Kingdom Hearts feel...tell me if I should get rid of it. By the way, my poll had partially created the order of the head bad guy's power, but I always planned for one to be in charge, so he got number 1 anyway.

Now, I was originally going to use Sauron, but I realized that he has no description bar his eye, so he'll be mentioned in the backstory.

Also, do read **Jurassic Park: The Legacy of Site B **by** Anguirus111. **It is an excellent story of quality and precision you don't see all that often. But, due to the fact its a Jurassic Park Fanfic...well its not a high traffic area. So give him some love, leave a review (It helps though, if you've seen the movies to start, and reading the novels is reccomended). Because if you don't, I might not go back to Harry X.

Speaking of which, a Harry Potter, JP challenge is now on my profile

Edboy: I thought it was neat at least

Shadow: It will have some chapters with the intro arc, and then go back to Harry X. The idea is that I will swap what story I'm doing when the best cliffhanger is made. So, imagine more scenes like Batman's to pop up!

Tanis: It will return shortly

Zynadrayn: It was his area of expertise

61394: It isn't a title he gave himself. People saw how badass he is and thought he had to be super human. After all, no regular human can make criminals tremble after all. And the Honor thing might come back.

Guest: Just wait for my mood to go for it and a good cliffhanger to be written

Remzal: Keep dreaming

Doctor Reid: He's popular isn't he

Ragnar: Glad someone likes my word play

Zanji: its all original, its a copyright protection and deletion prevention thing

_Hogwarts main hall_

"Oh come on, we've lost that world now"

"It was getting interesting"

"Wonder what we'll see next..."

**Square Enix Interface installation complete**

The surroundings where the world would be witnessed, at the moment the madness inducing nut house of colors, began to gain some new features. First of all, several circles formed, with rings of green and blue energy forming rings around it, the green right outside the original circle and the blue out of it.

Various faces kept forming in it, with various symbols in the background, only some who people managed to register: A blond haired kid with tanned skin and whisker marks on his cheek with a swirl with a odd leaf symbol, a large yellow mouse with red cheeks with a red and white ball, a black haired kid with sea green eyes with a sea blue trident, a gray haired girl with green, virtually pupil lacking eyes with a circular face with a ghost tail on top, a blue and white metallic face with a red face like symbol, a red eyed man with long raven black hair, orange goggles and a red Victorian hat with a coat of arms behind him, partially blocked that had the letters Hel and Ing, with about two letters missing, and finally Harry with the symbol of the deathly hallows.

The circles then went blank, as a message was played

**Earth 032513 displaying. Universe shows Multiple World Archetypes. Uploading required programming. **

"What...don't we even get a choice into what world we get to see?" Harry complained. He liked to have a rough idea what he'd have to see himself deal with

**Oh, you might like this one...others won't**

"Others..." Ron began in confusion as the images around them suddenly began to form . It began to form a huge, endless expanse of black with white, shining dots, on board a huge structure of metal, a huge round ball that was in a state of construction.

"Oh my god...I know this place" Collin Creevey echoed the sentiment, and horror, of most every muggle raised person, and Dumbeldore (What, he did get out once in a while).

"Yes, its space" Ernie commented to Justin, who had his mouth opened in horror.

"You don't understand, that is..."

Then, something began to pop up around everywhere, interrupting Justin.

A metallic cylinder formed in the middle of the screen, before something on it clicked. A humming blade of blue energy rose up from its middle, as shots of red energy of a similar nature. A odd, more organic humming noise formed, stopping the lasers and moving and reshaping them, forming a name as the blade itself became the L.

DISTANT GALAXY

"What the...?" Harry began to ask as the scene began in full

**"_Your pathetic_" **

**_Voldemort was blasted into a wall by purple lightning, the snake lord of darkness screaming in pain as a dark robed man who partially looked melted fired the lighting from his very hands._**

Everyone looked at the scene in horror...even Dumbledore couldn't do that to him

**_"And you dare think that you can call yourself a dark lord. I may be the sixth most powerful Dark Lord in the Universe, but your nothing to me" he stopped his lightning blast as he began to strangle the air with his hand._**

"I AM POWER!"

"Then why did Star War's emperor just kick your ass?" Dudley said his most bad ass line yet.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE DARK LORD MUGGLE!" Bellatrix shrieked.

**_Voldemort, who had just gotten off from being electrocuted, suddenly was lifted up into the air, his feet thrashing as he held his throat as if someone invisible was choking him._**

"What sort of sorcery..."

"The Force" Dean explained to an utterly confused Seamus "In the Star Wars Movies, and I guess this reality, there are some people capable of controlling a energy field generated by all living things, the Force"

**_"Palpatine, enough" a charismatic voice said as the dark lord of the Sith sighed and let Voldemort live._**

"What sort of name is Palpatine?" Dennis asked in confusion.

"Who could get a guy like that to stop?" To Ginny, that was the bigger question.

**_The dark lord and Galactic Emporer took his seat on a slowly descending throne room of six individuals on seven thrones_**

**_The first was a tall man with long facial features, shoulder length black hair, dark eyes and a old cloak that looked disturbingly like a really large, old dragon's wing. A sword the color of bleached bones was on his la_****_b._**

"He's wearing a dragon's wing...as a cloak?" Hagrid said in utter horror.

"I do believe we call that, bad ass" Fred commented

"I agree o brother of mine"

**_The second man was middle aged looking, with brown hair and eyes hidden by his glasses. He was dressed in black robes that felt more...Japanese in origin, with a similar felt white over robe . On his hips was the scabbard for a katana._**

"He doesn't look that scary" Draco scoffed.

**_The third man was youngish looking and thin, wearing a black cloak covered with red clouds. A spiral themed orange mask hid his facial features, save the one raised hole where a red eye with three black comma like marks glowed like a lamp from hell, or Umbridge's house._**

Umbridge felt annoyed as again people failed to see what was so scary about this guy, bar his glowing red eye.

**_The fourth throne was empty_**

"Wonder who'd sit there" Bill wasn't quite so sure he wanted to know.

**_The Fifth throne, larger than normal, had on it a huge robot. The whitish gray robot had a large, black cannon on his left arm, and a purple insignia on his chest. He was large enough to wrestle with Hagrid's mother, and probably win._**

"He's big..." Hagrid commented.

"Mega...mega...mega...MEGATRON!" Tonks stuttered in horror as everyone gave her odd looks.

"Mega who?" McGongall asked.

"That guy...is the bad guy from my favorite show from the tele that dad had growing up..." Tonks was shivering "Remus, hold me"

As Remus blushed, Moody wondered what about this guy terrified Tonks.

**_Sidious took the sixth throne_**

**_The seventh throne was home to a hunch backed man. Dressed in a coat that vaguely resembled that of a pharmacist, his messy brown hair and vaguely triangle shaped hand showed a man who was far from the fear inspiring members he sat alongside._**

"Is that a pharmacist?" Collin asked in confusion. Why was a Pharmacist here?

"What's a pharmacist?" Neville asked Collin in confusion.

"A medicine provider" Hermione explained.

**_"With the demise of our former Fourth member, Sauron of Middle Earth due to the Fellowship and the Keyblade corps,_**

"SAURON!" Emma Granger said in utter horror.

"Not...that Sauron" Snape said under his breath.

"Whose Sauron? " Fudge demanded

"Sauroun is the antagonist of a muggle book series that is particularly famous called Lord of the Rings by a guy named Tolkein" Dumbledore, who had read that series because of how the One Ring reminded him of a Horcrux "It's a very excellent and influencial book"

**_."..we're in need of new talent. However, our group requires...vision, strength and stability. You lack any of it." Galbatornix continued_**

"I DO NOT LACK STRENGTH!"

**_Voldemort glared at them with absolute hatred "I LACK STRENGTH! VISION! WHAT DOES YOUR SO CALLED SEVENTH MASTER OF THE DARK ARTS..."_**

**_"Hardly" the hunched backed man deadpanned "True, unlike my compatriots of enlightenment here, I have not ruled an empire for 100 years after taking down an ancient order of dragon mastering elves, tricked an order of super powered reapers of incredible power, unleashed gigantic demon foxes to set the seeds for massacring a super powered clan, waged a millennium long war or did the same thing as our leader but last year with a larger order of space sword master monks, but I'm the reason we've all gotten to know one another. I have respect that way"_**

"He's there on a technicality..." Arthur translated.

"So, basically the leader took out a race of elves on dragons..." Harry began, having an odd vision of Dobby commanding the Hungarian Horntail to attack the Malfoys "The guy with the glasses is some sort of grim reaper, the mask guy ca control foxes, Megatron is some sort of immortal robot and the Sidious guy...well what he said"

"Doesn't sound all that powerful" Bellatrix huffed

**_"Then I challenge you for your throne!"_**

**_"Your magic vs my inators..." Voldemort suddenly found himself trapped in a glowing green bubble. His attempts at magically blasting him out were utter failures, the magic was bounced back and nearly hit him._**

**_"Science wins" the German said smugly. "You've attempted to fight each and everyone one of us. You lost all of them in less then 10 seconds."_**

_Voldemort was seething in such fury he looked like he might have a heart attack "I will kill this me!" _

**_To be specific, Galbatorix took away Voldemor_****_t's magic to win,_**

"Took away magic..." Every magical in that room looked terrified at that power. So maybe he was cool...and dangerous.

**_ then the guy with glasses, who was named Aizen, used an illusion to cause Voldemort to nearly go out an airlock, _**

"What's an airlock?" Ron asked Hermione.

"You don't want to walk out of one" was all she said

**_the third man, who called himself Madara Uchiha set him on fire with a fireball _**

"So he can control foxes, and shoot fire?" Katie Bell summed it up part way.

**_and Megatron stepped on him._**

Tonks shook in fear, in Remus's arms. The looks he was getting in envy did not help the poor Werewolf.

**_"You have power, horrifically untrained power, but power still. You could make a good second tier member of The Alliance" Aizen commented politely._**

**_"Voldemort bows to no one!"_**

"But them" Harry said with cheek.

"Potter...I will feed your limbs to Nagini while Crucio'ing you until your a limbless stump before I give you death"

"Promises promises"

**_"You demand respect, flesh bag, but how have you earned it" Megatron commented darkly "Your showing is pathetic. You failed to conquer a cesspool, most of whom agrees with you, or fears you too much to do anything, because of a baby."_**

"But the baby grew up to be Harry...he's no ordinary baby!" Fred joked.

"He's a super baby!"

Harry held his head in agony at that comment. That sounded like a bad children's book.

**_"Now now, babies can be quite powerful if their parents sacrifice themselves" Madara commented as if he had dealt with this before. "Perhaps a, second chance is in order"_**

**_"Second chance?" Sidious asked Madara, unsure what the masked ninja was meaning._**

"A fox controlling, fire breathing ninja?" Susan didn't get the logic there

**_"What I mean is, we have interest in one of the female students of Hogwarts. We've been told she possesses a power we're interested in" Madara smirked underneath his mask "If you bring us the one called Luna Lovegood,..." _**

"They want me...?" Luna asked in curiosity "I thought it was Harry who reality had a perverse desire to maim and drive to the brink"

"...I can't deny that"

**_"...we're give you the seventh seat and move Megatron, Palpatine and Heinz-Tan..."_**

**_"I still think that's some sort of foreign insult!"_**

"Tan is a Japanese pronoun for babies..so it was" Hermione explained

**_"...Up a rank. You can give yourself power and knowledge to destroy that, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore forever. All you have to do, is get the girl. You can command our heartless troops, and in fact our strongest heartless, if Sidious-San agrees"_**

**_"I do. You may have command of Vader" Sidious instructed as Voldemort was freed from Doof's bubble._**

"Darth Vader...your going to command Darth Vader!" Justin, Collin, Dennis and Dean yelled out at once in horror.

"I take it that's a good thing for me?" Voldemort quipped

**_Voldemort had a nasty looking grin imagining that. It was simple really, they could give him the power over those little Heartless monsters, and he'd take control of them and overthrow them. It was simple_**

**_As Voldemort left with a huff that could make Draco on a bad day proud, Aizen frowned as he noticed the man's form briefly glow purple._**

**_"Are we giving him a second chance, or trying to make a powerful heartless?"_**

"He's already heartless" Amelia muttered to herself

"I don't think that's what they meant" Alastor muttered

**_Doofemsmirtz shrugged "I was getting a feeling we could go with either. After all, once we have the Lovegood, there is no reason for him, or his world, to continue to exist. The darkness of it, while good for heartless numbers, is a blight upon the universe. At least your worlds have cool elves and dwarves, wickedly powerful guys with swords capable of utter destruction, super powered ninja, giant robot armies and Wookies!"_**

"WOOKIES!"

"What's a wookie?" Hannah asked her Hufflepuff pal of muggle and jewish origins.

**_"Why do we keep you around again?" Megatron asked in utter contemplation._**

**Somewhere more familar**

**_The icons, which had previously held images briefly of Harry and others, now had two faces on them. The lower one featured a vaguely Asian teenage male, with black hair in a bowl cut, black eyes that looked far too round, bushy eyebrows that defy the laws of eyebrow physics and images in the background of flames and the same leaf symbol seen with the whisker kid's face._**

"...What an ugly child"

"Hem hem..." Amelia deadpanned "Look in a mirror"

**_The second male of similar age, if a year or two younger, looked far more normal. He had a long face, with unkempt brown hair. Behind his head shot was a symbol of some sort of star: its top was blue, its right was orange, its bottom was green and its left gray, with a glowing sphere of yellow-orange in the center_**

**_The group then got a better look a the two as the two came into focus, walking through a forest somewhere. _**

**_The Bowl kid was perhaps one of a select few who looked less normal than a magical trying to be a muggle. He was dressed in a body hugging green spandex suit, with orange leg warmers big enough to be used as leggings by some female lower years. A flak jacket of a khaki colored was fully zippered on his chest, masking a red belt that held a metal plate with the leaf symbol on his icon._**

Every fashion minded person in the room, was ill.

Dumbledore seemed to be in contemplation for his next dress.

**_The kid who looked far more normal. He was dressed in a blue undershirt, brown button up over shirt and jeans that made him look like any regular muggle._**

**_"YOSH! ULRICH-SAN I AM SO GLAD WE GET TO WORK TOGETHER ON A MISSION FROM THE MASTER HIMSELF. LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN LIKE THE FIRES OF A THOUSAND SUNS" The...oddly dressed guy seemed to have too much coffee._**

"That boy...is disturbed" Lucius said seriously.

**_"Yeah sure..." Said Ulrich commented, as if used to people with that much energy. "Of course, if we want to actually get to our mission, we have to get through the drop first"_**

**_"YOSH! IF I DO NOT GET THROUGH THE MISSION WITH COMPLETE SUCCESS, I SHALL FIND THE BEINGS IN THIS WORLD CALLED THE GOBLINS AND INVOKE THEIR WRATH TO BE CHASED FOR TRAINING!"_**

"...I hate to agree with you there" Bill said in disgust about who he was agreeing with "No sane person would rob Gringrotts"

**_"...You make Odd seem normal Lee" Ulrich deadpanned as the bear outline of a blade, blue and white like something out of a virtual world, began to form in his hands._**

**_First formed a blue bladed katana, whose blade appeared to be made of energy. Then the katana grew a handle and guard, two identical miniature scanner like machines, as a fan grew from the cutting edge of the blade. From the bottom of its guard extended a series of wires to the bottom, where a oni mask hung down._**

**_"_**What sort of sword is that?" Pansy demanded

"Sort of looks like a key" Daphne commented to herself

**_"However, I'd suggest keeping sharp. This forest feels, dark somehow."_**

**_As this blade formed, Lee grinned_**

**_"I like the way you think!"Lee nodded as flames began to form as a blade formed from him. The cutting edge of this blade was like fire, with the holdable handle covered in bandages. The guard around it sort of resembled a metal star that was throwable, or a shurikan, with spikes and the holdable center where the handle was. Linked to this blade by bandages was the leaf symbol._**

**_And as they continued to travel down the forest path, armed now, a odd melody began to play. It sounded vaguely, like something Hedwig would like. (AKA, Hedwig's theme), as a owl who looked a lot like Hedwig herself flew up, sort of like the laser thing from earlier._**

**_This Hedwig look alike had a letter in hand, which began to unfurl, revealing the Hogwart's logo and a name._**

**_HOGWARTS_**

The scene ended

Design your view of the Ron Keyblade and I'll take the best one.


	11. Keyblade Hero: Ron Weasley Part 2

Okay, that ending just didn't flow as well as I had hoped. Then I got delayed by unexpected occurrences on Sunday. Apologies. But in exchange for this, I'll keep developing the plot a bit more and redesign some characters a bit clothing wise, to be more Kingdom Hearts. But remember, I am using these chapters to start an entirely new universe. What I think fits in, and what you all think fits in, may be different. Also, will anyone know the new character debuting somewhat nameless at the end of this?

Reishin Amara: Okay, because of how much I'm going to be using, I'll have an official character list at the start of each chapter of who I used or mentioned and where they are from if they are not Harry Potter characters

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: And I'm sure that Galbatorix at least is aware of that. But he's playing a masquerade to pretty much everybody.

Raw666: I am toying with something like that

61394: I'm sure someone has an idea by now.

Hakumen: Recall how the Promethei put a filter for Dark Harry, murder everyone, universes? And at least for now, I'm avoiding dealing with Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Tigerboy: Yes it was.

Character List

Star Wars: Darth Sidious, Darth Vader

Inheritance: Galbatorix

Lord of the Rings: Sauron

Naruto: Obito Uchiha, Rock Lee

Bleach: Aizen

Transformers: Megatron

Phineas and Ferb: Dr. Doofemsmirtz

Code Lyoko: Ulrich Stern

Hogwart's main hall

"You know, what exactly is the point of this story? Is Harry the main character again?" Collin asked as Harry shivered.

"You know, getting a break could be nice"

"You love it, you little liar" Dolores pointed out

"Yeah, because him trying to kill me is so much fun" Harry commented sarcastically.

**Though reader patch installed for enhanced understanding.**

Everyone had no idea what that meant, as the head, icon...thing a ma bob that was recently added to show...

"Weasley?" Draco demanded

"Yay! I'm a main character!" Ron cheered

Harry sighed in relief. Maybe for once he could be normal.

**Hogwarts**

**_Ron_ _Weasley, a gangly red head, and generally a second best at everything._**

"...True" Ron said in a tone that worried his family

**_He wasn't as heroic as his best friend Harry Potter._**

"I'm not that heroic..." Harry began

"Lake" Ron pointed out, still depressed

"Chamber" Ginny added

"Okay...maybe a little"

**_He wasn't as smart as his other best friend Hermione Granger._**

"That was never even a concept" Draco pointed out "Granger is too smart for her own britches"

Senor Granger glared at him. To his credit, Draco did not need the new pants Crabbe and Goyle did.

**_He wasn't funny like his twin brothers Fred and George._**

'How fortunate' Every adult in the room who was not a maruader, muggle, or Dumbledore, thought

**_He wasn't as cool as his eldest brother Bill._**

"I'm cool?"

"Yes" Lee told him

"Totally" Dean added

"You did always measure 98.6 degrees" Molly fretted as Bill sighed. That wasn't what they meant.

**_He was cooler than Percy, but then again a heated volcanic rock was cooler than he was._**

"I detect an insult there" Molly said to Ron, annoyed.

"Hey, cool people don't abandon the family for a job" Fred pointed out as tears filled mamma red's eyes

**_Of course, there were times he was rather glad to not be them. Fred and George had their own seats in detention._**

"The same seats the Maruaders did" George said as if it was the Queen's thron**_e_**

**_Percy was a butt kisser._**

"I am..."

"Yes you are" The Twins said in unison

**_Hermione seemed to only be able to ready in her spare time after studying._**

"I do more than that in my spare time" Hermione huffed.

"Really...er you did here Ron think, aside for studying?" Parvati pointed out

"Yes, I do do more. I help Harry and Ron Study, I give Ginny emotional advice, I communicate with my parents and my Penpal weekly..."

"Fine fine, your not a total nerd" Ron joked as Mr. Granger began to give him the look

"...Don't kill me!"

**_And Harry seemed to magnetize trouble like goblins did with gold, and in a rare way the tycoons of the Goblins could only dream of._**

"Why does trouble like me anyway?" Harry asked.

"It is simple really, your mother upset the karma of the universe by giving her life to save yours, removing a great dark force from the reality of mortals. This massive remove of Yin from our world's Ying-Yang has caused an unbalance, and your luck is the universe's attempt to fill the void left by Micheal Jackson's cousin"

That comment...caused every muggle born to start laughing hystically, as well as Harry, Dumbledore and even Dudley.

"GGGGRRRRR!"

Voldemort's hissing growl silenced the amusement quite well.

**_Like in Defense Class. To say that Harry and the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge, did not get along was like saying that You-Know-Who had a mild dislike of muggles._**

Several adults began to give Umbridge...looks. That just sounded ominous

**_Because Harry A: Claimed said muggle hater was back, B: Wanted to learn more than theory for his OWL year and C: was plainly disliked by the toad regardless of those two facts, it was the first class that Harry had not managed to get detention for arguments or over reactions that made Snape seem like Collin's second in command of the Harry Potter Fan Club._**

Now that made every, single person in the room who wasn't in Umbridge and Lucius's corner of the Ministry's politics felt very, very uneased by that.

Harry gave Collin a look.

"...It's not that big. It's just 108 members" Collin said weakly as Harry's eye began twitching.

**_Angelina might not kill him after all._**

No laughter, it was just too tense a situation right now.

**_Then again...it seemed the only people who liked Umbridge were Slytherins with Ministry connections, and Filch. The fact that Harry was oddly quiet about what happened at her detentions made the fact that Filch had a photo of her in the shower in his office all that more...telling._**

"HE WHAT!?" Umbridge demanded in utter fury.

"He does..." everyone was starting to look ill

"No, he doesn't" George to the rescue as no one puked.

**_Or he was more disturbed then he realized._**

**_Well, he had another, boring period of studying that Hermione would force on him by wand point. Why people though he and her could make it as a couple...maybe Harry was right and wizard raised magicals had no common sense._**

"Oh come on...we are not that bad..." Lucius began

**_He still did have to look up that term_**

"...He is not Representative of our race!"

"I didn't realize that we were a 'race'" Remus commented dryly "I didn't realize my skin looked any different from that of any Caucasian muggle, or Shackebolt from any African muggle?"

**Meanwhile in the forest, with the two heads back as they were earlier**

**_Rock Lee and his sandled feet crossed over a pair of stones without issue, but as Ulrich and his sneaker covered feet got near them, they flared up and Ulrich promptly walked into an invisible wall, his blade knocked out of his hand and clattering to the earth._**

"What the..." Cho began

"What just happened?" Susan asked

**_"OW!"_**

**_Rock Lee turned around and gave Ulrich a confused look "Ulrich-San, why did you fall to the ground?"_**

"So, it affects the normal guy, but the wierdo..." Justin surmised.

**_"Because of the damn wall!"_**

**_"Wall, I see no wall" Lee began punching around Ulrich with his blade less hand as Ulrich placed his hand up against where that barrier was indeed, for him anyway._**

**_"_**Okay...that is sort of weird" Seamus commented

**_Lee had a pondering look on his face as he noticed how Ulrich indeed had a barrier blocking him._**

**_"Curious, Ulrich-San, very curious. You can not get in, and yet I am able to" from somewhere he took out a notepad and pencil "Very strange"_**

"...I am not touching that pad or...whatever that wooden thing is" Draco spoke up.

"It's a pencil, its a muggle writing implement" Hermione told him "It's not as dark as quills, and they do wear down faster, but they aren't as messy and have pink ends called erasers that allow you to erase your mistakes"

"Really!...how expensive?" Ron asked in immense hope

"We have Quills, and that is all you need" Umbridge began

"I don't know, I'm told that Arithmancy and Ancient Runes would benefit from such utensils. I had placed an order in for them..."

**I apologize, but the pencil factory ended up in a world where cars were never invented.**

"Oh poo" Dumbledore complained

**_"I could same the same about you" Ulrich commented with a frown. "Wait, didn't the boss say that this world is a world with magic?"_**

**_"Why yes he did Ulrich-San"_**

**_"Could this wall be some sort of...magic exclusion barrier? Your Chakra is a form of magic after all, so you could go through, but I lack anything like that without my keyblade or Lyoko"_**

"Keyblade?"

"Lyoko?"

**_"It is possible. On my Homeworld such a Jutsu was never developed, but then again perhaps the residents of this world are more xenophobic"_**

"Yes, yes we probably are..." Arthur said sadly

"A world where 'magic' and 'muggle' live side by side?" Narcissa spoke in a rather disgusted tone "That world sounds like a horrible place, I pity this Lee"

"I pity him just for his eyebrows myself" Pansy barked

**_He hoisted his blade up, pointing it at Ulrich "But worry not comrade! Like yours, my Keyblade can open any door"_**

**_"_**What_, Alohamora_ blade? What a ridiculous idea?" Fudge scoffed.

**_"It's a magic barrier" Ulrich pointed out "It's not exactly a locked door or anything"_**

**_"It matters not!" From the tip of Lee's 'Keyblade' a glowing white ball of light formed, and shot into the barrier._**

**_The light struck it, as the barrier began to shimmer and a part of it began to fade away, stabilizing to the form of a door sized and shaped hole._**

"...Wards built up over hundreds of generations by the best wizards and witches of their age...and it now has a hole" Dumbledore said in horror

**_Ulrich poked his head through the hole "I stand corrected" he then looked into the distance_**

**_"Whoa..." Rock Lee turned to see the sight of Hogwart's Castle in the distance "That is one impressive castle. A Daimyo would wish he had such a palace"_**

"Daimyo?" Harry asked Hermione in confusion.

"Daimyo are Japanese feudal lords. That suggests that Rock Lee comes from a world based on Japan."

"Do you come from Japan...?" Lavender asked Cho and Su, the local two asians.

"No" Cho and Su said at once "We are Chinese"

**_"Wonder if our target is in there?" Ulrich wondered out loud._**

"Target...who are they after exactly? Ron?" Ernie questioned.

**_"Yosh! We will have to see" And so Lee began to speed towards Hogwarts, moving at a faster pace than any sprinter._**

"...Hey can magic enhance one's physical prowess?" Harry asked Remus.

"No...sadly no"

"So, Chakra 1, magic 0"

**_"Show off" Ulrich commented as he lifted his blade up in the air as he was covered in a yellow aura "Just because you can do that on your own doesn't mean you have to do SUPER SPRINT!"_**

**_And Ulrich ran after the young green beast of Konoha, a trailing orange energy trail after him_**

**Gryffindor Tower (No head shot change)**

_**While Ron was snoring, having studied for far to long for his liking, Harry Potter was seen next to him, reading a book about advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book that Umbridge would quite disagree with, as it had actual information and was of Canadian writing.**_

"..."

"Malfoy Senior's little, alternate universe comment" Harry silenced toady

_**And Canadian Magical Mounties were allowed to use lethal force on dark wizards. Canada was a good place to live on both sides of the coin for a reason.**_

"Damn Canadians" Vernon grumbled

_**From the window of the tower, both were observed. Ulrich, perched like a Gargoyle, was watching them both with Rock Lee hanging from a nearby tower, somehow defying gravity by standing upside down from a overhang. **_

"Is that Chakra..." Harry asked

"Probably" Amelia admitted "Magic can't give you...er..."

"Spider powers?" Dean offered

"Yes..." Amelia offered

"So, Chakra 2, Magic 0"

_**"So, the kid with the glasses..." Lee began**_

_**"Yep, that's Harry Potter. The big hero of this world. The reports say he is destined by a prophecy to take down the serial killer villain Lord Voldemort who stalks this world"**_

"Bah..." Voldemort scoffed

_**"Hey, he is like Orochimaru, this Voldemort?"**_

**"Orochi...who?"**

**"Orochimaru...in Japanese Orochi means Great Snake, while Maru is a common ending for boys names." Hermione explained.**

**"A guy names after snakes...sounds like a Slytherin" Ron grunted **

_**"Yes, Voldemort and Orochimaru both have snake fetishes. Both have immortality obsessions. Both are vaguely pedophiles. Though from what I understand, Orochimaru is better at the Snake fetish and the boy obsession thing than Voldie, or should I say far more into it and creepy about it. Voldemort is better at immortality though..."**_

"This, Orochimaru is nothing compared to the DARK LORD!" Bella shrieked

"What's a pedophile" Crabbe asked dumbly

"Someone who rapes children" Draco told his body guard dryly.

_**"Less Snake obsessed he may be, I would still be hesitant to meet such a being in battle. Though with the way our luck may be, I wish that Ahsoka-Chan was with us"**_

_**"Yeah, but sadly she's off on another wild goose chase for Vader and Padme" Ulrich commented**_

"Someone going after Darth Vader...and who?" Justin wasn't sure who Padme was, as Episode 1 wasn't due to premier until 1999.

_**"And will you stop that. I don't think you and her are compatible"**_

_**"But she reminds me so much of Sakura-chan: strong, intelligent..."**_

_**"Dude, she's an alien, and I'm pretty sure she's a..."**_

_**"Wait, is that Ron Weasley?"**_

"She's a Ron!?"

"No!"

"The Horror!"

"The devastation to the world's food supply!"

"Fred, George...shut up" Ron snapped

"LANGUAGE RONALD!"

_**Before Ulrich could finish, they spotted the red head they had came here for.**_

_**"The secondary hero...well this should be fun" Ulrich commented. "Our target is in sight"**_

"Secondary hero?" Ron asked in confusion. "Target..."

_**"5 euros says he'll call us nut jobs or something when we try to recruit him"**_

"Recruit...recruit for what?"

_**"5 Euros...okay that's about 598.20 Yen, which is about...10 yen to a Ryo...59.82 Ryo... I shall take that bet!"**_

_**If only just less that 60 ryo could buy a guy more than a few instant cups of ramen.**_

"What's Ramen?" Umbridge demanded

"Heaven" Tonks purred

**Outside the ward in the trees (Heads Gone)**

**_Ominous breathing..._**

Every, Muggle, Raised, Child, Flinched

"What...what is that!" Lavender cried out in horror

**_Voldemort found the black armored...being next to him to be greatly unnerving. His breathing mask made the most...disturbing sort of sound imaginable._**

At least one Slytherin first year would have nightmares about him.

**_And the black and red jagged heart symbol on its helmet reminded Voldemort of exactly what this thing was. A heart eating monster._**

**_A Heartless._**

"Heart eating..." Hannah Abbot was very pale now.

**_"So, you and your portals can't get inside the wards, and I can't walk through a portal without setting off one of Dumbledore's alarms" Took him long enough to set such an alarm up_**

**_Vader seemed to be glaring at the barrier._**

**_"Oh yes, you can't talk." Voldemort recalled how a previous fight with something called a 'Jedi Alien Quim', quote and quote the masked 'Madara', cost him his ability to speak. _**

"Well, that might just make him creepier than he already is" Mr. Granger commented. He had seen the original film, and all three films so far. He had all three of them on VHS at home.

**_As Vader began to walk along the forested edge, Voldemort began to contemplate a stratagem. _**

**_"Now, I could attempt to break the ward down with my full power, but such a strain would cause my wand to shatter..." Voldemort was starting to figure out a plan of attack, as he noticed that Vader had left._**

**_"Where did you go you muggle..." Voldemort trailed off as he found Vader standing by a odd little, door like hole in the ward._**

"Oh no..." Dumbledore said in horror.

**_"A hole...someone must have been an idiot" Voldemort commented with a nightmare giving grin. "Potter will be mine!"_**

**_Vader gave him a long, ominous breathing loaded look before he held up a little disc, which it clicked as a blue, light based hologram of Luna Lovegood formed, with the number 3 next to her._**

"Oh yeah, I'm the victim today" Luna commented in her usual tone of voice, as if she didn't mind that one of the most terrifying film villains of all time was coming after her.

"Wait, what does that 3 mean...is she the third of something?" Padma wondered out loud.

"The third...what exactly?" Neville had to wonder

**_"Okay, you can have the girl, but Potter is mine" Voldemort insisted as hundreds of forms began to emerge from the shadows. _**

**_Small, black cricket like critters with glowing yellow eyes._**

**_Blackish-Blue little forms with little metal helmets_**

**_Large, rotund heavy weights._**

**_Floating little cone like beings, in colors red, yellow, blue and green_**

"Hey, they don't look all that scary" Cormac commented arrogantly.

**_All but the first bearing the same symbol on Vader's helmet._**

**_The Heartless._**

**_And they had come for Hogwarts._**

**Hogwarts (All three had head shots now, Ron, Ulrich, Lee)**

_**At night, Ron Weasley was only just waking up from his dream.**_

_**"Erg...who knew the Venemous Tentacula was a fire breathing..." he looked around.**_

For some reason, Sprout gave Remus a dirty look

"That was not me!" Remus raised his hands up in frustration.

_**It was a dream. The Venemous Tentacula weren't going to take over the castle and eat everyone.**_

The older students shivered in fear.

_**"Last time I ever study Herbology at night" he yawned as he began to get out from the comfortable couch, and to a proper bed...**_

_**But the... nauseatingly disturbing kid in the tight green body suit with eye brows that looked bigger than Hagrid's blocking his way stopped him.**_

_**"Ron-San, I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast. I have an offer for you..."**_

_**"...What did I eat at dinner" Ron seemed to think he was still dreaming. **_

"I'd think the same way too" Neville admitted "That guy...he just seems so..."

"Bizarre? Abnormal? An anomaly of magical morality?"

"Good ones, Hermione" Neville smiled

_**"Oh, you are not dreaming, Ron-San. I am just as real as you are"**_

_**"...Okay then, the Twins put something in my food to make me hallucinate, again" **_

"I perfectly share that sentiment" Ron agreed with his younger self.

"Again...?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know

The Twins exchanged looks with Percy, their parents, and Moody "We'd...rather not say"

**While Ron questions reality itself, in Hogsmeade (oddly enough the head shots were blurred, so no detail was visible)**

_**Two girls were walking down the darkening streets of the sole wizarding village in Magical Britain, no one out to see them bar a pet goat named Arianna.**_

Dumbledore sighed

_**Both were red headed females of a late teenage age. They both had tannish skin, and were dressed quite muggle like. Though something about them both...suggested they weren't muggles at all.**_

_**One was clearly more a tom boy, if her more combatant like outfit was to be taken into consideration. Her red hair was done up peculiarly, parts of it rose up like two horns on the left and right parts of the top of her head, while draping over her shoulders and back in three, far too even 'tails'. These 'tails' framed her face, her sky blue eyes noticeable through them, as were her odd, tribal like tattos on her cheeks and forehead, done in a white, chalk like color. Her feet were covered in combat sandals sort of like Lee's, while the rest of her legs and torso was covered in a dark reddish material, sort of like some sort of kevlar-cloth hybrid. Between her elbow and shoulder on both sides were similarly colored and materialed arm bands, with finger less gloves. Occasionally, her form seemed to flicker, as if it she was not quite...what she seemed to be.**_

Cat whistles ensued again

"That almost looks like that girl has a hologram projector from some Sci-Fi movie" Hermione noted

"Hologram?" Neville asked.

"In muggle sci fi, a genre of fiction involving a person's view of the future, holograms are images super imposed on something to make it look like something else. It almost looks like the girl has a hologram"

_**The other was more feminine in dress. Her top was a yellow sleeveless halter, which left a large part of the back exposed, covered by two bisecting in the front. In the middle of them, where all four met, was a red symbol that resembled a reddish face. A pair of black short shorts covered her to half way from thighs to her knees, with dark colored boots on her feet. Her red hair was done in two pony tails, framing glowing blue eyes that didn't feel...quite organic. A similar blue cover covered various lines on her clothing.**_

More whistles

"Is that...the Autobot symbol?" Tonks asked in confusion.

"The Autobot Symbol?" Remus wasn't sure what that was.

"The Autobots are the good counterparts to Mega...Mega..." she shivered in fear. "But, that girl is not a giant robot"

_**"Sky Guy" The Tomboy of the two of them said in a determined tone of voice, as if she sensed something that most could not. **_

"Sky Guy...she's after Vader" Justin said in alarm.

"How do you know that?" Susan asked

"Darth Vader's real name is Anakin Skywalker. SkyWalker, Sky Guy. She must be that Ahsoka Lee has a crush on"

"Well, can't blame Lee" Ernie admitted "But whose the other girl?"

The scene ended


	12. Keyblade Hero: Ron Weasley Part 3

Okay, I'll get through the story here, then I'll get back to Harry X. But, in case anyone is a Rosario fan, I have a challenge up. Also, I found about how cars overheat and been playing a few of my KH games to get in the mood for the story. Sadly...those thing are addicting.

guest: I do like cliffhanging

61394: From eating lettuce. And yes it is the half autobot

Hakumen: ...

**Hogwarts**

"I miss Harry as a mutant" Collin commented out of nowhere.

"Yeah...this world is sort of...difficult to follow" Cho admitted

"It doesn't seem as...flowing. Maybe it has a bad connection or something" Ernie offered "Like a Floo call that used powder that got covered in dust"

"A Weasley as the main character..." Lucius muttered darkly

"I feel so hated" Ron sighed very, very angsty.

"Welcome to my life" Harry commented dryly as the story began again.

**Unknown location No head symbols**

**_A hooded figure, dressed in a black cloak with many silvery zippers, was observing a statue. Hidden away on a world few would ever see, and just a bit more new about, was an series of drawings._**

"Who dressed with all those zippers?" Draco demanded

"Do you think they make them in my size?" Hagrid asked Dumbledore.

"...I shoud have guessed"

**_Cave drawings, that predicted the future._**

McGonagall huffed

**_In particular note, was a drawing of seven females, listed in order from closest to the figure,_**

**_A brown haired woman, dressed like a Queen._**

"Hmm, sort of looks like Leia" Justin commented

**_A brown skinned girl, with wings._**

"Do Angels exist in the wizarding world?" Collin asked in curiosity.

**_Luna_**

"YAY! I'm in a cave painting!"

"..."

**_A pink haired girl who had pointed ears and looked somewhat digital._**

"What the hell is wrong with that girl's hair?!" Umbridge demanded

**_A busty head with a couple of fairy like things around her._**

For every second a guy in the room stared at her, they got kicked in the shin

**_A purple and, rather thick clothed girl (that did little to hide her breasts) with eyes like pearls_**

"I feel your pain" Susan muttered

**_Finally, the most busy one of them all, a tall dirty blond with red eyes and fangs._**

"Is this a boob competition, because I seem to be the smallest..." Luna sighed

"Those things are big enough to replace my head" Ron said in astonishment.

**_"The Queen, the Angel, the Bishop, the Elf, the Nurse, the Warrior, the Vampire. The Seven pieces of the 20 shards, the largest shards of a once greater whole...a story to those who have no light, and no dark"_**

"Did they just me a Bishop...?" Luna asked in curiosity

**_The Organization was interested in that._**

**Hogwarts (Head symbols Ron, Lee and Ulrich)**

**_"No, lee isn't a hallucination, though I echo the sentiment" A voice said with a faint French accent._**

**_Ron turned to see a brown haired, thin kid with a mildly muscular build. He was dressed like a muggle._**

"He's sort of attractive" Lavender whispered to Parvati, who nodded absently in agreement.

**_"My name is Ulrich Stern, and we've come to talk to you about..."_**

**_"About what?" Ron gave a uneasy look at fashion sense "Fashion sense...modern muggle poli..."_**

**_"Don't go there" Ulrich held his hands up "And no, Lee is not...oh never mind. Let me put it to you this way...Lee and I represent a group interested in people like you"_**

**_"People like me...are you some sort of educational group for average students?"_**

**_"No..."_**

**_"Siblings from huge...money stressed families?"_**

**_"I am an orphan" Lee commented about that_**

"...Smooth Ron, smooth" Seamus commented

**_"And my dad is rich, and a jerk...again no its not your family"_**

**_"_**WHY IS EVERYOE LOOKING AT ME!? "Draco demanded

"Because your father is a murdering piece of scum" Moody huffed

"I am not!"

"...Then why do you have that skull on your arm?"

"IMPERIOUS!"

**_"...Are you boy who lived Fanboys?" Ron demanded darkly._**

Harry shivered in the utmost horror. Did he have fanboys...beside Collin?

**_"While I will not say that your connection to the one called Harry Potter is not part of our reason to seek you out, its a non detail" Lee told him as Ron noticed how he never used...what do you call saying don't as oppose to do not? But who did aside for Hermione and the Ravens?_**

**_"Let me put it to you this way" Ulrich began "Would you say that Harry Potter is a hero?"_**

"YES!" Most all Gryffindors and a sizable number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and Order members commented

"NO!" Ministry officials of corrupt natures and some Slytherins hissed

**_"Of course!" Ron said at once "He's fought You-Know..."_**

**_"Voldemort" Lee spoke up as Ron flinched _**

As did most everyone else

**_"You know, it is curious about how most of your world seems to be utterly terrified of saying his name. It is actually a funny name. Voldemort! Voldemort! Vulpy Mort...wonder if he likes foxes"_**

"I hate them" Voldemort deadpanned

**_"Quit it...wait other world..." Ron was quiet for a few seconds, as that comment sank in..._**

**_"ALIENS!"_**

**_"Aliens...Ahoska's here?" Lee asked in a manner that may have been humor._**

"Oh, she must be disguising herself" Hermione realized. Considering how they probably would react to aliens, it was a good idea

**_"No...he's talking about us" Ulrich deadpanned "Do we look like aliens to you?"_**

**_"Well..."_**

**_"Aside for fashion sense?"_**

Again, a lot of people shivered in revulsion

**_"Er...No"_**

**_"Alien is the wrong term. Let me put it this way, you know about space, with Mars, Asteroids, Black Holes..."_**

**_"Yes, yes...what?"_**

"Black Holes are areas of super charged gravity in space. Light, and anything else, can't escape them." Hermione explained.

"And how do you know that?" Cormac huffed

"Telescopes in orbit"

"Pah"

**_"...Who says wizards are advanced..._**

"HEY!"

**_Well, the universe is a bit more complicated then that. You see, long ago there was one world. This world was filled with light, and everyone was happy. Then, came an emotion called greed"_**

"Can we skip over this? It sounds boring."

"No Cormac" Hermione snarled

**_"Greed for the Light. Greed for it's power. Greed for it's originating source, the source of all light, Kingdom Hearts. This Greed creates the first darkness in the universe. This Darkness overwhelmed the hearts of many, and they forged weapons capable of controlling Light, in the image of an original..." Ulrich held his hand out as a odd looking blade that looked like a key made by a high Luna formed in his hands._**

**"I live in a tower, I'm already high" Luna pointed out as the muggle raised face palmed**

**_"Keyblade"_**

**_"Keyblade? They make some sort of light controlling super weapon, and they call it a keyblade? Why not a, blade that looks like a sword...er some muggle explody thing...Bamboozle, Backugan...Bakakazoo..._**

**_"Bazooka?" Lee added_**

"Can I have one!?"

"No...just no" Mr. Granger shot down Mr. Weasley in pure reaction.

**_"Yeah: A Bazooka blade!"_**

**_"It's...something of a legacy name" Ulrich shrugged "I missed that lesson, and they didn't have Bazooka's back then. Anyway, some people who were less greedy attempted to stop them, and a full out keyblade war broke out. It sort of broke the universe, caused Kingdom Hearts to vanish and trapped everything in an endless darkness"_**

**_"Yikes"_**

"What an understatement" Amelia said in complete agreement

**_"Yeah...but as the legends go, the darkness could not penetrate the darkness inside the hearts of the purest of all: Children. The dreams of some of the surviving Children, many whose names are held in legend today: Rowling, Riordan, Kishimoto, Weisman, Lucas, Johns, Bendis, Claremont, Kubo, Tajiri, Chrichton, Nomura, Tolkien, Jones. Their imaginations and hopes took pieces of the shattered original world, and created smaller worlds, based on their own dreams. In the wake of such devastation, it was decided by a few to use the keyblade, once a weapon to control the light, to defend it from the darkness. And so, the Keyblade became a force for good"_**

**_"_**Wait a minute...George Lucas..." Justin caught that one

"Chris Claremeont" As did Dean

"Micheal Chrichton, Tolkien" then Hermione

"CHUCK JONES" Tonks added in.

"Those are real people...writers..." Hermione began as Harry looked uneasy.

"Anyone feel like book characters like now"

"Of course not Harry..."

"Who reads books now a days?"

"But this, Chuck Jones character"

"Can we meet him?"

"NO!" every muggle raised person shot down the twins, very harshly. Life on earth depended on it for sanity reasons.

**_"Then, in recent times, a keyblade master known only as The Master" Rock Lee added "Saw how those who followed the path of evil were uniting and releasing an ancient danger from the realm of darkness known as the Heartless, onto the worlds. These creatures kill everyone in sight, ripping out their hearts to make more of themselves. They have even destroyed several worlds"_**

**_"Destroyed worlds!?" Nuts or not, the world itself being destroyed was something Ron could not comprehend._**

**_"_**I don't think anyone wants to comprehend it" Dumbledore said sagely.

**_"Just like any sentient being, worlds possess hearts. Heartless seek out these hearts, eat them and the world itself it sucked into the realm of Darkness: also known as the Shadow Realm. Also known as Hell. Also known as Huendo..."_**

**_"No matter what you call it, it is not a fun place from what I understand" Ulrich silenced Lee._**

**_"In fact, several worlds have been destroyed recently: The Skies of Armageddon, Oceania, Gilead, The Land of Ford..." Ulrich began._**

"1984...Handmaid's tale...Brave New World" Emma caught those last ones. Actual books...this was getting kind of disturbing.

**_"Those last three worlds were...rather dystopian" Lee commented with a shudder._**

**_"I think the first one sounds bad" Ron commented._**

**_"Oh believe me, Max-San's homeworld was a nice, modern paradise...with some rotten parts, compared to those three" Lee pointed out as Ulrich continued on track_**

**_"_**Wonder who this Max is" Hermione wondered

**_"In order to try and reverse this trend, The Master began to track down those in the worlds with the strength to wield a keyblade. However, he came to note that many of these heroes play important roles in their world. After all, what would become of the world of Four Nations if the one being that kept the Fire Nation in check vanished for long periods of time? Or what would be the result of your Harry Potter vanishing at random intervals for lengthy periods of time?" Ulrich asked Ron with a raised eyebrow._**

"Erm...summer?" Neville offered

**_Ron thought about that one "Well, the Death Eaters, and Snape, and Toady, would probably have a party, and cause massive destruction..." Ron's face grew paler and paler with every word he said._**

Voldemort and Bellatrix's faces said it all. Lucius hid his

**_'AND HIS GRADES WOULD GO DOWN!' a vaguely Hermione sounding voice screamed in his head._**

"...Not a word..." Said girl threatened

**_"That was the thought of The Master. He decided, that the best way to ensure the safety of the universe as a whole, as well as the stability of the individual worlds, is to recruit heroes from the worlds whose periods of absence would not cause the local psychopaths to have a field day."_**

**_"Yosh! I was chosen for my indomitable will, the greatest of my generation of Leaf Ninja with the exception of Naruto-San, who was away for training with the great Jiraiya. As I had over 3 full years of vacation time saved up, I can volunteer my services as necessary, or claim that I am training, if only it did not make Guy-Sensei cry like he was cheated on"_**

"Leaf Ninja?" Angelina questioned.

"...His world sounds strange...doesn't it Fred?"

"I bet Harry ends up in it, brother wondrous"

**_"I was recruited because I am one of 5 beings from my world who had experience with super powers, though only on a virtual world" Ulrich explained "Only two of us had swords, but William isn't exactly hero material, and with my world's local would be world conqueror, XANA, deleted...I had nothing else to do but study? My keyblade also allows me to use some of my old Lyoko powers, including an ability to triplicate myself, in order to avoid expulsion for all the missed class time"_**

"Can you triplicate yourself Hermione?" Luna questioned Hogwart's bookworm extreme and supreme.

"Huh?"

"How else do you read all those books, keep up your average and give Harry the sort of support he needs from a female figure of a level head and morals that are strong?"

"...Scheduling?"

"What about ME!?" Molly demanded

**_"And now we have come to your world, Ron-San, to recruit you as the latest keyblade wielding hero!"_**

**_"Erm...okay then. That's an, interesting story" Ron began to say in a rather disbelieving tone "I can accept that you guys...are some sort of human aliens. I can accept you have strange blades that I frankly think are sort of stupid. I could even accept your very messed up creation story. But if you expect me to believe that I am going to be a member of sort of nut job order of the keyblader, to fight some dumbly named Heartless monsters, you're wankier than Merlin's bloody left..."_**

**_"_**RON!" said Molly yelled

**BOOM**

**_"AHHH!" the screams of students began echoing like a chorus of birds in a fire. _**

**_The trio ran up to a window, to see an army of creatures storming the castle._**

**_"HEARTLESS!" Lee yelled in alarm._**

**_"Believe us now?" Ulrich deadpanned._**

**_"...I'm debating it" Ron said in a horrified tone as the battle below began to spread into the castle. _**

**_"Ron-San, it is not important right now if you believe I need to go to an asylum or not" Lee said in an oddly serious tone "What is important now is protecting the innocent and your friends in particular. You see, Heartless are nearly impossible to destroy, unless one has a keyblade or is connected to the heart of a wielder"_**

**_"Connected to the heart?"_**

**_"The keyblade is a weapon keyed to one's heart. The heart is a part of you that very easily is affected by and affects the hearts of others. If you have a keyblade, those who your heart is connected to will be able to harm the heartless. Now, do you value your friends over your distrust of us?" Ulrich asked him as Ron frowned for a moment._**

"So, basically if he does that, Potter gets to live...but what about the rest of us?" Su Li demanded.

"...I'd suggest hiding" Cho said seriously.

**_"Oh, what the bloody hell. I'm probably going to die anyway, give me it" he relented as Rock Lee nodded._**

**_"YOSH!" Rock Lee summoned his flame like keyblade, and pointed it into the sky, as it shot a beam of light._**

**_From the beam of light, filtered down a white little ball, which was glowing like a lantern and was about the size of a quaffle. The light ball lowered itself down to Ron, who blinked._**

**_"Erm, what do I do now"_**

**_"Well, I poked it" Ulrich admitted as Ron did the very same thing, as Ron was surrounded in a bright light. _**

**_Inside said light, Ron found himself in a whirlwind of images from his life._**

**_"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

**_"THE FOURTH TRIWIZARD..."_**

**_"THE CAR!"_**

At several adults looks, Ron and Harry looked on the floor with blushes.

**_As the light finally receded Ron was a bit...disturbed by the various images he ended up seeing of him in a bubble bath._**

"Why? As a baby you had the cutest bum..."

"MUM!"

**_But, as his life flashing before his life incident ended, a glowing light began to form in his right hand. The light slowly began to take shape, into something that was vaguely that of a key._**

**_Then, the vague outline of a blade exploded into detail, revealing the sword beneath. _**

**_The blade part of the Keyblade seemed to be patched, much like many of his articles of clothing. At the tip, extended a snarling Gryffindor Lion. Where he held the blade was very much like the feel of his wand, and looked like it to, around a Chudley Cannon's orange guard. _**

**_From its bottom, hanging from the end of a string that looked somewhat magical, was a Magical Chess Board Knight piece. _**

**_Ron looked at his blade, and sighed._**

**_Even his blade looked poor. Harry would have gotten a much cooler keyblade._**

"...It suits you" Draco quipped "Patched and themed after a bad team and a house of cannon fodder"

"Cannon Fodder?" Ron wasn't sure what that meant.

**Just outside of the Castle (two head icons were once again hidden_)_**

**_The two red heads from earlier had just sealed up Lee and Ulrich's little hole in the wards, stared at the castle as explosions rang through it._****_  
_**

**_"Damn, they're already here...that means your dad must be in Ahsoka" The glowing blue eyed girl pointed out as 'Ahsoka' frowned sadly._**

"Dad?" Justin said in confusion. That girl was not Leia.

**_"Sari, I said he was practically my father. Sky Guy's...was a human. I'm a Togurta..."_**

"Togurta?"

"Sounds like an alien species" Justin commented for the confused Ernie and Hannah.

**_Sari shook her head "Stranger hybrids have occurred, it's not like your dating a Transformer-Human hybrid or anything?"_**

"Now...how exactly does that work out?" Tonks had to ask.

"Well, you could ask Hagrid...maybe it is the same principle" Remus offered.

"Wait, she's dating some guy who is a hybrid of a human, and that Megatron Guy?" Ron scratched his head as Hermione didn't bother to point out who she probably meant, the red head she was with.

**_"True" Ahsoka chuckled as a keyblade of her own formed in her hand, but not like Ron's. For one thing, while he had his like a sword in the hands of a new squire, she held hers with more experience, and in a odd, reverse grip. _**

**_Her blade was a glowing green mass of solid energy, which formed key teeth like structures from its bottom. She held a grip that resembled a metallic cylinder around a similarly energy themed guard of blue energy. Her keychain, hanging from a set of metallic beads, resembled a little blue dome like robot, who currently with his best friend was at the two's shared living space on the world of Cybertron._**

"R2-D2!" Collin screamed like he saw a rock star

"I LOVE THAT GUY!" Dennis added

"Best part of the movie" Daniel Granger added in for good measure.

"Who?" Neville asked weakly as they gave him a look that had more killer intent than Draco at Ron in a 'Voldemort hugs muggle' speedo.

**_"Let's go" she told Sari as said girl summoned her own keyblade: a blade made of a predominately blueish metal material, more themed like a key to the point than most other keyblades. Its keychain was the same red face that was on her clothing as a badge. _**

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle of Hogwarts (No head icons)**

**_Ominous breathing_**

Several pureblood first years whimpered like frightened puppies as Vader made his return

**_Darth Vader ascended the grand staircase of Hogwarts, as the castle was under siege. The army of Heartless was feasting on the hearts of the students, and those whose blood was a tad inbred produced many powerful heartless._**

"Oh, I'm not inbred. 74.4242% of purebloods realize that inbreeding is bad" Luna chimed.

"So, Bellatrix, Crabbe and Goyle are part of the 25.5758% of the population that gives us bad names" Ginny commented darkly.

**_Lord Sidious would be pleased. Their army would grow far stronger than it would have been otherwise._**

**_Of course, the hearts of the students were not their primary target: just one heart._**

**_The heart of pure light that resided in this castle at this time of year._**

**_The heart of Luna Lovegood, the third Princess of Heart._**

"I'm a Princess...do I get a castle and a butler?"

"Er...no" Padma sighed

"Do I get a harem of loin cloth wearing Harry Potters?"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah...no" Padma

The scene ended.

**Once upon a time, there was a writer named KRSPACET. He wrote a story with the idea of keyblade wielders from across the worlds. But, while his writing was atrocious, his choices of heroes bordered on Mary Sues. Eragon, Aang...but some had merit. With his permission, my own take on his convoluted madness takes flight.**

**Oh, by the way...The Master is someone who might be worthy of further thought.**


	13. Harry X part 9

61394: Who knows, Schizophrenia? Autism? And the Keyblade is meant in most forms to represent the person, or the world if comes or is based on. Thus Ron's blade is based on him, and he isn't cool

Reishin Can you right an in character Luna and not be funny?

Moon Knight: I'm getting out of the story for that reason. Remember, I started this story to avoid this problem by being able to change the story as I need to. I'd have prefered to do it on a cliffhanger...

Karkith and Magnetic Witch: Thank you

_Hogwarts_

**Attention, we have managed to find the previous universe again and have cleared up the interference. Now, I understand that you may want to finish...**

"NOOOO!"

"Yes" Ron was one of the few who liked the current one. His voice, however, was virtually not even heard.

**Okay then...back to Harry the X-Men**

"YAY!"

"I'm important again!" Dean cheered

"We get to see the hot comic babes again!" Seamus added

"I won't have to deal with that disgrace of a Voldemort!" Voldemort thirded, to Seamus and Dean's disgust

"But I'm not the main character" Ron pouted

"Ron...that's a good thing." Harry said very, very severely.

"But I wanted to be the victim" Luna said sadly

"Why would you want to be a victim?!"

"Because I haven't been kidnapped before. It sound exiting"

Mister Granger wondered what sort of childhood she had, and if this Luna ever had psyche screening.

The head shots vanished, as the inside of a dark cave, littered with huge computer monitors...

"AWESOME! IT'S THE BATCAVE!" Dean shouted in glee

"Batcave? As in, Batman..." Draco felt ill.

The story began once again to everyone's favorite, the original and the best, a few hours later

**_"I__ refuse to watch this idiotic television program!" ("CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!")_**

"Does that sound like that Doofemsmirtz guy who beat up Voldemort?" Harry pondered as everyone again flinched.

"That did not count. Lucius is wise to point out that what our alternate counterparts do is not what would happen if I was to find that muggle!" Voldemort hissed

**_"Oh come on Damian, 10 year olds love Phineas and Ferb"_**

**_"_**I don't know any comic book characters named Damian" Dean said in confusion

**_"Then what's her excuse?"_**

**_"HEY! Perry is Awesome! He is so, like the Bat! We should get our own pet Platypus..."_**

"Platy...pus?" Ron said in utter confusion.

"Plat...ypus?" Neville tried

"Again, what is wrong with Television?" Hermione shook her head

**_"Stephanie...you do realize the Bat Cave is crowded enough"_**

**_The scene, as bizarre as it was, unfolded something like this. A little kid with a vaguely middle eastern face, but mostly white, was sitting on a couch, dressed in a red and green suit with a hood, was looking rather irritated._**

"Who is...Son of the Demon...no it can't..." Dean was muttering to himself

**_A kid who was about eighteen, in a black body suit with a domino mask and a huge blue bird in the center of the suit, looked somewhat exasperated._**

"It's Nightwing...the first Robin" Dean pointed out in awe

"First Robin...?"

"Batman's male sidekicks are always called Robin. He's had three up to our time: the first, who is now called Nightwing, the second, who is dead, and the current Robin, Robin the third. However, that Robin is not him, wrong ethnicity and age"

**_And next to the little kid, was a girlish figure dressed in a full body covering mauve hood and cape, holding a large stuffed animal that was greenish blue and vaguely resembled a Platypus._**

"Is that...Spoiler..."

"Who?"

"A minor DC character, a friend of Tim Drake, the Robin I mentioned earlier"

**_However, their little argument over the entertainment value of Disney's current flagship cartoon series, now on commercials (Disney's first film featuring a lesbian...), was interrupted as the sound of a massive engine was heard._**

**_"Hey, its the Batmobile...Dad must be back" the hooded figure called Stephanie put down the little toy and ran towards the sound. _**

**_"How on earth can someone be that happy?" the one who was called Damian asked the older guy in utter confusion._**

**_"_**I don't know" Fred said

"How can someone be always so cheerful" George added

"But is the better question"

"Why isn't everyone else"

"As chipper as us three!" Luna cut them off

"Because we're sane?" Draco offered

"But Sanity isn't any fun" Luna said with a smile that really worried some people.

**_"I'm told she eats a lot of sugary cereal, or at least that's what Tim tells me" the tall guy commented as the most awesome car ever driven by man or god burst through a tunnel, moving faster than a Firebolt and handling better._**

"That...is a cool car" Justin wanted to drive it.

"How could something muggle handle better than our finest broom" Umbridge huffed

"Because...it is the BATMOBILE! AND IT HASN'T LOST A WHEEL!" Dennis seemed to snarl.

**_The hood popped up, as the ever grim face of Batman._**

**_"Where is Alfred" he demanded as soon as he saw them._**

"The butler of Batman" Dean explained "He's old"

"What's a butler?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"A human house elf" Draco sighed.

**_"Getting us some snacks, why?" Stephanie asked as they saw a group of injured mutant children, and two female mutants who looked concerned in the back._**

"Oh yeah...I got shot" Harry said like it was no big deal.

"Harry...ever think it is the fact that your taking being shot like that that Pomfrey has a cot reserved for you?" Hermione explained with some nervousness.

"She does?"

**_"They need medical attention...and I don't trust the hospitals"_**

**_"You don't trust anyone" The tall guy pointed out._**

**_"...Here I think it's warranted"_**

**Meanwhile, on a remote Nebraskan Highway**

**_Underneath a large billboard featuring the face of a rather attractive dark haired man, with the faces of a trio of children: a dark haired boy who had a vaguely Roma like complexion, a dark haired Asian girl and a blond haired girl with blue eyes with an infectious smile. _**

**_Underneath them were names (Richard Grayson Wayne, age 18) (Cassandra Cain Wayne, age 15) (Stephanie Brown Wayne, age 13)._**

**_And in bold letters _**

**_YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE BRUCE WAYNE TO ADOPT! MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN A CHILD'S LIFE!_**

"That's random. Why does this story bother to show something like that?" Ron didn't get it.

"Why show four random people? Is this foreshadowing or something?" Draco muttered

Dean looked like he was going to point out that Dick Grayson was Nightwing, Stephanie Brown was Spoiler and Bruce Wayne was Batman, but he decided not to. It wasn't worth it.

**_"Why would that obese freak be here?" Justice questioned the W.A.N.D agents with him._**

**_"Perhaps because no one would look for him here?"_**

"Yeah, who lives in...this remote nowhere place" Goyle sounded a lot less smart than he planned

**_"All teams return to X-Mansion" the voice of Alex Russo rang along the W.A.N.D frequency, simultaneously with Storm's voice on the X frequency. _**

**_"Well, someone got lucky and got a fight" Justice muttered_**

**_"Can you fight a sack of lard?" said the W.A.N.D agent sarcastically. _**

"Stupid alternate universe...I AM NOT A SACK OF LARD!" Vernon snarled

"...Could have fooled me" Narcissa gave an extra disgusted look their way.

**A few hours later, X-Mansion**

**_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Emma Frost, while hardly a saint, normally was not physically violent._**

**_However, in this case she had the graying red haired man who smelled like cigars up against the window, the man trying not to look at her large breasts._**

"It's Commisioner Gordon...the police chief from Gotham City" Dean pointed out.

"Can Emma Frost hold me like that?" Seamus said in a haze "OW!"

**_"Frost, please don't harm the one good cop in all of Gotham City" Jean said very, very coolly. "Now, for the benefit of those who just arrived, and only heard her tirade, mind repeating yourself"_**

**_"...Sorry" Justice blushed, while junior members Firestar and Petra chuckled._**

**_"Yes...well recently one Vernon Dursley was delivered to Gotham Police HQ, my cities vigilante having captured him and given him an, uncharacteristically harsh beating..."_**

"I'd sue him for assault!"

"You earned that one" Snape shot back

**_"The God Mutant!" Firestar asked in shock_**

**_"He's not a...why does everyone think that" the Commissioner sighed "Well, generally he leaves a note about why he beat up who he did, it helps legally. Poison Ivy was attempting to kill the local Roxxon Oil head, Clayface disguised himself as Joe Biden to kill the President, Joker had his merry fun with your leader..."_**

"Oh yeah...they mentioned that Cyclops needed therapy...and the Joker is definitely therapy requiring" Dean said with some horror.

"Whose the Joker?" Angelina asked, not sure if she wanted to know

"A muggle version of him" Dean pointed at Voldemort "An insane, inhumanely pale mass murdering psycopath..."

"MUDBLOOD! YOU WILL DIE!"

"Yeah, if you get out of that cage" Harry quipped

"Yeah, Fred and I could moon you and you couldn't do anything about it" George chuckled as the muggle borns paled

"What can astronomy do to the great Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked.

**_"And require therapy" Emma added with a quip as Jean released a look of hate that could make a star eclipse in fear._**

**_"In this case...he said the man had attempted to use some machine to sterilize the world's mutant population, though he stopped it before he could cause a wide spread Decimation. However, it would have had some effect, somewhere, but more pressing, he apparently had shot most of your students..."_**

**_Emma looked horrified, Storm froze as lightning crackled in 'shock' and Alex felt the phantom pain of paper work._**

"Paper work" Dumbledore, Amelia, Arthur and McGongall said in simultaneous shivers.

"Jinx...you all owe me Lemon Drops" Dumbledore joked.

**_"They are still alive, at least when he gave his note, and under his care."_**

**_"But where..."_**

**_"Do you think I know where he lives? If Batman doesn't want to be found, you can't find him. That's not how it works. Batman, he finds you."_**

**_"_**Is he Russian or something?" Bill asked in confusion.

**Batcave, a few days later**

**_Harry stirred, being a magical he had a slightly enhanced healing factor. It was nothing like Wolverine's, but it meant that, with modern medicine and Vernon's horrible aim, he was the second to get up._**

"Do we heal faster?" Hermione wondered

"I think so. Your bruises always seemed to go away faster than those of other children" Emma commented for her daughter's curiosity.

**_The first was Anole, who had the healing abilities of a lizard, reptiles being able to handle worse injuries than mammals. _**

**_"_**Of course reptile can. The snake heals from injuries that kill birds, badgers and lions" Nott quipped.

"That's a new saying" Remus commented with a frown "Perhaps the intelligence of the Slytherins hasn't degraded as badly as I thought"

**_"Hey, he's waking up!"_**

**_Harry's eyes opened up to see the relived faces of Anole, Kitty and Dust, who looked relived to see him back in the land of the living._**

**_"Oh thank Allah, you were the most injured...the bullet closest to a vital artery" Dust said in relief._**

**_"_**Allah?" Neville asked in confusion.

"In Islam, God is called Allah" Hermioe explained

**_Harry looked around, not sure where they were "Where's Rouge?"_**

**_"She is still in recovery" a different voice said. Harry turned his head over to spy a 14 year old boy, give or take, with black hair. He was dressed in a dark red super hero suit with a black hood covering his head and some sort of metallic wing structure on his back. "If it makes you feel any better, your uncle is in far worse shape. He'll be tried in the Hague once he can breathe without a machine and go the bathroom on his own"_**

"The Hague?" Draco wasn't sure how to say it "Haku? Haiku? Hacku?"

"International court of Muggle justice. It is in the Netherlands" Amelia explained "Sadly, we don't have a ICU court of International Justice"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Umbridge huffed

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"The name is Red Robin"_**

**_"Yum" Anole quipped as said Red Robin gave him a death glare._**

"Er...I don't get it" Lee shrugged

**_"...I should have listened to Nightwing and called myself something that is not a fast food chain" he muttered to himself "...but if you must know more, I was the third of Batman's, the man you all ignorantly call the God Mutant, male sidekicks, or the Robin's. We're the vigilante protectors of Gotham: Batman, Nightwing, Oracle, Batgirl, Red Robin, Spoiler and Robin."_**

'An Asian Bat Girl...a Arabian ish Robin...how diverse' Dean noted with a smile

**_"So what, your Avengers or something?"_**

**_Red Robin shook his head "To be an Avenger, you have to register your name and other vital information, like your residency and employment, into a central database maintained by S.H.I.E.L.D and the United Nations. The only Avenger exempt from that is Spider-Man, who is a minor and only allowed on the Avengers team because Captain America himself vouched that he was a good kid, and even he technically would have to register his name at age 18 or leave the Avengers. Batman, and by extension us and another vigilante named Moon Knight, don't want to put our names in a database, mainly due to the fact that said database has been hacked at least 4 times."_**

"**_And they still use it?"_**

"Must be a tradition" Harry said pointedly at the Ministry corrupts

**_"I never was one to say that the Government was smart" a gravely voice said as Harry, who by now had managed to force his body up, saw a imposing man in a black suit...the Batman._**

**_"I am glad to see you have recovered, Harry Potter. Now, there are some things I wish to discuss with you."_**

"He knows my name" Harry felt that was creepy

"Everyone knows your name" Luna said far too happily.

* * *

**_As he was on a cot with wheels, it wasn't all that difficult for Batman to push Harry all the way to a large computer monitor. Forcing his head up, Harry could see several files, with names such as 'Wizarding World' '600th Floor' 'Paradise Island' 'Smallville' 'Spiderman' 'Atlantis' 'X-Men' 'Avengers' 'Fantastic Four' and '? Lantern Corps'_**

"Okay, I see references there to us, Wonder Woman, Superman, maybe Aquaman and Green Lantern...but what's the 600th floor?" Dean asked in confusion.

"A big building?" Collin offered

**_"Your a wizard" Batman began. "Bound by the statue of Secrecy as first written in 1689, but fully enacted as of 1692 by a 94% majority. You were born to James and Lily Potter July 31st 2000, who were killed by a dark lord named Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort on October 31st, 2001. "_**

"...6% disagreed?" Hermione said in surprise. She thought wizards were smarter then.

"6% were smart!" Voldemort hissed

"Tom Riddle..." Dan Granger said in alarm "Your name is Tom Riddle?!"

"IT IS VOLDEMORT!"

**_"How do you know that?" Harry had no idea how he knew that much. Sure, he could have stolen some books, but how did he know Voldemort's real name?_**

**_"It is in your file, the file on wizards and Voldemort's file. Everyone has a file."_**

"That...is creepy" Neville had to say

"Do I have a file?" Luna chirped "I'd love to read it"

**_"I maintain detailed information on every possible danger I could possibly face. For example, the father of your friend Hermione Granger, Daniel Granger, served on Team 7. Her godmother is Amanda Waller and her godfather is another member of Team 7 who I am still looking into for exact identity."_**

"AMANDA WALLER!"

"Who?" Hermione wasn's sure why that name bothered Dean so much.

"Waller...is not a pleasant person" Dean only had to say that to get the point across

**_The grandmother of your friend Neville Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, had fought World War 2 hero Alan Scott and won.."_**

"Your gran sounds bad ass" Dean had to comment

"Erm...thank you?"

**_Your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is..."_**

"Insane?"

"Evil?"

"Senile?"

"A handsome lover of socks?" Dumbledore ended the tirade

**_"You know, all that information makes you sound sort of creepy". Harry said honestly _**

**_"I dress in a bat suit. I sort of have to be" Batman admitted "However, I'm not here to gloat. I am here to give you a warning. I have a enemy by the name of Ra's al Ghul, though compared to most he isn't as homicidal or cruel. He was in Albania, and he emailed me about one of his men being attacked by this...short and disgusting rat like man..."_**

**_"Pettigrew!"_**

"HE IS DEAD!"

"Please shut it" Harry commented to Umbridge

**_"Yes, your parent's true secret keeper. Ratted you out to Voldemort and tricked your idiot government that Sirius was responsible with a well timed finger removal, explosion and rat animagus transformation, after which he became the weasley's pet and slept in at least two of their children's beds"_**

That...disturbed a lot of people. Percy looked a little green.

The parents looked even greener.

Ron, actually vomited.

"Why does everyone puke?" Lavender shouted in anger

**_"You know, I don't know what's creepier...the fact you know that or how you describe it"_**

**_"Hopefully the rat wasn't a pedophile. But the rat being in Albania, the last known location of Voldemort...suggests that he shall soon return. Particularly when Ra's, who is aware of magic seeing as he was alive before your world went to hide, knows exactly what Voldemort is capable of, and found that he and Pettigrew have returned to England."_**

"Ra's al Ghul is about 600 years old...so it makes sense" Dean admitted

"Does that guy have a Philosophers Stone or something?" Draco asked in confusion.

"No...he has pits"

**_"Also, I know that your family left you a sizable trust fund, however I can tell you from personal experience that no matter how much money your parent's leave you, you can't just live on that. You need to make it, bigger"_**

Harry had to wonder about that. Should he think about that...or did he even have the time.

**Malfoy Manor**

**_Draco Malfoy was a boy who acted as if he owned the world, and considering how powerful his family was, as well as the fact that, despite what some may snarkily comment, happened to be one the strongest death eater in the making._**

"Do I have to remind you about my point from earlier?" Lucius deadpanned

**_The fact that his parent's were not cousins who got far too close was greatly reason for this. Sadly the fact that Narcissa's family did this a bit too frequently was the main reason Draco did not any siblings._**

**_However, as a pureblood there were a lot of things he didn't know about that he really should. Guns, I-Pods and deodorant were among these things._**

"You don't have Deodorant!" Hermione demanded of Ron, who shrugged, not sure what it was.

Hermione promptly scooted up wind of him

**_The strange yellow light that was raining down all across Great Britain was also something that he had no idea what it was._**

**_The Light, while missing him due to how patchy it was, did hit his parents and the Minister of Magic, as they were about to dine on their dining table that cost more than the combined value of the Burrow and the brooms inside it._**

"..." Ron glared at the table, not looking at anyone

**_While it did nothing to Narcissa, as it struck the adult males, they suddenly seized up and collapsed on the ground, twitching, screaming and thrashing like someone was using a taser on their testicles._**

Every Male in the room froze and felt some form of pity for the corrupt politicians.

**_"FATHER!"_**

**_Scenes like this were occurring all over Magical Britain._**

"Wait...Draco and I might be the last fertile wizards in England" Harry said in some form of horror.

"Sounds like a porn film" Dan deadpanned "By the way, stay away from my daughter in this universe..."

"DADDY!" Hermione shouted in horror as the scene ended

**Oh, and now Ron the Keyblade Hero is now officially adoptable. I'd have gotten it to a cliffhanger, but I had this idea in my head with Damian hatin' on Phineas and Ferb. **


	14. Harry X part 10

Shadow-Digital: it is quite probable

61394: Do consider it

Reishin: At the moment, if I do anything next, it would either star Lily and Kushina, or Harry and John Hammond. I might even possibly show off what sort of scenario would have Harry, Percy Jackson, Max Ride, Artemis Fowl, Eragon Shadeslayer and others team up.

BlackRose: Not some of them affected, most of them affected

Tanis: Glad to see the good reaction

Tigerboy: True, he died in Batman Inc Volume 2, the eighth comic. However, in this world the necessary development needed to create the scenarios present have not yet occurred.

Hogwarts

"Can we go home now...and don't we need sleep or food or something!?" Umbridge demanded

**We managed to create a bubble of homeostasis stalling magic. Essentially, your life clocks are now on pause...it isn't approved yet for Pregnant woman, no one here is pregnant are they?**

"I dose the food in contraceptive potion you know" Dumbledore deadpanned "We haven't had to use the parent quarters for a reason in my tenure after all"

"AND WE EAT IT!?"

"It wouldn't have an adverse effect on the male student populace...I'm told it could cause some mental problems, but that's only if you eat like your a starving animal daily"

Ron paled in absolute horror, Crabbe and Goyle looked dumber than normal and Umbridge looked like she had just struck pay day.

"...And several ministers have allowed me to do so in the past, so put away your pink slip" Dumbledore snarked to the toad as the story continued

**Hogwarts in the Harry X verse, a few days later**

**_"DUMBLEDORE!"_**

**_Hagrid, who saw what others would always picture as horrible monsters, and instead called them Fluffy, was yelling in terror._**

"Fluffy...wait just never mind" Alastor began and ended almost comically.

**_After failing to find Harry, and with Sirius in hiding for some odd reason..._**

..."So that Omake was true?" Narcissa was looking a tad...angry. An emotion shared by many females, as Sirius tried to hide under a table.

**_...He had to return and kept hearing some report about some light causing males to have their testicles electrocuted. He had in fact seen a Pensieve of Filch suffering from it, provided by Hagrid, who hadn't been hit by the light._**

**_So why was he so scared?_**

**_"Gummi bears!" Dumbledore called out as his gargoyles let everyone's favorite Half-Giant burst into his office, more terrified than a first year who saw Filch shaving his buttocks._**

"...What is with the horrible mental images?" Snape deadpanned

**_"DUMBLEDORE! HIDE ME! THEY'RE AFTER ME!"_**

**_"Whose after you Hagrid...what did you import?" did Hagrid really get that Chimeara he always wanted to name Bob?_**

"Please Dumbledore..."

"No Hagrid...just no"

**_"NUTHIN LIKE THAT! BUT I WAS IN HOGSMEADE, GETTING SOME DOG FOOD FOR FANG, AND FOUR WOMAN ATTEMPTED TO DRAG ME AWAY! THEN TWO WOMAN FLASHED ME, AND I SAW A GROUP OF THEM RUMMAGING IN MY HOUSE ON MY WAY BACK! THEY ALL SMELLED LIKE FERTILITY POTIONS AND VANILLA!"_**

Everyone was taken aback by that.

"Who would attempt to seduce something like you" Umbridge demanded

"Something is rotten in Denmark" Amelia said very severely.

"But we're not in Denmark" said the ever dumb Fudge.

**_"Oh, that is odd. Normally the Hogsmeade woman would be trying to abduct and sexually violate Snape or Flitwick" _**

Snape and Flitwick gave Dumbledore very strange looks. What the hell was that about?

**_"...For odd reasons Snape had fangirls. Dumbledore had no idea why. As for Flitwick, well he never did understand fetishes._**

More twitching, what the hell was wrong with this Dumbledore, he was somewhat evil one one day, then he was mildly insane.

**_"Can I hide in here until they go away?" Hagrid was sounding like a little kid._**

**_"Sure. I have a meeting of the Wizengamot to attend, so I'm sure you can hide up here for a while. You can even give Fawkes his bath and trim his talons if you want"_**

Hagrid was far too happy to hear that.

**_Fawkes seemed oddly terrified, like a cat who needed a bath._**

"A bit out of character...he loves being manicured. Must be the universe"

**Wizengamot chamber, 45 minutes later**

**_Dumbledore had never been so terrified in his life._**

**_Looking like a first year who had to go into the center of the Forbidden Forest after bathing in steak sauce, he dragged himself into his podium, locking the door behind him with several padlocks, a dozen charms and making sure no one was in the podium in a Moody esc manner._**

"...Why is it open season on the first years?" Ginny had to wonder

"Why are the woman going mad?" Ron added

**_"What took you?" the ever sickening Umbridge croaked._**

**_"The 15 separate female attempts to drag me away and sexually assault me did delayed me a tad" Dumbledore said in a touch of sarcasm._**

"Shouldn't you...I don't know, arrest them?" Justin had to ask.

"...Arresting people takes too long. Last time I left the Ministry alone too long, muggle hunting was briefly legal" Dumbledore said nearly seriously.

**_"Honestly" the ever fair Amelia Bones, the third most terrifying old lady in Magical Britain, behind Mcgonagall and Neville's Granny, sighed "Regardless of what happened, there is no reason to behave like that"_**

**_"Behave like what, in attempts to rape Hagrd and I?" what was up with that?_**

**_"My son as well" Lucius said, sounding a bit more high pitched than normal. "I have to lock him in his own room after the third attempt for his own safety"_**

There was some chuckling. He sounded like he was an eunuch.

"Cease your laughter at once!" Lucius demanded.

**_His third cousin twice removed would not be welcome in the House of Malfoy again. After all, a dead woman told no tales. Even Amelia wouldn't attempt to get him for that murder._**

The laughter ended as Amelia gave him a look.

"How often do I have to point out what that me does is not on me?" he sardonically pointed out.

**_"My grandson hasn't left the dangerous part of my greenhouse since attempt number 6" Augusta was not amused. Neville had enough trauma as it was._**

"You make it sound like he has problems?" Cormac laughed in disbelief. It wasn't like his parents were gone or something. They weren't dead.

"Can we not laugh about me nearly being raped?" Neville said very nervously.

"Yeah, lay off him!" Hannah demanded as he blushed a little.

**_"Mind telling me what is with the attempted rapes?" Dumbledore wasn't sure he wanted to know_**

**_"Well" Fudge who was similarly squeakily like his gold giver explained _**

Fudge looked away as he got a lot of looks

**_"Recently some light engulfed all of Magical Britain, sterilizing approximately 90% of all magical males"_**

"WHAT!" virtually every male was alarmed at what was suggested.

"Ha! I won!" Vernon was rather happy

"Be silent Muggle swine!" Voldemort hissed

**_"Because of the, rarity, of international relations, magical females seem to have gone on a...mildly extreme baby daddy hunt. Doctors at Saint Mungos have verified that, whatever happened, is not going to continue to anyone born after the light"_**

"And that is excuse for women to go crazy? What is wrong with the magical populace?" Hermione demanded.

"It makes sense to me" Pansy admitted.

"...What is in the water?" Emma Granger had to wonder****

**_"That is absurd! How do they even though who isn't affected"_**

**_"Skeeter somehow got into the records of all magical males who did not go to Saint Mungo's since the light hit for examination and also got into the records of all magical males who were not in country at the time" Amelia was not amused._**

**_That damn pest had to dig up that sort of thing._**

"I happen to like her work" Umbridge huffed

**_"Due to these, situations" Umbridge croaked "I have put to the table a legislation to officially make all children born in this generation take their blood lines from their mother. Any pureblood girl who was to, reproduce with someone below her standing, will have her children be purebloods even if she had children with a half giant with lycanthropy. This law will also remove the illegitimate child clause from this generation, and prohibit any attempts to prevent the next generation from being born by persons of authority or prosecuted for it" she directed that one at the headmaster and Amelia. "Also, any male prisoners currently escaped and abroad, or any male prisoner in Azkaban who was not affected, it to be be used for this purpose and this purpose alone"_**

Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Emma, Daniel and Remus were giving looks out right alarm to Dolores, and they were not alone.

"Why would you even make a law like that?!" Harry had to ask.

"To save magic. But I'm sure you'd love the excuse to..."

"What kind of person do you think I am? Do you think I'd want to just impregnate every female I see..." Harry looked almost ill at the thought.

He couldn't make children who'd grow up like he did, without a parent.

**_"So you pretty much expect me to stand by and let pureblood females, in a crazed fear for their bloodlines, rape some of my students and faculty" Harry, Neville, Draco, himself, Hagrid, Sirius...who knows who else?! _**

**_"You expect me to allow rape to slide!? You expect me to let you allow the rape of prisoners? The Rape of Children?" Amelia was not amused._**

**_"It's either that, or we will have to copulate with lesser magical beings, or even muggles"_**

"Hey!"

"It's the truth, muggle" Voldemort hissed

"And yet, you look like an overgrown snake with limbs" Harry deadpanned

**_Umbridge's statement, and the resulting vote, reminded Dumbledore, Amelia and Augusta why they hated politics. In the aftermath, Dumbledore went to find an old book of his called 'how to charm your own chastity belts', Augusta put in orders for more flesh eating plants, and Amelia went home and began drinking Fire Whiskey in her locked bedroom._**

"Laugh at the fact my alternate self has problems, and I will arrest you" Amelia said in a very good Snape impression.

**_Lucius, while he did vote for it, thought it be best he picked up a few books that might help his son avoid being sexually assaulted by, lesser females. He did not need Malfoy's with bushy brown hair and oversized teeth after all_**

Draco and Hermione, in a rare moment of agreement, just stared at the elder Malfoy in disgust at what he just implied.

"He said it, not me" Lucius deadpanned

**X-Mansion**

**_Charles Xavier, after having a lengthy talk with Republican pundit, though pro Mutant, Bill O'Reilly that he could not have rescheduled or cancelled, continued to wait for, as the Commissioner had stated, for the Batman to find him._**

**_Of course, even if this Batman did, his telepathy would detect him..._**

**_"Hello, Charles Xavier"_**

**_"AHH!"_**

**_There was something oddly comedic about the wheelchair bound telepath being scared out of his mind by Batman appearing behind him._**

While there was laughter, the last scene sort of killed a lot of it off

**_"How did you do that?!" Charles demanded._**

**_"According to one of my daughters, because I'm the Goddamn Batman" he sarcastically suggested "But then again, Spoiler does consume far too much sugar, perhaps making up for Robin's lack of cheerfulness. However, I am sure you will be glad to know that your students have all awoken and are now able to return to your hands. In fact, they are being unloaded now"_**

**_The Batmobile was pretty spacey, after all._**

**_"...Well, that explains why Emma stopped throwing those darts at her dart board with a photo of Jean on it, I suppose. Well, I have to welcome them back, so you can see yourself..."_**

**_Xavier noticed that the Batman was gone._**

**_"...How did he do that?"_**

"Because, he is the Batman" Dean said completely seriously.

**Meanwhile, the dreams of Luna Lovegood**

**_Over time, Luna had gotten an idea of what was happening. When she was asleep, or even day dreaming, she could find and travel to view events far away from her as a ghost. She couldn't change anything, but it was sort of handy._**

"That does sound like fun" Luna commented

"It sounds sort of creepy" Marietta muttered to Cho, who shook her head in response

**_She found many people she liked to spy on like this: she had used it to find 34 corrupt ministry officials, 3 new species of magical creature and several promising cookie recipes._**

"...Those figures feel accurate" Arthur admitted. The Ministry was not a fun place

**_"...I bought Cartoon Network back in 2005. I fired most of its old network executives. I made Greg Weisman and Joss Whendon Co-heads of cartoon development. ten years later, I have brought more Hanna-Barbara cartoons than just Scooby Doo and Tom and Jerry into the 21st century thanks to Bruce Timm and Dini. The greatest of Cartoon Network cartoons were given the Fusion Fall anime, with all the old writers from their shows being co writers. Gargoyles has been revived and on its fifth season. Toonami is on every night and the name for anime in the United States. Star Wars, Looney Tunes, Transformers...all given a home. I have created the next Golden Age of Cartoon...and I am still talking to a cat. I need a significant other..."_**

**_The Greenlight guy was amusing to listen to. Those 'cartoons' looked neat too, though she had an odd feeling the Weasley Twins were never to get their hands on anything to do with Anvils._**

Fred and George's interested looks frightened every muggle raised person in the room.

"Anvils? What could be funny about those things?" Draco demanded.

"I'd explain, but I fear the consequences" Justin said very, very faintly.

**_While amusing, she had the oddest feeling Snape would find it very aggravating._**

Snape did not like the looks the twins were giving him.

**_However, it wasn't just across space that she could see across in her dreams._**

**_With her practiced skills, though still not perfect, Luna returned to the crazy mess of an over crowded train station, avoiding some of her favorite people to spy on: Lex Luthor the bald Pureblood esc Muggle, Alastor Moody the paranoid who could almost sense her and Harry Potter, who was kind of cute._**

Harry blushed a little

**_Instead, she went up to an elevator and pressed a series of random numbers, she hadn't quite figured it out, but these elevators in her realm didn't go across space._**

**_She could go into possible futures, and this one was definitely...interesting._**

**_"I WILL NEVER BE SECOND BEST AGAIN! DO YOU HERE ME POTTER! NEVER!"_**

**_Above a ruined plain, covered in strange cosmic fire, flew Ron Weasley, but he looked rather different. He had long hair, and was dressed in some sort of red and black armor, with the insignia of a phoenix covering him, as was the same fire that was currently destroying the world._**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Ron demanded "What the bloody hell am I doing?"

**_Ron Weasley, possessed by the Phoenix Force. A force that virtually no one could control at even half it's full power, without going bat shit insane. _**

**_Like Voldemort on a bad day, but far more dangerous._**

"...Isn't that supposed to be in Jean Gray?" Ernie asked aloud

"Well it shouldn't be in me!"

**_And below him, a dead body. _**

**_Hermione._**

Ron looked utterly terrified, and her father was giving him very, very scary looks.

**_"RON YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!" _**

**_Ron absently batted a way of stream of magical curses from Harry Potter "SHE BETRAYED ME!"_**

**_"SHE CALLED YOU AN INSANE PRAT, AND I CAN'T HELP BUT AGREE! YOU BURNED DOWN TOKYO!"_**

"...I agree with her this once" Ron said weakly as he kept getting looks

**_"TOKYO WAS TOO BRIGHT!" a huge fire ball flew right at Harry as the ever persistent Half-Blood apparated out of the way, popping up behind the out of control Pureblood with the silver sword of Gryffindor glittering as he attempted to hack off his old friend's neck._**

**_He responded by grabbing Harry's neck without even looking. _**

**_"You think your better than me, Potter? Because your rich? Famous? Popular with the ladies? Well let me tell you something, your days of being a arrogant, famous prat are OVER!"_**

"Great, it's fourth year all over again" Ron said in horror "But far worse"

**_"...Now..." Harry managed to squeak out as a huge trident, made entirely of water, stabbed Ron in the stomach, causing him to let Harry go, the Boy-Who-Is-Hyphenated-In-Amusing-Ways falling to the ground for a bit before a ever attractive green suited blur caught him._**

**_"It didn't work, did it sugar?" Rogue, who had absorbed flight at some point, said in sadness as an army of heroes that Harry had on standby if his and Hermione's plan to get Ron to calm down enough so Jean could take her powers back._**

"Since when can Rogue fly?"

"Rogue can absorb powers. She must have done that at some point" Dean explained for Hannah.

**_It failed spectacularly._**

**_The large group of Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four members, Bat-Family, Order members, some other guys like the guy with the big red cape and blue armor, the red, white and blue battle corset lady with the lasso and sword and a large group of kids in orange T-Shirts stood at arms as Plan B, as a grand battle began._**

_"Superman, Wonder Woman...a bunch of people I don't recognize...Iron Man, Thor, Storm, Batman, Dumbledore, Snape, Neville with a missing eye..." Dean had to admit even those few just looked bad ass together_

**_A battle that Luna, who was observing Ron go completely mad in power, hoped would not be the true future._**

**As Luna fears Ron going Dark Phoenix **

**_A trio of wizards, though as oppose to the dark robes of various material worn by most, wore white robes of cotton make._**

**_Also distinguishing them from normal wizards, they had staffs instead of wands, were surrounded by Egyptian hieroglyphs and were using several very modern computers._**

"What are these guys...Technomages or something?" Luna asked.

"Technomages...?"

"Technomages are wizards who combine science and magic to become ultra powerful. I'm told it's illegal back home" Luna explained for Hermione.

**_"I think we're wasting our time considering the Boy-Who-Lived" one muttered "Project Moon would not benefit from being immune to the killing curse, and mutant powers are tricky to clone. There are far more promising Hogwarts students to dissect. Like her" he entered a series of keystrokes into the computer, bringing up a file on Hermione Granger._**

"...Me!?"

"Oh yay! You get to be a victim"

"Luna..."

**_"I don't understand your fascination with her, Setne" one of the other magicals pointed out as the first removed his hood, revealing a face that could only be described as the magical equivilant of a gangster, with greasy black hair, a scrawny build and a hawkish nose._**

"That guy looks disgusting" Draco gagged.

"Reminds me of Mundungus" Molly huffed to her husband

**_"Can you not see her potential? From her father' side of the family, she has the potential to develop similar physical enhancements like the other descendants of Team 7: the powers of Deathstroke, Nick Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Bane and many others. Who knows what power she might have if she was to ever to become Gen Active. From her mother's side, she inherited the latent genes from her distant Squib ancestors: the magical Grangers" her father gave up his last name for some reason "And from her other mother..."_**

"Other Mother..." Hermione wasn't sure what that was all about.

"Sounds like something out of a horror film" Parvati commented

**_"Other mother? Last I checked, even those so called magical children only have two biological parents"_**

**_"I was dead for thousands of years, barely avoiding being eaten by a crocodile, lion, hippo monstrosity and I still somehow know more than you..." Setne muttered_**

"Sounds like Ammit from Egyptian myths...is there an Egyptian comic book character?" Hermione wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Black Adam and Moon Knight, but not really fitting what is going on here...maybe there is some new comic character" Dean considered.

**_"Let m_**e**_ tell you, again. Her mother was sterile, she could not have children by any mortal form of magic or science. _**

"That's not true...I had a miscarriage after Hermione" Emma admitted

"So, it's just that Hermione's problem then" Hermione-prime commented

**_However, during one his last missions on Team 7, he ended up in a massive fight in an ancient Greek temple against a force of H.Y.D.R.A agents. During the mission, it was an option to detonate the temple, taking out all the enemy forces in one blow. However, Daniel Granger disagreed with this choice, and proceeded to take out the agents without damaging a single part of the temple. In doing so, he endeared himself to the goddess whose temple they were in."_**

**_"The Big Owl herself. While she may be a pathological Roman hater, Athena isn't exactly a goddess who can't be rewarding."_**

"Athena...like the wisdom goddess?" Draco asked "That figures"

"Isn't she a virgin goddess?" Seamus added

**_Once he was given leave to return to his wife for a month, said big Hooter choose to repay Daniel for sparing her temple, by using her little brain child trick, though not on just Daniel as his her norm."_**

"Brain Child?" Molly had no idea what that meant.

"I have no idea" Emma agreed

**_Oddly considerate for an Olympian god, normally she'd have just used Daniel's mind, left a child with him, and probably not watch as the wife gets rather furious. Instead...she leaves a child who is virtually perfect as their daughter, and uses the mist to make it seem to the world that she had a nine month pregnancy all along."_**

"The Mist...?"

"Sound's like a super _obliviate" _Dumbledore hypothesized.

"The Ministry must have it!" Umbridge croaked.

**_"Of course, perhaps she just wanted to see what would result. As a Goddess of wisdom, Athena does find experiments amusing. But this one...may just have created one of the most powerful 'magicals' ever."_**

**_"And you want us, to capture something like that?"one of the others asked in disbelief. "Even with their idiotic secrecy, she still has a very dangerous papa wolf. Not to mention that her friend is out of Britain and liable to go hunting her down"_**

**_"_**...Oh, I forgot Potter was in this one" Snape joked.

"Hey, I like being out of the spotlight" Harry snarked

**_"Assuming he finds out she would have been kidnapped?" the other nameless guy offered_**

**_"Fools, you don't hope for a hero to not notice you grabbed someone important to them" Setne shook his head "That never works. You set up a distraction for said hero. Heroes fighting heroes are an excellent way to do it"_**

"...In comics that is true" Dean admitted

**_"Heroes...what you going to grab Spiderman's girlfriend and threaten to throw her off a bridge if he doesn't fight Harry Potter for you?"_**

**_"_**...Death of Gwen Stacy reference?" Dean shook his head

**_"Hardly" Setne deadpanned as he began rapidly typing up for a profile._**

**_The person who came up did have some similarities to Harry: dark hair that was messy, and the same sort of spark in his eyes. However, his eyes were not Lily Potter Green, but sea green. His body was tan and swimmer like, with more muscles. he was dressed in an orange T shirt and Jeans, with no glasses._**

**_"_**Oh, he's handsome" Daphne Greengrass was intrigued.

"He does seem quite attractive" Katie Bell agreed

"...He looks more like a hero than I do" Harry added.

"If I am still a princess, can I have him too in my male harem?"

"LUNA!"

**_"This, is the hero we're need to keep Potter distracted. With the proper motivation, Percy Jackson will be all the distraction we need._**

The scene ended


	15. Harry X part 11

Sorry for the delay. Weekend had a lot of unexpected tasks come up. Then my chicken, named after Jean, got eaten.

reishin: Speaking of females who lived...

61394: I'm a Wall Street area liver, so I know how the rules work. I put out what the people want, and introduce new products every so often to see if they take. If they do not, then I go back. If they do, I write them for a while

Heroes: I'll see

Yami: Do you want this story to be axed by the Fanfic feds?

Dayfox: Hmmm, I'll see what I can do

JMR: He hasn't had time to read it.

speaking of another idea, I do have something in the works. But for it, I need two names. A name for an arrogant brother, a character who can take on the more arrogant sorts of Potter fanon molds, and a name for a sister for Harry Potter, who can take on the traits of the more, broken Potters, the type that you just want to hug. My own interpretations of a False Boy Who Lived Brother, and the sort of Fem Harry people create. Other characters in the works include Harry himself, Lily Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Percy Jackson, Andy Jackson, Sally Jackson, Selena, Eragon and Murtagh. Some names tentative and others liable to be added.

Hogwarts

"...Can we please have some food" Ron begged

**We shut off your homeostasis. While your in here, you do not need food**

"Yeah, but if we just sit here, it isn't at all interesting" Luna spoke up.

**We are not here for your idle chatter. We're here for how you react to the worlds you see.**

"Percy Jackson...isn't he the character from this book" Harry held up the large pack of books he had gotten at the same time Voldemort got his magic proof rubber duckey. "I mean, that means that he doesn't...well"

**Exist? Yes, on your world anyway. There is a...problem in the multiverse where certain worlds end up merged together. Normally he exists on a completely different set of worlds and rules than yours, but due to the fact the world we are currently seeing has the DC and Marvel heroes, which do have Greek gods, and others, his world can exist at the same time. Even then, versions of yourself and Percy Jackson have worked together in hundreds of worlds. Some of the other common heroes like him, who've worked with many Harry Potters, include Alex Russo, Fireheart, Artemis Fowl, Max Ride, Seras Victoria, Buffy and Edward Cullen.**

"Are there any worlds...where my parents live?" Harry asked after a moment very quietly as people gave him concerned looks at how desperate he sounded.

**Yes, and perhaps we'll see one of those next. However, there is a particular version of such a world that the Promethei do not like, so we have to ensure it is not one of those worlds.**

"What sort of world are you talking about?" Snape demanded. What world where Lily lived was a bad one?

**Worlds where the Boy/Girl Who Lived, act just like what you force yourself to see**

With that note, the world resumed playing.

**Granger Residence**

"**_Hey there Herms!"_**

**_"...Don't call me that!"_**

**_"Would you rather be called Mione? Min-Min? I can keep going all day with these, you know"_**

**_"Rose, leave her alone?"_**

**_Let it not be said that Hermione was completely friendless before going to Hogwarts. She had a couple of friends who she would see when her father visited with old friends._**

**_The red haired, glasses wearing Caitlin Fairchild, and the white haired, nicknaming Rose Wilson, were two of them: and were currently skyping with everyone's favorite know it all: the three teenage females talking with each other over a computerized video interface._**

Everyone was quite shocked to see this.

"...Muggles reinvented Floo Calling..." Lucius began in total disbelief.

"...And made it better" Arthur finished. "It's in full color...more mobile...even with the loss of free toast it is still so...amazing"

"...They still are inferior!" Bellatrix shrieked.

**_"It'__s so wonderful to see you again. I still can't believe that your school doesn't even let you call home" Caitlin remarked in disbelief._**

**_"Well the people who run it, like to pretend that time moves slower than it actually does" Hermione joked._**

"40 points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge yelled.

"To quote Malfoy senior..." Hermione began

"41 points to Gryffindor" Flitwick muttered to the toad's fury

**_"Hopefully you can still go to Oxford, or Yale, or whatever you brainiacs dream about" Rose shrugged "I mean, if they really act like that, you must be free from math"_**

**_"Oh, I still get plenty of maths work" Hermione admitted. Arithmancy and Potions had many forms of mathematics required, like fractions._**

"Glad to see at least one Gryffindor isn't a dunder head" Snape muttered. Even if she was an insufferable know it all.

**_"Why do British people say maths?" Rose asked_**

**_"Why do Southerners say Y'all? Why do we say cookies instead of biscuits? It's just how things are" Caitlin shrugged._**

"Cookies?" Draco didn't get it.

**_"Well, it doesn't make any sort of sense..." Rose was suddenly cut off, as all electric power in the Granger home suddenly shut off._**

**_"Huh?" Hermione had the time to say just as loud bangs began going off, and a stream of seven ribbons shot at her._**

"Ohh..ribbons, how scary" Ron laughed "If that is there big plan, you can so get out of that Hermione!"

**_As they wrapped around her, it felt as if her very being was set on fire, and not in the way you might here about in trashy romance novel with soul bonds and male Veela, but as if her bodies cells were being set a flame._**

As the Grangers in trio, and most everyone else, looked pale at what was described, Ron silently said "er...never mind"

**_'Target acquired" a voice rang out in Arabic as Hermione's vision went dark._**

**_"Hermione!" as she lost all sort of consciousness, she heard her father shout out. Though as the gun wielding man burst into her room, no one was there._**

**_No Hermione. No Kidnapper. No evidence_**

**X-Mansion**

**_"Glad to have you back...now I do believe you all are rusty on combat training after your little stay with the Batman in a medical coma. So, I think I'll welcome you bubs back, with some fun"_**

"Constant Vigilance" Moody agreed

"Constant NutCase" Tonks muttered

**_Harry, Rogue, Anole, Cannonball, Kitty, Dust and Karma twitched in agony as Wolverine was taking a bit too much fun programming the Danger Room._**

**_"Logan, while I could really care less if you blast Katherine into non existence" Emma deadpanned "I do have a problem with you deliberately causing my students mental or physical trauma"_**

"...She's sarcasticly funny"

"Properly snarky"

"And hot"

"Can we get her as the next DADA instructer?" Fred finished with his twin

"What makes you think that I'm leaving?" Umbridge scoffed "And why would you want a fictional muggle who dressed like a slut instead of a proper pureblood like myself?"

"Because we were raised to believe that God is a just being" George sarcastically commented

"80 points from Gryffindor!"

"FRED! GEORGE!" their mother snarled

**_"Oh, if I wanted to do that, I'd send in the programmed Deadpool androids." Complete with automated taunts "I'm pretty sure those prototype robots of Toad are appropriate"_**

**_Pressing a button, from the bottom of the Danger Room, through trap doors, hopped out obviously robotic duplicates of a gross looking, humanoid frog men._**

More than one set of eyes moved over to the toad who had taken away 79 points recently

**_"Destroy these ugly old things, and I won't think your skills are all that rusty'_**

**_"RIBBIT!" in unison, the robots lashed out with long, robotic tongues._**

**_Dust, who turned herself into a dust cloud to avoid these appendages, looked mildly ill under her thick clothing "Ergh..I honestly hope that this 'Toad' is the only one. Imagine another such toad"_**

**_Anole, who hopped to avoid another tongue, laughed "Yeah, imagine if that toad was female"_**

**_"Or in Pink" Harry, who blasted a Toad bot with Reducto, shivered_**

"100 points from Gryffindor!"

"Death Eater Malfoy's little rule?" Harry snarked

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!"

"Regardless...181 points to Gryffindor" McGonagall noted as the two glared at her like she was on their hit list...wait she already was.

**Belle Reeve Prison**

"**_WHAT!" The heavy set Amanda Waller demanded in utter fury, over Skype as Daniel Granger looked hardly any better. "Someone kidnapped my Goddaughter!"_**

**_"Yes" he was not amused The sounds of his wife crying echoed in the background. "All I know is they aren't from..."_**

**_"Daniel, I run S.H.I.E.L.D's main prison. I have had prisoners ranging from Graviton to Boomerang. I have level 10 clearance to S.H.I.E.L.D, S.W.O.R.D and W.A.N.D files. She vanishes at a specific period of the year. I am quite aware that my goddaughter is a magical."_**

"...Go deduction" Hermione commented "What do people think I'm doing anyway?" she asked her parents

"Private school" Daniel noted

**_"...So much for a stature of secrecy" Daniel muttered. Hermione could have used her magic to fix that leaky pipe for good._**

"Oh, that pipe exists in this universe too" The tone of voice that Daniel had gave even Voldemort reason to back away

**_"American magicals are rather progressive. Some even have played Super-Hero at times, such as back during the age of the Justice Society of America" a name chosen over The Invaders, due to Captain America vouching concerns about the name. "Kent Nelson is an excellent example, or as he is more commonly known, Doctor Fate: while other wizards have played Super Villains, such as Wotan or Blackbriar Thorn. Your countries magicals, on the other hand, are about as progressive and free as North Korea"_**

"...Is that a good thing? "Arthur weakly asked the muggles and muggle raised in the room.

"No" Emma said bluntly.

"Not at all" Justin frowned

"YOUR COMMUNIST SCUM!" Vernon added his own two pounds.

"North Korea is a absolute dictatorship, cut off from the rest of the world with rampant famines, cannibalism and a freaky cult worship of the ruling family" Hermione explained.

Voldemort looked somewhat inquisitive about the last one. Being worshiped as a god sounded worthy of him.

**_"Is there anyone I can call...I have no idea who else to turn to, with Hermione's Godfather away on business..."_**

**_"What did you expect when you made her Godfather Slade? He's always busy" Waller deadpanned._**

**_"_**Slade...SLADE WILSON!" Dean exclaimed.

"Whose Slade Wilson?" Seamus questioned as the story answered it for him, sort of.

**_"I figured that no scummy boys would date the goddaughter of a man who calls himself Deathstroke..."_**

"A guy named Deathstroke, you know I think that answers it" Seamus admitted

**_"...anyway Fury is apparently off the grid as usual, Natasha is off with most of the Avengers fighting something the tellie called 'Annilihus' with the Fantastic Four, I can't leave the country because some wanker is trying to sue me for 'negligence' because the idiot got dry sockets..."_**

"Damn lawsuits" Vernon muttered

"Damn Annilihus" Dean added his own two knuts

**_As he rambled, Amanda Waller was considering if she should bring up her, sort of illegal Suicide Squad she had in her prison._**

**_"_**Suicide Squad, a team of super criminals, controlled by nano technology and sent on 'suicide' missions in exchange for shortened terms..."

"Sounds interesting" Umbridge looked too pensive for Amelia to sleep well on it.

**_"...The X-Men...can you contact the X-Men?" Daniel finally decided to ask "I have no problem with mutants: considering my daughter got magic powers at around the same age it would be hypocritical if I did, and she's a tolerant girl of other races: she told me about her werewolf teacher."_**

"The greatest we've ever had!" of those who had him, only the most pureblood didn't raise their voices, including many Slytherins as Remus blushed

**_"I do have the proper channels" Amanda admitted "I'll pass on your request. It helps in your case that one of the main X-Men, Wolverine, doesn't take threatened children, particularly young girls, all that well. I can all but assure you that they'll be willing to help"_**

******American Museum of Natural History**  


**_"...Seaweed Brain!"_**

**_"What...I think these life models are kind of creepy"_**

**_L_**ooking around in the museum, everyone had to agree.

Well, most of them."

"A 'taxidermy' dragon would perfect, don't you think dear?" Narcissa commented to her husband

"YOUR EVIL!" Hagrid exclaimed in horror.

'What was your first clue' was the thought of many

**_Two teenagers, dressed in orange T shirts and jeans, were wandering the African Mammal hall of the museum, a rather realistic, if creepy, part of the museum. The male, or the 'Seaweed Brain' was Percy, while the one who called him the nickname was female. She was tanned, with blond hair and gray eyes like a storm. She was rather athletic looking._**

"Wow, she's hot too. I'll have a bisexual harem then"

"LUNA!" Hermione demanded.

"Oh fine, you can be in it too. I can already see the Harry-Hermione-Percy-Annabeth-me orgy..."

Hermione and Harry, in a odd form of symmetry, lowered their heads as one unit.

**_"Look, they aren't making any more of these taxidermy now. So it is not amoral or creepy. And no, we are not going to the Milstein Hall of Ocean Life. We are going to look at the Star of India"_**

"Oh, I've heard of that! It's one of the world's biggest star sapphires ever found by muggles" Bill commented "I'm told the Goblins want it, and the American Ministry has a permanent task force protecting it"

**_"You know, knowing our luck, it is probably some cursed god thing" Percy pointed out._**

**_"Unless there are Hindu Gods out there..."_**

**_"I thought the same thing about Greek Gods..."_**

**_As some angry god Thunder rang out over that comment, Percy's eyes briefly drifted over to one of the stuffed lions, and it seemed to be staring at him._**

**_Percy began to discreetly reach for his pen of doom._**

"Pen of doom?" Snape scoffed

"You'd be surprised the number of lethal pens I've had to deal with in my time" Arthur said completely seriously.

**_"Those things...are too lifelike if you ask me"_**

**_"I know, they are the life's work of famed explorer, conservationist and taxidermist Carl Akeley..."_**

**_She was silenced as the taxidermy animals came alive and attacked._**

**_Watching the resulting, mist covered carnage were the trio of oddly Egyptian magicians, watching from the top banister as their spell work animated the creatures, and then some(OKAY, I HATED THE MOVIE WHEN THIS HAPPENED THIS ISN'T MUCH BETTER!)_**

**_"Setne, sir...you could have actually disguised yourself as Harry Potter" one magician pointed out as the greasy Egyptian scoffed. "It would have been more effective, and less property damaging" the magician noted as Percy, with his sword, and Annabeth, with her dagger, were currently ruining valuable artifacts, including the museums's prized Tyranosaurus skeleton._**

Hagrid looked interested in one of those.

"No" Dumbledore said very seriously "They are dead, long before my time, or Nicholas, or even Hogwarts itself. You can't have one Hagrid"

Hagrid looked dejected

**_"Idiot. Percy Jackson's fatal flaw is his personal loyalty. In kidnapping Annabeth, had I disguised myself as Harry Potter, the results would have ended with said Potter being utterly destroyed. I need time if I want to get the data from Granger in full. Also, Demigods and their ADHD pick up minute details that I would not be able to duplicate of Potter. He'd pick it up and the plan would be for naught, and we'd have a hero team up on our hands instead. No, confusion is the best way to handle this. Heroes will always fight heroes when you lay out the bait, particularly when your using magic to frame a magical hero"_**

"Ohh, We have ADHD! Does that make us demigods!" the Creeveys seemed interested.

"What's ADHD?" the twins, who probably could be tested for it, asked, but the story interrupted them.

**_"As for the damage...well I'm sure Amos Kane will wander down here and fix it up. The House doesn't like destroying any old artifacts"_**

**_"Well, your spell work isn't working" the other magical pointed out as Annabeth gymnast flipped onto the back of a animated grizzly bear and stabbed it in the eye, while Percy was currently making the dinosaurs be extinct again._**

**_"_**Those are some tough muggles" Neville commented.

"Don't you mean Demi-Muggles?" Ginny offered

**_"One word.." a little taxidermy monkey latched itself to Annabeth's face as both of them vanished._**

**_"Portkey"_**

**_"ANNABETH!"_**

Harry flinched. Portkeys left a bad taste in his mouth after...The Graveyard.

**X-Mansion**

**_The last Toad Bot hopped over Kitty, just over her reach of her technology ruining phase shifting, as it hopped straight at Harry._**

**_"Prepare for my Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, as my Japanse fans say"_**

..."Summoning, Food Cart destroying technique?" Hermione had no idea what that was all about.

**_H__arry, out of instinct, prepared to fire a spell, but a silver light flashed in his hand instead, the light solidifying as it bisected the robot._**

**_Everyone starred in shock at what was now in Harry's hand...a silvery sword, engraved with rubies. It was a blade Harry had used in the past, versus a mighty leviathan that had stalked the school._**

**_The Sword of Gryffindor._**

Ginny flinched. She did not like thinking about The Chamber.

"What Leviathan?" Emma and Daniel weren't quite sure if they wanted to know.

**_"Wow..." Rogue was impressed._**

**_"Neat" Anole cheered_**

**_"How did you do that?" Karma questioned as Harry frowned._**

**_"I don't know" why did weird stuff always happen to him?_**

"Aint' that the truth" Harry admitted.

**_However, if that was weird, than what happened next was shocking._**

**_"Wolverine, I've just received word from Amanda Waller..." Charles Xavier was wheeled into the command center, telepathically sending out his message to more than just the three who heard him: Wolverine, Emma and Storm, who was pushing his wheelchair, but also the six below._**

**_"...Waller, who got out this time?" Wolverine huffed._**

**_"It's not that. She has asked us to help in the finding of a missing girl, a British Magical named Hermione Granger"_**

**_He had left his telepathy on to see if Harry recognized the name, and the loud clatter of the sword of Gryffindor dropping indicated he did._**

The scene ended


	16. Harry X part 12

Really? I ask for some fan ideas for my next story...and I get more response in another story, for which Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are better? I do apologize for the delay, I had an essay to work on. However, I did see that there is now a Young Justice, Next Gen T.V tropes page. If any of you read it, and help fill the page out, I will consider possibly seeing to the making of other pages for my stories...for example this one, but probably Legacy first.

61394: Connecticut, Fairfield County to be specific

Reishin: With all of your ideas, perhaps you should try your own?

Yami: Define what you mean specifically. Do you mean in the comments, the before the story stuff, the writing?

Remzal: Well, Harry and Naruto could meet in the next story

Heroes: It is a way to circumvent his fuse

Dalek: In theory, yes. However, Omega beams are faster.

Oh by the way, a bit of an announcement. Should I ever have a serious time problem, like saying during a trip, this story will host some of my other fics briefly. And I want you guys to remember, the HP characters exist in the 90's. Do not be offended when I write them that way.

_Hogwarts_

Hermione was looking over the Percy Jackson book, as Harry and others looked on.

"So, got anything about this guy, aside for him being good with a sword?" Harry questioned.

"Well, if we had the time, I'd read the entire selection of them, but considering the lack of time, I think what it says on the back of the first will have to do." she held up the back as she read it

**The gods of Olympus are alive in the 21st Century. They still fall in love with mortals and have children who might become great heroes, but most of these children meet horrible fates at the hands of monsters by the age of twelve. Only a few learn the truth of their identity and make it to Half Blood Hill, a Long Island summer camp dedicated to training young demigods. Such is the revelation that launches young Percy Jackson on a quest to help his real father, Poseidon, avert a war among the gods.**

**With the help of Grover the satyr and Annabeth the daughter of Athena, Percy must journey across the United States to catch a thief who has stolen the original weapon of mass destruction - Zeus' master bolt. Along the way, they face a host of mythological enemies determined to stop them. Most of all, Percy must come to terms with a father he has never known, and an Oracle that has warned him of betrayal by a friend.**

"So, a demigod then" McGonagall noted "Hmm, explains why they mentioned Athena, and joked about gods"

"What's a demigod?" Neville wasn't quite familar with the term. Ginny had called them 'Demi-Muggles', but that didn't offer much of a clue.

"A demigod is a mythological being, mostly from Greek and Roman Mythology, the child of a god and a mortal" Hermione explained.

"Didn't the book's explanation tell you?" Draco muttered in disbelief.

"Poseidon is the god of the sea, earthquakes, horses, and probably a bunch of other things" Daphne Greengrass pointed out "No offense Potter, but considering how this world is, he can probably control water and earth, and is probably a trained swordsman. Your going to loose"

"Your probably right" Harry admitted

"Just because Potter is a pathetic Half Blood, doesn't mean some bastard Muggle can beat a wizard" Umbridge huffed "A simple_ Expeliarmus_ can remove that sword, and you can simply use Avad..."

Everyone gave her, just alarmed looks.

"What, they are half humans with non beings. It would be like using it on a old dog"

Snape, in utter disgust pointed out "And yet you wonder why, in all muggle born written murder novels, the sociopaths are always pureblood?"

"You do remember that said spell KILLED my Parents. I'd never use something like that" Harry admitted in utter certainty.

**A fact that is true in all but the darkest of worlds aside, the Promethei have been doing some more investigating into suitable worlds that feature you having siblings, and or living parent or parents, and came up with these **

A note fell into Harry's hand, which he noted with a frown.

July 31st, 1980. Name, Harry James Potter. The most powerful magically. Retains most of your personality. Most of his friends are female.

July 31st, 1980. Name, Andrew Remus Potter. the most up front. Very, obviously Gryffindor. Financially interested. Has a larger version of the maruaders. Wants to erase his past with the Dursleys.

July 31st, 1980. Name, Fern Lily Potter. The only girl. The past crushes her. About as outgoing as Ginny in first year around Harry Potter. Could play Hinata Hyuga easily.

The note...greatly bothered Harry. But as he moped...

**When we find out of more as we try to locate this exact world, we're contact you further. **

As Harry stayed in his funk, the story began

**_Gryff__indors are headstrong._**

"Yes" Snape commented

**_Gryffindors are impulsive_**

"Yes" Draco added

**_Gryffindors have hero complexes_**

"Continue talking and I will take points" McGongall muttered

**_Gryffindors are also not fans of Country music, but that didn't really factor in to Harry immediately moving to leave the institute..._**

"Harry!" Hermione demanded

"What..."

"What's Country?" Ron wondered

**_Well, before Storm floated down and froze his feet anyway._**

**_"And where do you think your going young man?" she questioned._**

**_"To go find Hermione, she's one of my best friends" Harry said very, very seriously as Rogue looked a bit jealous._**

"...Great, Hermione's missing and now she's jealous" Fred chuckled.

"Harry can't win anywhere, can he?" George added

**_"Yes, very noble of you, but you do realize that we don't have any idea where she is? Unless you have a spell that allows you to find anyone at any given time" Storm pointed out as Harry seemed utterly desperate to figure out..something to say in edgewise._**

Remus chuckled, as did the Weasleys and all others who really did know Harry.

"It's rather accurate" Tonks admitted

**_"Of course, we have a machine, Cerebro, capable of tracking down mutants...and possibly magicals with some rewiring ..." she was interrupted as Harry ran for the Cerebro room._**

"Cerebro?" Seamus frowned

"The machine they used to find Harry at the start" Dean pointed out

"Oh, must have forgotten that"

**_"Why can't he move that fast during the last mile run?" Wolverine muttered to Emma._**

**_"He runs fast enough normally, but this Hermione is, if his mind is accurate, on his two main magical friends...and I can't tell if she's more or less his sister slash mother figure, or the future Mrs Potter"_**

Hermione, and several other females (Cho and Ginny) gave him confused looks.

"Er...well..." Harry began "I claim the Lucius!"

"...That sound's wrong somehow" Lucius deadpanned

**A Cerebro Scan later**

**_New York City, the city that single handily showed how muggles had long surpassed magicals._**

**_"_**Ha, not likely" Draco laughed

**_Buildings that stood taller than anything magicals had created, standing for over a hundred years in some cased._**

"...So what? We can't build like that due to the statue" Draco defended

**_Monuments, great and small, to heroes ranging from Presidents to Balto. The magical world's list of monuments was a graffiti covered statue in Godric's Hollow and a politically incorrect fountain._**

"Who is Balto?" Nott wondered

"I have a monument?" Harry questioned as Dumbledore shrugged.

"Eh...you do"

**_Diversity bloomed there. In magical society, anything different was considered bad. In New York City, you could go from Italy to China to Israel just by going a few blocks down the streets._**

"We have diversity!" Fudge commented "We have English, Scotts, Irish..."

"Fudge, stop while you still have a vague level of intelligence Amelia said severely

**_In the magical world: you could not see magical creatures outside of rather inhumane reserves or school. In this muggle city, there were five accredited locations where the grandest of non magical creatures, could be seen in humane conditions._**

**_"_**A zoo...?" Luna seemed...interested.

**_"While there were museums in the magical world, considering some sheltered supremacists know they exist, they are rather rare and are more often then not controlled by the state. New York City has over a hundred of all sorts._**

**_"_**HEY!" Draco yelled

"One hundred museums..." Ginny asked "What would one put in all of them?"

"Well, we saw one of them earlier, with the bones and animal models" Hermione began "You also have art museums, culture museums history museums..."

"The Sex Museum" Luna added with glee

"Can we go there?" Fred asked his mother

"NO!"

"...Pity" George sighed

**_New York City is also the Super Hero Capital of the world, a population of determined do gooders who protect the far less sheepish population of The Big Apple, and the world. The magical world, is but a sheep pasture in comparison._**

**_True, many of the American Magicals lived here, but they blended in very well. New York had so many weirdos, from Orthodox Jews who, despite their conservative dress and distinctive hair styles, had a fondness for bug themed carousels, to the slowly shrinking hobo population who really did help keep recycling efforts going...really it wasn't that hard for all but the most sheltered wizard or witch to hide out._**

"Archie..." Shacklebolt shook his head

"Bug carousels?" Lavender had no idea why someone would ride one

"What's a Hobo?" Molly demanded

**_If one really wanted to, you could be a mutated turtle and live somewhat anonymously. _**

**_Most of them lived in Greenwich Village, in places like Waverly Place, but you could find little clusters of them from Chinatown to Hell's Kitchen. Their Diagon Alley and Ministry offices were actually located in unused parts of the Empire State Building, having moved there after Washington D.C became too...closely watched. _**

**_The full city grandeur was visible to a distracted Harry and Wolverine as the Blackbird flew in._**

"...I hate to admit it, but that city is impressive" Daphne admitted as they saw it from the Lower end up. The Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, it was a city the magical born could barely comprehend.

"We'll burn it to the ground!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Damn Yankees, London's just fine" Vernon huffed

"What happened to the Twin Towers?" Hermione noticed the lack of the famous towers in the city skyline. "And what's that building where it's supposed to be"

All the muggle aware people, who knew what the Twin Towers were, were a tad...concerned about what that implied. What could have happened to them?

**_H__owever, he was not there to sight see._**

**_"Okay kid, I know it's not quite the huge search party that the Obama girls got when they got kidnapped, but everyone else has work to do, either teaching or dealing with politics, like Zimbabwe trying to grant Dursley political asylum. But, considering that I can manage being an X-Man and an Avenger...I'm sure the three of us can rescue your girlfriend"_**

"Three?" did Wolverine know how to count?

**_"She's not...three of us?" Harry questioned as Wolverine pointed at the Blackbird's bathroom._**

**_"Oldest trick in the book" Wolverine deadpanned as the door opened up, revealing Rogue's face._**

"Oh great, Harry's girl trouble in prologue" Luna sighed "Hopefully that saying about smart girls being kinky is true..."

"LUNA!" Hermione and all female Ravenclaws blushed.

**_"Can ya blame a gal for trying?"_**

**_"Can I blame Emma for giving you detention...no. Can I blame ya...well just try not to get killed. These sorts of things never go according to plan_**"

"They never do...you always need at least three other plans"

**An abandoned warehouse in the Bronx**

**_"We just kidnapped a demigodess, and a witch who is also a demigodess and a possible metahuman...why are we not in a secure facility far away, like Bolivia!" _**

**_Setne sighed as the two kidnapped, super intelligent females were being magically hooked up to a pair of scanners: Annabeth there as the control, as the genetic scanning was in order._**

Daniel Granger was, just microseconds, the first to growl in anger.

**_"Because I am very well aware that kidnapping plots never seem to work. If a bunch of nut jobs in spandex solve these plots easily, do you think that demigods or magicial mutants are any different? In such a scenario, do you want Perceus discovering Project Trojan, or any of its's sub project" Project Moon, Project Hearth, Project Mediterranean, Project Hanyou, ect? "An out of the way facility is safer for the organization as a whole"_**

"...Trojan?" Emma noted the name. Like Trojan Horse...it sounded ominously.

**_"Also, we need Harry Potter and Percy Jackson to cross paths to ensure they distract each other. This is called, the carrot, of the carrot and box trick"_**

**New York City**

**_The Mist was the tool of the gods, allowing them to mask their world from the mortal world by erasure, or simple replacement. The Minotaur rampaging became a unstable hobo. The Cyclopses gained a second pair of eyes. The chariots of the Twins became various makes of sports car._**

"Must, have, for, Ministry" Umbridge panted

"Sports Car..." Fred said in interest

**_It could have masked the black pegasus flying above the streets, but with Spiderman, Daredevil and other heroes swinging around as often as they did, it was barely necessary anymore._**

"Pretty" A first year cooed "I want one!"

"Beuxbatons has herds of them" Fleur commented with a grin "In all colors"

**_The black horse landed on the sides of an older building, only three stories tall, as the shadows began to form up. _**

**_Unconcerned, Percy jumped from his steed as a pale boy in a aviator's jacket from Voldemort's youth (Cough, WW2, cough), a similar orange T-Shirt, and dark jeans formed up. His black, greasy hair and skull ring would not be welcome at Hogwarts._**

"...TRAMP!" Vernon snarled

"Wow, your old" Collin commented to Voldemort, who gave him a stink eye and hissed like a testosterone abusing Anaconda.

**_"Any sign of her, Nico?" Percy asked the boy who had walked out of the shadows, as if that was normal._**

**_"No...I checked all known monster hot spots: Las Vegas, The Sea of Monsters, Dad's realm, San Francisco...no sign of her. She's not dead, if that helps"_**

"How would he know..." Lavender wasn't sure about him

"What's Las Vegas?" George questioned

"It sounds...fun" Fred smiled

"...Just don't. If you want me to have a shred of sanity, just don't" McGonagall begged

**_"It does" Percy admitted "I haven't seen a single monster...maybe Spiderman took them all out, thinking them to be criminals? Or maybe that Punisher guy..."_**

**_"Perhaps we need to think of this some other way...perhaps we should go and see if the Hunters..." Nico suddenly keeled over in pain._**

**_"Nico!?"_**

**_"HORCRUX!" Nico hissed in a very horse voice._**

Voldemort and Dumbledore double took at that word.

"What's a Horcrux?" Even Moody had no idea what one was

**_"...You better not be talking about Annabeth" Percy joked weakly._**

"No...just no" Dumbledore said darkly.

**_"...DEFILING DEATH! UNNATURAL! EVIL! HORCRUX!"_**

"How...descriptive" Cho deadpanned

**_"...Nico, I think Rachel wants her Oracle back"_**

**_'Er, Boss' the Horse neighed in a jersey accented tongue only understand by Perceus, his siblings and other animals 'The Son of Hades is gone sort a cuckoo'_**

"Hellspawn!" Petunia spat

"Literally" Snape muttered as Petunia looked at him with hate

**_"You have any idea what a Horcrux is?" Percy asked._**

**_'Who do I look like, Einstein?'_**

"No...you look like a horse...and whose Einstein?" Seamus had no clue who that was

"Only one of the smartest muggles ever to exist!" Flitwick said in absolute shock someone would not know of him.

"Hmmm, smart muggle..not saying much" Lucius muttered

**_"DESTROY!" Nico hollered like a battle crazed barbarian as he shadow traveled away. _**

**_"Great...first Annabeth gets kidnapped, now Nico has a conniption" Percy muttered "Well Blackjack, let's find where he's gotten off..." Percy looked over the horizon and swore in Greek "Nico!"_**

**The Blackbird**

**_"HORCRUX! DIE!"_**

**_Out of the very dark shadow from behind his chair, some psycho, orange shirted second year with a pitch black sword attempted to impale Harry._**

**_Long honed Quidditch skills allowed him to avoid being stabbed, but the blade still stabbed through the computer boards that kept the Blackbird in the air._**

"5 pounds says he's going to crash" Daniel sighed

**_"WHAT THE HELL!" Wolverine snarled as the plane began to make warning sounds, it's light turning red as the plane began plummeting towards the ground._**

"...Can I have 5 pounds?"

**_"ABOMINATION! DEATH VIOLATING..." the boy snarled before he collapsed, a de-gloved Rogue shaking her head in disgust. _**

**_"...I don't know what is wrong with this kid...or what a Horcrux is, but I have the sudden desire to play Mythomagic..." _**

**_"Save it when we don't hit something important" Wolverine snarled as he attempted to regain control of the crashing ship. "Kid, I'd suggest getting out of here. You brought it, didn't you?"_**

"What...?" Harry wasn't sure he knew what he meant.

**Below, on the busy streets of New York**

**_Percy looked on in shock as Nico apparently caused some plane to go out of control. Down below, terrified screams of people who remembered the last time..._**

Hermione had a bad feeling she knew what happened to the Trade Centers

**_Percy moved to do something, however a trio of projectiles flew from one of Midtown's larger buildings and grabbed the out of control machine._**

**_Each of these projectiles were red and yellow suits of armor, staying up right via propulsion jets in the feet._**

**_"So Logan, any particular reason your requiring me to debut these older suits as the New York Anti Plane Crash Response Units?" a mechanical voice snarked out ,the voice of Iron Man, or Tony Stark._**

"Does he sound like Robert Downey JR...from Chaplin?" Emma asked her husband.

**_Percy sighed in relief, before he noticed something fly out of the plane. A broom stick, where two teenagers a bit older than Nico were flying off the ship._**

"Oh, the Firebolt" Harry realized what Wolverine meant

**_Magic..._**

**_The best at Camp Half Blood for repairing areas where demigod fights had wrecked the modern world (With experience at patching up the St. Louis Arch, de denting the Smithsonian Space Museum and putting the statues of New York back in place after they duked it out with monsters), had found traces of magic on the animated fossils and taxidermy animals. _**

**_However, the magic wasn't like that used by Children of Hecate...and said cabin didn't ride brooms. _**

**_He might be able to get information from this one...best go in cautiously._**

"5 galleons says that it won't work" Draco snarked

**_"Blackjack, let's fly" Percy told his horse. _**

**As a disaster was averted**

**_Harry, with Rogue holding onto his stomach motorcylce rider style...as pleasant as that felt on his back, mentally was hitting himself. Because of that nut job, finding Hermione while avoiding breaking the statue of secrecy would be virtually impossible. He could get away wtih what he was doing because of the fact plane crashes were accepted excuses to break the statue, and the fact that New York was so populated by fliers it was hardly all that unique._**

"Don't get any ideas" Umbridge told Harry rather harshly.

"Oh yes, because I'll so be thinking about the statue during a plane crash" he sarcastically pointed out

**_Harry, as he turned into the city proper as oppose to the harbor below him, spotted the approach of a black winged horse. _**

**_Looking forward, he saw someone riding it...looking maybe a year older than the Twins, with an orange shirt just like the little nut job who attacked him._**

**_So, give the Gryffindor some slack for the completely understandable reaction that was..._**

**_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_**

"...can I have my five galleons?" Draco asked

"You know, it's doing that that makes people think he's going to be your father in law" Luna chirped as Draco looked like perfect death eater recruitment

And with that spell, the scene paused


	17. Harry X part 13

Well, I will continue to drop some hints about the next little story I'll throw out once a good cliffhanging point is reached. And now, time for Harry to have his first true fight. His Chameleon, his Darkside Heartless, his Zabuza...PERCY JACKSON!

Oddly enough I am told that the fanons of Harry and Percy are actually friendly: and alligned against Twilight. Naruto and Bleach hate each other, DC and Marvel loath one another...yet Harry and Percy fans don't. Have any idea why?

But, because I am late, I decided to give you a little extra treat, and this treat is in fact a doable challenge if you want to do the end.

Oh, and I'm in a new c2. Take a peak at the Motley collection would y'all?

Reishin: Over the course of the Harry X tales, the Horcrux's will be explained to the cast, bar the two who know what they are in canon

Booker: Maybe if I need to scare them

Hakumen: That would actually require me to have played the game. I know some of it, but it would be a pale reflection if I was to write it

61394: Over 100,000 stories on this site alone, give or take a thousand. And Robert is a good actor, Iron Man 3 was a great movie.

_Hogwarts_

"You know what, god!" Voldemort snapped to the ceiling

**Titan...**

"Whatever. If your so intent of showing off different worlds, where Potter is some mutated hero and a Weasley is actually important, show me a world where I win net"

**We have the next world set up for viewing...you kill someone there...but considering I have a schedule to complete, here's a earth where you cause a few genocides..**

"What's a Genocide?" Ginny wasn't sure what that term meant.

"...The killing of an entire ethnic group, race, with deliberate action and extreme prejudice" Daniel Granger said darkly as a scene unfolded, with an identification

**Berlin, Earth 051313**

**_The city that Hitler had wanted to make the new Rome, was the next stop in the Triad's rampage of terror: after having destroyed the muggle governments of Britain, Ireland, Spain, Portugal, Andorra, Monaco, Belgium Luxembourg, Netherlands, Denmark and every area of Germany to the west of the capital._**

Daniel, Amelia, Dumbledore and most everyone else's eyebrows shot up in surprise and horror

**_The fools in the German army stood for battle, but not against the Death Eaters. No, Voldemort had outgrown them when he grew the Triad_**

"Triad...not another damn team up" Voldemort muttered

**_The trio, who had stolen the powers of the world's most powerful serpent: Aphophis, the Egyptian god of chaos._**

"...Perhaps I am mistaken about the power of team work"

**_The army's tanks prepared to fire at anything that slithered, but it wasn't enough_**

**_"VECTOR ARROWS!" from the darkness of night, came purplish black arrows of dark magic, zigg-zagging through the air as they pierced the metal hull of the tanks, killing their drivers and causing them to explode._**

After having seen how scary tanks were in the war in Potter X...many Purebloods weren't sure they wanted to see what could break them like that

**_The land troops started firing from the direction of the arrow, however a black robed blur slammed into them, stabbing them with a blade that resembled the arrows. The figure was a slender female, with brownish blond hair and amber yellow eyes. Her bare arms had two snake tattoos, her feet were bare, and she was the Snake Mistress of the Americas._**

**_She was Medusa Gorgon: Witch, Snake Queen, and the Releaser of Madness._**

"Gorgon? Snake Queen...since when did Voldemort get a girlfriend?" Remus asked in a bit of humor, but mostly part horror, as Bellatrix started muttering to herself

**_"Nake snake cobra cobubra"_**

"What sort of magic is that!" Umbridge demanded "it sound's like the muttering of a mad child..."

**_The tattoos from her arms rose up and bit into a machine gun nest, and swallowed the last German General alive._**

"...Then mad children need more therapy then I originally thought" Snape quipped sarcastically.

**_As the ground forces were assaulted, the air force wasn't any better. The lead fighter was in route to attack, as the second triad member appeared on the plane's nose, the snake summoner of Japan._**

**_The figure was tall and pale, his golden snape like pupils framed by purple marks. His black hair was waist length, he was garbed in eastern style gray battle robes with a purple tube belt around his waist._**

**_He was Orochimaru: Shinobi, Snake Sannin and the Seeker of Immortality_**

"That guy looks like Michel Jackson" Dudley said plainly.

"FREAK!"

**_Drawing a great sword from his mouth, out of a snake, he stabbed the pilot through the front and jumped off as the plane crashed to the ground, as he began making hand seals of some kind. _**

**_"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" from his mouth burst out a great gust of wind, the strength of a level 5 Hurricane, blowing three entire squadrons of fighter jets from the sky. He then bit his finger and made more handseals._**

**_"SUMMONING JUTSU: MANDA!" _**

**_From a huge burst of smoke, rose up a purple serpent, big enough to strangle Hogwarts. _**

**_And quite big enough to take out what remained of the German Armies right flank._**

Even Hagrid looked a bit daunted at dealing with such a beast.

**_And then came the final Triad member, the snake master we all know and dread, the snake faced, nose less master of fear, the snake lord of the United Kingdom. _**

**_He was Voldemort: Wizard: Lord of Slytherin and the Dark Lord._**

**_"AVADA KEDARVA NUBILA!"_**

"Avada Kedarva...rain?" Flitwick said in horror at what that implied.

**_From his wand, a killing curse flew into the sky, into a once nice looking cloud. But, the cloud remained nice no longer, as what was once white cotton became the killing curse green, before it rained the spell itself._**

**_2 million people had not been evacuated from Berlin, as had 10 million various animals._**

**_None remained after the first five seconds of the storm of death._**

Voldemort's cheshire grin did not help with the nightmares that most everyone would have of such a spell.

**_What heroes remained to stop them? _**

**_Harry Potter was dead, the Boy-Who-Lived was now the Boy-Who-Died._**

**_Percy Jackson was dead, his Achilles Curse saving him not._**

**_Naruto Uzumaki was dead, the Kyuubi gone forever._**

**_Maka Albarn was dead, her scythe broken in two._**

**_Neville Longbottom was dead, never given a chance to improve himself._**

**_Jason Grace was dead, dead by his father's stolen bolt. _**

**_Sasuke Uchiha was dead, his body stolen by Orochimaru._**

**_Death the Kid was dead, his symmetry forever broken. _**

**_Albus Dumbledore was dead, his beard shaved off._**

**_The Gods were dead, the flame of the west now but a lukewarm coal._**

**_Jiraiya was dead, as died the world's perversity . _**

**_Death himself was dead, showing how messed up the world became._**

"...Finally!" Voldemort cheered at Potter's death, breaking the utter shock of such a list.

"Maybe that world is better than it looks" Vernon mused

"Why me!" Neville cried.

"Death himself" the thought of KILLING death alarmed Snape on so many levels

**_The sole remaining heroes were marginalized and weak. _**

**_The Cable like Hermione Granger, whose only aide was the now alone Pot of Fire, her very magic vanishing by the day?_**

**_"_**Whose Cable?"

"Big man, Marvel Comics, has a techno-organic virus that caused the right side of his body to be mostly metallic" Dean explained

Hermione could not picture herself like that

"Pot of Fire...what a dumb name for a weapon" Draco muttered

**_Leo Valdez, who feared the flames he created, grown out of control with the death of the gods?_**

**_Rock Lee, who had the Holy Sword Excalibur, which would not aide him, whose flames of youth were almost out?_**

"Wait, the weird eyebrow guy? "Seamus recalled

**_Crona, who was driven mad by the death of Maka, and susceptible to his mother Medusa?_**

**_Gabrielle Delacour, who was the last living Veela and scared, her powers of beauty tarnished just as her face?_**

Fleur whimpered for her sister's fate

**_Frank Zhang, whose life holding stick was but a stub, standing as the last Roman in a world at its end?_**

**_Shikamaru Nara, whose genius I.Q could not see a way to save them, no matter what he was willing to put on the line?_**

**_Black Star, the last and most powerful of heroes, but without his trusty weapon after Tsubaki's death, left in a world of madness ?_**

**_The future, belonged to the Triad and the Triad alone!_**

Voldemort was drooling at the sight of such a world "What a... wondrous earth."

'...I am going to have nightmares' Draco thought to himself 'Is that really the Dark Lord's dream?'

**There, you get to see you win once in a while, not back to the feature program. **

And so the battle began

**New York City**

**_Percy wasn't sure what was fired at him, but once it hit him Riptide was sent spiraling out of his hand and down into the garden of stones in the Jewish Heritage Museum._**

"That's a neat looking building" Justin commented. It could be interesting to visit

**_"Okay, if that's how you want to play it" Percy said darkly as hero and horse flew right at the duo on the broomstick._**

**_Trailing behind the two were trails of water vapor, which began to solidify into blades made of hardened water, one in each hand._**

**"Okay...that is neat. Can magic form weapons?" Harry asked the DADA experts in the room.**

Remus looked inquisitive but Moody shook his head "Sadly Potter, magic doesn't really solidify well"

**_"EXPELIARMUS!" Harry fired the spell again, but the horse rider avoided the spell blast with a aerodynamic turn, the horse coming closer and closer..._**

**_"Harry...can you keep him distracted?" Rogue inquired._**

**_Harry would have answered quicker, but he had to dodge the incoming water sword attack with a crazy sort of dive that Hermione would not have approved of._**

Hermione's glare showed that she did indeed not approve of it

**_Rogue, was better. She still screamed a little though, like she was on a roller coaster._**

**_"I still have that 'horcrux' nut's power...maybe I could get at the guy and knock him out" she offered as Harry gave her a nod, as Rogue vanished from the broom._**

"Did she just meld into the shadows?" Hannah gulped in fear

"Or maybe apparate" Susan offered

**_He immediately missed the feelings_**

Several guys chuckled in agreement, while a few of the more desperate females looked ready to offer him that feeling in this reality

**_Meanwhile, Rogue popped up behind Percy on Blackjack, right out of the shadows._**

**_"What!? "Percy wasn't expecting that._**

**_'HEY! I AM NOT A BUS!' Blackjack snapped_**

"That accent is annoying" Petunia complained.

"So are you" Narcissa scored another snark point.

**_"Come to mama" Rogue, with her still de gloved hand, grabbed Percy's exposed arm...as he started to spasm_**

**_"AHHH!"_**

**_'BOSS' Blackjack neighed in horror as he bucked her off. Rogue was sent like a projectile, though once he got his wits back, and using the water blades, Percy froze Rogue to the wall of a nearby Native American museum, as oppose to her splattering on it._**

**_'Really?'_**

**_"What, she could know what happened to Annabeth..." he couldn't kill them until he knew for sure._**

**_"_**You really shouldn't kill unless it is necessary" Dumbledore said sagely

"Isn't this world's dumbledore trying to sacrifice me or something?" Harry sarcastically pointed out

"...I'll shut up now" the looks bothered the old man a lot

**_"Rogue!" Harry yelled as he angled himself to go after the jerk who froze his friend to the wall._**

**_However, Percy was smirking as he felt a weight in his pocket._**

"Does that sound vaguely perverted to anyone but me?" Ginny asked.

"No, just you" Luna admitted

**_Harry was about to slash the guy with the sword of Gryffindor, when he blocked it with the very sword he had knocked away magically earlier._**

**_"Magic sword, always comes back to me" the orange shirt guy quipped as he attempted to slice him with the blade. However, the firebolt gave Harry just a hair's distance from the sword._**

**_"_**Is that an enchantment anyone can do?" Neville would have paid for such a spell.

"Not to my knowledge" Flitwick just thought of his new project...as had Hermione.

Neville seemed a little put out by the lack of such a spell.

**_As the horse and rider pursued him, Harry flew over the water's edge, noting a few boats milling around and the Statue of Liberty in the distance...as the water began to rise. _**

**_Oh damn, or was dam more appropriate? The guy could control water._**

"Only you'd forget that" Snape deadpanned "Your a Gryffindor fool"

Snuffles, who was occasionally called Sirius, glared at the greasy git.

**_Angling the broom up 90 degrees, he burst into the air, out-speeding the water as he drew his wand again._**

"Sort of like that game with Ravenclaw..." Angelina began before she realized "Your only game with Ravenclaw, with the Patronus.

"You know...your right" Harry hoped that would amend itself this year...if they ever got back home.

**_STUEPFY!" he fired while he moved upward, all his seeker skills to keep up and keep hold of his wand_**

**_The curse flew at the other, whose horse dodged it again as said horse's rider flew at the water dodging wizard._**

**_Meanwhile, said stunner spell slammed into a bill board featuring an advertisement for a company called DAMAGE CONTROL_**

Dean chuckled at the cameo

**_With another pass: Harry unwilling to fire another spell because he could hit a civilian, with Percy still weak from Rogue's attack._**

"Well, at least you thought about that" Amelia muttered

**_As Harry flew back into Town, Percy and his horse dove underwater._**

"Can Horse's swim underwater?" Dudley wasn't so sure.

"Your mother assumable can, so I assume so" Daphne muttered to herself

**_Harry stopped right over Clinton Castle, blinking. What just happened? _**

"Hmmm...a little castle like thing in New York" Hermione noted "Who knew?"

_**From the sea around the castle, the rider and horse burst from the water, the droplets gleaming as he looked recharged: the sea giving him a recharge from Rogue's attack. **_

_**Around them, water tendrils rose up and flew at Harry and the Firebolt, which dodged out of the way, before noting all the people down below him.**_

_**Directly looking at him, to them he was just as easy to see as any flying hero or villain.**_

_**While using magic while flying high above a noisy city was one thing...right below him were quite a few onlookers, including this imposing guy with three huge scars on his face who was watching him with a bit of interest, and familiarity. **_

"...Please tell me that's not Vandal Savage" Dean begged

"Whose Vandal Savage? Is he a good guy?" Neville asked weakly.

"His first name is VANDAL, his last name is SAVAGE! He is a IMMORTAL CANNIBAL who is implied to have been GENGHIS KHAN, NAPOLEON BONAPARTE and JULIUS CEASAR!

"Yes, what an obviously evil name" Fred added

"Like being named after the guy with the fork downstairs" George continued

"And having a last name that means bad faith in the language of croissants"

"What do you say to that, Lucius Malfoy?"

"100 points from Gryffindor for insulting an upstanding member of society!" Umbridge croaked.

"You know, doesn't Umbridge mean..." Lee began

"...Now, while I still have points in my house, cease" Minerva deadpanned

**_To that stranger, the battle was playing out like another such fight: between a fiery robot and a winged Atlantean_**

"A fiery robot and a winged mer person?"

"The Marvel Universe was first really shown when two heroes: the original Human Torch, a android, and Namor the Sub Mariner clashed. Vandal Savage would have been around for it" Dean commented to Ron.

**_Ho__wever, even if they were disliked, he could still use his mutant powers. If Professor Gambit was correct, he wouldn't be the first guy to fly around on a broomstick in New York, and they were used to mutants here...or at least that wouldn't cause the magical world to be revealed._**

"Yeah, but your not the Green Goblin" Dean deadpanned

"Green, Goblin?" Draco asked in utter disbelief. What went through muggle minds?

"Norman Osborn, Spiderman villain, homicidal nut case with bombs in a goblin suit. Reminds me of your father"

"HEY!"

**_Closing his eyes, he focused on the electricity flowing into a nearby street lamp, careful not to take power from something important, like a stop light, as he transformed it into another form._**

**_Radiant._**

**_Solid light flew from Harry, slamming into Percy, who was knocked off his horse to the voices of astonishment from the crowd. The demigod was caught by his steed, as he blinked the light from his eyes._**

"Good, an out stoplight is bad enough normally" Emma muttered

**_"What...is this kid a son of Hyperion or something? Am I dealing with a Demi-Titan?" he muttered as he got back on, before dodging another blast of light: the NYC power grid restarting the lamp only for Harry to use it's power again._**

**_Sort of like reloading a gun._**

"Or in between casting spells due to breathing" Ginny offered

**_"Or maybe not...am I dealing with a mutant?"_**

**_He had no problem with them personally, but right now this mutant was attacking him, seemed to be magical and what he did felt similar to the monkey that teleported Annabeth away._**

**_Political correctness aside, the mutant was going down._**

"How degrogatory, being called the mutant" Arthur shook his head.

"One could the same thing about calling people 'the muggles'" Hermione pointed out.

"True..." Arthur admitted to himself

**_Lashing out a water tendril with a sharp end, Percy smashed the lamp as he flew at the mutant on the broom. Harry countered by taking a rapid descent, just skirting the cars below as he began taking the chemical reactions going on in the traffic below into himself, as he converted the chemical energy into electrical energy for an extended period of time._**

**_From his left hand, in his touching middle and index fingers, he fired a bolt of lightning at Percy, who took the full blunt of it._**

"That, was, BADASS!" Collin exclaimed in adoration

**_Percy, who had been flying higher because Blackjack was not nearly as maneuverable as the firebolt, was blasted off and crashed down on the Bowling Green, a circle of green in the oldest part of the town, with trees, grass, and a bronze bull statue among others, including a rapidly fleeing crowds as Percy crashed earth. _**

**_Percy glared up as the wizard floated above him, his wand pointed at the demigod. _**

**_"STUPEFY!" he cast as a bolt of orange energy flew at Percy._**

**_Percy dodged the blast as he took control of the nearby fountain, sending a blast of the water right at the wizard, just as powerful as the lightning that hit him._**

**_However, Harry didn't have super human durability._**

**_"PROTEGO!" Harry formed a barrier around himself, but still got blasted down, the water deluge too large to avoid._**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE! A PROTEGO WON'T STOP THE KILLING CURSE, OR A FULL OUT DELUGE!" Moody exclaimed

**_However, with a cushioning charm he managed to avoid a broken bone as he crashed down on Bowling Green, before he removed all mechanical energy from the components of the fountain._**

**_With that he fired a blast of light at the demigod, who countered with the water pooled in the fountain. The two attacks collided with equal force, though the heated light caused steam to form around them from the pool's water._**

**_'Oh bloody hell' Harry cursed as the vapor around him began solidifying into ice._**

"Oh, that is cold" Lee muttered

"Duh, he's being frozen!" Parvati exclaimed

**_As his body was fully bound by ice, Percy was approaching him with the sword extended._**

**_"Now are you ready to talk. Your powers need either your wand, electricity or light." He didn't quite pick up his chemical powers "You don't have any sources of these powers, so why don't you just tell me what..."_**

**_"Oh, I can't just do that" Harry quipped as he took some power from his magical core and changed magical energy to thermal, though only a small bit to melt the ice around him before blasting 'Stupefy'_**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR ENEMY IS TRAPPED, DON'T MEAN SQUAT"

"And to think Barty managed to be you for a year" Voldemort commented to himself "I should have given him more glory. Oh well, when I take over, I'll commission a statue of him"

**_Percy dodged it as he slashed with his sword, Riptide. To counter, Harry summoned the blade of Gryffindor. _**

**_The Celestial Bronze Riptide slammed into the Goblin Silver with a powerful clang that seemed to go beyond two swords clash._**

Even the viewers could feel the power of that clash. It broke the fourth wall itself

**_Who would win, in a clash between experience and uncanny instinct for Defense, against the Dark Arts or any foe really...as the blades were about to clash again._**

**_"ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" _**

**_A voice with more power than even Dumbledore rang out, female and serious, as both of their blades were suddenly restrained by a pair of tan hands. _**

**_Holding back both blades, one in each untarnished tanned hand, was a beautiful woman, dressed casually yet somehow invoking more power. Her gray eyes had more intelligence that a hundred ravenclaws, her face one that could make Professor McGongall feel like the chastised student she dealt with a lot._**

"Is that..." Hermione was seeing her, in one world, other mother, and had to admit she was impressed, and saw similarity.

**_"Athena?" Percy exclaimed as Harry recalled what that name was of. A goddess...in a world of magicals, mutants and aliens, was it really so surprising?_**

**_"I don't care that attempting to kill one another is what most heroes do whenever they meet, but not when my daughters are in danger!"_**

**_"Daughters?!" both of the sword stopped heroes questioned._**

"Sword stopped, still sounds perverted" Ginny pointed out.

"Sword blocked maybe" Luna offered

**_"Wait, did one of Annabeth's sister's get captured too?" Percy questioned as Harry muttered that name._**

**_"Annabeth?"_**

**_"Not one you'd know" the apparent Goddess told him "Perceus, while you've been trying to kill Harry here because you think he is responsible for Annabeth has been taken, he has been fighting you for his friend, and Annabeth's part sister Hermione"_**

**_"Say wha?" both hero said at once in equal astonishment. _**

**And with that, we cliffhang again to venture to another world, with Fern, Andrew and Harry Potter, the children who lived! Also featuring Eeveelutions, tentacle demons and possibly incest**

"Oh come on, after that fight!" Moody muttered.

"Tentacle..." Tonks was blushing like mad

"Oh come on!" Harry complained. "I'm not Malfoy"

"HEY!"

**Challenge corner**

Now, every so often I am going to put up one of my challenges here, to see if anyone is taking. If anyone is interested, be free to take it up if you PM me first.

Challenge 31: Harry Potter: Ingen

In this story, beginning after the whole Sirius thing, Harry gets found by a Goblin who tells him about being a head of house, owning lots of properties and companies, blah blah blah you've seen the story a hundred times

But one of these companies, Ingen, require special attention for him, as his summer is spent not in Dursley prison, but Costa Rica on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna!

_1: Harry will help John Hammond and Ingen make Jurassic Park open, Hammond being aware of Magic_

_2: Harry will have enough power to put a lid on some of the ideas for the park, AKA the Raptors_

_3: Hammond will have his Movie persona_

_4: Harry will be able to use magic as much as he wants while in Costa Rica_

_5: Don't bash Remus, Tonks, Mcgonnagal, Luna or Hermione_

_6: Harry must have a house on Isla Sorna_

_7: Harry's Jurassic Park must have at least one Sauropod/Titanosaur, three Hadrosaurs/Iguanadon, two Ceratopsian, Four Predatory species and 3 other species of your own choice. But, because Harry is logical, no Spinosaurus and no Raptors_

_8: If you want to have Harry clone Dodo's, Smilodon or something that became extinct since the meteor, be free to do so. Same for pre dinos._

_9: If you want to do a harem or something, your have to work it in on your own views_


	18. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen Part 1

Review wise, good chapter

61394: For now it is. Now it's time to play a new story and see if people like it

Heroes: If you submit a version of it I approve of, I'd still allow it. You could scrap the PJ part, make it the Hyroku (or whatever it's called) powered snake trio, and replace Percy and company with Bleach characters, or perhaps do something similar with One Piece.

Yami: I did need to end it

Guest: I'd have to read the series first

Remzal: The Rex idea is being sort of used. I am wring a one shot where Harry owns Nublar, the story could pop up here one day, or you all could read it on your own when I post it

Naruto Sarutobi; All the stories are. It's an anti take down feature.

_And now, back to the displaced hall of Hogwarts_

"I DEMAND..."

**Toad, continue this tirade, and I will personally stick you in the puppet dimension. Due to your idiocy, we still have to fish your world's Steven Blum from a Star Wars based reality. The fate of Toonami depends on it, and with that modern culture. The fact that we still have yet to find the imagineers designing your world's Animal Kingdom theme park, director Joss Whedon or your world's Justin Beiber is also of grave worry, mostly because having two of them in the same place could lead to a dystopia  
**

"Puppet...dimension?" Umbridge muttered "What nonsense is that!"

"Toonami?" Lucius questioned. "Animal Kingdom?"

**A dimension where Neville is a squash who committed suicide, Dumbledore a senile gay nudist android and Harry Potter is a sax playing sociopath who fed Draco to gerbils and set him on fire. Oh, and I believe that Voldemort's head resembled a lemon in there. **

Neville looked disturbed, Dumbledore amused, Harry horrified and Voldemort seemed to be feeling his head to assure himself it was not lemon shaped

"I see no difference from our current reality" Snape deadpanned.

**Oh hush you! Your like the next earth, 051913. **

"For what reason would I enjoy an earth with three Potter spawn? Was James and his band of miscreants expelled? Is Black still in chains? Did someone push Thatcher off a cliff?"

**No, non, sadly no...well, your find out. **

**_The_ _default galaxy setting of the displaced Hogwarts room began shifting, into that of a computer lab, mixed with a medical torture chamber. Various varnients of restraints, medieval stretching machines and electric emitting machines filled the room, the type Frankenstein would have seen as heaven bar the lack of corpses to play with. _**

**_Restrained in this lab was a woman, whose face was shrouded in red hair. The woman's body was attractive, thin yet not to the point one could see her ribs. It was a classy sort of beauty. _**

**_"Er..." the figure stirred as her hair parted way, revealing green, distinct eyes_**

Harry paled, as did many others was they realized who that was

"Lily..." Remus said in shock

_**"Where...where am I? "she looked around a few times "Andrew? Fern? Harry? Is this, death"**_

**_"Oh no human, your not dead..." _**

**_Lily's head rapidly moved, in a manner like a birds, towards a trio of robe wearing people who looked conceited, saw her and seemed to see something le__ss than them and looked vaguely inbred: with cow licked hair, madness in their eyes and abnormal posture. _**

**_Her first though was they were purebloods._**

"HEY!" Lucius snapped "We don't look like that!"

"It's true" Dumbledore pointed out Crabbe and Goyle with his eyes

"...Most of us don't look like that" he relented

_**"So, this is human 2" the lead member of the trio commented as he looked over a clipboard.**_

**_Human...well there went the Pureblood theory. _**

**_"Careful, we don't want a repeat of human 1" another one pointed out._**

**_"We were unprepared for her. Humans are the species of adaption and unpredictablity, just as the Kitsune are the species of tricksters, the Dryads are the species of the plants, and we are the species of sex" one pointed out._**

"Species of..." Emma began, before she went utterly pale "Oh no"

"Wait...are you saying that those are..." Hermione began in similar horror

Harry wasn't quite sure what they meant, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"What?" Ron didn't get it.

**_"H__u__mans do not naturally exist in our world" the being continued "We know next to nothing about them. The powers possessed by Human 1 are similar to the initial scans of Human 2, the powers of witches and wizards"_**

"But, we're human" Draco pointed out as if it was obvious " Better humans, but still..."

"And if Draco admits it, you know it's true" Justin joked to Ernie

"**_W__hich we are ready for" the head pointed out "Human 1, or Selena as she was called, had magic that was infused with the powers of truth and the force of the mind. It was a flexible brand, where one could say fire, or Brisingr, and create a gemstone. Her magic is far more restricted, less powerful, more akin to the magic we have. The Incubus/Succubus race knows how to deal with her kind"_**

"Incubus! Succubus!" Emma said weakly in horror.

"What's an Incubus or Succubus?" Ron asked weakly.

"A mythological being who is know for sexual acts, normally not consensual" Snape seemed a little pale.

Harry suddenly missed watching the world where he was a super star. better his personal dislike, than a version of his mother being...

**_"The subject...is recorded...to have...given birth...to triplets...and is...still fertile" the third seemed to have limited lung capacity and a somewhat lower I.Q due to inbreeding_**

**_As Lily paled, the first one commented, with just about as much sympathy as a Death Eater to a crying muggle child "Do you think we're going to waste our time laying with you, even if just for fun? Our race is dying out: you see Human, our species is dying out. More of us can only be born to a union of two of our kind, and we can only have one child"_**

Narcissa and Lucius glanced at Draco, not liking the parerells shown.

**_As the leaders of our world, our dynasty can not afford to die out. It was in a search for a cure, a search that took years as fewer of our kind survived, with fewer and fewer capabilities, when we found the way to change a person's species...but the first test subjects from the peasants all died. So, why not look for another race to survive the process, and retain the benefits of multiple births? The rumored Species of Change perhaps? It took more years, but we finally did find your kind, found in a mired of worlds outlying from our own."_**

"Oh not Ron's bloody key again" Draco complained

"HEY!"

_**"Some with some of our races, some completely human...all with potential. However, the first human we obtained: a dying, super powered mother for the benefit of known, repeated fertility, and lack of searchers for them, was not cooperative. While successfully turned into a Succubus, she escaped and thinned our population by 1.5% in the process. This time" the leader smashed a button, as purple electricty began covering the rack restraining Lily, and as it touched her, she let off a scream that Voldemort wouldn't be able to generate with his best Crucio"**_

Harry and everyone else looked on with utter horror and shock...well at least anyone with empathy for others did. Vernon, Umbridge, Bellatrix and Voldemort looked amused, while Petunia tried to not look concerned.

**Timeskip 7 years later**

**_"NOO!" Lily burst out of a rather luxurious looking bed, as a trio of similarly aged woman: a fellow red head with violet eyes, a woman with straight brown hair, sparkly blue eyes with smile lines, and a dirtied blond with a serious, slightly rural face you'd see in a hard working country gal. They all looked relieved to see her up._**

**_All were dressed in the same way: scarlet and gold halter tops and black pants: they all looked like female regal paladins really: beautiful, alluring and powerful._**

Any cat whistles were silenced by killer intent from Harry

**_The last woman in particular being the reason she wasn't some baby factory. The rural lady was Selena, or Human 1 as the former ruling class had called her. She had broken into the facility where Lily, as well as the other two: fellow red head and trained kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki and the New Yorkan Sally Jackson, were being turned into Succubus. While too late to stop it, she did get them out before they were turned into baby factories. _**

"Sally Jackson...wonder if she's related to Percy?" Harry wondered, relieved that his mother was not, in this universe, for that purpose. "And didn't that world where Voldemort won, mention a Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Oh damn, him again" Umbridge demanded "Can't we deal with just real wizards and witches?"

**We want to look at how you react to different perspectives. It is not worth anything to us if you just see a world where Harry choose to get a roast beef sandwich instead of turkey again and again.**

"What's a kunoichi?" Neville asked

"It's a term for a female ninja" Hermione explained

**_All had died to save their children: Lily standing between her triplets and Voldemort, dying for her effort and causing a bit of a chain reaction, Kushina was impaled by the claw of the Kyuubi no Kitsune once trapped in her to save her twin children Naruto and Naruko, Sally pushing away the baby carriage her son Perceus, and slightly younger daughter Andromeda, from in front of her moments before a lightening bolt blasted the mother to smithereens, while Silena had left her son Eragon with her brother to protect him from her husband, and non genetic father, Morzan's wrath, or as it would later show when Eragon's actual father Brom slew Morzan, the interest of Morzan's master, the dictator king Galbatorix, in a similar fate to her first born, Murtagh Morzanson. She walked hundreds of miles, through bogs and mountains to leave no trail while still weak from child birth, and ended up catching a fatal illness._**

"Galbatorix, isn't that the guy who was lead that group of big bad's who beat Voldemort in under 10 seconds each" Moody pointed out as Voldemort looked more pissed than usual

"Hmm, at least one cuckoos egg, pushing your children like that, being a monstrous Kyu whats it" Molly muttered "Aside for Lily, all terrible mothers"

"It all really depends how you look at it Mrs. Weasley" Hermioe said shortly "After all, in some cultures your whacking your children with brooms, or even spanking them, is called child abuse"

As Molly looked infuriated at Hermione, some of the weasley children looked ready to find a self help group, and drag Harry and Neville with them (seeing as they needed it more than they did...)

Snape almost looked willing to point out HIS support group for abused children.

**_Af__t__er six years of guerrilla warfare , they managed to defeat the House of the Incubus. However, they were unable to go home then and there because, in the last act by the last member of the rapidly dying (without Silena or Kushina's help) inbred race, smashed the device they had used to steal the four of them, and likely who knows how many other dead mothers, from across what had been later described as 'a ring of a hundred worlds' _**

**_So, for the next year, they had to try and piece the device back together: with a combination of two forms of magic, Kushina's chakra and fuinjutsu, and Sally's limited modern technological understanding, as well as her only power, true sight. Complicating that was the fact that, the machine was unable to be moved from the castle, which could only be entered if you were a ruling family._**

**_Because of that, and the fact they killed off a very, very unpopular reign, they sort of ended up as the queens of entire world of mythological beings from Elves and Vampires to Yuki-Onna and Kappa. _**

"...That's rough" Harry muttered.

"Quite, considering that your mother loathed fame just as much as you do Harry" McGongall pointed out "If it makes you feel better, the fact that she's willing to do that is just as great for her as her giving her life for you"

Harry let a few tears dropped from his face "Thank you..."

**_Ju__st a few days ago, they had completed it, or at least made it work. However, Lily had collapsed, screaming in utter pain_**

"...That can't be good" Harry sighed

**_Crucio level pain. _**

**_"S__omething's wrong" Lily said weakly "I know it is, something's wrong..."_**

**_It was a concern all four shared. When they were turned into Succubus, they gained several abilities possessed by the demons. While the ones that involved seduction, impregnation and other...such things weren't used, they did use or get affected by several of them._**

**_They had bat like wings, pointed ears and tails: the extra appendages being retractable. They could sense sensual emotions and where they were directed. They could enter dreams, for more than just seduction purposes. _**

**_They also had a metaphysical connection to their children, even if they hadn't seen them in years. Partially as a result of Succubus birth rates being so low, they had evolved the ability to sense when their children are in pain: physical or emotional. Even with the fact their fertility was no where near as limited, the _**

**_To them, their child in pain was like heart burn. Something like a broken leg or heart was like they themselves being broken. _**

**_What caused a crucio esk pain, and for so long it actually knocked Lily out?_**

"...The world is so going to be unpleasant" Harry just knew it without being in Divination.

**_"It_**'**_s ready...the machine is set to go to your world" Kushina told Lily, very grimly. "We...figured it's best you figure out what happened as soon as possible" _**

**_This was particularly painful: all of them had wanted to see their children first, but it was particularly major for Kushina. She had the most episodes of pain out of all them, followed by Lily, then Selena and finally then Sally_**.

"...Worse than my life?" Harry was utterly horrified to hear that.

"Don't lie Potter, your life is a luxury" Dolores snapped as even Voldemort gave her a look

"You don't see the three animals in the cage?" said snakey man pointed to the Dursleys, who started sputtering in fury.

**_"...I'__m sorry" Lily told her fellow red head, placing a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry though...your next"_**

**_Kushina smiled, a weak one, but it was there._**

**A short walk** **later**

**_"..." Lily was trying to not to tremble in nervousness as the gate like portal was starting to swirl in strange colors._**

**_How would she explain to Harry, Fern and Andrew why she was gone so long?_**

**_Would they believe her?_**

**_And what caused that pain?_**

**_Well, at least 8 year olds were more likely to forgive than say, 16 year olds. _**

Harry frowned. If his mother did return out of nowhere...would he believe it to be her. Or would he expect an imposter. Or worse, fell betrayed

**_"It's ready" Sally spoke up as Lily took a calming breath. _**

**_"Relax 'Potter'" Selena always did find last names that weren't something like Jamesson or Lilydaugher weird, due to her culture "Your world doesn't have an immortal tyrant with an attack dragon."_**

**_"We have the Ministry of Magic...it's probably worse" _**

"HEY!" Percy snapped

"It's true, Dragons are nice" Hagrid completely missed the 'attack dragon' part, or the evil tyrant part

**_Lily joked as she walked through the portal, hoping she was not anywhere near..._**

**_As she emerged, she saw the one street name she didn't want to see_**

**Privet Drive**

**_"No...__" she said in horror. _**

**_Not here..._**

**_Not the Dursleys...she made specific note in the will that he was NEVER to go there, NEVER! They literally put down Narcissa Malfoy before them, because even they couldn't be worse_**

Draco paled at the thought of Harry being his brother...

Harry gave Dumbledore a very sharp look, as did Remus and Sirius the dog.

"...I didn't see the will" Remus admitted "but Dumbledore, if that is true..."

Sirius's growl punctuated the mood

"Blood ward protection was more important at the time" Dumbledore pointed out "just because Voldemort was dead did not mean we were safe...we still lost families"

As Neville looked away, Prometheus made his voice known again

**While it is true that in some earth's the blood wards are in fact important: the Darth Marrs adjacent Multiverse spiral has a little place where the blood wards are quite important...it's a bad place where Sirius was actually evil, Voldemort actually is a anti-villain/hero of some degree, and Goyle is in a rare female morph**

Harry honestly didn't know which of those three options made him more horrified

**There is also a world, in our own specific Multiverse, where your blood wards actually saved Harry from the male killing plague Voldemort accidentally created. True, he got thrusted into the future, but hey, Hermione at age 26 was a good parent and kept Umbridge from turning him into a baby factory**

"Odd, you'd think a world ran by females would be better" Pansy sardonically pointed out

**See both examples for why that is not the case**

But, conversation aside

**_Lily_ _felt a horrible cold roll over her..._**

**_No wait, it wasn't fear. It was..._**

**_Her parental senses didn't need to tell her what the problem was, as she leapt into the air: her backless shirt allowing for a pair of bat like wings to burst out, as from a special hole in the seams of her pants. _**

"Beast" Umbridge snarled, before she was silenced by spells from several sources.

Harry, Remus, McGonagall, Flitwick, and discretely Snape, among them

**_As she took off into the air, she saw something that all parents feared: a swarm of dementors descending on where she felt them._**

Harry and others in the aware were starting to get a feeling of canon discontinuity..

**_As she flew towards the mass of gray cloaked, decaying bodies, she saw a pair of patronus's fly at them, from the figures surrounded, but they seemed weakened. They barely repelled the soul suckers, and they were getting closer. _**

**_Lily drew her wand, as she let loose every emotion she had about seeing her children again: the joy of the perfect reunion..._**

**_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she shouted with the fury of a thousand McGonagalls at the sight of cheating Slytherins, as a gigantic doe Patronus burst out and landed in the very small eye of the Dementor storm, before releasing a huge burst of light. _**

**_The Dementors were all knocked away, blown away more like. Several of them were covered in third degree burns as she landed below her Patronus to see her children out cold on the ground._**

"That, is some Patronus" Remus pointed out

**_Two of her children: the James look alike Harry, and the female version of Harry, bar having James's eyes: Fern._**

**_But, where was Andrew...her red haired son with James's eyes?_**

**_And why...why in the world did they look like they graduated 4th year_**

Harry, and all but the very stubborn toads who sort of accepted the inevitable truth that Harry was right, did not like the feel that this suggested.

A Potter was missing, after Voldemort's return, and Cedric's murder.

And of course the Cliffhanger came now.

**Next time: The Potter's Three side of the story. Now, however, it is time for the challenge of the posting**

Challenge 36: Harry the Last Boy

Once upon a time, a famous writer in comics wrote a legendary comic book series called Y the Last Man. In it, the titual character and his pet monkey were the last male mammals on the planet, after a mysterious plague. He encountered extreme feminie groups, and super powers Israel (who trains all its citizens) and Australia (has females on its navy, particularly submarines)

However, if it was to happen to Harry's world, with the blood wards...what would happen when the magic combination sent him into the future, where Hermione is in her 20's, working on a project to allow for female on female reproduction (because, even with Harry, the genetics would just get incesty and kill them all off)

And she might be Harry's only protector in a world on the brink of magical/muggle war

_1: Harry has to be either a first or second year on vacation. He needs to be young and not at the rebellion filled teenage years_

_2: Magic was revealed by Thatcher and other remaining muggle leaders after it was revealed to that magic is responsible._

_3: Magicals control the country side, while muggles hold the cities. In these wakes, wildlife is flourishing_

_4: Hermione and an assortment of other females who have some sense are trying to find a way to allow for the world to live as stated above. Use canon, make some OC's, have Hermione work with Annabeth, Pennelope Garcia, Opal from Artemis Fowl, just don't have her work alone. _

_5: She put sensors around Privet Drive after it vanished one day, with Harry inside it. They pick him up when he returns, and Hermione has to rush to save him from either Thatcher or Minister Umbridge/Narcissa_

_6: Hermione is always said to be like Lily, but this story takes it up an notch. She must become Harry's mum_

Hermione as a parent...hope Harry can handle all the books?


	19. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen Part 2:

I too longer than normal, but this chapter is much longer than normal. So, it balances out. Also, this and last chapter were mostly to flesh out the world. Starting chapter 3, it's more like a normal chapter like what I normally write. And I will never do something like this, AGAIN! Oh, and if anyone actually wants to do a full, flesh out story about the trio's first four years, PM me and I'll allow it

61394: Er, you do realize that giving Voldie that inch, would have Harry dead too?

BarryC: I'd have to think on it. Last time I tried to make someone else the main character (Ron), it didn't go so well

Manah: hey, if I ever write these stories to a finish, I'd post them individually and hope the FF FUZZ don't notice.

Soul eater: While an interesting idea, there is a flaw there. For one thing, if Black Star was Ron, then Ginny would have to be dead. Last of the Star Clan and all that. And I don't like doing those crossovers: they mess up canon worse than a New 52 done completely by Rob Liefield

Bonemaster; It was time

**Hogwarts Hall**

"Hey, I was just wondering" Harry held up the Percy Jackson book as he did "Why do all these worlds have, other heroes of them? Why not just me and other wizards?"

"Arrogant much?" Umbridge croaked

**It is actually a good question. In this multiverse at least, it is rare to have a world where other elements do not exist. We also have to filter out certain worlds: mainly those where your getting laid at every turn. First years and all that**

"...There are worlds like that?" Harry asked with a severe blush.

**Yes. Particularly in the Sheltie multiverse. So, unless you want to spend your time watching alternate versions of yourself have sex with near every canon female, and some from outside canon, stick with the current programming. I can and will stick enough concentrated...well we joking call in the Harem Force...well just don't test me. You'd end up with Tenshi's problem**

Harry's face, now at the shade Hinata sees Naruto in the shower 8, had no more objections as the story began anew.

**Diagon Alley, a few years ago**

_**"You're all wizards"**_

**_That one line, the most brilliant line ever said by Hagrid in all continuities, resonated across the minds of all three Potter children as they were escorted to the most important stop of all_.**

"I actually said, Your a Wizard Harry" Hagrid explained

"That line sounds good. If they made your life into a movie, they should put that in the trailer" Collin commented.

"A movie..kill me first"

_**They had their money (which was a lot)**_

'Don't say anything, don't say anything' Ron mentally told himself

_**They had their books (which weighed a lot)**_

_**They even had a pet owl to share between them (which was white and was more intelligent that Dudley...not that was hard)**_

"HEY!"

_**However, they still had to get their wands.**_

_**As the trio of Potter children entered the rustic shop, Hagrid, who had volunteered to hold their stuff because they were all small, and the stuff combined probably weight about as much as half the triplet's total, stayed out.**_

_**The air in the silent shop: with several chairs, a front desk and a long row of long, thing boxes seemed to have power. It made their very skin tingle.**_

Harry really hoped that this reality would be so different, his wand would be. He did not need that discussion, he had a bad feeling that it would be a boon for Voldemort on top of all the whispers.

**_"Go__od afternoon, I've been expecting you for some time"_**

**_All three children turned around in surprise to see a gray and thin old man. He looked sort of creepy_**

**_"You have your mother's eyes" he said to Harry "It seems almost like it was yesterday when your mother bought her wand: Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work_**

**_"While you two" he saw Fern and Andrew "have your father's eyes; his wand was a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration"_**

"**_Ho__w do you remember all of that?" Andrew asked in surprise._**

**_"I have perfect memory...it has a name but you are too young to really understand it" he commented as he turned towards his great inventory of magical death weapons_**

"They are not weapons! They are tools for the civilized!"

"Umbridge, do I need to go into a long explanation of the infinite ways of killing with a wand?" Moody complained "Because I've been forbidden to after I scared a rookie Auror, and I'd prefer not to have Amelia on my back"

Amelia gave him a look

**_"The__ wand chooses the wizard" Olivander continued "For every wizard in Britain, I have approximately 5 wands that can match them. To say that I have a lot of wands is an understatement, but you'd be surprised how often wizards misplace, break or otherwise need a wand. Even before they have their wands, wizards and witches break them. I just had to deal with an arrogant French reject who broke one of the last wands before his son got his Hawthorn, exactly 10 inch, reasonably springy wand" in the garbage was the remains of a holly wand with a phoenix feather._**

Harry would have preferred his wand go to Neville or a poor Muggle Born orphan, but that worked to. The angry looks on the Malfoy's for that comment was also nice

**_"N__ow, I could do you each individually, but I have a soap to catch, so we'll do you three in a line. Each of you will try one of my wands in turn"_**

"He catches soap? He's weird" Ron had no idea why someone would catch the slippery item

"It's a T.V term for a certain type of show" Emma explained.

"Olivander has a Television?" that was news to Dumbledore

**_A__nd so, in order from Andrew to Harry to Fern, wand after wand was presented. 20 wand pulled, and 20 discarded. However, despite how long it took, the wand maker seemed to relish in the challenge._**

**_The 21st wand, however, reacted to Harry._**

**_"Hmm...Acacia. 11 inches. Some flexibility, but a solid core, held together by a rather noble Phoenix from China, who I witnessed save a muggle girl from a pedophile. Acacia is very specific to only the most powerful of wizards and witches, and those that don't really show off." he commented "Congratulations_**"

"Hmmm...did you try any Acacia wands?" Remus asked Harry.

"...I don't think so"

"Perhaps, if we ever get back, you should invest in an extra wand. You can never be too careful"

"And you've been spending too much time with Moody" Tonks muttered

**_After that, between just Andrew and Fern, more wands were observed. The pile of checked, and not used, wands increased to about 50: including at least one wand that would be later used by a Creeve__y_**

"YAY! MY WAND CAMEOED!"

"No, I did!" Dennis argued with his brother

**_It was wand 52 that was the next compatible one._**

**_"H__mmm, 13 inches, Aspen...a core from one of over 25 species of dragon: a Appalachian Rockhorn who once nested in New York State, suited for offensive magics, and duels" Ollivander commented the wand that had chosen Andrew "These wands are known for being used by the determined. More than one Minister of Magic has had one"_**

"Is this Ollivander more talkative then normal?" Luna asked

"...No" Was Harry's reply

"Aren't there only 10 species of dragon?" Parvati asked

"Obviously, this world has more species of dragons than ours" Lavender said in utter relief she didn't live there

Hagrid, meanwhile...

"Can I move there?"

**No**

"But..."

**No**

**_W__i__th Andrew done, it was left to Fern. And after a a dozen more wands, wand 75 had something_**

**_"9 inches, Larch, with the core of a unicorn, a shy little mare from The Netherlands, this wand is for those with great hidden potential, this wand serves its master well, beyond any other."_**

**_He observed the trio with interest "The Children Who Lived, all chosen by wands reactive to powerful destinies and potentials. I can already tell your surviving the Dark Lord will not be a one trick folly, no I see you will all do something, interesting in your life times"_**

**_"Now, give me 21 galleons so I can watch my show in peace. The Dalek's are returning"_**

Doctor Who Fans in the crowd cheered.

**_T__he scene skipped ahead to the Hogwart's express_**

"Huh..." Harry was kind of curious about how this was going.

"It seems that this part is going through important events..." Hermione suggested

_**The trio of Potter's found themselves abandoned at the train station by the Dursleys, with 10 minutes to find and get on a train from a platform that, as far as they could tell, did not exist.**_

_**They would have no help finding it, or lugging their aforementioned heavy luggage**_

Glares resumed on the Dursleys.

"Not"

"Funny" that was the sort of prank that Fred and George would never pull

**_To make matters worse, the crowds of a major muggle city transportation hub were just as bad as ever, causing Harry and Fern to be separated from Andrew and their luggage._**

**_The crowd battered, knocked and disoriented the two small, Dudley reject wearing brother and sister into a cart loaded with an inhuman amount of books._**

Everyone looked at Hermione

"It could be a Ravenclaw..."

**_Pushing it was a rather scary man who smelled like toothpaste, accompanied by a little girl their age with unruly brown hair and sort of bucked teeth._**

"...Okay it is me"

"Wonder where I am?" Emma wondered. She hoped she too wasn't dead, or Succubied, or divorced...

"Probably in surgery dear" Dan assured her

_**"Oh, sorry" the girl squeaked as the scary man who was probably her father gave them a look.**_

_**"9 and 3 quarters?" the man asked as the two gave him surprised looks. They nodded after a while**_

_**"You remind me of my Hermione here...something about your eyes" he commented "Well, it should be down this way"**_

**_The duo was led with the touching father and daughter duo to a somewhat unremarkable support pillar, at least it was until they saw a the tail end of a red haired person walk through_**

**_"Right this way" the scary tooth paste man commented, trying not to be wierded out as the foursome walked on through, and into a completely different scene entirely._**

**_Chaos, children, owl hoots and a steam engine that was not used in the muggle world dominated the sight and sound of this hidden alcove of magic_**

"You don't use trains?" Neville wasn't sure about that

"Steam Engines, yes. We have new kinds now, that run on cleaner, more efficient engines" Hermione explained "It ties into Global Warming"

**_Th__ey also found their brother, their luggage with him. He ha been helped through by a family of talkative red heads_**.

"Yay!" Fred and George cheered "We're great no matter what universe we're in!"

**_A tr__ain ride later, where the trio had sat together, and a boat ride across the Hogwarts lake, found the Potters Three in a long line towards the sorting hat_**

Harry paled again. He did not need people hearing his thoughts again

**_"Potter, And__rew" the voice of the ever stern and fearsome Professor Mcgongall called out, as whispers broke out in mass_**

**_"Those three are the Potters!?"_**

**_"They defeated the dark lord?"_**

**_"Oh, they are so cute! I just want to hug them"_**

"...That's a new one" Harry admitted.

He could count those he remembered hugging him with both hands, with fingers to spare. Hermione, the Chasers, Molly, Sirius...

A few others the writer doesn't have in mind at the moment, though there was less than four more.

**_The hat slipped onto Andrew's head..._**

**_"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out the hat as the red and scarlet's burst out explosively. The red haired twins seemed to be chanting in the same manner tribal people would be in celebration for victory._**

"Man, those we's are better at being us than us" Fred commented

"BAD GRAMMAR!" Hermione twitched in an oddly comical way

"GRAMMERHUER!" Luna sneezed

**_"Po__tter, Fern"_**

**_Nervously, the Potter female walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head..._**

**_"GRYFFINDOR!" the exact same time was taken for the hat to decide as it had with her brother, as the table exploded again. As it ended, several Gryffindors had lost their voices and the twins had just done an impression of a sports fan whose football team had won the world cup, or whose American Football team had won the super bowl._**

"Again, they best us" George sighed

"We need to try harder at being us" Fred added

"NO YOU DO NOT!" Snape, McGongall, Molly and Percy exclaimed in unison.

**_"Potter, Harry"_**

**_The last, Harry nervously put on the hat, as a voice began to speak._**

**_'Well, well. What do we have here: a thirst for knowledge just as strong as your brother's desire to better himself and your sister's loyalty, you'd just nicely in Rave...your be in Gryffindor' the hat suddenly changed tones._**

"Huh?" Harry wasn't the only one.

"Did this hat get Bi-Polar or something?" Cho would have liked to see a Harry in Ravenclaw

"A Slytherin Potter?" Draco said in horror "I am going to have nightmares"

'Great, I am going to get it again' Dumbledore sulked to himself

**_"Wait, what are you talking..." Harry asked the hat_**

**_'Gryffindor...you must be a Gryffindor'_**

**_"But wait..."_**

**_"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

**_At them getting all three Potters, the twin brothers ripped their shirts apart and began beating their chests like hormonal mad primates._**

**_McGongall stunned them without a second look_**

"...They could teach us..." George sighed

"Oh, other us" Fred said in reverence.

"We are not worthy of your faces or names"

"Allow us lesser comedic masters to borrow your names and image"

"Forgive our shaming of you"

"And teach us"

As the two kept bowing to their counterparts, people backed away.

"100 points from Gryffindor each for worshiping yourselves! You are not Lockhart!" Snape snapped

**_The_ _scene fast forwarded to the Gryffindor 1st year dormitories, where the pecking order was being established_**

**_"Can I see your scar?"_**

"...Please tell me you weren't that blatant" McGonagall deadpanned. As Seamus, Dean and Neville rapidly shook their heads, she sighed "20 points to Gryffindor apiece for remembering that this is not a zoo...Mr. Weasley, your not shaking your head"

"Train, Professor...train"

"..."

**_Each Potter had a scar on their foreheads from Voldemort's attack. Andrew's was on the right side of his forehead, Fern's her left, and Harry's in the middle_**

**_And this question showed much of the personalities of the Potters Three._**

**_Harry, much like his canon self, dealt with his past with false smiles and lessening of what happened to him._**

**_Fern, who was more or less the type who was crushed by the gravity of tradgedy in their lives, was shy and very nervous. There was a lavender haired girl around her age a few worlds over who she could really relate to in that regard._**

**_Andrew meanwhile, hid his pain a different way._**

**_"You can look at my scar"_**

**_With a false layer of arrogance more akin to his father's true arrogance at that age._**

Snape snarled like a rapid dog

**_As both the Weasley and the Irish boy named Seamus oggled, the black skinned Dean Thomas hang up posters featuring the West Ham Football club, Batman and The X-Men, and the sort of chuuby Neville dig through his stuff as he realized he forgot something, only Harry really noticed his brother wasn't really enjoying it._**

Snape scoffed at that

**_A fe__w days later found all three Potter's, after a week of being stared at with different reactions (Harry tried to ignore it, Fern hid behind her rapidly aquentincing, good dental hygenied Hermione Granger, whose extreme educational desires and muggleness were natural pureblood repellant._**

"...You make me sound horrible" Hermione sighed

"Well, this was before we were friends, and you were sort of... abrasive back then" Ron weakly said.

The glare from her father was all Hermione needed for revenge for that comment

**_An__drew, meanwhile, pretended to enjoy it. He smirked, gave stuttering admirers nods of acknowledgement, and even signed an autograph._**

**_The fact that the second year who asked him was overheard by Harry and possibly Andrew being peer pressured to do it an attempt to get her publicly humiliated from being turned down for one wasn't known to the floodgate of students who would then swarm Andrew._**

"Okay, is this guy a arrogant ass or not?" Lee asked

"Well, compared to Harry here, yes" Fred began

"But then again, 97 percent of the time this fine chap has the arrogance of a squirrel"

"...A squirrel?" were these two more nuts today or something?

**_A vis__it to Potions ensured pain_**

"...Oh boy" Snape muttered to himself

**_The ever greasy haired, unpleasant Professor, began with this line_**

**_"Andrew, Fern, and Harry Potter, our new, celebrities" he deadpanned as the more inbred Slytherins chuckled_**

"...Charming" Fleur deadpanned

**_Followed by a very nice speech_**

_**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. ****As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron wit ****its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, ****if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**_

"Professor, take it from a Veela: woman don't like...you know what let me put it this way: woman and men interested in men don't like people who insult children"

As Molly and Snape gave her glares, Fleur scored major points with most of Hogwarts's student body

**_"Potter! Tell me what one would get in a potion with Octopus Heart and Catfish Barbs!"_**

"...I don't even know, and I'm getting an O in Potions!" Daphne complained

**_"I..." Hary began_**

**_"TOO SLOW!_**

"...Wow, Snape's worse than normal" Harry said in astonishment

**_"Potter! Tell me why you should never mix Dragon Tongue with Fire Seeds!"_**

"...Dragon Tongue is fire resistant, while Fire Seed requires fire to release it's core..." Hermione began

"And again, I don't even know that" said Greengrass

**_Fern tried to hide her face, blushing in shame as Hermione seemed to be raising her hand in urgency_**

**_"Hmmm, fame clearly doesn't give anyone anything worthwhile. Your parent's must be glad that they don't have to stomach your disgrace"_**

"...Snape..." Remus said in a cold fury never before seen

"...Lucius's little point about..."

"YOUR DEAD!" Tonks only stopped him by using a knock out technique.

All things considered, being knocked out by super sized breasts was certainly not something that Remus would really be angry about.

**_"DO__N'T TALK ABOUT OUR PARENT'S THAT WAY YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Andrew shouted at the greasy 'human'_**

"...I officially like my Potter better" Snape muttered

"That sounds creepy" Harry shivered

"Where does an 11 year old learn that vocabulary?" Molly demanded

"Them" Moody pointed at the Dursleys

**_An__drew that day earned the permanent respect of all Gryffindors, even Hermione who normally worships teachers, and much of the other two houses. True, he had detention until Christmas and lost more points in one day than Fred and George could with a couple of cans of silly string, some roller skates, a gong and a Ostrich on LSD..._**

Minerva didn't want to think about that scenario

**_McGongall, after hearing about that episode, attempted to get rid of Snape, but got stonewalled by Dumbledore for some reason._**

"...Please stop looking at me like I am a Ostrich on LSD" Dumbledore simply said

**_The s__cene skipped ahead to a classroom, where the three were alone with McGongall._**

**_"You were all...amazing in flying" she said like she had just met Jesus._**

**_"...I'm not that good" Fern said weakly, while Harry didn't really know what to say._**

**_Andrew meanwhile, seemed to be a bit too glad to be recognized as good at something._**

**_"Ever since Ron's brother Charlie left, Gryffindor hasn't had a decent seeker. And yet today, I've found three. "_**

"If Wood was here, I'm pretty sure he'd be drooling" Angelina said good naturedly.

**_"We ca__n get around the rule about first years with brooms if I technically own the broom, until the end of the year anyway" MCgongall explained "I don't have the spare galleons to give all three of you brooms, so I hope you can share"_**

**_"Believe me Professor, we've shared far less than a broom" Andrew said darkly as McGongall gave them worried looks._**

**_A bit later, on the Quidditch Pit, the full team ensemble seemed to be glowing in brilliance as Potter after Potter performed excellently at catching the golf balls Wood threw up at them._**

**_"Amazing...Spectacular...Astonishing...Uncanny" Wood said in awe_**

"...Is he complimenting you or reciting comic adjectives?" Dean asked

**_"...I'm n__ot that amazing" Fern said with her head hung low " I nearly missed that last one"_**

**_"Nearly...most seekers in the professionals couldn't get that one!" Wood exclaimed "Now, I've decided the order we'd play you in. Harry, your first: your a bit smaller than Andrew" Harry blushed as Andrew looked a bit put down_**

**_"Then Andrew, then finally Fern...seeing as your confidence needs the most work, offsetting your lightness" Fern blushed in shame._**

**_"...Of course, considering how hard it is to keep a reserve team, I think it best we make all three of you flexible" he turned to Angelina and the chasers "Give them some Chaser training"_**

"...Even that Wood is smarter" Fred sighed

"We all feel inadequate" George conquered

**_The scene changed to Halloween's night_**

Hermione paled

**_With_ _Harry and Fern bringing a shell shocked Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower, to an argument_**

"...Why is my daughter shell shocked!" Daniel demanded

"...Er...well...you see..." Hermione was stuttering

"Troll" Draco coughed

"What?" Daniel demanded

"Your daughter nearly got killed by a troll" McGongall deadpanned

"...Why wasn't I informed!"

"Well, it didn't happen again, so..."

"...Remind me why I agreed to let her come?"

**_"WHY_ _ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE!" Ron yelled._**

**_"I don't like bullies" Andrew said really, really darkly. "Your insults at Granger nearly got her KILLED!"_**

"...Oh boy" Ron muttered

"WHAT!"

"...don't kill me"

"**_So what_**, **_she's just a damn know it all! No one cares about her! And why should you care? Your rich! Your famous..."_**

"...Why am I such an ass?"

**_"And_ _your officially no longer my friend" Andrew said darkly as he turned away from the red head in disgust_**

**_"Oh, am I too poor for your tastes!"_**

"Kill me..." Ron begged

"Gladly" Dan and Snape said in creepy unison

**_A school year later__, many things had happened_**

"Do we get a break soon?" Crabbe complained

**...No**

**_Harry_ _and Fern had befriended several of the school's females their age: Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Susan and even a Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, who had met in the library, formed over studying materials. The two Potters were considered the top of their class._**

"...Sounds a bit too perfect" Harry admitted "What do you call those type of characters..."

"Mary Sues" Hermione offered

"...If I turn into some Mary, I'm officially done"

"Hey, it is possible to get good grades, be cool and play sports" Bill offered "I got numerous O.W.L's and I'm told repeatably I'm awesome"

"Your father was more along the good grade, coll and sporty types" McGongall seemed to find the use of the world 'cool' to be weird "Of course, he was flawed. You, even there, have flaws. So you are not some...god like character"

**_An__drew had may friends among the young males, bar Ron who had become a pariah in school in his year after Andrew had pointed out exactly what he did to everyone._**

**_While Andrew won the first game against Slytherin, and Harry played and beat Hufflepuff in record time because Snape was hosting and loathed Andrew's guts more than he had ever loathed James's..._**

"...I don't think I want to know how he did that" Remus was a tad horrified. James earned that hate over 7 years...how did a first year surpass it in half a year

**_Fern_ _had taken the Ravenclaw game, after her brothers were kind of out of commission after a fight with Voldemort. The match was practically a showdown between the rookie, and only, female seekers, and while Fern managed to grab it after 4 hours of grueling broom to broom combat, the two had oddly ended up friends after it, as the latest member of the study group._**

**_Perhaps defeat could really bring friendship..._**

"Yeah, that suggests that Voldemort is my friend" Harry deadpanned

**_The trio now found themselves back at the Dursleys_**

"...A moment of silence" Fred said reverently

**_It had_ _been two weeks, with no communication from anyone from magic, until the doorbell rang one day._**

**_The Dursleys, who were out stimulating the local economy by eating far too much food and damaging chairs to be rebuilt, had left the trio alone at their home..._**

"...Wow, we're idiots" Petunia deadpanned

"Glad you admitted it" Narcissa loved one uping this muggle

**_Andrew got the door, to find a Goblin._**

"A Goblin?" Bill didn't get it

**_"Mis__ter Potter" the Goblin said in a turt manner as his siblings popped up behind him "Per your request, Gringotts sent you official investment suggestions to you, yet you have not opened them as our detection runes had shown."_**

**_"You sent it? I haven't got it yet" Andrew admitted as the Goblin looked puzzled_**

**_"We haven't gotten any mail at all" Harry admitted_**

**_"I thought our friends forgot about us" Fern said in a very depressed tone._**

**_"Hmmm..." the Goblin frowned, before he vanished..._**

"Well, it seems Goblins are as rude as ever" Umbridge huffed

**_As the sounds of a scuffle were heard, and the Goblin returned with a sack of letters_**

**_"Some__one left a clearly deranged house elf to intercept your mail. I have beaten it off" he handed them their letters "I suggest replying at once, Gringrotts will be expecting your correspondence in 2 days. We take Post, Fed Ex, Owl, or other flying bird or muggle based posts. We do, however, do not take chicken based post...never again"_**

"So, Goblins are nicer, and funnier, while Ron, Snape and myself are less pleasant..." Albus sighed

**_As th__e Goblin vanished into thin air, Andrew had both of his siblings looking on him in confusion._**

**_"What was that about...why does that Goblin have, investment information for you?"_**

**_"Because" Andrew said darkly "I want to get out of here. I never want to look back. The money mom and dad left us won't last forever, and I want to be free. Dumbledore may say that we can't leave, but I'm told monies power"_**

**_"What, are you planning to sue Dumbledore?" Harry asked incredulously._**

**_"...Considering that lawyers cost money, yes." While Fern and Harry was taking the path of the smart Potter, Andrew was following the Lord Potter path. "Now, don't you have a erupting Granger on your hands, I'd write and write now"_**

"But we don't have lawyers, so how does that Potter..." Draco had to ask

"...different world, different rules" Amelia commented

"Smart Potter, Lord Potter?" Harry was wondering about this 'Mary Sue' possibility again.

"Well, at least it's not a Smart 'Lord' Potter in one" Draco muttered. Split into three, it might not be as nauseating

**_As Se__ptember 1st came about, mail between friends was abundant, as was financial discussion partially based on what he was pulling from Vernon's newspapers and a skill at financial savyness at the same level as the sibling's flying skills._**

**_Possibly due to Andrew not sleeping all that well as a child while Vernon, stone cold drunk, was out cold on the couch while a 12 hour special on financial planning by an expert blared._**

**_The siblings came on the train that first day of the Month Nine, and came upon a first year with a camera._**

**_"Your...your...YOUR THE CHILDREN WHO LIVED!" the little boy yelled in glee as he took their photo with a blinding flash_**

**_Fern wanted to hide, Harry wanted to smash the camera,_**

"...Sorry, was I ever that bad?" Collin asked weakly.

"A little...you got better" Harry assured him

**_Andrew, however, frowned "Your muggleborn, how do you know..."_**

**_"I read the books! Is it true you fought dragons at age 5! Is it true your secretly the heirs of a magical duchy but turned it down to be British! Are you really the reincarnations of the Four Founders!"_**

**_"...We have books?" Harry was scared to ask_**

"I echo the sentiment" Harry deadpanned.

"Oh relax, some tried, but I had them removed from the marketplace" Moody grunted "Damn vultures"

**_"Note_ _to self, up desire to find magical lawyer" Andrew grunted_**

**_The trio, after escaping the flash camera of horror, found themselves witnessing the sorting ceremony_**

**_"Creevey, Collin"_**

**_"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

**_The Potter's tried to be polite and not groan out loud_**

"Sorry..."

"Hey, I was sort of unpleasant there" Collin admitted

**_"Lo__vegood, Luna"_**

**_The stringy haired blond had the hat put over her head..._**

**_"RAVENCLAW!"_**

**_As the raven's cheered, more students ended up sorted, up to_**

**_"Weasley, Ginny"_**

**_"There's another one?" Harry said in shock._**

**_"I was told by Ronald that he had one younger sister" Andrew deadpanned_**

**_"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

Ginny shivered. This year was not a good one for her, and with how Ron, Dumbledore and Snape were acting...she felt like she could be next.

**_A ti__me's later, we find Harry and Fern studying with their friends in the library._**

**_"...Snape is a jerk. I can't believe he doesn't teach half of this" Harry muttered as he looked over a book that Daphne had brought that specialized in potions._**

**_"He's a git who favors the inbred" Daphne scathed "If your not a supremacist, your not worth dirt to him"_**

**_"He's not much better to the Hufflepuffs than the Gryffindors" Susan sighed_**

**_"Go away Loony!"_**

**_Cho and Padma looked up, hearing the familiar voice of a fellow 'claw, Marrieta Edgecombe, who was glaring down at the new Ravenclaw._**

**_"Take your freakiness with you"_**

As Luna looked away, some Ravenclaws looked guilty. The others didn't see any problem.

**_"Edgecombe" Cho said darkly as the rest of the little group stood up "Leave her alone"_**

**_"Why should you care, she's just crazy" the less than pleasant girl huffed_**

"Wait, what the hell...I am not...WHY AM I WEASLEY!"

"HEY!"

**_"Be__cause I share my brother's dislike for bullies" Harry said darkly as Edgecombe found herself surrounded by several, very unamused smart girls._**

**_"...Your all crazy if your standing up for her" Marrietta stomped away as the first year looked at them in gratitude_**

**_"Thank you" the little girl said in relief "It is quite obvious that Marietta's desire to hurt me is caused by trouble back home. Her parent's must be so busy being part of the Eat Death conspiracy to unleash a zombie virus on the muggle population to wipe them all out via a 'World War Z', that they ignored her and left her alone"_**

Marietta...frowned at that one.

"World War Z...World War Zombie" Snape frowned "It would never catch on. It sounds dumb"

"Zombies..." Voldemort liked the idea

**_They all smiled, and decided she warranted further observation. She was either a prophet, a genius, or her mother was on something when she was concieved. Possibly all three options._**

"Oh relax Harry, your obviously the prophet. Hermione's the genius. And Professor Dumbledore is obviously the one who had a mother on something. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, after all"

"And yet people ask why I don't have business cards" Dumbles sighed

**_Some time later, after having to deal with...Lockhart_**

Every person there at the time shivered in horror

_**"Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you"**_

**_Fern and Harry paled as a terrifying voice reverberated across the school. However, they were the only ones to here it, as Parvati and Hermione, who were with them, didn't react._**

**_"Did you hear that?" Fern spoke up as the two turned to them in confusion._**

**_"Hear what?" Hermione asked_**

**_"You...you didn't hear it?" Fern asked her._**

**_"I didn't" Parvati shrugged_**

**_"I did..." Harry frowned as Hermione pondered the implications_**

**_"Two people hear a voice, while two others don't"_**

**_Unbeknownst to them, Andrew had also heard it, while neither Dean nor Seamus did._**

"...Great, the chamber all over again" Harry muttered

"What chamber!?" Dan demanded

'Please let me escape, please let me escape' Hermione prayed

**_It_ _was Hallows Eve, and the Potter trio had escaped the insensitive members of Hogwarts who asked about how they felt about the day whence their parent's died._**

"...I hate Halloween" bad things always happened on Halloween.

**_But, in the most unfortunate of ways, the Potter's were soon no longer on anyone's mind, where the petrified body of Snape was found, with a message written in blood._**

_**'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED'.**_

_**Enemies of the Heir, beware**_

"...Did this happen in our world" Dan questioned darkly.

"...Maybe" Hermione squeaked

**_No_ _one who wasn't a future mass murderer bothered to hide their relief that it was Snape petrified as oppose to someone else. Even McGongall seemed to be somewhat in a good mood._**

**_However, things got worse after the first game of the year._**

After Hermione sent him a covert look, Colin did not show any visible signs of fear

**_After the game, where Harry had managed to out seek Draco Malfoy, Slytherin team Captain Marcus Flint was found petrified_**

"Wait, is the heir going after...Slytherins!?" Draco said in shock. "I haven't even seen what my counterpart is like, and I already want to go back to even Ron the Keyblade idiot"

"HEY!"

**_After someone as tough as Flint was taken down, the students began to panic. Trade in supposed magical prot__ection went on behind teachers backs, a few Hufflepuffs went into scripture and, most disturbingly, there was a gambling ring about which Slytherin would be next_**

**_"I put 9 sickles on Malfoy, he's a bully and a class A jerk just like Snape and Flint.!"_**

**_As Collin put his money in the pot that the official bet masters kept, they took notes_**

**_"Okay, that adds up to about 50 galleons and 2 sickles that Draco Malfoy gets turned to stone..."_**

**_"If they're siblings, do we have to specify which one" Ron said darkly as the keepers moved the pot away from their brother..._**

"BOYS!" Molly was not amused

"We claim the Lucius Protocols!"

**_"No betting for you" the twins held the pot away from Ron, who wanted to put money on a Potter._**

"I am...an utter ass. I want to put money that I'm the next victim!"

"**_We d__on't take bets from family..." Fred pointed out_**

**_"Unless they are prefects who threaten to put us in detention" George added_**

**_"And if Minny ever made you prefect"_**

**_"That would be obvious clues to show that she's going senile!"_**

Minerva gave the twins a look that could make a auror ruin their white pants

Ginny, meanwhile, was nervous. Just because Hermione had so far managed to escape being parentally attacked, didn't mean she'd escape it

**_A d__ueling club, set up by Lockhart and made mandatory by Dumbledore, was the next scene as a lot of tense students found themselves all in the same room with active wands, led by the King of Dunces._**

**_Disaster was imminent_**

**_After Flitwick, devastated Lockhart, the ponce choose to put Draco and Harry up against one another._**

**_Draco, whose former arrogance had shifted in a dark direction due to the attacks. In his mind, the pureblood world was being assaulted by some vigilante, so his utter rage at anything he saw as 'anti-pureblood' was taking on levels that his aunt was admire_**

As Bellatrix smiled, Draco felt ill

"Why did I ask"

**_"SER__PENSORTIA!"_**

**_Draco viciously let loose a huge, dark tan snake right at Harry_**

"...That's an Inland Taipan, the world's most venomous snake" Hermione said in horror "Well, at least it's a generally calm snake"

"How do you know all these things?" Draco demanded

"...Because there are people who dislike me and my friends, so I research dangerous snakes that they could possibly summon" she deadpanned

**_"STOP!" H__arry yelled, as he ended up saying it in a different tongue entirely, causing the serpent to stop mid strike and drop to the floor._**

**_Harry blinked in surprise as he saw everyone stare at him in shock_**

**_"What?"_**

"I echoed that sentiment" Harry muttered

**_"You ne__ver told us you were a parselmouth"_**

**_Later Harry's friends were talking with him hush hush in the corner of the library_**

**_"What's a parselmouth!?"_**

**_"A person able to talk to snakes" Susan explained to the Potters, and Hermione too._**

**_"That's new to me "Harry admitted "But why did everyone freak out"_**

**_"Harry...parselmouths are generally assumed to be evil" Daphne explained "Salazar Slytherin and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were both famous parselmouths"_**

**_"In Britain anyway" Padma muttered "In India, parselmouths are revered for removing snakes from fields. They've saved thousands of lives"_**

"Why didn't that come up second year!" Hermione glared at the twins

"...Well, you didn't think Harry was a murderous psychopath" Parvati sardonically pointed out "I pointed it out to people who did believe Harry to be a murderous psychopath"

**_"You know, parselmouth is generally a family condition" Luna offered "So, assuming Harry hasn't become some sort of science experiment by the Department of Mysteries, Fern and Andrew should be able to do it too"_**

**_"Really..." Fern whimpered_**

**_"Hmmm, tell me what the following words mean to you: Viper, Asp, Anaconda, Runespoor, Sea Snake, Gardner Snake, Basalisk, Chinese Dragons, Draco..."_**

**_"Snake, snake, big snake, I think it's a snake, snake, snake, sounds dangerous, looks like a snake, a git..."_**

**_She covered her mouth as she slipped in Parseltongue_**

Dumbledore frowned. If Harry got his powers because of a Horcurx...did that mean that the Horcrux was in pieces, or were there three separate horcrux?

**_Later,_ _as the Gryffindor's returned to their castle: confrontation was imminent_**

**_"Go away, murderer!" Ron snarled at Harry, who flinched._**

**_"Murderer, last I checked Snape and Flint are alive" Hermione said with snark_**

**_"Not from any lack of trying" Ron snarled_**

**_"If he wanted to kill Snape, I doubt he'd have stopped with just turning him to stone" Andrew walked up to the ever annoying weasel and glared at him "He'd have pushed him into the lake or something"_**

"...How charming" Snape deadpanned "I feel so loved"

"**_Good point" Ronald said darkly, before he turned at Andrew "You hate Snape more than anyone else. YOU must be a parseltongue, and want to frame your brother so you inherit all the Potter's money!"_**

**_Andrew blinked in utter shock "...You make me sound like a Tudor, and if I wanted to do that, you do know I have a sister" he pointed out Fern._**

**_"Girls don't count"_**

Ron was hiding his head from the fork that was powered by feminine fury aimed right at his head

**_Ron, a__fter saying that, was stunned and fell to the ground, as the Chasers Three glared at him._**

**_"Hey, lay off our teammates" Angelina snapped as she gave an apologetic look at Harry "Sorry, but you always have idiots like him"_**

**_To say it got better once Ron was silenced, was inaccurate. Many Hogwartians believed Harry to the one responsible, with purebloods avoiding him like he was a plague._**

**_Daphne ended up harassed for her 'traitorous alliance with the attacker'_**

**_The Hufflepuffs were trying to pressure Susan away_**

**_The Ravenclaws attempted to force compliance from Padma, and were worse to Luna than normal_**

"Does that make us sound cult like" Hannah asked nervously

"It does, doesn't it" Su frowned

"Sounds accurate to me" Daphne muttered

**_Howe__ver, they stayed, as they knew Harry was not the murderous type. Even as they slowly found themselves, loosing connection to their houses..._**

**_Over time, came another victim: Marietta Edgecombe. While not a Slytherin victim, she made Harry's situation worse, because she was a known enemy of Harry, due to his friendship with her target Luna._**

**_Andrew, however, was starting to suffer. Over time, more and more of his male friends starting bailing: claiming that he was in league with that was happening._**

**_When Seamus started looking at him with suspicion, Andrew was in a funk for a while._**

"...Great, I'm Ron now"

**_Though, it did have a slight benefit: as the more fair weathers left, he spent more time with Neville. This time helped inspire Neville to emerge from his Granny made shell_**

"...Yay?"

**_However, as the old saying went...it could always get worse_**

**_"Ginny!"_**

**_The twins were frantically looking around for their little sis, while Ron was being unproductive, demanding if Harry took her out._**

**_Percy kicked him out_**

**_"Oh, your looking for Ginny?"_**

**_Harry, Fern, Andrew, Hermione, Neville and Parvati shot up in surprise as Luna somehow ended up in Gryffindor tower._**

**_"L...Luna!?"_**

**_"How did you..." Hermione was utterly surprised_**

**_"Oh, I just listened in to a password Ron shouted in fury" Luna admitted "It's actually rather easy to sneak into other dorms: Ravenclaw is just a riddle. I'm sure Hermione could easily break in"_**

**_"...Okay, so do you have any idea where she is" Andrew questioned_**

"Why would Loony..." Marietta began

"...We're old playmates" Ginny said tersely to the nasty girl

**_"Well, I sa__w her pulling her hair out as she went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" she told them_**

**_"Moaning who?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know_**

**_He did find out though...as he was brought to a abandoned bathroom: with a petrified ghost, scary as that was._**

**_"How...do you petrify a ghost?" Padma asked in horror as the rest of the crew was brought in_**

**_"If we weren't possibly dealing with a potential mass murderer...I'd give them congrats for making her shut up" Daphne sighed_**

**_"How long do you think she was like that" Fern asked as the girls all exchanged nervous looks. Myrtle's bathroom was avoided at all costs_**

"Why do you even have haunted bathrooms..." Emma asked

"Because some ghosts are stubborn and won't leave" McGongall commented

**_It was as Andrew kneeled by a broken sink, when he saw a little snake doodle_**

**_"Huh...A Snake?" he only realized he was in another language when several people recoiled in shock, and the sink began to shift._**

**_Backing away, the group witnessed the sink rise up, folding into a series of stairs, with a slide right next to it._**

**_"So...who thinks the She Weasley is down the scary passage" Daphne asked_**

"...The Chamber is real" Susan said in astonishment

"Yes" Harry gravely said

**_And so the__y descended, down a dark and lightless passage, into a grand cavern littered with the bones of animals and lit by green crystals._**

**_"Salazar's great chamber..." Daphne began_**

**_'OBEY ME GIRL' a male voice bellowed, sounding a bit off._**

**_"NO!"_**

**_"That's Ginny" Luna said in oddly serious tone, as they charged through the echoing depths..._**

**_Coming upon a oddly haze like male, and Ginny, who seemed to grow paler as the figure got more solid._**

Ginny frowned...this her was stronger. She fought Tom...why couldn't she?

**_"Your on__e of the sacred 28: the purest of the pure" the figure pointed at Ginny, who glared back at him "You should be honored to be removing stains from this school: yet you target your own kind"_**

Arthur muttered some unpleasant words about the 28

**_"What, humans! I may not be able to get rid of your damn book Tom, but I won't help you attack the innocent."_**

**_"You can't get rid of me. No matter how far you throw it, no matter where you drown it, not even dissolving me will get rid of me. You are mine Ginny, and you will do the noble deed of Slytherin! Yet you attack purebloods instead of attacking the animals"_**

"Wait...YOU WERE BEHIND IT!"

As McLaggen pointed at her, McGongall deadpanned

"You see the possessing spirit, right? We have clauses for misdeeds done while possessed by spirit or spell"

**_"Snape, Flint and Edgecombe are not innocent. They were supremacist bullies. If your trying to use me as a puppet, don't expect me to play to your tune"_**

**_"...Where does a lonely brat like you even get the willpower to fight ME! You should be weak, moldable..."_**

**_"From my favorite story...The Potter's Three and the Possessing Poltergist. If my heroes could fight possession, so can I! I won't let you win!"_**

**_As Ginny pretty much admitted that she got the willpower from those stories..._**

Ginny frowned. If that book existed in their world, could she have fought?

**_"...And_ _here I thought those damn, illegal stories were nothing but an embarrassment ..who knew they had use" Andrew muttered as the group made themselves known_**

**_"Get away from her!"_**

**_The ghost glared up to spy the group_**

**_"Who dares interrupt the grand work of Salazar Slytherin" the ghost declared, growing more solid as Ginny grew paler_**

**_"Someone who doesn't like bullies" Andrew said darkly "Now, who are you"_**

**_"...Andrew Potter..." he looked at his brother and sister "Fern Potter...Harry Potter. I have stolen the knowledge from this idiot girl, about what you did...to ME!"_**

**_Everyone backed up a bit, did this guy mean..._**

**_"I, am the past of the all feared LORD VOLDEMORT..."_**

"...You should have stayed that way" Vernon huffed "Your at least looked..."

"BE SILENT MUGGLE!"

**_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_**

**_Harry, having picked that spell up during reading, smacked the ghost Tom straight in the stomach, as he had no wand it didn't cost him anything, but it did knock him down_**

Everyone couldn't help but find it funny, well for those who aren't death eaters or Umbridge

**_"Foolish Half Blood, you can't stop me: Speak to me..."_**

**_"Harry! He came out of this book" Ginny held out a old diary as she yelled out to the closest Potter "I couldn't get rid of it, but maybe you can...CATCH"_**

**_She through the book to Harry, who caught it with seeker skills._**

Voldemort twitched. He still had to torture Lucius for this...blunder.

**_"HOW DARE YOU GIRL!" Tommymort snarled "Nothing you or they could do could destroy that book, but I'll still kill you as well, and find another host, one who will aide me in my noble quest...SPEAK TO ME..."_**

**_"INCENDIO!" Hermione tried to burn the book, but it didn't seem to catch. Harry tried to rip it apart, but the pages kept restoring themselves. Attempting to turn the book into glass by Daphne also failed_**

**_"SLYTHERIN..."_**

**_Andrew looked around, desperate for anything: when he noticed a discarded fang in the rubble, a shed, giant tooth, curved and lethal looking._**

**_He grabbed it as Luna attempted to rid of it by drowning it in one of the large puddles in the chamber_**

**_"Greatest..."_**

**_"GREATEST THIS!" Andrew stabbed the diary with the fang, a little known fact about the fangs of the Basalisk were that they had quite long lasting venom. So this shed fang, even if it was from the original reign of terror in the 1940's, was still potent, and so the stabbed diary was pierced with the lethal venom_**

**_"WHA...NOOOOOOOOO!" VoldyTom squelched in agony as he dissolved into darkness, as Ginny collapsed to the ground._**

**_In the shock of seeing her faint, they failed to notice how a nearby statue had partially opened, a great mass moving behind it, before retreating back to hibernate again_**

"...So, we missed the 1st year fight, how did it go with you?" Lee asked as Harry frowned.

"Well, I had a sword"

"You killed...a Basalisk, with a sword?" Daphne deadpanned

"...Yes"

"How are you still alive?"

"Phoenix Tears" he said in complete seriousness.

**_Later in the H__eadmaster's office_**

**_"...Hmmm" the old man was observing the diary, still pierced by the fang. All involved students, Ginny's parents and several teachers were in there, waiting on a verdict. "It appears that you were possessed by the shade of Voldemort..."_**

**_Ginny's mother let loose a terrified scream_**

**_"Yet, you managed to fight his influence..." Dumbledore seemed to be loosing his cheer "Pity you still have to be charged with attempted murder"_**

"WHAT!"" Ginny demanded. That was new...

"**_But, H__eadmaster...she was..." Arthur stuttered as everyone else looked rather alarmed. Ginny had tears in her eyes_**

**_"Yet, she still attacked four people, if you include Moaning Myrtle. She may have managed to resit the desire to harm muggle borns, but that leads to the conclusion that she willingly cursed two fellow students, a ghost and a professor"_**

**_"Perhaps, but perhaps the possession had the compulsion to attack. We have clauses for magically possessed students: it is why we don't expel love potion or imperius victims" McGongall pointed out "And...it was Snape"_**

**_Who she greatly loathed and tried to get expelled for years, the Potter's only making it more of a priority as oppose to a lovely dream._**

"I feel loved" Snape deadpanned

**_"Professor Snape did not deserve to be turned to stone..."_**

**_"...Well, if you think this...is that severe" Mrs. Weasley admitted as Ginny look horrified and Mr. Weasley looked like she had just admitted to cheating on him with Umbridge_**

"...MY MIND! IT BURNS! PLEASE LET ME OBLIVIATE!"

**...No**

**_"And would you even be considering debating expelling Ginny to some prison if Flint or Edgecombe were muggle borns?"_**

That, single, statement made people wonder

"...I hate this world" Dumbledore muttered "Can we go to a world where I am not a piece of trash?"

**Maybe someday**

**_Dumbledore gave a harsh look at Andrew, who was the Potter most likely to say something like that to a teacher._**

**_"How dare you..." Dumbledore began_**

**_"Considering the selective justice you have employed, it's not an unexpected question, Dumbledore"_**

**_All turned to the doorway, to see the most feared creature in all reality..._**

**_"When di__d you get a lawyer?" Dumbledore demanded Andrew as the suited wizard with a briefcase._**

"That...was sort of funny" Dan chuckled "Never thought I'd like a lawyer"

"Does he remind you of that new lawyer from Law and Order, Jack McCoy?" Emma asked

"...Yeah, he does."

(A/N, have all his lines done as if he's saying them in your minds)

**_"When my clients realized that their parent's will was never probated, that illegal use of their name is fictional books were printed and questionable placement of my clients in a unsuitable home"_**

"...Did my parent's have a will?" Harry asked

"During the war, several wills were tampered with" Remus commented "So, considering there was only one heir, you, it really wasn't necessary: it was more of a risk for them to die and you to be raised by some Death Eater or put to death or..."

"I get it...legitimate reason"

**_"As Magical Guardian..."_**

"Magical what?" Draco asked "Never heard of it"

**_"Actually, their guardian was never stricken from his role"_**

**_"Sirius Black is in prison" Dumbledore curtly pointed out_**

**_"Yet, as I dug up, Sirius Black was never actually put on trial, and lacks even charges. So, by law he is still Magical Guardian, even if he is So, legally your only influence is as headmaster."_**

**_"So, give Sirius Black a trial, and get him convicted, if you want to control my clients out of school. Speaking of which, I would be quite happy to take on the defense of young Ginevera in Court, free of charge."_**

**_Dumbledore gave the Lawyer a long look_**

"Odd, he normally gives me that look" Lucius had to admit, this Lawyer had style. Anyone who could make Dumbledore glare like that was noteworthy in his book

**_"Ev__erything I have done, I have done for a reason. If you want to cause your 'clients' great tragedy, then proceed to defend traitors and remove them from the safest place for them, I'll be sure to prepare the murder charges"_**

**_As conflict loomed, second year settled down a tad. McGonagall revealed the chamber had been dealt with to the student body, and all but the greatest of idiots left Harry alone when she suggested that a 'unspecified student had been magically coerced to attack at random'_**

**_True, Ron tried to blame a Potter, but no one really listened to him._**

**_The 'friends' that had left Andrew did return, begging forgiveness. While Andrew gave it, he still kept them all at arms length._**

**_His sibling's friendship circle increased, by one Ginny. Grateful to them for saving her, she wanted to get to know the real Potters, after being told all the stories were fictional._**

**_The fact Harry and Fern did at one point fight a Troll, Andrew get involved in a little plot with a dragon's egg and their Quidditch talent did make one wonder if they were a tad prophetic._**

McGonagall gave Harry a look about the dragon egg, which he avoided.

**_As the en__d of the year came to a close, mixed news came from the law front._**

**_While the 'Children Who Lived' books would be discontinued, and their publisher fined, dealing with the Dursley's was another matter_**

**_In a letter, he commented 'Unlike back in America, magicals here still believe that abusing children is a legitimate way to discipline them. I have to figure out how to go at this without causing anti-muggle sentiment. While it may be tempting, running away from home would hurt our case. Also working to see Sirius Black a trial. However, have to content with the possibility of Dumbledore using a card about him being mentally or physically unfit for guardianship once released. The best possible candidate after Sirius, another of your parent's old friends named Remus Lupin, was bared from being your guardian because of a disability that kept him from working, leaving him in perpetual poverty'_**

"Disability..." Umbridge could think of better words for it

"I somehow think that he'd do better than them" Shacklebolt noted

"I could say I might do a better job" Snape felt ill saying that

**_Well, you took what you got._**

**_And so, while they were free of crazy house elves_**

"Ah, no Dobby" Harry shook his head. That meant he was still their servant...

**_They were still stuck in hovel de Dursley_**

"MY HOUSE IS NOT A HOVEL!"

"To me, it is" Cissy probably was having too much fun

**_And to make thing's worse..._**

**_"WHERE'S MY NEFFY POO!"_**

**_Aunt Marge, the female Vernon, was visiting, and as she tossed her bag, that weighed about as much as Fern did at age 8, into Andrew, knocking him down, Dursley became Dante_**

"...Okay, ew" Draco said in disgust

"She makes Aunt Muriel seem...humane" Bill said in slight horror

"So, does that mean the bag was horribly heavy, or is Fern..." Luna wondered

"Probably both" Hermione said in sorrow

**_And s__o began a week of put downs began "Oh, still here, are you?""I hope Saint Brutus used plenty of canes on the lot of ya""I'd watch the girl if I were you Vernon. Dudley is becoming a teenager, and at that age Jezebels are such a worry for good parents""You actually gave those three a bedroom, preposterous "Obviously, despite your excellent care Petunia, dear, you can't change what is wrong with them on the inside" ect ect ect_**

"You know, I think that Snape would be a better parent then them" Ron said in growing horror.

"...Sometimes I have to wonder if that is true" Harry muttered, particularly at the suggestion that all three of his counterparts in this world slept in the cupboard.

**_"It's one of the basic rules of breeding, if something is wrong with the Bitch, there will be something wrong with the pups" Put down 72 of the week came with a mass breaking of drinking glasses_**

"...Will I be arrested if I kill them?" Snape asked Dumbledore

"...Honestly Serverus, I can't help but wonder if you would?"

**_That has_ _a side effect, leaving the only ones left to drink from..._**

**_"Excellent Wine"_**

**_Wine glasses._**

"...This will end badly" Moody understated

**_After a lengthy, and somewhat civil meal of roast duck and other foods that would normally be Malfoy fair_**

"...I don't know how to respond to that" Lucius frowned

**_And as Dudley ate his fifth pie, and Marge her 8th glass_**

"...Her liver isn't going to like her" Snape was all too familiar with over drinking

**_The insults returned for attack 99_**

**_"You know Dudley, your a proper sized boy"_**

Even Dudley knew that was so... so not true

"**_These lot, on the other hand...all three have runty, mean looks on them. I had a pup from a litter like that last year: I put it down. _****It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia**"

"...How did we grow people like that in our world?" Daniel Granger was disgusted "Hey, Volde...whatever. Did you misplace some of your lot?"

Voldemort growled at that remark. He didn't want them either!

"They do sort of remind me of a family of Goyles" Ron muttered

**_"but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and those three are exactly why certain people need to be put down at birth"_**

"...What's a Wastrel? "a first year asked

"...They do sort of remind me of death eaters" Tonks pointed out

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THOSE ANIMALS!" Bellatrix screeched

"For once, I agree with your kind" Moody muttered

**_The fact that_ _the triplets had not visibly reacted was testament to how desperately they wanted their Hogsmeade forms signed. Inside, they were mildly entertaining thoughts of borrowing one of Hagrid's pets and sending it to her house._**

**_"What did that...Potter was it, do for a living anyway?" Muriel questioned as Vernon gulped_**

**_"Er...well...he was, unemployed."_**

**_"As I suspected, he was a_ _no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger_**_,_**_probably an illegal immigrant..."_**

"...3...2...1..." Hermione began counting down to the expected reaction.

**_"HE WAS NOT!" Andrew shouted_**

**_"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OUR PARENT'S, SO SHUT UP!" Harry added_**

**_"...You bitch" Fern said in an undertone_**

"I officially wish Harry did have a sister" Fred liked that line

**_As th__e table went all hush hush, Muriel broke the silence before Vernon could try damage control._**

**_"Oh, so proud of your drunk parents..."_**

**_"THEY WERE NOT DRUNKS!"_**

"I don't even think I ever saw Lily drink at all" Remus admitted

**_"What do you know. THEY. ARE. DEAD AND IN HELL!"_**

"...I can't say anything about Potter, but Lily certainly isn't" Snape sardonically pointed out. It was true in this world, at least

**_However, before Muriel could finish, she was suddenly silenced, as she began to blow up like a beach ball. Her fingers became salami, her eyes became oranges...all figuratively speaking._**

"...So that's what happened" Ron said impressed

"For once, I don't think I'd mind a underage sorcery breach slip through the cracks" Amelia mused

**_A mad dash from the home to avoid the anger of the not amused, the trio found themselves on the side of the road, before the trio turned to see a large stray dog..._**

Sirius, who was surprised that no one had really noticed he was the dog from that omake, realized his gig might be up

**_Moments before a huge, vibrantly purple bus plowed through the street_**

Thank that abomination! THANK IT

**_A crazy bus ride later and a meeting with a chubby guy in a stupid hat..._**

"HEY!" Fudge yelled

**_"FINALLY! FREEDO__M...during the summer" that seemed to go better in Andrew's head as his sibling laughed. The trio had a three person room in the Leaky Cauldron, and all of Diagon Alley to explore._**

**_"So...what do we do now?" Harry wasn't really sure what to do with this new found freedom...it was so alien to the Potter's three._**

**_"Well, I want to go discuss money with the Goblins. I'm told there is these companies called Microsoft and Macintosh..."_**

**_As Andrew was sounding like he had been raised by stock brokers, Harry turned to his sister_**

**_"Well...I do have to shop for...something. It's...really overdue" Fern rubbed her shoulders as if they ached_**

**_"Oh, shopping...well it can't be that bad" Harry said with brotherly innocence._**

"...Your officially going to regret that one" Dan said with more horror than any military movement he had to deal with

**_Har__ry soon regretted it when he found out Fern had to go bra shopping. He overheard far more about straps and cups then he ever wanted to_**

Females laughed in merriment as Harry blushed

"Told you" Dan quipped

"Wait...is this the first time..." Lavender began "She's a late bloomer"

"...Lily was too, but I wouldn't say bloom, but explosion" Remus commented, recalling Jame's many, many, MANY comments on the subject.

**_It got_ _worse when he and Fern encountered a few of their friends shopping for similar items: Harry was going to need a therapist._**

**_Then again, all three of them really did need to see a shrink._**

**_He certainly needed one when the next stop was an apothecary specializing in 'witches health'_**

The laughter resumed

**_However,_ _after all the traumatic shopping trips, school would eventually return: with brand new classes. All three Potter's had Care for Magical Creatures, while Harry had Runes and Arithmancy, Fern Runes and Divination and Andrew Arithmancy and Divination._**

"...Looks like I was a good influence on you" Hermione smirked

**_They had also, before September 1st, help Hermione deal with the traumatic experience of McGongall telling her that attempting to take all available courses was unhealthy. She dropped Divination and Muggle Studies after a week of soul searching, aided by her new pet, Crookshanks._**

"...Or not" Hermione sighed

**_Sirius Black, their untried guardian in jail, had escaped during this time. For whatever reason Sirius choose to pull off the amazing feat now, it was__n't helping them escape Dursakaban_**

**_Oh, and apparently the Minister of Magic could not sign their Hogsmeade permission slips_**

**_The train ride had the group of friends, with Andrew, Neville and Daphne's sister Astoria (who was new), in the same compartment as a poor looking old man._**

**_"Professor R.J Lupin" Hermione read off the label on his suitcase._**

**_"Think he's the Remus Lupin...that Mr. McCoy mentioned" Fern asked "The ill friend who couldn't take us in"_**

**_"He has some explaining to do" Andrew looked ready to hex him_**

Remus looked depressed. Andrew was right...

**_"Does t__he term, ill, mean anything to you? Or poverty...he barely looks like he could feed himself. Let alone three children" Harry argued with his brother "...Look, if he wasn't perpetually ill and thus poor, I'd agree with you, but get to know him first before hating him"_**

"I agree with myself" Harry reassured Remus "...Man that sound weird"

**_"Then why is he t__eaching..." Susan wondered "I mean, if he's always ill, how can he teach safely..."_**

**_"Well, we had Lockhart" Daphne pointed out "Even a wizard who can't teach half the time with some competence is better than him. And for all we know, he has some birth defect...he might be a muggle born and have...give me a muggle disease would you Hermione"_**

**_"...A.I.D.'S, Muscular Dystraphy, Cancer, Leukemia, Diabetes..." Hermione began rattling off possible ailments as others talked with her in the background._**

**_"He could be a vampire, werewolf or even a Manticore in disguise and be better than Lockhart" Luna commented_**

**_"...I'm pretty sure he's not a manticore" Ginny told her friend_**

**_The train began to slow down just before a lengthy discussion about how awesome Hogsmeade was could begin_**

"...Oh not this again" Harry wasn't going to get away from this one

**_The lights went out, setting the train compartment into pitch darkness_**

**_"Ohh...does that mean we have to make out with someone..." Luna said in true Luna fashion_**

**_Before anyone could comment, she grabbed a hand at random_**

**_"LUNA!"_**

**_"Oh, hey Ginny. Want to make out? I'm told that's what you do in the dark"_**

As Ginny stuttered in embarrassment, a lot of guys blushed, and wanted to see that.

"...I'd pay you 20 galleons to make out with Luna" some Pureblood spoke up

"SHE WILL NOT!" Molly shot it down at once

**_How__ever, before Ginny could respond to a way to keep Harmonians happy without demonization..._**

**_"Quiet..."_**

**_Professor Lupin was awake. Standing tall, a ball of flame lit his hand, illuminating the compartment and his prematurely aged face._**

**_As Andrew glared at him, Remus was staring down the entrance to the car_**

**_"I hear something"_**

**_A tall figure appeared in the doorway, like a halloween horror come to life. The robes were tattered, revealing specks of rotting flesh. A deep, wheezing breath came from the being._**

"...What in hell is that!" Daniel demanded

"A dementor..." Dumbledore had no amusement in his voice as Dudley whimpered a little

**_And, as it_ _entered the compartment...the windows began to ice over, as strange voices began echoing through the minds of the Potter's_**

**_'NOT MY BABIES! DO WITH ME WHAT YOU WANT, JUST LET THEM LIVE!'_**

Draco suddenly felt bad about all the dementor jokes he made. If it was anything like that with his Potter...a mother's voice in horror...

**_All three Potters ended up waking in the Hospital Wing: with about half the school in with them._**

**_Ginny was visible on one of the cots near by_**

**_"...They send Dementors...DEMENTORS! I swear, they'll do more damage to this school than Black..." Pomfrey was fretting_**

**_"I never said the Ministry had sense" McGongall deadpanned_**

"...I admit that was a bad call" Fudge said after a few screeches from Umbridge

**_"We'r__e going to have to postpone the sorting until everyone is mobile again" McGonagall sighed "Poor first years...the most magical moment ruined by Black. I almost hope he would show up...I have some words for him, and a few painful transfigurations to go along with them_**

Padfoot hid his head from the sight of McGongall in fury, even if he knew it was not at him him, or even him not him

**_A few_ _hours later and a lot of chocolate, the sorting was able to commence. After going through a sorting where Snape, back from his stone imprisonment, alternately glared at Ginny, Professor Lupin or a Potter in turn with equal hate, Astoria was up_**

**_"Greengrass, Astoria"_**

**_"Slytherin!"_**

**_While Daphne cheered, there was some worry on her face. Even after it was shown that Harry, Fern and Andrew were not dark lords, the whole, rebelling against the will of the house thing, was still burning in some of the fellow students hearts. Slytherin the worst, with Ravenclaw the most hospitable, though it was like comparing two deserts for hospitality._**

"...Well, you shouldn't go against the will of the majority" Zachiras Smith, he who would be voted named current Hufflepuff most likely to join the Death Eaters if Hogwarts had a year book, stated

"It still sounded like we were a cult" Hannah frowned

**_A fe__w days later, came the brand new class, Care for Magical Creatures. After Andrew had his death predicted by the Divination teacher, and a Transfiguration class where McGongall pointed out that predictions from Trewalney never came true. The fact of that matter was she predicted many student's deaths: Cedric, Fred, Tonks, ect, and none had died yet_**

"...I suddenly want to invest in life insurance" Tonks said in odd seriousness as no one found the comment funny.

**_All three si__blings, and a considerable menagerie of third years as well, were gathered as Hagrid's first lesson was to begin_**

**_"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid introduced the half horse, half falcon beasts to the crowd "Bred 'em myself. I've won ribbons for them at interwizard Hippogriff conventions. But, enough about that. Hippogriffs, they're very proud creatures. They're smart too, and don' like insults much. However, they can be quite tame if they like you. You can tell that by first bowing to one, then waiting to see if it bows back. If it bows, you can pet it. If it does not...well there's plenty of you third years so I think Professor McGongall would let it slide" Hagrid's joke was not take well if the fear was any indication_**

**_"...I was joking, if it doesn't bow you can just walk away, slowly. So, who wants to try"_**

"This is why I don't joke often" Hagrid sighed

**_Draco, who could be a right out ass in certain worlds, shoved Harry up_**

"What, I'm offering up Potter as some sort of tribute now" Draco muttered

**_"Excellent!"_**

**_Harry nervously approached the beast, and with some reprehension, exposed his neck to the great beast by bowing._**

**_Closing his eyes, expecting the end, he opened his eyes to see the beast bowing back. He approached the black feathered beast, and stroked it's beak: the fearsome animal closing it's eyes From his friends he received cheers._**

**_However, once Harry was done petting the Hippogriff , they all left with a flutter of wings into the forbidden forest._**

**_"Hey, where are those beasts going!?" Draco demanded_**

**_"Rule 8 about Hippogriffs: if they want to go into the woods and do Hippogriff things, you let them. See, Hippogriffs go to the bathroom all at once, and they don' like being watched"_**

**_"That..." Andrew began "I did not need to know about"_**

"I agree" Several people were pale green

**_A few d__ays later, came the class that always changed: Defense Against the Dark Arts._**

**_Oddly enough, not_ i_n a classroom for the first day, but in an older, unused room, with a jiggling locker unnerving most._**

**_The fact it was their first ever practical D.A.D.A lesson, with wands, did not put anyone at ease. They had no idea what sort of teacher Professor Lupin was. Was he a Flitwick: fun and awesome? Was he a McGongall: effective if terrifying. Was he a Snape: just not nice_**

"...I can be awesome" McGongall pouted

**_As it would turn out, he was more of a Flitwick, with a hint of McGongall_**

**_It was a fun lesson, going all over Boggarts and headlined by Neville's, which was Snape Riddikulused into his grandmother's clothing_**

Snape did not appreciate the laughter

_**Though, because he had decent reason not to want Boggart Voldemort to show up, he didn't give them a chance to mess with the Bogart. This did not help Andrew's bad mood, or his growing loathing for Professor Lupin.**_

_**Quidditch started up again, with Wood wanting to end his school days with a hat trick of championship cups. His level of enthusiam briefly suggested he was channeling the flames of youth.**_

"Flames of Youth" Fred stroked his chin

"...Interesting" George considered

Mcgongall felt a disturbance in the sanity

**_Then c__ame Hogsmeade day number 1, which all three Potters had to sit out._**

**_One of the few things they could do really was practice with Wood, who had not gone to Hogsmeade. If anything, the lesson just taught them that being a Keeper was not fun._**

**_"Oww..." Fern was rubbing a nasty Quaffle bruise on her shoulder._**

**_"Hey, I got knocked out: no need to complain" Wood chuckled with a bit too much humor...before the four heard a whimpering._**

**_"Is that a dog?"_**

Padfoot lifted his head up

**_In fact_ _a dog was in the pitch: a shaggy black mutt of some sort, perhaps a Husky like dog, perhaps a Malamute _**(A/N. I live in Connecticut. UConn Huskies...I couldn't resist)

**_"Careful, he could be a stray...I'd call him a Grim but he looks too solid" Wood told the muggle raised children some basci information as Harry walked up to the beast, stretching his hand out_**

**_"Hey boy..."_**

**_The dog barked kindly and began licking his hand._**

**_"...Poor thing, must be a stray" Fern said with pity_**

All in the know found the stray comment funny

"**_Hey, we have_ _a psycho murderer after us, right?" Andrew commented of Sirius Black as the dog gave them confused looks "Wouldn't it help to have a guard dog? Or just any sort of dog who might be willing to give us a warning bark?"_**

**_Hedwig wasn't exactly a guard animal: she couldn't hover over their beds all night. Droppings and noise complains and all that_**

**_"Are we even allowed one?" Fern asked weakly "You didn't exactly...make friends with the Headmaster last year..."_**

**_"Hey, if Ron can have a rat, and Hagrid who knows what X creatures, why can't we have a guard dog?"_**

"I wish I had a pet Chimaeara...Or a Nundu...Or a Manticore...Or..."

"Hagrid, I try not to make Hogwarts intentionally dangerous...and those creatures would make it so" Dumbledore deadpanned

**_A bit l__ater, McGongall was casting a lot of spells on the dog, frowning._**

**_"Well, Mesters and Miss Potter, this dog appears to be free of any monitoring charms, compulsions or rabies. As the ownership of pets that are not considered dangerous, is the Head of House's job, I'll grant your request. Seeing as you three share your owl: this would be officially a dog owned by one of you, while your owl is owed by another. While you can have another pet...don't abuse that freedom"_**

**_As the teacher left, all that was left to do with the friendly stray currently sniffing around the Gryffindor Common Room was to decide where he'd stay._**

**_"You should have him, Fern" Andrew told his sister. As she gave him a surprised look, he explained "Ron's enough of an ass about Hermione's cat trying to eat Scabbers, if I try to bring in a dog he will start screaming like some Banshee. I think I'd prefer to spare Seamus the mental scars"_**

"...Ha ha" Seamus did not find it funny

**_As a result of this decision, we now find everyone's favorite lovable stray being looked over by all the she third years. The one worry of Crookshanks being bothered was quickly put to rest, as the half kneazle was purring up against the side of the newly appointed Potter guard dog._**

**_"So, what are we calling him?" Hermione asked as the dog lay on the spare bed: there were 5 Gryffindor beds for 4 girls after all_**

**_"He seemed to like the name Snuffles for some reason" Fern commented_**

**_"Snuffles huh...better than Scabbers" Parvati scoffed_**

**_"I just hope he doesn't shed" Parvati's fashion friend Lavender muttered as she began changing into her bed clothes. However, just before any skin showed, the dog covered his head with his paws._**

**_"Aw, he's trained to not look at a girl changing...most guys could learn from this dog" Hermione smirked before Crookshanks meowed and took over as Snuffle's blindfold._**

McGongall gave an appreciative look to Sirius. She had no idea how Sirius would actually behave in this situation...and was glad to

**_Quidd__itch was a mess._**

**_Due to storm conditions, Andrew had been sent out because he was bigger than Harry, and thus less likely to be blown off course. It was miserable, cold and barely visible._**

**_The only consolation was that Ron was not present, instead he was scouring Hogwarts for his missing rat, Scabbers. He had ran off just before Snuffles arrived_**

Remus glared: Wormtail escaped...

Damn

**_And th__e__n, they came_**

**_'NOT MY BABIES! DO WITH ME WHAT YOU WANT, JUST LET THEM LIVE!' now overlaid with horrible laughter, with a familiar voice_**

**_'Stand aside woman'_**

**_Just as Andrew had a hand hold on the slippery, soaked snitch, the full blast of the Dementors washed through them, causing him to fall._**

**_Harry didn't see what happened next, as he had already passed out_**

"...We really didn't win that one" Susan frowned

"Hey, a win is a win" Daphne pointed out

**_And the__y were in the hospital wing again, with their friends, teammates and professors present, with news of a pyherric victory_**

**_They won the game, but their Nimbus 2000 was totalled by a vicious Whomping Willow_**

**_However, the death of the faithful broom was not in vain, when you had a lawyer that is._**

**_Taking a break from working on the Dursleys and Sirius, he had a lot of ground for a lawsuit: particularly when others, like Madam Longbottom or Bones, did not like the Dementors being at Hogwarts. So the Ministry, as they are utter cowards, agreed to reimburse the Potter's with a broom of better value and to remove the Dementors: and replace them with Aurors._**

**_So, the soul suckers left, some humans came in, and the Potter's got a brand new Firebolt courtesy of the Ministry (legally made the Potters with no chance of the ministry repossessing it)_**

Umbridge scowled. Damn Potters

"...I'm taking that was not how it went here with your Firebolt" Angelina frowned

"Sadly no" Harry sighed, though being Sirius's first present to him was perhaps more symbolic

**_One o__f the aurors made herself known rather easily_**

**_The study group (Harry and Fern's friends, occasionally joined by Andrew or Neville) while going over some DADA stuff: a class loved by everyone but the bigots and Andrew, who still disliked Remus for not caring for them: aside for the several examples of him randomly falling severely ill showing the point of medical baring in wills._**

**_THUD_**

**_"Ouch"_**

**_The group turned to see a purple haired, female auror who had tripped on a fallen book._**

"Oh, I finally appear" Tonks noted

"...Why are all of this Potter's friends female?" Draco demanded

"...Females are smarter?" Hermione offered

"He also seems to be closer to his sister too..." Flitwick commented

"...Let's be glad they aren't purebloods" Snape joked as people even stared at him: the inbred in a 'what the hell' way and Harry and others in a 'EWWWW!' way

**_"Oh..." th__e auror pushed herself up, revealing a heart like face "ohh, is that Defense?"_**

**_As it would turn out, the young Auror Nymphadora Tonks was helpful, willing to give advice, and friendly._**

**_The fact that Amelia Bones, her boss and one of the few members of The Ministry who was not some mixture of pureblood supremacist, corrupt, lazy and or incompetent,_**

"WE ARE ..." Umbridge attempted to defend the ministry, but it just kept playing

**_realiz__ed that the Potters, as well as most of their friends, had auror potential. That, and a Auror who was able to keep an eye on them would hopefully reduce the amount of Purebloods attempting to assasinate them for making the ministry take back their action._**

**_Speaking of the ministry being filled with idiots, Professor Lupin had, after class one day after a horrible class where Snape filled in, kept the Potters back and offered to give them Patronus lessons: to allow themselves to guard against Dementors if the Ministry ever let them return._**

**_Andrew refused while his siblings took up the challenge. Of course, while they struggled to master a happiness powered spell, Andrew was helping Neville write a letter to his Gran about getting his own wand, and practicing catching up._**

**_After all, those wizards with mis-matched wands (cough Ron) were sucky_**

"...Wands should be free the first time" Ron muttered "For students...all students"

"And how will the wand maker be paid?" Umbridge demanded

"The Ministry..." he weakly suggested

"MAGICAL COMMUNISM!" Luna shouted "SOCIALISM! ALL FOR ONE! NO PRIVATE PROPERTY! NO RICH! NO POOR! HEALTH CARE!"

People edged away (A/N. I happen to be for Government Health Care. But, there is a difference between the government in the Muggle U.S, and the Ministry. Tell me that communism is the last thing the Magicals need)

"...From what I've seen of your world...if you try that your be worse than any other country like it" Dan muttered

**_"...Ho__gsmeade again" the triplets were sulking in the common room as everyone in their year but them could go. Snuffles held his head against them comfortingly._**

**_However, in a doggish moment of brilliance, the dog bounded up to the boys dorms._**

**_Just as he did, the portrait opened up to let in Professor Lupin._**

**_Andrew immediately went for the closet magazine he could find: a Quibbler._**

**_Recoiling at how Andrew loathed him, he walked up to his siblings._**

**_"Merry Christmas" he smiled as two of his best students smiled back. "As you can sort of imagine, I'm not really able to give much, nor should I to my students. But, I heard that Dumbledore had been holding onto one of your father's heirlooms, and I managed to get it back"_**

'Oh crud'

**_"So, merry Christmas, from me and your father" Andrew actually looked interested as he gave them a silvery cloak which Remus dropped on Fern, causing her to vanish, before she got part of her untangled, and visible, from it_**

**_"Your father's Invisiblity Cloak"_**

"You have what!" Umbridge was in confiscation mode

"A family heirloom, which as long as he never lets a certain pair of twins touch it, I have no problem with" Mcgongall pointed out

**_He whistled and walked away_**

Remus frowned, was this Remus trying to get them to sneak out...well at least they didn't have

**_Just as he left, Snuffles bounded back down, with a round box wrapped in...scaring vibrant colors, with a note._**

**_'Dear Potters_**

**_'Hope you have a smashing Christmas'_**

**_'With your new Broom and all'_**

**_'For new victories at Quidditch'_**

**_'But, it is a shame you can't go to Hogsmeade'_**

**_'No Butterbeer, so warm '_**

**_'No Honeydukes so sweet'_**

**_'No Madame Rosemerta so curvy and busty'_**

The Chasers gave the Beaters a look

**_'So, since we learned from one Maruader'_**

**_'That your Dad was another'_**

**_'We figure that this is yours'_**

**_'So, use it well, but remember to say'_**

**_'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_**

**_'And to end with Mischief Mangled'_**

**_'We Recommend the Nougat'_**

**_'Fred and George Weasley'_**

**_'Masters of Pranking'_**

**_'Awesome Beaters'_**

**_''Give your dog a treat would ya?_**

**_"...They twin speech in writing" Fern said in horror_**

The entire group was twitching at the...Twinny response

**_"So, what did they give us?" Harry opened the package...to find a piece of blank parchment_**

**_"Huh?" Andrew said in utter confusion "What, are they pranking us?"_**

**_Snuffles nosed the 'solemnly swear' part_**

**_"What, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?'_**

**_At saying that, the parchment began to gain life, depth and detail. It was..._**

**_THE MARAUDERS MAP_**

**_"...Huh, is that a Secret Tunnel to Hogsmeade?"_**

"..."

"Madame Umbridge, I personally prefer a map like that in Potter's hands then theirs, not to mention it is a family heirloom" she pointed at the twins "Tell me, who is more likely to fill your office with Jello?"

"Jello..."

McGonagall face palmed in horror

"Wait..." the twins turned to Remus "Your...a Maruader?"

"...I'm Moony"

"WE WORSHIP YOU!"

Remus paled a bit as the two bowed to him, like he was a god.

"...100 points for bowing to a werwolf!" Umbridge snarled

"100 and 1 points for showing tolerance" Flitwick trolled

**_The combi__nation of a map with seven secret passages, none blocked or Filched in this reality, and an invisbility cloak led to their first visit to Hogsmeade .Weather or not it was planned that was may never be known..._**

**_But to say that the trio enjoyed themselves was a known fact. In the hectic village, dressed in winter wear to mask their Voldie made features, they tasted chocolate and guzzled butterbeer. They even met up with Harry and Fern's friends, and toured the town, after pointing out to Hermione that giving it to McGongall was a bad idea._**

"...Didn't Lucius once say something about...blaming one for what happened in another world not being kosher?" Dumbledore quipped to Snape and Umbridge

"But if they did...who says Potter..." Umbrdige began

"...Prove that he did, and perhaps he might be punished"

**_However, their happy tour ended up after hearing something from some teachers and the minister_**

"Oh dear" McGongall frowned

**_"...Sirius Black wa__s our godfather" Harry said in stunned horror back in the school...alone. Their friends thought they needed space for now._**

**_"...He betrayed our parents..." Andrew gritted his teeth_**

**_"...You know, he c..c...c..ould have been tortured and eventually t...t...told...I mean well...isn't there a truth s...s...serum, or mind...readi..ing...mind altering curses..." Fern was stuttering again_**

Voldemort looked intrigued about the possibility. Why did he never think of Imperioing Secret Keepers?

Moody twitched. A Potter just gave Dark Lord No Nose ideas

**_"I'll kill him" Andre__w said very darkly. Fern, Harry and Snuffles backed away from his killer intent. "How long did they have to torture him? If it was for years...it was one thing? But a week!? Unless he had his blood replaced with truth serum and his mind utterly copied and written down into a 'Come Find the Potters' Atlas, he was either an utter coward, or a traitor"_**

"You know, when he's angry...does his hair look like a duck's butt?" Lee frowned

"...I don't see it" Fred admitted

"No Potter Quacks" George agreed"

**_Fern had pl__ayed Cho in their first match, while Andrew had defeated her in the second year match: so it was Harry's turn._**

**_After Fern managed to beat Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, the final game had begun once more. The dominance of Gryffindor was a pill that all Quidditch teams had swallowed: though with Wood leaving after this year there were plans to train to strike at a less experienced rookie._**

**_It was a powerful last stand, with the Ravenclaws playing with the swiftness and wisdom known to birds of prey, while Gryffindors were as strong of a team as a lion pride._**

**_After a six hour game, where Wood managed to further impress the talent scouts that watched the games with a powerful performance: Harry took the snitch._**

"...Hopefully Weasley will be easy prey" Draco wished they had a chance to play before the Toad broke reality.

**_And with that: the year soon came to an end. Scabbers disappearance never beings solved._**

All in the know swore

**_Sadly, Snape 'slipped' that Remus Lupin was a Werewolf out of spite when Gryffindor won the House Cup, Again. They lost their best teacher: so no one told the git that Snuffles lifted his doggy leg on him_**

Sirius had a doggy grin that was pretty cheeky

**_Due to Snape, however, A__ndrew actually got a little over his loathing of the teacher. While he still would have preferred to be raise by a Werewolf than the Dursleys, he did ask the Goblins to set up an account for him, paid for by some of his proceeds from his investments._**

**_And sadly, they had to go back the Dursleys. Andrew's legal maneuvers were challenged by Sirius Black being a fugitive. While McCoy had kept him from being given a kiss on sight order, the fact that he had escaped prison was hampering giving him a trial._**

**_While officially the Minister had said that, should Sirius Black surrender himself at the Ministry he would be given a trial, the Minister's new Dementor guard Tonks complained about with friends, kneazle cross breed and dog did not suggest true confidence._**

Fudge frowned...he did put Barty Crouch Junior down, and if everyone was seemingly worse here...

**_However, S__nuffles was able to stay at the normally dog loathing Dursleys because, due to Dobby not really being able to reveal that they actually couldn't use magic._**

Vernon looked like he could kill

**_As long as t__hey feared Andrew turning them into tulips, all they could do was glare. Even locking their stuff away wasn't an option, three magicals scared them more than a single one after all_**

**_Thankfully, McCoy got something._**

**_In a letter 2 weeks in, he said 'I asked a friend in the Department of Mysteries about Blood Wards, and found out that they require 4 weeks to charge. So, while Dumbledore does still have you trapped there for the first month, you can leave on the 21st of July. Hope it's a good birthday present...P.S be glad you bought tickets to the world cup. Combined with your auror friend, it is the only reason the Ministry is willing to override Dumbledore's complaints. Though, I'd still be careful...Dumbledore can be crafty._**

"...You know, I wonder if that is true" Dumbledore wondered as everyone gave him a 'really' look

**_So, the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Andrew obtained were to be put to good use. Investing in those private box seats seemed to have paid off in more ways than one._**

**_So, July 22nd saw the Potters, with Tonks as escort/guard in a Leaky Cauldron room. Snuffles was sleeping on the bed while Hedwig was sleeping in her cage._**

**_"So...you two can write up invites for your friends. Most of mine already have tickets" Andrew frowned "I have some things to do, so you two just do...whatever"_**

**_Fern yawned. She looked utterly exhausted, having not gotten a good night's sleep. She had a nightmare where some man named Wormtail murdered a milk man._**

Voldemort looked annoyed. Damn Potters listening in on him.

**_As Andrew left, Harry asked a fateful question "So, what do we want to do today?"_**

**_Harry learned never to ask a girl what to do if bored, for the answer came...in the form of a shopping mall_**

**_The ascending escalators, glittering glass windows and shops loaded with the latest in fashion, entertainment and technology greeted Harry as Tonks sort of dragged them both into muggle London._**

"...So, many, clothes" Parvati was salivating.

"...Muggles definitely have fashion on their short check list of victories" Narcissa was eyeing a store called 'Victoria's Secrets'

Lucius meanwhile was trying not to look too interested in a Pizza restaurant.

**_"Fern, you've all but outgrown your underwear. It isn't healthy to constrain yourself..."_**

**_"But...I just bought them last year..."_**

**_"Yeah, last year and a few cup sizes ago. Unlike me, you can't just alter your body shape as needed" Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, a being who could change her appearance at will. Great for disguising herself for Auror work._**

**_Bad because she had been given job invites from 4 wizarding porn studios and a secret Lesbian Witch association who wanted to know if she could grow functioning male reproductive organs_**

Everyone sort of blanched at the thought of being A, harassed by Porn Makers, and B, well the implications...

"Can you...change genders?" Ginny asked Tonks in morbid curiosity.

"Never tried...I mean I have made myself look male, but I've always kept some female parts."

"...Wizards have porn?" Hermione didn't know that.

"...It's where most polyjuice abusers are shipped." Amelia shivered at some of the things she had seen on raids.

"What's Porn?" a first year asked as everyone shut up

"...Nothing you need to know about until your older" McGongall muttered

**_As they_ _were in a secluded corner, Tonks shapeshifted into Andrew, at least on the surface. How much she was Andrew under the clothes was unknown_**

**_"Come on you two" she grabbed both of their hands "You said you should be birthday shopping, and all three of you could use a wardrobe overhaul outside of robes. There are all sorts of stores here...starting with that Victoria's Secret's!"_**

**_Harry paled. Not again_**

People laughed again

"If that wasn't your sister, I'd be envying you" Seamus chuckled, before female K.I caused him to duck and cover.

**_Most chil__dren hated getting clothes for birthdays or christmas, but the Potter's, who had rarely had original cloths, loved it._**

**_So, Andrew's new birthday waredrobe was lovely. After all, it wasn't like they got Weasely Sweaters every christmas, considered Ron had such a loathing for them that he'd prefer Draco to have a Jumper made with his mother's love..._**

"...If only I could knit" Narcissa frowned

**_The whole_**,**_ going against Dumbledore wasn't making Molly any more pro Potter._**

**_In fact, to Andrew, the brand new waredrobe was just as valuable to him as his gifts to his siblings..._**

**_"...TWO FIREBOLTS!" Tonks screeched as both siblings held the fine ebony finished magical Ferarri esc brooms._**

**_"Bark!" Snuffles approved of the gifts_**

"...Wow, that costs more than my budget" Amelia commented

The comment was ignored by the two who set her budget

**_Othe__r gifts included, from their various friends, a book about Parselmouths in India from the Patils, a set of books on obscure spells from Luna, and broom service kit set for all three of them from Hermione._**

"I never did thank you enough for that" Harry told the ever smart Gryffindor.

**_Of cours__e, after some shopping for new books and , of all things, dress robes, came the big summer event_**

**_"THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" Tonks was...too enthusiastic about the whole thing._**

**_"...Chill Tonks" Andrew deadpanned as he took out the brand new wizard tent pair "Now, mind helping me set this thing up while someone find Hermione before she asks too many questions and get's enchanted or something."_**

**_He was gesturing to the fact that Hermione, who always wanted to learn more, was out looking at the tent array, and finding any sort of school group from other countries._**

**_Last they checked, she was chatting with some Mahoutokoro students (The Japanese Magical School) about curricula differences, and she had seen where Salem (The American School) had a student group._**

**_"Hermione is too smart to offend anyone" Harry defended his friend_**

**_"You mistake intelligence and social skills" Andrew deadpanned_**

Hermione sighed. It was true, wasn't it

**_"HARRY J__AMES POTTER! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"_**

**_As the giant golden stadium was being filled with 100,000 magicals, Hermione was leashed to Harry via a collar of pure magic._**

**_"Sorry Hermione...but those North Korean Wizards looked willing to kill you, as did that Durmstrang female, those Bolivians..."_**

**_"I was just asking them about their home cultures and how they differ from ours...AND WHERE DID YOU LEARN THIS SPELL!"_**

**_"Luna's gift" under a section called 'S&M'. What did that mean anyway?_**

So many people snorted, at that one, well not Hermiones' dad.

Dan Granger was instead giving Harry a killer glare the likes Medusa could appreciate

**_Ho__wever, before Hermione could continue to complain, the game began._**

**_It was short and intense, the Bulgarian Viktor Krum stealing thes how. His skill was greater than the Potters: he handled better, had better instincts and was tougher._**

**_True, even with his skill and having taken the golden snitch, the game was still Ireland's. But it was still worth the pretty penny it cost to come._**

**_However, what came next was worth demanding a refund._**

**_The group of students were woken up by explosions, screams and cruel laughter._**

**_"What the..." Harry poked his head out, to see distant fires. The tents in the area in front of them had been blown down by some curse, revealing a mob of dark cloaked, masked wizards holding a group of muggles in the air magically, spinning them grotesquely._**

**_"...Death Eaters" Susan said in utter horror_**

**_"Death Eaters...what are Deathe Eaters?" Fern whimpered_**

**_"Voldemort's personal troops...now stay behind me, and run for the..."_**

**_"_**So, those are Death Eaters" Dan Granger said darkly "Good thing I fulfilled that gun permit..."

"Murdering a magical is a Life in Azkaban..." the toad started

"Umbridge, ignoring the expedition problems with magicals prosecuting a muggle" Amelia pointed out "I am not prosecuting those who kill in self defense"

**_However, before Tonks could cover their escape, the problem was dealt with._**

**_Groups of auror like individuals, under different names in their respective countires, were moving in_**

**_"Dresden, lead the bombarda strike!" some American magical forces were led by a black duster wearing city type with a large wand as the darkly dressed thugs in skull masks were hit with powerful curses_**

**_"Louise-taichō, deki sokonai o bakuha" a group of Japanese magicals joined in, led by a pink haired female, let loose powerful magic in turn with the Americans._**

"Captian Louise, blow the 'Bastards' up" Quipped Emma in amusement.

**_The line_ _of nastiness was mowed down, with a lot of painful moaning._**

"So, Buckbeak was spared death by Malfoy because they all had to go" Ron began "And the Death Eaters were stopped in their riot tracks, most likely with Malfoy, because those other governments had brought guards with them, possibly because of Sirius Black still being loose and not seen out of state. It's amazing how changes so small can affect the world s much"

"...Impressive deduction" Flitwick had no idea he could see those facts so well "50 points to Gryffindor for strong thinking"

"...I resent that comment, boy" Malfoy Sr. grumbled

**_A few days late__r, back in London, the magical newspaper, the Daily Prophet, was going crazy: voicing complaints about 'sovereignty' and calling for the arrest of the American and Japanese magicals who harmed 'the clearly confunded model citizens'_**

**_"What in Merlin are they going on about" Harry complained "Those Death Eaters, who willingly calls themselves that?..."_**

**_"Inbred psychos" Andrew offered_**

**_"...Those American and Japanese police stopped them. Why attempt to detain and arrest them?"_**

**_"Legally, as Madame Bones and Mr. Crouch pointed out today" Tonks had go in for the day, due to the overload in the DMLE, causing the trio to have to spend the day with Neville and his gran for the most 'political shit free' option._**

**_The old lady was far more terrifying than normal: she didn't seem to really like the Death eaters at all. She spent most of the day transfiguring, and them smashing, wooden or stone Death Eater dummies. Four in particular, actually_**

'I get it' Neville, Harry and the adults in the room who were magical felt understood perfectly.

Bellatrix looked amused

**_"Ho__wever, what the older families are claiming is that A; the other nations should not have brought armed police to an event on British soil, and B: that they used 'extreme force'. Of course, with the 'offending' parties back in their home countries, they can't touch them"_**

**_"Death eaters kill for fun" Harry pointed out "Why would anyone complain about them...what happened to them anyway?"_**

**_"They are currently drinking skel-grow in a guarded 's ward" Andrew inforemd his brother_**

**_"Most of the families complaining are pureblood. To be honest, I'm sure half of them either have death eaters in their family, or believe they are in the right" Tonks pointed out darkly as Snuffles growled at the mention of death eaters._**

"I agree with the dog" Dan was not amused "Terrorists should not be tolerated at all. I don't care if a British citizen gets killed by North Korean military, if he was trying to blow up Piccadilly Circus, I could care less about 'politics'

"Well, that obviously makes you a savage" Umbridge quipped

"If you think I'm a savage, go back on Soma bitch"

As Brave New World was an old book, there were many people, even magical, to laugh at that

Even Petunia

**_As the school year began a__gain, with the legal trials of the busted up Death Eaters hampered by 'legal issues' and other terms that one could refer to as Bull excrement, there were two stunning announcements_**

**_1: the New DADA teacher was a creepy, peg legged, short old man with a artificial eye named Professor Moody. Everyone immediately missed Professor Lupin._**

Moody did not look amused

"You are kind a short " Tonks grinned

"I hate you"

"You hate everyone"

"...true"

**_and 2:_**

**_"NO QUIDDITCH!"_**

**_Fred and George were visibly crying, and they were not the only ones._**

**_"Simmer down" Dumbledore spoke with tranquil authority "No Qudditch, for the Tri-Wizard Torunament. For those who do not know what this wonderous event is,_** _**the Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued..." as some people looked concerned about the death tool part, he coughed "But of course, in this rebuilt tournament, we have taken steps to prevent any untimely death: partially by restricting the age requirements to being of age"**_

**_Less than a sixth of the enthusiasm remained_**

**_"Beuxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive a day prior to Halloween. Be ready"_**

"Like any of us were" Cho commented with tears

**_A few days later, after Blasted Ended Mutants and Bouncing Ferrets, came the first lesson with the scary new Professor_**

**_After a few rants about CONSTANT VIGILANCE, then a demonstration that his eye could see through desks, came the actual lesson._**

**_"Now, normally the Ministry says that you are not to learn about them until you are sixth years, but I frankly I don't care. The Ministry just had those so called innocent Death Eaters tear up the World Cup on their watch, so I believe that all students MUST be aware of the Death Nibblers three favorite spells"_**

"Death...Nibblers?" Arthur was caught between amusement, and how that would lead the Death Eaters to rampage

Moody glared at his imposter...he was good at being him

"**_Now, who can_ _tell me what the three unforgivable curses are?" Moody took out a jar of spiders. Ron flinched as he called out the Arachaphobic_**

**_"The...Imperius curse"_**

**_"Right you are. The unforgivable curses, so named because if I ever see anyone do them on a sentient being, or any other auror or ministry official, the individual bastard responsible must be sent to Azkaban for a life time with the put it in perspective..."IMPERIO"_**

**_The spider he had earlier grabbed was hit with a multi-colored haze, and proceeded to jump from Moody's hand and land on Ron's face. The jerk promptly collapsed_**

"...He...me...whatever deserved that" Ron muttered

**_"5 points from Gryffindor f__or being a wimp" Moody muttered "The Imperius curse allows you to control the victim, Total control. The Imperius has been used to steal, to kill, to rape and to foul at Quidditch, among a hundred other nefarious acts. With that note, can anyone name another curse?"_**

**_"...The Cruciatus..." Neville had his old nervousness back for some reason_**

**_"Longbottom..." Moody frowned..."Six Points to Gryffindor for answering my question." he grabbed a rather large spider_**

**_"Crucio!"_**

Neville looked away

**_The large spi_****_der began twitching and rolling in such a way that made one imagine horrible screaming. Neville looked as pale as a Draco who found he was an adopted Muggle-Born, and Hermione's long lost brother_**

It was hard to figure out who was more horrified.

**_However, a__fter the point was hammered home he ended his spell ._**

**_"You don't need to play Boy Band Music or be an expert on human pain receptors to cause pain. Not when you know this curse" Moody sardonically noted "Now, who can name the final unforgivable?"_**

**_Hermione, whose hand had come up twice, found that three times was the charm. The horror all wizard raised had at this last spell was infamous_**

**_"Avada Kedarva"_**

"Abra, Kadabra?" Vernon laughed "Oh, soo scary"

**_"Yes...the worst of them all" he noted the spider that looked like it was going to die anyway "AVADA KEDARVA!"_**

**_The Spider just dropped dead once the green light the curse generated hit._**

**_"The killing curse, only three people have ever survived it...and those siblings are right here" he gave a long look to the Potter's Three_**

"Oh come on God, do you hate me!" Vernon complained

**Yes, Hermes, Susanno and Chuck Norris** **all hate you**

**_That..__...morbidly interesting class, leaving both Potters and Longbottom wanting to be alone for a while, Andrew only briefly leaving his sulking when he, as it apparently happened, overheard the twins complain about someone stealing money from them, money they had hoped to use to create Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop_**

**_For some reason, Andrew chose to invest 1000 galleons into their project, something about needing laughs in the near future._**

Molly was horrified, did that mean her Harry...

Meanwhile, all the teachers felt a need to update the ban list.

**_Their was a famous story about British people. It spoke of their invading of a country side, warned by lanterns. 1 lantern lit in the top of a church tower if they invade by land, 2 if they came by sea_**

**_The two schools came in similar ways: Beuxbaton by air, Durmstrang by sea._**

**_To be specific: the beautiful Beuxbaton students came by flying carriage_**

Fleur blushed

**_While the_ _burly Durmstrang came by skeleton ship, headlined by the famous Vicktor Krum, arrived and entered the warm castle after traveling through frigid waters, the students noticed some aurors in the castle._**

**_These aurors even included everyone's favorite Metamorph, who had been somewhat scarce while dealing with the two attempted jail breaks_**

**_With Black being at large, with a huge selection of hostages, including Durmstrang students versed in the Dark Arts who had gotten recruits from there before, required security regardless of the prisoner problem._**

Snuffles sighed

**_The meal was an international mix of British, French and other European foods. It also generated some gossip_**

**_Pinch_**

**_"OW" Andrew rubbed his arm as Hermione pinched him._**

**_"What..." Andrew demanded . Harry didn't know why Andrew spaced out...come to think about it he was a little off too, a tad spacey._**

**_"What, is that pretty Beuxbaton girl a veela or something?" Hermione asked as Fern was confused._**

**_"Veela...like at the World Cup?"_**

**_"Veela can breed with humans" Hermione explained "In France, they have all the same rights humans do becasue they are such a sizable minority"_**

"I hate the french" Umbridge muttered

"And we hate you" Fleur quipped back

**_And as the feasted ended, the security measures were made known_**

**_"An Age Line!?" Fred scoffed "Easy"_**

**_'Easy' got them beards that would not be shaved off the next day, as virtually every student 17 or older placed their names in..._**

**_The entire day after Freddore and Dumblegeorge debuted, however, Tonks had them out on the Quidditch Pitch._**

**_"As your official guard, I must be familiar with your main form of escape, seeing as you can not apparate and lack the authority to create Portkeys..." she sounded faux serious with Harry and Fern's friends and the brother and sister Potter. Andrew was doing some money thing: sending some official confirmation for investments or something_**

**_"You just want to fly a Firebolt, don't you?" Daphne deadpanned as Tonks shifted her hair color and blushed like Ginny back in year 2._**

**_"...Yes" she said lamely...before being handed Harry's._**

**_5 seconds later Tonks was flying around in a mildly insane manner._**

"...can I?" Tonks weakly asked the real Harry

"Sure" he smiled

**_As Halloween c__ame to the second great feast in two days, the age line protected Goblet of Fire, an ancient, gigantic fire container, was read to make it's decision_**

**_After Dumbledore commented about all champions having to go into the back room after being chosen, the first name was spat out of the goblet_**

"_**The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore recited "will be Viktor Krum."**_

**_Cheers from Durmstrang, and local Quidditch Fans who were not Irish, erupted as the Bulgarian Star got up and went to the back_**

**_Then came Beuxbaton's rep_**

**_"__The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!_"**

**_The cheering was still there, but punctuated with tears from other Beuxgals as the mesmerizing beauty got up and walked to the back room, most watching her...end_**

Fleur sighed. Whoever thought being a minority with brains and looks was easy, obviously was a main stream human without brains or looks

The main event for the locals was next, as Hogwarts's champ was chosen

_**"The Hogwarts champion," he dramatically paused for 15 seconds, to the ire of all around, "is Cedric Diggory!"**_

_**The pretty boy stood up to thunderous Hufflepuff applause**_

Harry frowned as a moment of silence was observed. Would the whole, him having two siblings keep him out? With Andrew missing, did he end up competing and instead died with Cedric?

**_"Now" Dumbledore began as Cedric went to the back "I hope that you all give all the support you can to all three champions..."_**

**_He was silenced when the Goblet acted up and shot a parchment right at him. _**

**_It struck him straight in the beard, which promptly caught on fire_**

Dumbledore tried not to find his counterpart being set on fire amusing. Obviously that Dumbedeore didn't use Fire Retardant Shampoo like he did.

**_After 2 minutes of putting out the beard fire, Dumbledore managed to read the extra choice(s)_**

**_"Andrew, Fern and Harry Potter"_**

As Harry paled at that one, it elated a question

"Professor, can there be more than one champion like that?"

Hermione's question got McGongall thinking "I do not know."

"So of course, it's Potter's problem" Snape snaped

**_The siblings found themselves being interrogated in the back room, with the three 'real' champions looking on in various emotions_**

**_"This is impossible, I was with Harry and Fern all day!" Tonks defended them "They weren't anywhere near the Goblet"_**

**_"OH, and what about the red head" Sape sneared at Andrew "You didn't mention him"_**

**_"Why are you here anyway!?" Andrew demanded "Last I checked, Diggory isn't a Slytherin"_**

"...Why were you there?" Harry demanded

"...Perhaps because I enjoy seeing you get glared at" Snape said completely seriously

**_"Profes__sor Snape has my complete..." Dumbledore began_**

**_"For that matter, shouldn't Professor Sprout be here..."_**

**_"Why isn't Pomona here Albus?" McGongall questioned_**

**_"She wasn't needed..."_**

**_"But he is?" Mcgongall pointed at Snape who sneered at her "Look, Auror Tonks has an alibi for Mister and Miss Potter, while I happen to have seen the other Mister Potter..." _**

"Siblings are annoying to deal with in these situations" McGongall muttered

**_"...All day in t__he library" she had been catching up on her reading. The Goblet is charmed to only accept nominations from the exact student with the correct name on the slip, and teachers..."_**

**_"So, you did this!" the unpleasant Durmstrang Headmasters Karakoff snarled._**

**_"Hardly. If I wanted to put some of my students on a kill list, the Potters are hardly high on it. I think I'd have put the Weasley Twins before them, and even then I'd wait for Quidditch season to be over"_**

"...I don't know if I find that terrifying..."

"...Or amusing" the twins commented as Mcgongall smirked

**_"You obviously expect us to believe that those arrogant..."_**

**_"Serverus, if_ _they were truly arrogant, why would they have all three of their names down, like a team? Being arrogant means they'd believe they can do it on their own, or did you never read a Dictionary?"_**

**_"Minerva, enough!"Dumbledore was not amused "Now, I'm sure we can work around having 6..."_**

**_"Perhaps it all evens out at 4 better" the gravely voice of Moody hobbled in with the hobbled old man himself "A team of three balanced out the three missing years of magical education. It also makes it harder for them to be assassinated..."_**

**_"...Not everyone thinks that the day isn't complete without murder plots" Karakoff scoffed_**

**_"...Why else would someone put them in against their will but to kill them? Probably by a Confundus or something of the sorts. Even if you don't believe me about the real possibility of an ongoing assassination attempt on three controversial students, particularly to Pureblood elites, the fact they have their names on the same slip means they have to compete together. Same target, same clue, same obstacle"_**

**_With that lovely display of confidence, came the student body itself in its reaction_**

"Well, at least with me being an asshole, you should have it easier" Ron tried to be reassuring

**_The next day, over the glares from virtually all Hufflepuffs (understandable, it did feel like Harry was stealing their thunder), Slytherins (No real difference), many Ravenclaws (...That hurt), and quite a few Gryffindors (Really hurt), Fern and Harry were being comforted by their friends_**

**_"It was obvious by your facial reactions that you three didn't know about it" Hermione told them kindly as they all sat by the edge of the Black Lake "No true friends would really believe..."_**

"Hermione that hurt" Ron muttered

**_As Hermione began, she was interrupted when Neville brought a pale looking Andrew to the lake._**

**_Harry and Fern hadn't seen him like that, ever..._**

**_"What...what happened" Fern asked her brother, with worry who didn't seem to hear her_**

**_"...I'm the only one left" Neville answered for the shell shocked Andrew. "I'm his last friend"_**

"...Poor alternate universe brother of mine" Harry felt that sounded weird

**_As it turned out, like the Chamber of Secrets episode, many of Andrew's friends left him. However, it was far more extreme this time._**

**_In the span of 24 hours, Andrew had went from one of the most popular students in Hogwarts, and the most popular of the Potter's, to the bottom of the social totem pole. _**

**_To compare friends to the stock market: Andrew was a far more aggressive stock buyer, while Fern and Harry were far more conservative. Andrew lived better most of the time, but when the stocks took a dive: Fern and Harry were the ones to still have anything_**

**_It didn't get any better as the week went on: it was pretty much Potter and friends hunting season_**

"...Hermione, did you..." Harry asked

"No" she commented "Then again, this world seems to be worse"

**_Harry and Fe_**r**_n's friends, who were already sort of outsides from not being 'in line' second year, were targeted. Daphne and Astoria, natural Slytheirn outsiders for not being Supremecists, were all but kicked out, as was Susan for the crime of going against the group's will._**

"...Ever wonder if this is why I don't have friends?" Harry joked

"No Harry. Your lack of friends is obviously due to your lack of social skills due to them" Luna pointed at the Dursleys "It could also because Dumbledore pays Ron to be obnoxious and drive off anyone who could possibly influence you, with Hermione still around because she is the only one mature enough to stand him"

"...Watching that me almost makes me believe that" Ron muttered

**_The Ravenclaws were acting far less like Hawks, and more like Chickens: pecking at any and everyone of their little flock who went against the general notion, and in Gryffindor the negative vibes were so bad that Harry and Andrew choose to move some of their more valuable property, like the photo scrap book of their parent's from Hagrid, their Firebolts, the Invisibility Cloak and even their school books, into Angelina's dorm, because it was only her and Alicia in there, and even Lavender worried Parvati and Hermione enough with Fern's stuff. _**

"What do they think I'd do...burn his only photographs of his family in front of him?" Lavender exclaimed

"Sounds like a good idea to give the DMLE a new serial killer to hunt down" Shacklebolt deadpanned

"HEY!"

"Trauma does things to people" Shacklebolt sighed "Most Pureblood homes are loveless and abusive. Why do you think he has so many followers"

Voldemort didn't want to admit the blood traitor was right. The Malfoy's were one of the very few Purebloods who did not have serious mental or physical scars

"You just need one bad day" Dean quoted a expert on being a serial killer

**_Worst of all, most of the teachers seemed to be just...pathetic, when Draco unveiled buttons saying_**

**_SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY—THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!_**

**_And when clicked_**

**_THE POTTERS ALL SUCK_**

"I agree...you are all pathetic" Dan deadpanned as most teachers looked ashamed

**_Even after a...painful press conference with Rita Skeeter,_**

So many disgusted looks at her name

**_The Potters talked to McGongall about it, who was not happy about it_**

**_"I've tried to confiscate the damn things!" she muttered "But the little sh...students" she apparently wanted to use another S word "cried to Snape, who complained to Dumbledore, who told me to give them back. I burned them: and he took them out of my pay check! He then told me quite clearly that if I or any teacher removes those buttons again, he's going to call the DMLE on me for theft...THEFT!"_**

"Could he even do that?" Tonks exclaimed

"...If he talks to me, no. If he talks to someone like Dawlish or another of Fudge's...yes" Amelia darkly said

**_She collapsed to her table, with a level of depression that probably could not be normally be seen from her unless the Gryffindors lost the Cup because of a last second play._**

**_"Ever since you started here, and Pr...Mister Snape finally began to act in his true colors, I thought I could get Dumbledore to get rid of him. Instead, Dumbledore's been stonewalling me, and I'm pretty sure my tenure is the only reason I have not been fired yet. Even then, once Professor Snape reaches his 15th year of employment...I bet the cup that he's getting my job"_**

**_Snape was so biased that he let his Slytherins get away with even cursing Hermione with a tooth enlarging spell that, according to Snape 'left no difference'..._**

Hermione had tears at the memory

**_Him as_ _Deputy? _**

**_They couldn't even get McCoy anymore...Fudge declared all America and Japanese Magicals Persona Non Gratas, and he couldn't even legally be in Britain anymore._**

**_The ICW was out because Dumbledore controlled it._**

**_So, after a few days, the battle lines were drawn as such_**

**_Harry, Fern, Andrew: The Victims_**

**_Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Luna, Susan, Daphne, Astoria: True Friends_**

**_Hedwig, Crookshanks, Snuffles: The Pet Trio_**

**_Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Tonks: Older Sis like figures_**

**_Fred, George, Lee: older brother like figures who must not be given silly putty_**

**_McCoy: Loyal Lawyer trying to get the death eater trials done so, even while trying to get back_**

**_Remus Lupin: Old family friend who Andrew still sort of disliked who exchanged letters frequently enough that it probably kept away the alcohol_**

**_McGongall, Flitwick, Hagrid: Teachers who did not follow the hate masses and actually cared_**

**_Other than them...they were on their own. Everyone else was either a Bystander (Dean) or for all others, an enemy_**

"Wait, what about me!?" Tracy Davis, Daphne's BFF, complained

"...Let's not think about it" Daphne muttered

**_The first task_ _came after a month of cruelty to a horrid surprise: retrieving a golden egg from the nest of a dragon. Perhaps Moody was on to something about the murder..._**

**_And as it came out: the trio got the most dangerous dragon to steal from._**

**_The Hungarian Horntail was big, aggressive and most people would probably cheer for it to maul them._**

"...Yeah, that didn't happen" Draco commented. He didn't think anyone was vocally Pro-Dragon then

**_They managed to grab the best score, however, after they had the brilliance to summon their Firebolts with the Accio charm the midst of finding out that Wingardium Leviosa did not work_**

**_Though the success of their victory only seemed to make arrogance claims worse. _**

Harry frowned. If they didn't end up finding out that the dragons were there, and didn't tell Cedric...it didn't get better.

**_For their troubles, they got a golden egg that sounded horrible._**

**_That night, as Harry had trouble falling asleep from a temporary case of Post Dragon Attack Stress Disorder (PDASD), he happened to notice his brother._**

**_His arm had fallen through the curtain around his bed, and illuminated by the moon, and his dark attuned eyes (Durselys, cupboard, attempt at reading books) saw marks on his arm._**

**_They almost looked, like knife cuts. Recent, knife cuts._**

Dan and Emma's eyes went horribly wide

"...Wait, did he get attacked!" Hannah whimpered as Hermione grabbed Harry's arms, and pulled up both sleeves.

He was clean

**_A few days_ _after Harry finding strange marks on his brother's arm, Tonks got a hold of the egg, and attempted to figure out what it was._**

**_However, Tonk's clumsiness caused her to trip on a rock and drop it in the lake._**

**_"NO!" Neville, with a form of daring not normal of him, jumped into the water after the vital clue._**

**_The still slightly cbuby boy burst up a moment later, with a look of astonishment _**

**_"Guys...the screaming...underwater it's singing!" _**

"Did you find out that way?" Lee asked Harry, who frowned

"I...bathed with it"

"...Okay"

"_**Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**And while you're searching, ponder this:**_

**_We_'_ve taken what you_'_ll sorely miss,_**

**_An hour long you_'_ll have to look,_**

_**And to recover what we took,**_

**_But past an hour – the prospect_'_s black,_**

**_Too late, it_'_s gone, it won_'_t come back_"**

**_Raising their heads out of the lake, they retrieved the egg from the shallows with Accio as they discussed it _**

**_"Looks like you have to find Mer People..." Susan began_**

**_"Your need a way to breath air...maybe some Gillyweed" Neville offered_**

**_"We, we can't swim" Fern said while looking away as Tonks smirked._**

**_"Well, we'll have to teach you, we've got until Feburary after all. Of course, for the swim suits..." Tonks morphed into a Fern look alike "I'm going to need some money"_**

**_"...Take it" Andrew said with a lack of enthusiasm_**

"...Harry, do you know how to swim?" Hermione asked

"...No. I just sort of...winged it"

"YOU WHAT! HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU DO NOT JUST WING SWIMMING INTO THE MIDDLE OF A LAKE!"

**_Of course, swimming was nothing compared to what else they had to learn, and in a month_**

**_"...Can I go scare Professor Moody or something less painful" Harry begged._**

**_"No luck Harry" Daphne smirked as she drew him back in "You three have to learn to dance so there is no escape"_**

Parvati frowned. She thought he wasn't good at dancing...he didn't even know. Perhaps she was a tad too hard on him

**_Harry at least put the Yule Ball behind him. Dances would never really be his thing, at least_**

**_A freezing February later, we find a swimsuit competition at Hogwarts of a sort. _**

**_Fern was blushing horribly in the Red and Gold One Piece swimsuit Tonks got for her, showing the rarely demonstrated fact that Fern had large breasts, a trim body and a decent butt_**

Cat whistles ensued

**_But, most were staring at Fleur, whose similar suit was all that, more, and with Veela allure that would leak in high emotion situations in mass, as oppose to the gradual way it normally did._**

**_The fact Cedric was missing his Yule Ball dance Partner, as was Krum, and the Potter's missing friends Neville, Hermione and Daphne suggested this was due to fear_**

Fleur flinched. She hated that task...so much.

**_As soon as they were given a go, everyone burst into the water_**

**_After about 10 minutes, the siblings found themselves in the Merpeople village. The rather ugly sea beings had tied up their friends to a giant merperson statue._**

**_With some rocks, they cut their trio free, when they noticed that a little girl with Fleur like features was struggling, as if she was actually awake. _**

Fleur was more horrified. That was not like their world...

**_They moved to save her, but the Merpeople blocked them with spears. _**

**_The Potter's shoved them out of the way and cut the little girl free. With Harry holding her on his back, and one of their own in each set of hands, they swam for the surface_**

**_As a result of saving an extra hostage, regardless of circumstances, the isolation from most the rest of school was growing to a point they ostracized felt less like outsiders, and more like a member of a fifth house of Hogwarts. How was saving a life showing off?_**

**_But, they did get something aside for victory_**

**_"Thank you for saving my sister!" _**

**_Two new French friends. _**

"...Did I ever thank you enough, Harry?" Fleur asked

"According to Hermione, you thanked me about 34 times...I think that's good"

**_A while later, Harry woke up from a nightmare about Voldemort killing an old guy named Crouch. For a moment, he thought he saw someone in their dorm grabbing something from Andrew's bed, but when he put his glasses on, there was only Snuffles, who had something in his mouth from Andrew's bed, and looked really worried._**

**_A bloody pocket knife, slightly dried. _**

Again, all who knew about what teenage cutting was were horrified.

Sirius whimpered, not liking what was being implied

**_Snuffles whimpered_**

**_"...Hide it" Harry told their faithful stray "Bury it far way"_**

**_He was going to have to talk to Andrew when the Third Task was over..._**

**_But, Harry never got the chance_**

**_In a graveyard, the triplets had escaped from some binds from a short man who looked like Peter Pettigrew, who had cut them and put their blood in some very creepy cauldron_**

**_And from it, had rise a terror reborn._**

**_"The Potter Children...Andrew Potter, Fern Potter, Harry Potter" the reborn Lord Voldemort commented as the duo had been magically bound just inches from the port key cup that brought them there. "I hope you don't mind sticking around while I summon my unfaithful minions to torture"_**

**_"I do" Andrew managed to grit out as he began feeling all of his magic _**

**_"And why is that?" Voldemort seemed to be taking James Bond movie villain 101._**

**_"Because I don't like bullies" and he let all his magic out at once, shattering Voldemort's restraint. However, Voldemort had just as quick reflexes._**

**_"AVADA KEDARVA!"_**

**_Just as all three gabbed the portkey, the green spell hit Andrew straight on. Thus, as the alarmed crowd at Hogwarts looked on in horror, the Three Potters landed by the judge's table...with one dead. _**

Voldemort was tempted to do a happy dance. A Potter was dead

Meanwhile, all who knew Cedric paled at seeing what his fate was.

**_Back in the present, Lily's tail detached from inside of Harry's ear, having witnessed their lives via their dreams, thus having witnessed, in an observer form, all those memories, and hundreds of others. It was as she did she noticed the black dog, just as out as her children._**

"So that's why it was so spotty" Cho commented

**_Including abuse from the Durselys, from her former friend...from the Headmaster..._**

**_Lily's eyes had released enough tears to grow a field of turnips._**

**_"Hey, freaks!"_**

**_And Dudley had to come back just as Lily had saw the last memory she had gl__eamed from Harry, which featured Dudley looking at Fern with what could only be described as a 'rapists look'...well Dudley was not going to have that smirk on his face when she was done with him._**

"OH COME ON! I KNOW THAT I AM NOT MOTHER TERESA, BUT I HAVE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF...THAT!" Dudley exclaimed as a lot of glares were aimed at him.

**The Promthei have noticed that in some worlds, the flaws of certain characters are exaggerated. You saw some of that with this world's Ron, Snape, Dumbledore and others. Dumbledore becomes 'Voldemort with a beard', Snape rapes his female students and sometimes his male ones, Molly and Ginny become gold diggers, and for you Dursleys, your canonical abuse of Harry are taken to far more extreme levels. Beatings, attempted murder, sexual abuse...these character exaggerations are so common in your worlds, that even when we see this phenomenon in worlds with exclusively heroes like Naruto Uzumaki or Percy Jackson we call it Ron the Death Eater syndrome.**

"ME THE WHAT!?" Ron screamed in horror as the scene paused

**Oh, and instead of promoting a challenge by posting it, I'm going to share with you part of a project I'm working on. It probably will be it's own shot, but it could end up here in a pinch. So, tell me what you think about it? I mean, if you care more about challenges, I have this Heroes United type story with Rosario-Vampire and Sekirei if anyone one here cares**

After Moody finally got to arrest someone again, all available forces of the Order was gathered, yes even Snape and the children, around a future port key, aka a old shower rod.

"But sir, Costa Rica is a country with more area than the Netherlands or Denmark. How do we know where to look?" Hermione pointed out

"Easy, we find where the trouble is" Fred pointed out "We just have to find the dragon nests, dark lord fortresses and nearest maiden in crisis"

"Or a nude beach" George imputed "He is a teenage boy after all. What teenager boy would not want to find a tropical nude beach?"

"Nude beach" Ron said like a man possessed, before Ginny whacked him in the head.

"Ah Miss Granger, do you take me for a fool?" Dumbledore quipped as he took out a magical tool that resembled e a muggle GPS "This little device allows me to track Harry's whereabouts at any given time"

Tonks gave the device a nervous glance "But, those are illegal"

"...You really want to arrest Dumbledore, go right on ahead" Moody deadpanned "It's not like we're in an vigilante organization with a escaped prisoner, werewolf and now arrested con man? A minor item banned because of use by people like Skeeter or child molesters is certainly less of an offense than anything like that"

Tonk's shapeshifted herself as defeated looking as possible.

"Isla Nublar eh?" Dumbledore looked over the device's findings "Well, this should be simple enough, _Portus_"

"Cloud island eh?"

"Yep, Nude Beach"

"ENOUGH WITH THE NUDE BEACHES!" Molly shouted "NO DECENT PERSON WOULD GO TO ONE OF THOSE!"

"I do" Fleur pointed out as Molly didn't seem surprised, someone else spoke up...and it wasn't Sirius.

"...Me to" Hermione weakly pointed out as they all stared at her.

"My family vacations in France..."

As Molly muttered something about France 'corrupting influence' Fleur smiled as Hermione.

"...Bill, we officially recognize you as our coolest brother" Fred and George said at once

"Nude beach or not" Dumbledore pointed out "It is simple enough. We go in, grab Harry, take him here, and chastise him for his reckless endangering of himself"

"After all" Snape commented as they all grabbed the shower rod: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGongall and Dumbledore "What could possibly be so interesting about 'Isla Nublar'?"


	20. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen Part 3:

Well, it was more reviews then I had gotten in a while. So, I guess it was nice. But do not expect me to do a 20,000 word chapter again. I write the chapter lengths I do in order to have the sort of regularity that sets me apart from perhaps, better writers like Bard of Aevil, Dragon-Raptor or Pheonix Dawn.

Raw666: Well, before I even consider that, I'd A, have to read the story, B, contact the writer, and C, back the story up so I could relaunch it if cancelled with the other work gone. If you don't realize this, I write my stories on FF itself, so I don't have back ups. Why do you think I am so paranoid here? Something happened to Naruto Reads Naruto, and I don't want to be a purge victim. Since I back up all my stories at once, I need time to do it, and will probably do so once I have my new laptop.

Uzunaru999: Same as above.

Poarter: Writers write what they can. I don't expect Bruce Timm to write a reboot of Tenchi Muyo after all, and neither should you. While I have read some Dark Harry works (Eg, Dark Dragen or Silently Watches), I have trouble with having Harry behave like a death eater. I might do a grayer Harry one day, or perhaps a grayer Potter world: I have some ideas for post epilogue stories: one with Daphne and Luna investingating Harry's murder, another where Harry, Hermione, Teddy, Victorie, James, Albus, Rose and Lily have to deal with the return of the Death Eaters.

Omake Fan: The Jurassic Park tale I am working on has Harry commenting he legally only has to worry about Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Snape being eaten because they are the only ones who exist in the muggle world? Is that good enough?

Jarno:...Good catch

Tigerboy: that was in fact Zero, and perhaps, but I feel as though them being confused helps give this a unique charm. I can even use it comment how things changed from the nineties, like Gay Marriage and 9/11.

Remzal: I normally would use Alex Russo, but hey, I felt like mixing it up. I only know of Dresden and Zero by name, not by seeing their series, so they can exist in the HP world without me having to write their exclusive universes, which I could with Alex and the rest of Waverly

Split: I like to think I am special that way

Dayfox: Hmm...I'll see if I can work that one in. Don't forget, that oversized chapter was mearly to set up how Harry differs from reg Harry.

61394: More than just Harry can learn a few things

Megaman: I do hope to have Rosario or Sekirei make a cameo here at some point. Though if it be here or in the Fusionfall esc world I have in my head or something else is quite a question. But I'll add some Yuki-Onna in soon.

**Hogwarts**

"...That was a lengthy scene" Ron shivered.

"Amazing really...how a few changes can have resounding changes" Hermione mused "...I mean, I'd prefer that the changes did not cause Harry's brother to die, or self harm...

"So what, you change one thing, and you can change reality as you wish?" visions of Lily kissing him flickered through Snape's mind

**Please don't mess with reality. Super Saiyan Neville's are bad enough when there are only three known examples. It never ends well for the resident heroes, as I am sure Harry, Batman, Percy, Ichigo, Aang, Ed, Firestar and Ben can attest**

The endless color void around the Hall changed briefly, to show a battlefield littered with defeated looking heroes. Harry, Batman and Percy Jackson were among them. Also visible was a orange haired teenager with a big black sword, a bald kid with a blue arrow on his head, a blond boy in red whose missing leg appeared to be mechanical, a orange cat and a brown haired teen in green with a strange watch, all looking horrifically curb stomped

Hovering overhead was a really ripped, blond and super spiky haired Neville, laughing hysterically.

Draco paled a little at the sight.

Snape put his dreams away.

"...And why did I become...that?" Neville questioned the scene where his ripped, point haired, oddly blond self was currently strangling some guy with really point black hair and black and white robes, kicking a guy with a big burn scar on his face and slamming down on a pale white, red eyed alien humanoid.

**Sometimes the cookie crumbles in strange ways**

With that, the scene changed from Neville beating the crap out of Kenpachi, Zuko and Lobo, to a hospital room, where Lily was pacing like mad

**The Former Incu/Sucubus Royal castle**

**_Lily looked stressed: in the room behind the currently locked door, her children were being examined and treated for extreme Dementor exposure. While someone could in theory survive 100 dementors, the fact that Andrew (tears came into her eyes as she thought about the fact her son was dead) had just died meant that they were not nearly as defended against them as they might normally be._**

"...True. Dementors hurt more if your not at your best" Remus admitted

**_That and they were practically Dementor jumped. A hundred dementors coming at you out of nowhere, while emotionally destroyed was not fun for anyone._**

**_Before she created a rut in the floor, Sally grabbed her shoulder._**

**_"Lily...pacing yourself in front of your children is not going to make them any better" the New Yorker told her "...You have to have faith chocolate will do it's job, as you said it would. Nurse Tasukeru will give you a full medical overlook, but she can't do that if your looming over her"_**

**_"..."_**

"...She really is your mother" Hermione commented. She could imagine Harry doing just the same

"**_You do also have to deal with the_ _Dursleys" Sally pointed out as Lily's face got a lot darker._**

"...FREAK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Warlus, you do realize that yelling at another universe's Lily Potter will not change anything" Snape deadpanned

**_A Dunge_on**

**_To say that Lily had reacted well to meeting her In Laws was a complete lie._**

**_With a slight flare of Succubi Allure, she had knocked out Dudley, while her very presence caused the adult Dursleys to collapse._**

"...I have to admit that I probably would faint if I saw her at my doorstep" Petunia admitted

**_They h__ad woken up, bound with chains in the bowels of the castle, with a very, very infuriated Lily glaring at them._**

**_"YOU!" Vernon shouted at her, shaking the chains binding him in a struggle to free himself and attack her, failing obviously seeing as those chains were meant for being as strong as Hagrid "YOU LITTLE, DEAD..."_**

**_Lily changed into her full Succubus form: pointed ears, taloned hands, bat wings and tail, to silence him in utter shock._**

**_"I, am not amused at all...you abused my children..." her voice had the sort of fury in it that could get Draco to apologize to Hermione and give her a hug_**

"...No...just no" Draco deadpanned

**_"WE DIDN'T WANT THOSE FREAKS ANYWAY!"_**

**_Lily slapped Petunia, having retracted her claws considering that she wasn't going to kill Petunia...yet_**

McGongall, Snape and most everyone who knew Lily was surprised: that wasn't quite normal for her. But then again...it was warranted

**_"And that gave you the right to lock them in a cupboard?! Starve them!? Work them like slaves!? I saw everything you did to them through Harry and Fern's memories, and I saw your own." She slapped Petunia again._**

**_"How DARE you celebrate Andrew's death, with cake, alcohol and burning him in effigy!"_**

"...You are disturbed" Emma told Petunia very severely

**_She slapped her again on the other cheek_**

**_"How DARE you spread lies about my children! My sons do not go to St. Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys...as dumb as that name is, and my daughter does not go to St. Mary's School for Nymphomaniacs!"_**

"...If Fern had to go to a school like that, Hermione needs summer school" Justin deadpanned

"...Incurably Criminal Boys? I find Potter to be a troublemaker, but I can think of a few others who fit that bill better" Snape was giving Maruader and twin alike glares

**_Then she slapped Dudley_**

**_"And how DARE you dream of RAPING my daughter, you damn Pig!"_**

**_"You can't rape a freak" Dudley commented darkly, spitting in her face "You come from a world without television, electricity or even pencils! Does rape even exist among freaks!"_**

"...I am dead...so...so dead" Dudley continued a surprising intelligence streak

"...Rape does in fact 'exist among freaks" Amelia darkly commented "It carries the death penalty"

One benefit of the old fashioned ways: the Wizengamot did not tolerate the 'ruining' of potential assets.

**_Lily was unnervingly silent as she took a step back from the boxer, and snapped her fingers._**

**_Dudley's bindings released him, just as a hole in the floor opened up: letting a pair of asparagus green tentacles come up from a lower level, grab Dudley, and drag him down. The sound of ripping cloths, squelching and screaming a la Dudley resonated as Lily snapped her fingers again, sealing the hole up just as more tentacles came up._**

**_"What...what did you do you bitch!" Vernon roared_**

**_"I had to do something with the tentacle demon pit that I haven't been able to get rid of" Lily admitted. The former occupants of the castle had the pit as part torture part sexual release room._**

**_Technically cutting the original tentacle in the center of the mass could get rid of them: but none of the four were willing to go down there._**

Everyone who knew what a tentacle demon pit was used in fetishes, looked green. There were a few blushes though. After all, the fetish would not exist if there were not people into it.

**_"HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY SON YOU FREAK! I'LL KILL YOU WITH YOUR UNNATURAL CHILDR..."_**

**_Finger Snap_**

**_"AEEEEHHHHHGGGHHHH!"_**

**_Finger snap_**

**_Now there was one Potter, and one Dursley. Well, both were Evans_**

**_"Perhaps being around Selena makes me a tad 'eye for an eye', or perhaps you just have done a very good job of pissing me off" Lily commented as she turned to glare at Petunia._**

**_"You wouldn't..." Petunia began babbling "You may be a freak, but your still a..."_**

"...I'd comment about Lily acting dark, but with the way that my counterpart was acting, I don't think it would be productive" Dumbledore sighed "Harry, just promise me that if you ever end up with a tentacle demon pit, you won't throw people in there you don't like"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir...if I end up with something like that, believe me that will not be the first thing that comes to mind" Harry felt queasy as the thought of having something like that.

**_"Petunia, I'm hardly narrow minded enough to see the rape of a female as any different from the rape of a male" Lily commented sardonically "Oh, I have something 'special' in store for you"_**

**_Petunia really didn't like that look Lily had_**

"...I never liked that look either" Remus had seen Lily with that look a few times, and it never ended well

**_"You two are related? Huh, you don't look a like at all"_**

**_Petunia looked up to see a new, brown haired female enter the dungeon. Lily acknowledged her._**

**_"Selena, you have the Name, right?" Lily questioned._**

**_"It was easy" she nodded as she spoke three, strange words, as Petunia looked horrified._**

**_To her, it was as if someone was walking on her grave: if suddenly she felt something so unnerving she couldn't even begin to comprehend it._**

**_"Magic: all it is is a version of an original power source from the beginning of time" Lily mused "In different worlds, it is called different things and used in different ways: Magic, Chakra, but it is all the same at it's core. So I can use Brisingr just as easily as I can use Expecto Patronum or even Shadow Clones, and just like you, I also have a true name"_**

"True Name?" Harry didn't get it

"Like Harold?" Luna suggested

"Harold?"

"Or Harrison? Isn't Harry just a nickname?"

"Er, no Luna...I believe that is in fact my name"

"Oh, how weird?"

**_Lily repeated the three strange words again, as Petunia again felt both horrified, and a compulsion to obey Lily's will_**

**_"The true name: three words of magic that utterly sum up a person. Magic and non magic, we all have one. To know your true name, is to know yourself perfectly. To know the true name of another, is to control another person. You treated my children like servants Petunia, so let's see how you like being the servant to 'freaks?"_**

"...I never thought I'd see the day where a Mudblood has good ideas" Voldemort mused "Such power..."

"Does not exist" Dumbledore deadpanned "Unless you can prove there are other world's in our own..."

**Which there are not. Sure, there are those aliens, but that's going to be something that James Sirius Potter, Albus Serverus Potter and Lily Luna Potter have to worry about**

"...Okay..."

"...Albus...SERVERUS...Potter...what was I one?" Harry demanded

"...Who'd name a kid that?" Ginny shivered

**Throne Room**

**_"...The chocolate appears to have worked. The negative effects of the dementors is wearing off. However, I had a general immunization potion given to them. It will keep them down for a bit longer, but considering the likely lack of health benefits given by Dursley or Hogwarts, it'll pay off in the long run" a pale, iceish white young woman dressed as if the rather cool interior of the castle was the Sahara informed Lily, who was sitting on one of four thrones in the room._**

**_Kushina, Sally and Selena had the other three_**

"Immunization?" Narcissa had no idea what that was

**_"Thank you, Tasukeru" Lily smiled at the young woman._**

**_During their six years of insurgency slash Mama Bear warfare, the four had come upon many young woman, who had needed help and after getting it agreed to help them._**

**_After all, you can't overthrow a nation with four people._**

"Make's sense" Moody grunted

**_They had been given the positions of tending after the palace, considering most of the old help was loyal to the old regime and either died or committed suicide, depending on where they were._**

**_Tasukeru Yuki the Yuki-Onna nurse, Rose Columbine the Nymph gardener, ect ect_**

**_All 52 help were in the hall, as Lily stood up._**

**_"It's been a long six months since we ended the former regime's tyranny, and you've all been great since. We've managed to achieve many great things, including locating my children, and soon to locate the rest. True, in some ways we were too late, but that is the fault of the vindictive assholes before us, not anyone of you, nor of us"_**

**_"However, today we've decided to give all of you a special reward for all your loyalty and hard work" Kushina spoke up as she beckoned for someone to come, as Petunia, very unwillingly, left from a hidden door and stood up front, clearly visible for all the help to see_**

**_She was now dressed in a black and white maid's outfit._**

**_"You do so much for us, and for our children in advanced, we figured you could use help as well. So, we give you this prisoner to be all your personal servant in whatever you want" Selena then gave what could only be called a 'rape face' "This...being abused Lady Lily's children for the entirety of her absence. Any treatment of her, bar killing her or rending her useless as help, is allowed"_**

"she...she turned me into help for the help!" Petunia demanded

"An eye for an eye" Snape quipped

**_However, with Petunia's punishment on way, it was time to be there when her children woke up._**

And so paused the scene

**The last chapter, and the end of school, is messing up my muse. I mean, I'm graduating High School soon. I'm a little whelmed. **

**Oh, and time for another Promo, an older one of mine. Skip down a bit past the example I provided back when Mysterious power as young to hear what I might do with this one here**

_Challenge 4; X over Fusion Fall (Seen a few stories that while I like the concept, no one's ever put to good use)_

I've seen a few stories like this, but they are all just lacking something if you ask me. They need consistency, explanation, organization. Hence why I'm putting out this challenge

You, the potential challenge taker, can create your own Fusionfall adventure. But this time, you can make it different from the original one, by using new characters.

However, you can't just go at it quickly, you need to plan things out first. For example, you can decide what replaces what, similar to the following

_Suburbs_

_Brooklyn__ House (Replaces Sector V) Characters; Grover Underwood, Neville Longbottom, Carter Kane, Neji Hyuga_

_Yokai North (Replaces Pokey Oaks North) Infected Areas; Yokai Academy_

_Privet Drive (Replaces Pokey Oaks South) Characters; Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley  
_

_Diagon Alley (Replaces Peach Creek Commons) Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Iruka, Tatsuki, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Tom the Barman,_

_Godrics Hollow (Replaces Peach Creek Estates); Characters Hestia, Infected Zone Potter House_

_Junkard of the Gods (Replaces Goat's Junk Yard) Characters; Hepaestus, Infected Zone; Talos's Last stand_

_The Burrow (Replaces Foster's Home) Characters; Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley_

_Tanzuka Quarters (Replaces Genius Grove) Characters Tenten, Kurumu, Infected Zone Destroyed Castle_

_Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium (Replaces Eternal Vistas)_

_Malfoy Manor (Replaces Eternal Meadows) Infected Zone; The Manor_

_Karakura__ Town__ (Replaces Endsville) Characters; Orohime, Draco Malfoy, Yukari, Karin  
_

_Deserted Buildings (Replaces Nuclear Plant) Infected Zone; Haunted Building_

_Karakura__ Center__ (Replaces Habitat Homes) Infected Zone; Karakura High_

_Downtown_

_Training Point (Replaces City Point) Characters Lee, Guy Infected Zone; United Training Zone_

_Empire__ State Building (Replaces City Station) Characters Zeus, Hera, Dumbledore, Aphrodite_

_Apollo's Music Hall (Replaces Marquee Row) Characters Apollo; Infected Zone Music hall_

_The Plaza (Replaces Townsville Center) Characters; Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sally Jackson, Mizore Shirayuki, Kagome  
_

_Hall of Mediation (Replaces City Hall) Characters; Moka Akashiya (Outer), Byukuya, Remus Lupin, Hermes_

_Central Park (Replaces Townsville Park) Characters Yasutora (Chad), Seras Victoria, Kakashi Hatake,_

_Neptune's Landing (replaces Orchid Bay) Characters; Percy Jackson, Suigestu, Infected Zone; Yancy Academy_

_Montauk (Replaces Bravo Beach) Characters; __Kisame Hoshigaki_, Infected Zone, Jackson Cabin

_Skyrise (Replaces Morbucks Towers) Infected Area Construction Zone_

_Ministry of Magic (Replaces Mojo's Volcano) Characters; Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Yoruichi Shihoin, Sai, Konan  
_

_Demeter's Garden (Replaces Galaxy Gardens) Characters Demeter_

_Science__ Center__ (Replaces Tech Square) Characters; Hermione, Annabeth, Uruhara, Shikamaru, Athena_

_Grimmauld Place__ (Replaces Steam Alley) Characters Sirius Black_

_Airlift Field (Replaces Offworld Plaza) Characters Leo Valdez, Shizune, Infected Zone Bunker 9_

_Wilds_

_Camp__ Woods__ (Replaces Prickly Pines )_

_Camp__ Half Blood (Replaces Camp Kidney ) Characters: Chiron, Dionysus, Hinata, Shino_

_Konohagakure (replaces Mount Blackhead) Characters Tsunade, Sakura, Tsukune, Rukia, Clarisse La Rue, Bill Weasley Infected Zone; Hokage Monument_

_Toad__ Lake (Replaces Leakey Lake) Characters; Jiraiya_

_Forest__ of Dean__ (Replaces Acorn Flats)_

_Hellsing Manor (Replaces Pimpleback Mountains) OC's Integra Hellsing, Infected Zone; Manor Basement_

_Vampire Ridge (Replaces Haunted Ridge)_

_Forbidden Forest (Replaces Twisted Forest) Characters Hagrid, Fang_

_Hogwarts__ Castle (Replaces The Ruins) Characters Snape, Filtch; Infected Zone Astronomy Tower;_

_Sunagakure (Replaces Devil's Bluff) Characters Temari, Mcgonagal, Sadie Kane, Piper Mclean_

_Suna__ Desert__ (Replaces Devil's Canyon)_

_Egyptian Ruins (Replaces Area 51.5) Infected Zone; Lost sanctuary_

_Deep Forbidden Forest (Replaces Really Twisted Forest) Characters Zetsu Infected Zone; Agumantula Nest_

_Valley of the End (Replaces Forgotten Falls) Characters Poseidon_

_Valley of Clouds and Lightning (Replaces Monkey Foothills) Characters; Killer Bee, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley  
_

_Lightning__ Mountain (Replaces Monkey Mountain) Infected Zone; Lightning Summit_

_Magician's Training Ground (Replaces Nowhere) Characters Zia Rashid, Uryu Ishida, Kankuro, Jugo  
_

_Darklands (Not replaced aside for charactersfor the simple reason its too cool, same with Infected Zones)_

_Forsaken Valley Characters; Alucard, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ares, Gaara, Harry Potter, Inuyasha  
_

_Dinosaur__ Pass_

_Fireswamps Characters; Itachi Uchiha, Diedara  
_

_Firepits_

_Huntor's Crest Characters; Naruto Uzumaki, Thalia Grace, Artemis, Renji Abarai, Nymphadora Tonks  
_

_Dark Glade Chaacters Nico DI Angelo, Hades, Sesshomaru  
_

_Hero's Hollow Characters; Jason Grace, Pain  
_

_The Precipice Characters Sasuke Uchiha,  
_

_Green Maw_

_Fuse's Lair_

_Original character groups_

_Shinigami (Bleach)_

_Ninja (Naruto)_

_Satyr (Percy Jackson)_

_Wizard (Harry Potter)_

_Soldier (Hellsing)_

_Goblin (Harry Potter)_

_Hunter (Percy Jackson)_

_Demigod (Percy Jackson)_

_ANBU (Naruto)_

_Toads (Naruto)_

_Transports_

_Hippogriffs and Thestrals (Replaces Monkey Skyway Agents)_

_Magician's Portal (Replaces S.C.A.M.P.E.R'S)_

_Festus (Replaces Transport to Darklands)_

_Anime-Manga used; Hellsing, Rosario Vampire, Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha  
_

_Books Used; Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles_

_Guides_

_Harry; Follow the path of Magic to defeat Fuse; Mission Handlers Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry. Gear obtained; Hogwarts Robes, Cannons Quidditch Suit, Beuxbaton Robes, Drumstang Robes, Quiddich Suit__, Auror Gear  
_

_Ichigo; Follow the path of the Soul Reaper to defeat Fuse; Mission Handlers Tatsuki, Orohime, Uryu, Ichigo; Gear Obtained; Don Suit, Chad suit ,Shinigami Robes ,Quincy Robes, Hollow Armor, Captain Shinigami Robes  
_

_Percy; Follow the path of the Gods to defeat Fuse; Mission Handlers Grover, Chiron, Percy, Thalia. Gear obtained; Satyr Suit, Camp Cloths, Sea Warrior Suit, House of Life Gear, Hunters getup, Roman Suit  
_

_Naruto; Follow the path of a Ninja to defeat Fuse; Mission Handlers Neji, Sakura, Killer Bee, Naruto; Gear Obtained Green Beast of Youth suit, Sunagakure Ninja Suit, Akatsuki Dress, Konoha Ninja Suit, Kumogakure Ninja Suit, Sage Suit_

_Nanos (42 of them); Alucard, Seras, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Inner Moka, Outer Moka, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hinata, Killer Bee, Nine Tails, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ichigo, Uryu, Orohime, Chad, Rukia, Yorouichi, Renji, Inuyasha, Harry, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, Umbridge, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Carter, Sadie,  
_

So, using this as an example, write your story and let it rip (Don't use the exact same concept as above)

**However, while these Promo's are normally concepts I might write about, this idea will be altered a tad. This example used only Anime and Books, before I discovered Soul Eater. What I would do, if I was to write this ideas, is to create three worlds like this, three nations actually written like this. One nation being based on books (Harry, Percy, Artemis Fowl, Max Ride, Firestar, ect), another on anime (Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Death the Kidd, Tsukune ect ect) and a third on Western Animation (Ben, Aang, Doofemsmirtz, Ed, Danny Phantom, ect ect ect). These three nations would be constantly either at war, or Cold Warring, one another, mostly over the Dark Lands, and the fuse invasion would only make the impending issue more difficult. The main characters, though, would be the book ones. **


	21. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen Part 4:

Did not sleep on Monday night, and have relatives for my graduation here...so delay is explained

Hmmm...you do know that the promo's I write up are meant to hint at what I might do here. I base my stories on how the promos go. If I don't get reactions, I'd write an old story more, such as Harry X.

Anyway, the reaction I got from this one gives me the idea of what I want to do next, and the promo's will temporarily be replaced to help build it up. That...and I am running out of HP related challenges. Unless I start making more up...I can't continue. They will also be in universe, so they would help the readers understand who I throw in.

Isis78-13 nows has his own little version of my story. It is more shipping based, and is more likely to have Yaoi pairings or Hermione with a Slytherin. So, all who want Hermione to be Draco's stepmother check it out

And now I am in all stories where harry potter characters read FANFICTION not the books but FANFICTION! C2 ...it's new but it does show I am not quite as unique as I'd prefer...true not of the same magnitude, but still. Oh, and by Archive Date I am first in it. Pat Icecatfire on the back would ya?

Devil: Oh believe me I will

Dalek; Anything is possible fan of Who

Luffy: I am trying to watch some One Piece, so maybe after I watch some more

61394: Justice can be ironic, though? Eye for an Eye...that's what you meant right

Guest...Hmmm...why does one bother you and not the other

Ryu: I have barely begun One Piece...patience young one

**Hogwarts**

"...I am going to be a ass this chapter" Harry said glumly as Hermione gave him a confused look

"Harry..."

"Look, I know how...moody I was around this point in time...my mum couldn't have picked a worse time to run into me, and that me has more reason to make an ass of himself than I did"

"Harry...you had plenty of reason to, as you call it, make an ass out of yourself" hermione pointed out, absently rubbing her hands where Hedwig had shown her Raptor qualities "And we did not handle the situation well at all. If Ron created who knows how many 'Ron the Death Eaters' out of Fourth year, I probably made...well maybe not death eater, but you get what I mean, during this summer"

"And I dug myself deeper" Ron suggested

"So relax Harry...maybe your surprise yourself"

Harry smiled weakly "Thank you, Hermione"

**The Infirmary **

**_Harry's eyes began to slowly open, revealing what appeared to be a hospital room, the electronics suggesting it was not Madam Pomfrey, or that Saint Mungos he had heard about._**

**_Looking over to the next cot, Harry saw Fern also waking up. On the ground pacing around him was Snuffles._**

**_Wait...Snuffles was in the hospital...that the Dursleys would have never brought them to..._**

"THEY COST MONEY!" Vernon huffed, not amused about what happened to him in this story

"...and lives cost more than anything" Emma quipped back

**_Something was definitely up._**

**_Snuffles jumped up to him, licking his face a few times in friendly dog fashion, doggy eyes looking at the door as it opened up...before doing the dog equivilant of a freeze. _**

**_Fern gasped as well_**

**_It was a person of great beauty, with long red hair and kind green eyes. Shapely and beautiful, yet with clear intelligence. A figure seen only in photographs...that never did capture her truly _**

**_It was their mother_**

**_"Mom..." Fern asked in a tone of voice capable of inducing tears into the sensitive "Is this...are we dead?"_**

There were in fact several sets of tears in the audience, including Molly, Emma, Ginny, Flitwick, Harry and Hagrid.

"...Poor things" Molly murmured

**_"Where's Andrew?" Fern seemed to be looking around, as if hoping her brother was hiding as Lily smiled sadly._**

**_"None of us are dead, Fern"_**

**_That killed the very emotionally charged mood, at least in the emotion of sadness_**

**_"Not dead..." Harry stated, before he saw his mother again..."Your not..."_**

"Oh boy..." Harry muttered. Time for a 'Harry the Death Eater' moment

"**_...Dead" Lily looked away "The body that gave birth to you, your sister and your brother, the body that died for you, the body that the Ministry probably buried in a publicity circus...is dead. But my mind...it was put in a cloned body, and continued to live..."_**

**_"THEN WHY DID YOU NEVER COME BACK FOR US!" Harry snapped, causing Lily to wince as she pointed to a window._**

**_The two very upset children, and Snuffles, stared out the window, and were puzzled as they saw the sky. _**

**_The sun...was blue._**

"WHY IS THE SUN BLUE!" Percy demanded "The sun is YELLOW!"

"Stars like the sun glow with different colors depending on the age" Hermione explained "Red suns are old, yellow is middle aged and blue is young. Of course, they exist for billions of years, so it's all relative..."

"And how do you know all that" Umbridge commented as Fudge felt some deja vu

"Muggles rule Astronomy, Bi-a..." Justin attempted to sound gangster...

"40 points from Hufflepuff for trying to sound gangsta" Snape quipped in a shocking manner as anyone who understood muggles gave him a very disturbed look "...I know things, dawg"

"Why are you talking like that!?" Umbridge demanded

**_"...Harry, Fer__n...this isn't Earth...it's not even the same dimension as earth. I've spent six and a half years trying to get back to you..."_**

**_"We're nearly 15, and you died when we were, like...15 months. It's been nearly 14 years..." Harry said darkly._**

**_"...I thought you'd be younger myself...but it seems like time flows slower here. For every day I have, you have a bit more than two days."_**

**_In his anger, Harry did manage to note that his mother didn't seem to have aged as much as one might expect_**

**_"We only just managed to re-establish the ability to travel back to your world...but by the time it was ready, Andrew was already de...de..." Lily broke down into tears._**

**_Harry looked unsure what to do, though Fern took rare initiative, and embraced their crying mother. _**

**_After a few seconds of conflicted feelings, he joined_**

"...I thought I'd be worse" Harry admitted "I mean, sure, I didn't just accept her from the start, but that seemed..."

"Love is a powerful emotion, and the most powerful of all magics" Dumbledore sagely said as Voldemort resisted the urge to scoff, 'love' did destroy him after all. "When one possesses love, your capable of doing things you'd never expect yourself to be able to do, particularly in forgiveness and tolerance. Do you think most people would be willing to change diapers after all?"

"Mental, that is not a sign of love" Umbridge scoffed

"So says the 50 year old virgin" Seamus hoped that was true, for his sake "I'm pretty sure Dean's evil stripper is more motherly than you"

"Emma Frost is not my..."

_**Snuffles, seemingly stunned for a while, also came over to rub against Lily's leg, as she pet him.**_

_**"Good dog" she said as if it was something more...**_

Padfoot was glad at least one version of him got it right

**_The trio of united Potter's, and friendly neighborhood stray, soon found themselves in a mobile conversation in a garden, which Neville might just call heaven _**

**_"...Succubus?" Harry questioned his mother as she finished explaining what exactly happened to her. _**

**_Lily unfurled her wings, had her tail come out, let out her talons and noted her pointed ears, flinching a bit as her children looked a tad unnerved. _**

**_"Yes...the bastards who took me wanted breeding stock. Didn't go so well for them, but there doesn't seem to be a way to fix it"_**

**_"Will we..." Harry began to ask as Lily chuckled._**

**_"Harry, this happened to me after you guys were born. Your perfectly human, you will never have to worry about having to avoid sitting on your tail or have to stop wearing backed shirts."_**

"...As if this school would let in demons" Umbridge snuffed "Still, a loss for my counterpart after all, she's bound to begin teaching at Hogwarts the next year with those two Potters"

"...If the school let in them, I doubt it would keep out demons" Snape pointed as the twins

**_"But ...Succubi...they're sex demons, right?" Fern asked as Lily didn't like where this was going._**

**_"...Well, yes"_**

**_"And you said that you didn't find a...new dad?"_**

"...Stepdads aren't bad" Dean huffed

"**_Correct...in the last six months I've had where I'm not focusing on overthrowing anyone, and in the six years before that, no man has replaced your father in any capacity, permanent or temporary"_**

**_"...But Succubi...don't they need sex?"_**

**_Lily was blushing a bit now, and was doing a little thing with pushing her fingers together in a manner Fern did at times "Well, you see...erm...well...you could call me...flexible in certain ways..."_**

As many people were paying more attention now, Harry paled.

"...Remus...was my mother, er..."

"Bisexual?" Remus asked in a different tone than normal "Hmmmmm, I don't know. I can't really ever say I ever saw her show active interest in females, but then again some people are obvious in attraction, like your father was to your mother...while others were more subtle. Is is possible, yes, but I can't say if it is true"

"Just think of it Harry" Luna added in "There could be a world where your mother lives and raised you and Hermione as brother and sister with Mrs. Granger after Mr. Granger was burned alive by Heliopaths"

"Burned by what now?" Mr. Granger questioned.

"Or maybe you and I were siblings if Daddy hadn't gotten away from those Lithuanians. Just imagine, you could be just as sane as I am"

The teachers and students tried to imagine a Lovegood raised Harry...and failed

"Or maybe even you and Draco could have been brothers if Lucius Malfoy was sent to prison and violently raped by Dementors to death and Mrs. Malfoy sought comfort from an equally stunning MILF. Draco could even be a productive member of society who would be willing to date Hermione...or maybe even Blaise Zabini"

Malfoy, Potter, Granger and Zabini alike all gave her astonished and disturbed looks

"I...AM...MALE!" really, just one mix up on his birth certificate... (What's a MILF?)

"Yes"

"AND I AM STRAIGHT! I LIKE BOOBS!"

"20 points from Slytherin for indecency" McGongall quipped

"Why don't you take points off Lovegood then!? That so counts as indecency!" Draco demanded

"...We make allowances for...special students" she explained.

**_Both Po__tter children were looking at their mother in shock, never really have expecting...that._**

**_Well, as the meaning of what she was suggesting filtered through them a bit, Harry blushed abit and Fern had a bit of a nose bleed._**

"...Isn't that a sign of being a pervert" Petunia scoffed "my counterpart was right, she is obviously a jezebel"

"Or maybe even a d..." Vernon began before a house elf fell on him.

"Dobby?" Harry questioned as the elf looked on from the out cold scrappy

"I am not Dobby Master Harry. Don't you remember me, I'm Tonto the uber awesome and all loved house elf...!"

"Tonto?"

**...Great, now Umbridge's book is now causing other world characters to be sucked in here. Tonto BE GONE**

A poof of smoke formed over said 'awesome' house elf, but the smoke cleared to still reveal Tonto.

"Puny immortal, I am immune to godly powers, ever since Cleveland...CLEVELAND!" the elf seethed as the Dursley box shimmered

**Well, you can't leave that box now...so try not to scar the alternate Harry Potter too much while I go get the net...**

"NET! NOT THE NET!"

**For those wondering, this very disturbed Elf is a Potter House Elf from Earth 062311 . He is revoltingly insane and is responsible for most of that world's great disasters: Krakatoa, Hildenburg, King Tut's tomb, accidentally created his version of Jack the Ripper, the Chudley Cannon's loosing streak, the Weasley's Poverty, Chernobyl, Twilight, perhaps even Justin Beiber. Try to ignore him...he's not right in the head. **

"I have elves?" Harry had no idea

"No, you don't" Dumbledore told him sadly

**_Absen__tly, Lily gave Snuffles a look that would take a dog year or two off his lifespan as she turned back to her children_**

**_"...Believe me, otherwise it would not be pretty" She admitted. According to Selena, who had managed to steal a book on the subject of Succubi health, extended periods without serious release could result in insanity, severe nymphomania, extreme mood swings, power loss and or death. _**

**_Survival won out over morals in that one_**

**_"MMMMMMM" a muffled moan rang out from somewhere underground._**

**_"...Does that sound like Un...Uncle Vernon to you?"Fern asked as Lily had a bit too amused a face_**

**_"Oh yes...them. I had a long talk with them, and they will never be bothering you again"_**

**_As her children looked at her alarmed, she raised her hands up "I didn't kill them or anything. Sure, I've had to get to where I am today, and thus able to reunite with you guys, but I don't execute people outside of battle. As much as I'd have loved to mount Vernon..." as fern gave her a horrified look that Harry did not share, she paled "er...wrong term."_**

"...You know, why is my alternate, horribly shy sister's mind so...guttery" Harry asked

"It is always the quiet ones" Tonto pointed out "Don't you know what kind of books the Ravenclaws read"

"WE DO NOT...THAT IS...!" Cho began

"Oh, I love R rated books" Luna smiled

**_"...We__ll, to put it simply, they are no longer in any position to hurt you again"_**

**_With the two still looking a tad unnerved about Vernon possibly being tortured (Though they imagined boiling water, not tentacles violating him), Lily broke the ice_**

**_"So, you guys like ice cream, right?"_**

**_At the strange looks on their faces, Lily frowned_**

**_"...Sorry, I'm a little rusty at parenting, being absent since you were just over 1...at least I'm not trying to burp you two" she joked._**

"...How true, mothering is not a science" Molly said with insight "No matter what books you read, who you listen to, it is something that you have to create on your own, over time"

**Meanwhile**

**_A little screen showed the little happy family in awkward reunion, inexperience on both ends as a male with dirty blond hair and a unhealthily thin form watched._**

**_"...The last of the regime is but me...the once lowly custodian who read psycology texts by night. My Incubus allure...defective enough that perhaps even the little girl could shake me off" he was not stable and thus talked to himself as if he had listeners. _**

**_"...No one person could reasonably expect to take a castle on their own...well in this world anyway. But I can't exactly grab Batman"_**

"...Batman vs my mother..." Harry was tying to picture it.

**_"...To overcome the fires that burned my people to the ground" he turned to spy a series of pods, engraved with names._**

**_"One must use the same fires"_**

**_The name on the first: Masaki Kurosaki_**

"Ichigo Kurosaki was being beaten up by that crazy me..." Neville recalled

"So, the mother of the guy with the sword..." Draco recalled, as the scene ended...only to start something else, the scene forming into that of space itself, actual space

**_...The books are causing interference, we are picking up a signal from another world. Please stand by_**

"Wait...what's going on..." Fudge demanded as someone's voice echoed

**_"I am the product of wars and suffering, a vessel of rage. I am power, yessssss, but I am more than that..."_**

Dudley recognized the voice, from that new T.V show he liked.

"Wait, that's..." he was about to say

"Hmmm, the voice sounds kind of hot" Tonks admitted

**_The voice then gained the form, of a somewhat familiar robot: but larger and with some plane elements_**

**_"I AM MEGATRON!"_**

"...that new Transformers show where they turn into animals" Dudley finished as Tonks began rocking on the floor.

"He's back...he's back...he's back" she was crushing on Megatron's new voice

"...She's an auror?" Voldemort questioned

"Hey, he's number 5, and your not even a number" Harry recalled as Voldemort snorted in fury

**_"Long ago, I was a gladiator in the pits of Cybertron, entertaining the masses: distracting them from the impending end of the planet hid from all. Bread and Circuses, I believe humans would call it in some dead languages_**

"The latin term would be Panem and..." Hermione began before sneezing

"SICKNESS! SICKNESS! GET THE BUBBLE!" Tonto screamed

**_"With some of my fellow gladiators, I rose up and overthrew the council that abused its power: leaders not worthy of being called a Prime. However, it was as I took over, I found out the planet was in it's final stages of death"_**

Several people were looking at Fudge

"STOP LOOKING AT ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Ignoring a problem, dead planet...see how that applies to you?" Moody snorted

**_"...There were possibilities to save it, but a great calamity soon befalled our world, the World Eater"_**

"...Unicron" Tonks looked more terrified

"Unicorn..." Draco laughed "Oh, how scary."

**_Unable to save our homeworld, my Decepticon troops followed me as I left, seeking out worlds in which I could harvest energy to possibly one day refurbish Cybertron, or perhaps just take over said planet and start over. _**

**_Eventually, our travels brought us to a insignificant rock...where I found the Autobots, a group of transformers who had left Cybertron before my insurrection: a separatist group led by the heir of the primes._**

**_A bot I would soon grow to loath: Optimus Prime. _**

"YEAH!" Tonks was now cheering

**_They had left in protest of the corrupt council, seeking to better other races and themselves with unity._**

**_They changed their operations after we fought for two straight years, my Decepticons seeking the energy resources that the Autobots were guarding: mostly renewable ones as these fleshlings had moved off most of their non renewable. The devastation and sheer xenophobia that the fleshlings faced caused them to take on the code 'robots in disguise' in the other worlds we found ourselves on over time_**

**_The planet we battled on blew up a few years later, the only survivors being a few children and prisoners...mostly from an annoying fleshling family named El._**

"El...as in Kon-El..." Dean caught that.

**_Our conflict eventually came to a divided world called Earth, home to fleshlings oddly similar to the Kryptonians we first battled around. They lived in three nations_**

Three flags formed in space: One a colored reversed Japanese Flag, the second a stripped flag with four white stars in its corners that vaguely looked like the American flag, and a final one that was a Sea Blue and Harry Potter eye green version of the Union Jack.

**_"The Federation of Mangan-Anima, the United States of Toonia and the Commonwealth of Literia. The former two being the most powerful, fighting over a resource rich continent called the Darklands. All while the Decepticons seek the Darklands as the heart of our new kingdom, and the Autobots, hidden among all three nations, seek to stop us from ever taking it"_**

**_The image of space vanished as Megatron was revealed to have been looking into a transformer sized telescope_**

**_"However...a greater threat may in deed be at hand"_**

**_The scene cut to a video conversation, with the head of Optimus Prime, having appeared earlier to the readers in a headshot._**

**_"A truce!?" Optimus was shocked to hear those worlds_**

As was anyone who knew how Megatron behaved

**_"It's not a ceasefire Prime" Megatron deadpanned "problems have come up, problems bigger than our war. You seek peace Prime, I know you. Any period of time that you autobots do not have to fight, you cherish. So I give you time, until the problem is dealt with, before I will continue our conflict. Have a good day"_**

**_The communication ended as Megatron turned to a red and white transformer who vaguely resembled a plane._**

"...Starscream" Tonks hissed

**_"...Starscream, prepare all fliers. Have all ground forces remain as defense, seeing as neither Fedaration forces" like Shinobi or Meisters, "nor State forces" like S.H.I.E.L.D "would not be willing to give us a break. And if the bearded fool puts his broken nose into our business, he may see an opportunity to unleash his house elf army on us"_**

"...House Elf army...bearded fool" Dumbledore mused. So, whatever world this was...did in fact have them in it, with giant robots, 'Kal-El' and Marvel stuff...with more"

**_"For what?" the flier questioned in a different voice than what Tonks recalled from her childhood._**

**_"The being that destroyed Cybertron, the being that most of you, being built after the fall, do not recall, but only I survived. The being who INSPIRED the legend of Unicorn, a downplayed version of this threat...has returned_**

"...That sound's ominous" Ron admitted as the scene ended

**Okay, assuming you review and don't flame this, these little scenes will A, help build the story with the fusion fall esc world. It has a lot of back story, and I want to see if I can avoid another 20,000 word chapter and B, by giving a intro to characters, particularly post 1995 characters, it helps give the HP characters more understanding of them. I can't have Justin be an expert on Naruto after all. **


	22. The Devil and Ron Weasley

I apologize, but I am going to be really busy with College orientation for the next few days, so I want to get something out. So, it will be a shorter one shot, as oppose to a properly long chapter, to avoid me rushing on the last free day I have and having to pay for it later in story. You should enjoy it though.

Er, maybe not shorter...but I couldn't risk blundering on a main story chapter

Oh, and by the way, this chapter uses some religious themes. I am not an expert, and it is showed comically. Do try not to be offended

Hakumen: Glad to see I can read the web vibes

Reisihn: You have the wrong idea. Ever here about Unicorns? They say their myth was based on recovered Narwhal tusks. So, you could say Unicron is the Unicorn, and the enemy here is the Narwhal, and Unicorn is the toned down version

Penny is Wise: Restored Legacy

Sora with a S: Glad to see someone thinks something good of Ron the Keyblade Hero

DigitalEmporer: Er...

Wolfey: Stay tuned

61394: Sure if you say where he came from, and it was strange...

Zangetsu: I'll have to see if the opportunity comes up. Most likely it would happen when a Naruto appears

Tobi the Clinically Insane; It is indeed just for this story. Sorry

**Hogwarts main Hall**

While Tonto was being chased around the small Dursley enclosure by Big Daddy Dursley, who wanted to strangle him but the elf avoided him in a manner that could be compared to Bugs Bunny and his rogues gallery.

The attentions of everyone else, however, were taken when Oliver Wood and Granny Longbottom fell from the sky

"Huh...weren't they here?" Luna asked

"They were?" that was news to Professor Sprout

**Our apolgoies. At some point, Mr. Wood and Granny Longbottom got sucked into a retcon inducing portal and trapped in a world populated by pony versions of type Enix characters, like Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth. But, they are back and the retcon is gone.**

"PONY SEPHIROPH" Oliver shivered

Also...while we try to figure out why you got a scene P.O.V'd by Megatron popped up, as it didn't appear to be an Omake, we're going to put the Lily feed on hold

"Really?" Harry questioned

Yes, really. But we have something charming to put on while we do the check over. It's a little short, and it's not really a true story like what you see with Harry the X-Man or Lily the Succubus, but it should keep you busy while we play around with seventh dimension mathematics and stressed polynomials

"What, a world where Mudbloods aren't the saints that Dumbledore deludes himself to think they are?" Voldemort scoffed

**No. Earth 062413 does indeed have a MuggleBorn Death Eater like squad, but hey, it's made up of survivors of the Muggleborn Genocide you caused there so I can't really say they are truly wrong. Well, at least until they tortured the Weasley Twins, but hey, they can't help the fact their pureblood, just as Hermione's political group can't help but have extremists who do not give breaks to pro Muggleborn Purebloods from the Genocide. **

"...Don't hurt us Hermione" Fred held his hands up

"We submit to your world order!"

Hermione rolled her eyes

**Instead, a little snidget from Earth 121812, a fused world**

"Fused what?" Harry asked as the Hogwart's hall shimmered into that of the Gryffindor common room, to a very rare sight.

Ron studying, surrounded with a general Hermione level of books

**_"...AGGHHHHHHH!"_**

**_And failing to study successfully _**

**_"Ron, screaming in agony will not do anything to help you" Hermione deadpanned_**

"I agree with myself" Hermione commented

"**_But...THERE IS NOT WAY THE PROFESSORS COVERED ALL OF THIS! SNAPE NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THE PROPERTIES OF ALLIGATOR GALL BLADDER..."_**

**_"He di__d" Hermione deadpanned_**

**_"And Professor Sprout never got to telling us about what happens when Man Eating Dandelions are grown using Dragon Dung"_**

**_"...She did"_**

**_"I remember that lesson" Harry spoke up from his own pile of books "The dandelions bit Seamus in the foot"_**

"...We had no such lesson" Seamus commented of his non bitten foot

"**_Harry...don't tell me you get all of this!" Ron demanded as Harry shrugged._**

**_"What can I say, sure I can't remember any of the History stuff, and Divination is a blank, but I recall a lot of the rest" _**

**_"...Why don't I?" Ron whined_**

**_"Because I'm used to having pick up as much as possible without written notes" see Dursley's "...Ron, trust me when your glad you didn't have to learn as I did" he then checked his watch._**

**_"Sorry, got to go. Angelina threatened to kill me if I don't get to practice" he said completely seriously as he began putting his books away_**

**_"No Harry...I'll put them up in your room. Angelina looked serious" Hermione told him as he smiled and ran, glad that he had given Angelina the firebolt to keep her from murdering him the last time._**

**_Damn Toad_**

Umbridge did not look amused

**_As he was left alone, with a book pile that seemed to loom larger over him, Ron looked ready to die. There was no way he was going to get all of this by the end of the year. He was going to get less O.W.L'S than the twins. His mother would kill him! Then he'd have to get a job cleaning the toilets of the Leaky Cauldron..._**

**_"I'D DO ANYTHING TO UNDERSTAND ALL OF THIS CRAP!" Ron yelled out loud "I'D GIVE UP MY PLACE OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM! I'D LET FRED AND GEORGE USE ME AS A GUINEA PIG! I'D EVEN HUG MALFOY IN THE NUDE!"_**

Draco paled "No need to go that far Weasley."

"Not without a camera" Luna chirped

"SECONDED!" Tonto shouted

"DIE YOU MANGY RABBIT FREAK!"

**WHACK!**

"OW! MY FOOT!"

"HA HA WALRUS!" Tonto taunted

**_"OH FOR THE HELL OF IT! I'D GIVE UP MY DAMN SOUL!"_**

**_"Did someone say soul?" a very deep, scary sounding voice resounded _**

**_Ron looked up as a burst of dark fire formed in the Gryffindor common room, forming the shape of a demonic, horned and utterly horrible being_**

"...Ron, did you just summon up...the Devil?" Lavender questioned in utter shock

"...Idiot" Augusta muttered

**_The fire dimmed away, revealing the form of the ultimate evil...of chaos incarnate_**

**_"Wait...your that Loony girl...Your the Devil!?" Ron stated as the fires was gone completely, revealing Luna Lovegood with a trident, horns, devil wings and tail, dressed in black leather._**

Everyone just starred, then looked at the non devil Luna, than at Devil Luna, then back again

"Oh, I'm not the Devil" Luna assured them "If I was, I'd have set Hogwarts aflame in my endless rage and had half the school eaten by demons already"

The response seemed so disturb people more at how serious it sounded

**_"It is always the one you least expect, who did you think the devil was, Snape?"_**

**_"...Not until I met the Toad" Ron admitted_**

Both teachers looked quite annoyed at that comment

**_"So, how about that soul you said you'd give up?"_**

**_Ron backed away a little "...I was kidding!"_**

**_"Don't lie to the Queen of Lies" Luna smiled "I know you are interested in the offer, so what about a friendly little wager. I'll make it so your have perfect grades in every O.W.L and O.W.L prep class..."_**

**_"Then you get my soul?" Ron finished as a fireball was thrown at him._**

**_"DO NOT INTERUPT ME MORTAL!" Luna sounded evil again, before she regained her tone "...And I will only take your soul, if you become jealous of Harry"_**

"...Jealous of...she's a year off on that one" Ron admitted

**_"Jealous of...The prophet is smeering him, he has at least two teachers who loath his very existance and half the school thinks he's nuts..." Ron thought it over "I can't think of any reason why I'd be jealous of him. I'll take your bet"_**

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! DO NOT ACCEPT DEALS FROM THE DEVIL! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" Molly ranted

"That so counts as cheating" McGonagall added

"...Lucius Malfoy's little point" Ron said weakly as they both glared at him

**_Luna smirked as she snapped her fingers "...This should be fun"_**

**Two days later**

**_Snape looked like he had seen a ghost. He seriously looked like he saw James Potter streak across his yard_**

Harry, Remus, Snuffles and Snape all flinched at the image

**_"I have your grades back" he said in utter shock "...And one of you managed to do...spectacularly. Better than ever before, and I checked the grade for all forms of dark magic, cheating and the slightest error..." _**

**_He gave Ron a piece of paper...a perfect O_**

**_Harry looked impressed, Hermione looked utterly shocked, Draco actually fainted._**

**_"Now, take your grades why I go check myself over for compulsion charms, again" he walked away as everyone but Ron got up, basking in the brilliant circular letter grade._**

**_This...was the greatest grade of his life_**

The Ravenclaws looked horrified at never getting an O.

**_"How did you..." Hermione held an E graded sheet in hand, seeing as it was O.W.L level and she had just gotten back. Harry had an A "...Ron" she sounded impressed_**

**_"What can I say" he joked_**

**_Of course, the entire scene was just floating in a perfect sphere, as Luna seemed to be conversing with another of equal power._**

**_"...So, I just want to make sure you realize that, while I will be messing with Harry Potter's life to get my new soul from the idiot red head, some reality warping mostly..."_**

"HEY!"

**_"...That he did not make a deal with the devil, and he is still on the fast track to heaven...oh he has that much karma that is supposed to go good for him on reserve...well hopefully Ronald should crack before I have to crown Harry immortal god king of the Milky Way Galaxy...Thanks Chuck"_**

"God is named...Chuck?" Fleur obviously missed something in the bible

"...My life is not that unbalanced..." Harry complained

"Yeah it is" Hermione deadpanned

**_As the sphere faded away, Luna began to contemplate _**

**_"How to get Ronald to be jealous..." _**

**The next day**

**_Breakfast_****_ at the Great Hall of Hogwarts was a smorgasbord of all the fattening foods that Purebloods gave themselves Heart disease with_**

"...We really could use a salad bar" Sprout commented

**_Ron was eating food with more gusto than normal, his streak of perfect grades greatly satisfying him, even with Luna giving him creepy looks from the Ravenclaw table._**

**_He had just swallowed his fifth cinnamon bun, when a owl streaked by him and landed by Harry. _**

**_".." Harry gave the owl a confused look as he removed the letter attached to it's leg, before it stole his bacon and flew away. _**

**_Opening it, he looked surprised._**

**_"...What's it say" was the closest translation to what Ron said with his mouth full_**

"RONALD!" ranted his mother

_**Harry still looked shocked, when the letter began levitating. It caught the attention of everyone, doing the impossible and stopping everyone's feast...even Ron's once it got about half way to the top of the great hall**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS MR. POTTER! GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK AS DONE A RE-INVENTORY OF YOUR STOCK, AND FOUND THAT YOU HAVE MADE HUGE RETURNS. YOUR FATHER'S INVESTMENTS IN THE FOLLOWING COMPANIES: MICROSOFT, MACINTOSH, NINTENDO, SEGA, CAPCOM, SCHOLASTIC, DISNEY, 20TH CENTURY FOX, LUCASFILMS, BRITISH PETROLEUM, DC COMICS, MARVEL COMICS, FORD, GENERAL MOTORS, MCDONALDS, A&W, SUBWAY, BURGER KING, THE NATIONAL HOCKEY LEAGUE, THE NATIONAL FOOTBALL LEAGUE, THE HOLLYHEAD HARPIES..." the letter kept talking, going on for five minutes to list successful and huge money making groups from pretty much all areas of the muggle and magical world "... LEAVING YOUR CURRENT BALANCE AT..."**_

_**The letter unfolded, and kept doing so until it hit the ground, revealing a hell of a lot of figures**_

Harry looked horrified at that much money

"...I don't think that much money even exists" Dan Granger commented

_**"HAVE A GOOD DAY!"**_

_**As everyone looked utterly shocked, Ron was fighting with himself**_

_**'**__**His gigantic cash reserve is at the expense of his parents and it just embarrassed him in front of the great hall in a far more public way than what he likes**_,_**His gigantic cash reserve is at the expense of his parents and it just embarrassed him in front of the great hall in a far more public way than what he likes...**_' Ron repeated to himself.

_**Meanwhile from the Ravenclaw table, Luna looked annoyed at the lack of an outburst.**_

_**"Oh poo" Ron wasn't supposed to have that sort of control**_

**The next day**

**_After that...incident, Umbridge tried to give Harry detention, claiming that the whole thing was a stunt. When Dumbledore confirmed it was real, she stormed out, probably to report to her master_**

**_Harry avoided everyone's eyes for the rest of the day._**

**_He was still doing so now, hiding behind a stack of pancakes_**

**_"Oh Harry, this is Hogwarts" Hermione assured him "People will be on whose breasts are bigger before you know it"_**

**_Ron had attempted to comfort Harry earlier, so now he was free to look at the Devil in Ravenclaw with a smirk, just asking her to try something else_**

"Idiot" Wood coughed

**_When four rings flew down from the ceiling and began circling around Harry. _**

**_"WE ARE THE RINGS OF THE FOUR FOUNDERS" said the bronze and blue ring_**

**_"YOU HAVE BEEN RECOGNIZED AS OUR HEIR" commented the brown and topaz ring_**

**_"WITH US, YOU HAVE OMNIPOTENT CONTROL OF OUR SCHOOL" instructed the green and silver ring._**

**_"DO KEEP THE MISCHIEF MANGLED" finished the scarlet and gold ring as they all attached themselves to the mortified fifth year_**

"...Did I just become the heir of the four founders?" Harry questioned in horror

"...How ridiculous...heir of the four founders" Snape scoffed

**_"DETENTION MR. POTTER, AND 500 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR DOING ANOTHER OF THESE DAMN STUNTS!" Umbridge hollored, as she found the points didn't change at all._**

**_"Huh...500 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!...10000 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR...INFINITE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR"_**

**_"Just go away" Harry muttered to himself about the annoying toad, as she vanished in a poof of smoke._**

**_All jealousy was not even present as Ron joined in every other student to cheer for the toad being gone._**

**_Even Luna was cheering, though she did wish Ron had gotten jealous...perhaps it was a bad call on her part._**

Umbridge was glaring at the unashamed students. They wished their Harry could do that

**The next next day**

_**Harry had it even worse**_

_**First, people kept harassing him to change the points, which he didn't want to do because that was like cheating.**_

_**Then, he accidentally got Snape mauled by fairies**_

Everyone laughed at that image

**_It was a good thing he could teleport anywhere within Hogwarts or her grounds, because no one would leave him alone. Everyone wanted him to find their missing homework, cause another professor to vanish or even one person who wanted Harry to hook her up with a teenage centaur_**

That inspired some disturbed looks. A randy, hung like a horse creature...it was bestality

**_That mortifying thought aside, everyone seemed to be watching Harry for what would happen next, when more owls dropped off a box for him. _**

**_"..." Harry began scooting away, as the box followed him. _**

**_"Oh for the love of..." Hermione shook her head as she cast a cutting spell to open the box up "Harry, it won't leave you alone, so take being the next king of England well..."_**

**_More rings flew out_**

**_"Heir of House Potter/Black/Peverell/Evans/Merlin/Le Fay..." many more names rang out as the rings all sought out his hand, with five rings to each finger, and even a few on his toes. _**

"...There are worse places for rings" Dumbledore admitted

_**Harry really did need new shoes anyway...**_

**_"CONGRATULATIONS MR. POTTER" the same voice rang out "YOU NOW POSSESS ALL OF THE ORIGINAL HOUSE NAMES OF THE WIZENGAMOT IN YOUR TITLE, AND BY MINISTRY BYLAW 36DASHOMEGAALPHAQUINTUSDASHT, YOU RETAKE EVERY SEAT IN THE WIZENGAMOT. YOU NOW ARE OFFICIALLY THE GOVERNMENT OF MAGICAL BRITAIN!"_**

**_As Harry just looked stunned, and everyone a tad terrified, Ron just barely managed to restrain himself_**

**_'...So what if Harry can now be dictator, those rings must hurt when he walks' though his insecurities and money based complexes_**

**_Luna smirked, he was just about to break...and she had the perfect knockout punch. _**

"WHAT THE HELL COULD SHE HAVE THAT IS WORSE THAN WHAT SHE ALREADY DID!" Harry demanded

**_Norris could perhaps save Ron, but he didn't feel like it_**

"I thought God was Chuck" Fleur questioned

**The next day**

_**The rings didn't come off manually, but thankfully like always, Hermione had a solution**_

**_A magic keyring, that held all the rings he got, even the founders ones. True, it had to stay attached to him at all times, but at least he could feel his toes and finger again._**

**_Of course, with his great power, came great responsibility. Quiet a few 'former' death eaters were now arrested, the DMLE seemed to take to his new semi despotism well_**

Amelia shrugged, a Harry Potter dictatorship was better than the idiots she had to work with

**_They got through most of breakfast with no new packages, allowing Harry to finally relax as he enjoyed his waffles. _**

**_However, not even waffles could save him, as a owl flew by, and dropped a seemingly normal vanilla folder in front of him._**

**_Harry looked at it for a few moments, as did everyone else, as he finally decided to open it, after all what could paper do? Coins and rings had set a high bar for horror after all_**

**_And so he opened it...and let loose a huge torrent of papers. They spun all around in a inreadable vortex, before setting down into an even pile in front of him. _**

**_Then the first one spoke_**

**_"ON THE DATE OF OCTOBER 31ST, OF THE YEAR NINETEEN NINETY ONE BY HUMANITY RECORDS, A.D, ONE HARRY JAMES POTTER SAVED THE LIFE OF ONE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER. THE LIFE DEBT WILL HEREBY BE REPAID BY MARRIAGE CONTRACT, ACTIVE NOW" _**

**_As a golden ring formed on Hermione's ring finger, Harry looked horrified, now it was ruining his friends lives. _**

Dan was glaring again

**_However, as Ron managed to keep down his teenage hormone fueled dislike of what happened, the second one recited it's content_**

**_"ONE THE DATE OF JUNE 15TH, OF THE YEAR NINETEEN NINETY THREE BY HUMANITY RECORDS, A.D, ONE HARRY JAMES POTTER SAVED THE LIFE OF ONE GINEVERA WEASLEY. THE LIFE DEBT WILL HEREBY BE REPAID BY MARRIAGE CONTRACT, ACTIVE NOW"_**

**_"...But...you can't be married to more than one person..." Harry said weakly as a ring formed on Ginny's finger_**

**_"YES YOU CAN IN THE WIZARDING WORLD! DON'T THEY TEACH THAT ANYMORE?_**

"..." Harry's head was against the table, oozing depressed aura. He was not going to survive this Ron torment. He could already tell Bill was glaring at him again

**_"ONE THE DATE OF FEBURARY 20TH, OF THE YEAR NINETEEN NINETY FIVE BY HUMANITY RECORDS, A.D, ONE HARRY JAMES POTTER SAVED THE LIFE OF ONE GABRIELLE DELACOUR. THE LIFE DEBT WILL HEREBY BE REPAID BY MARRIAGE CONTRACT, ACTIVE NOW"_**

**_"But...she's like...eight" Harry said weakly as the cute little Veela girl portkeyed in, with a ring on her finger_**

**_"I AM ELEVEN!" _**

"...No she isn't" Fleur commented

**_Ron sighed a bit, Harry hadn't saved anyone else, those other papers must be formalities to the contracts. Ha, take that Devil! _**

**_From across the hall, Luna looked a tad too amused, as the stack let off another name_**

**_"PER ANCIENT CONTRACT STRETCHING BACK TO THE FOURTEENTH CENTURY THAT SO FAR ALL MALE POTTER'S HAVE AVOIDED AFTER BEING SIGNED DURING A INCIDENT INVOLVING OPIUM, A CHINESE FIREBALL AND A FANCY URN, ONE HARRY JAMES POTTER AND ONE CHO CHANG ARE MAGICALLY BOUND TO MARRY, ACTIVE NOW"_**

"What...the...hell?" Cho questioned

**_As a ring formed on her finger, the paper stack continued to name virtually every attractive Hogwarts student who had no Y chromsome: The Patil Twins, the Greengrass Sisters, Susan Bones, Su Li, Tracey Davis, the Gryffindor Chasers, Lavender Brown and oddly enough Pansy Parkinson._**

"You are going to need some serious viagra master" Tonto suggested

"...I don't even want to know" Harry moped

"WHAT!" Pansy demanded in disgust

"...This feels a bit demeaning" Su moped

**_By the time the seemingly endless pile of papers listed off the entirety of the Holyhead Harpies, Tonks, Fleur, Draco's mom (Whose husband was now in jail) and Bellatrix (Who was to apparently have her mind rewritten), Ron had finally muttered 'lucky bastard' to himself.  
_**

**_It was supposed to be taken to be funny, instead he got set on fire and vanished along with Luna, everyone else distracted as Harry got married off to McGongall, who was apparently under a age increasing magical illusion._**

It was hard to tell who was more horrified: Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Harry, McGongall or the average bystander.

"Who would even consider that sort of crap" Narcissa demanded

**_Meanwhile in hell, Luna had Ron hanging upside down over a very dark chasm_**

**_"...I WAS NOT JEALOUS!"_**

**_"I'm the judge of what jealousy is Ronald, not you" Luna said with a humorless smile "So, what sort of torture do you want? The Beiber pit? The chili pepper cactus nude race pit? The endless infomerical pit?"_**

**_"What about the...let me go pit?" Ron asked weakly as Luna lacked any form of amusment_**

**_"CRUMPLE HORNED SNORCACKS! WRACKSPURTS! HELIOPATHS!" three horrible looking monsters formed alongside her: one with horns, another that was vaguely imp like, the final a fire monster "Take him...to the pit of endless Trigonometry"_**

**_A scream rang out from somewhere in hell, as the scene ended_**

**Good news, no virus or glitchwas detected, we should soon be able to go back to the regular...**

Prometheus began talking, but the area around them was suddenly replaced with that a laboratory.

**...I stand corrected**

"**_Magic is a tool for many things. Some good, others evil. But Magic is Yin, to a Yang. This Yang can be used for the same reasons, good or ill._**

**_Science can be used for great things: to bring people to the moon, to create a resource for all information, aka the internet, and to even make healthier foods. But, it can be also be used for cruel and evil things"_**

**_The scene then showed a tank filled with water, holding in it a form of a small child. The female form looked like any human really...save for one thing_**

"What the hell?" Draco asked in shock

**_The girl had wings_**

**_"Before I was born, a group of evil scientists wanted to find out if it was possible to blend the DNA of humans and animals. They created many, but most did not survive. But some did...like those of us who were made with 2% bird DNA. "_**

"DN what?" Fudge demanded

"The building block of life..." Dumbledore said sagely

**_"We were test_ _subjects for years...until some of us were set free..."_**

**_The scene shifted to a mountain range, where a blur flew past before landing on a mountain range. The form revealed was a teenage female, tall with brownish hair with sun streaks. She was tall, thin and looked older than her actual age. Two huge wings, larger in span than Hagrid was tall, the feathers brown and speckled with black dots. Her eyes were Hawk brown._**

**_"I am Maximum Ride" she took off again, flying into the distance where five forms were soaring "And we are The Flock."_**

**_From the ground, where details were no longer visible, Max was shown catching up with them, flying at broom speed easily. _**

"...She's fast" Wood commented with a cat whistle

"Prat" Angelina knocked him in the head "Get retconned again"

"**_We had just defeated those responsible for the School the created us, Itex (AKA, any plot after Book 3 is NOT CANON HERE UNLESS SPECIFIED), and we have no idea what to do next"_**

**_As she said this, a boy was watching them. He was pale, in a Voldemort like shade, dressed in an Armani tux. He had black hair, was slender, and had dark blue eyes. He looked maybe fourth year age. A limo was parked nearby, with the logo for a 'Fowl Enterprises' on it's door. A huge man was sitting in the limo, who looked like he could wrestle Hagrid. _**

**_"But I had no idea the fate of the world was at stake"_**

"That sounds ominous...and whose the kid?" Harry asked as the chapter ended


	23. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen: Part 5

ShadowDigital: You know, I have never read the bible, yet somehow it is my understanding lying is the nature of the devil? Tricking, cheating...well you see the problem with being annoyed that she 'didn't play fair'. And hey, there has to be one good Ron, right?

TobiTheClinicallyInsane: It only exists here

Poarter: It will only get better, my friend. Some other characters are going to show up: the next scene will set up their appearance, and someone who I'd hope to be Harry's adopted mother some time down the line

Zangetsu: Bleach does exist in the next world, so it is possible. Though at the very minimum, the Sword of Gryffindor there will have a special past...

Flashdevil: Be patient, and yes in the world of Devil Luna, Chuck Norris is God

Vent: The only Megaman I've seen is the original and Nt.

SonicTheHedgeWolf: I'd have to wait for the right time

Oh, and by the way, are any of you tropers? I was thinking of making up a T.V tropes page for this story, but I will only do so if at least one other person agrees to help make it.

**Now, at Hogwarts and it's displaced hall**

"...How the hell...who thinks that Polygamy...could possibly work" Harry exclaimed in a flustered tone of voice

"Well, you just kiss them both..." Ron began

"...There is more to relationships than kissing, Ron" Hermione deadpanned "Harry's right, polygamy is just asking for trouble"

"...My Harry handles it well, he has seven wives" Tonto spoke up as everyone stared at him in horror.

"WHAT!?"

"Do you want me to point them out in this room?" Tonto seemed quite willing to do that

"...Er, no" Harry weakly said.

"I mean, I can tell you how he manages it: his time management skills, his social lessons, his skills in..."

"Please, SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at the elf "I do not want to hear about some universe where the girls I know, if only by passing, are willing to be demeaned like that!"

"...Do you know what goes through their minds?" Tonto pointed out "For all you know, alternate Master, to get away from your request for me not to name one of your seven wives from my world, perhaps Bill and Fleur over there both have crushes on you and are willing to live in a threesome? Do you really know what other people think?"

Bill, Fleur and Harry all looked a little...ill at that thought. Luna seemed to find it interesting, even Ginny a tad.

"...With that...nauseating thought" Bill personally found the thought of lusting after someone Ron's age was kind of creepy, Fleur, while younger, wasn't as extreme. "er...Prometheus, resume programming...please"

**Ah, mortal politeness. I never get that back home**

The scene began

**The castle**

**_Harry and Fern looked at the great spread before them, looking as fine as anything ever served at Hogwarts, but somehow even more alluring to their tastes than anything made by house elves_**

**_Lily, with a stereotypical motherly apron on, smiled "While the last thing I really cooked for you was baby food, I think this will do. Shouldn't taste like processed carrots at least...so dig in"_**

**_As the feasting began, the two Potters could say without a doubt, that it was the best meal of their lives. Their sounds of joyful tastes was uplifting to their Succubus Mother_**

The Weasley children had to agree with the Potters there. No matter how good the food at Hogwarts was, there was something about making food with love, and motherly love at that, that was just...better

Hermione, while she did love her mother...her father was the better cook in the family. She could understand the sentiment though

Neville frowned. His Grandmother's food sometimes...was like that. But then again, she was old enough to not really enjoy cooking

Luna missed that feeling from food

_**This emotional high for Lily however, had a equally extreme fall**_

"Oh come on...fate is supposed to hate ME! Not my mother" Harry exclaimed as Promtheus added his own two cents

**The Fates are bitches to everyone. You, Naruto, Tenchi, Peter Parker...I need not elaborate further**

**_Night had the sounds of screams _**

Harry flinched. This was not going to be fun for him

**_Lily burst out of her bed, the sleeping bodies of Kushina, Sally and Selena visible under the blankets. _**

Cormac began making cat whistles...when he slipped off the Gryffindor table, knocked his head against the floor and loosing all consciousness

Harry whistled innocently as everyone looked his way, it was accidental magic after all

**_While the castle was mostly soundproof, mothers had a magic sense for their children's distress_**

**_Using magic to quickly down a nightgown and slippers, Lily silently exited her bedroom, and made a dash for her children's. _**

**_Most of the rooms in the castle that weren't already occupied were low on the priority list to fix up: getting to their children was more important to Lily and the others than removing the smell of the old owners wine, debauchery and other habits from their rooms. _**

**_So there was only one room available for both children, separate beds of course. _**

**_Said room was where Lily burst into, to see her children, while clearly asleep, wraithing as if in a nightmare. Screams of "no" and other horror were peppered in for good measure_**

Harry looked away from all the concerned looks he was getting

"THIS BETTER NOT BE FILLER...OR IF IT IS FILLER IT BETTER BE GOOD FILLER!" Tonto snapped "SHIPPUDEN OR SECOND ORIGINAL DUEL MONSTERS! ANY BLEACH FILLER AND I'M GONNA HURL. DREAMS ARE NOT GOOD SIGNS, NOT GOOD SIGNS"

"...Do we want to know?" Lucius asked the big question on everyone's mind, as Harry was glad the Elf distracted everyone with his...strangeness

**_Lily looked rea__dy to wake them up, but frowned._**

**_She had gotten some memories from Harry that showed that this wasn't the first time in recent days he had had a nightmare, same with Fern. If she woke him up, it really wouldn't solve the problem._**

**_That could only be done, by dealing with it head on, good thing that magical dreams, and magical twins, were closer than muggle dreams and twins. They shared dreams..._**

**_Her tail emerged from her backside and slithered itself over to Fern's left ear_**

**_So it was a one stop trip, to a good nights sleep for her children_**

"...Really?"

"Magical Twins are closer than normal?"

"Sharing dreams?"

"...MAKES PERFECT SENSE!" as one set of twins spoke for one another, the Patil twins exchanged looks

"...What number am I thinking of?" Parvati tried her sister

"...Your not. You used that as a trick question"

"...Okay, that's creepy"

**DreamWorld**

**_A few second later, Lily was diving through Fern's subconsciousness, seeing scenes flash by that were unique to Fern's perspective, and thus lacking from Harry's_**

**_Dudley ripping apart the doll she found in a dumpster near Number 4, laughing_**

**_The gang of Privet Drive Delinquents, led by Dudley, throwing an ice ball at her, knocking her in the face and giving her a nasty cut_**

**_Some 10 year olds at the muggle school calling her ugly, as Dudley laughed_**

"...Why does it seem worse to see a girl get abused mentally like that than a guy?" Harry had to wonder

"Because guys are tougher?" Seamus suggested as Ginny and the Gryffindor Chasers glared at him

"Double standards" Hermione frowned

"That boy is a little psychopath in the making" Dan commented of that Dudley. He did catch, though, that their Dudley seemed to realize he was a bad child and wanted to change.

The parents, however...in a just world they'd be locked away

**_These scenes made Lily angrier than normal, and the nightmare she landed in did not help_**

**_"HOW MANY MORE OF YOUR FRIENDS SHALL DIE AS YOU WATCH, AVADA KEDARVA!?" tied up to a wrought iron fence, Harry and Fern were forced to watch as a scarier Voldemort, if barely defined on his right side, but still scarier than normal strike a dream version of Hermione with a killing curse, her corpse joining that of Remus, Snuffles, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Hedwig and at the very bottom, Andrew. _**

"...Do you really have dreams like that?" Ginny asked Harry in concern.

His silence was worth a thousand words.

"...Note to self, when this is over, hire a therapist for Hogwarts who is not Snape" Dumbledore commented to himself.

**_DreamVoldemort waved his hands, as a dream Susan was now kneeling execution style beneath his wand "Time for Number Nine to die...oh wait isn't 11 more appropriate, seeing as I killed your_** parents..."

**_"Your math is off" he turned to have Lily, in full Succubus mode punch him in the face, her claws out. The dream terror rolled to the ground, clutching his face. _**

**_"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE LORD VOLDEMORT! I AM ALL POWERFUL, ALL FEARED..."_**

**_"You may be powerful in the real world, but this isn't. This is a dream, where my Succubi powers give me omnipotence" the dream shifted from a graveyard with fresh corpses, to a pink and bubbly paradise that was painful to Voldemort, and somewhat nauseating to the male gender. _**

**_Lily snapped her fingers as stuffed animals began rising up from the ground below to slowly entomb Voldemort, causing his very body to steam as if the touch of cute fluffiness was painful to him. _**

**_"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY STUFFED ANIMALS!" _**

**_"Your not in charge here Tom, I am. Now, GET OUT OF MY BABIES DREAMS!" _**

**_Completely entombed in Beany Babies, Voldemort let out an inhumane scream and blew up, small tendrils of his dust spiraling away. _**

As many people shivered over the scream, Harry frowned.

That scream was like the diary, almost (A/N Yes, Lily did just destroy both of their Horcrux's with beanie babies...)

**_"...Mum?" Harry spoke in such a tone that was relief filled, yet heart breaking. Like a child who found their mother after getting separated in a grocery store. She ran up and hugged both her children, after retracting her claws of course, tears streaming down from their eyes. _**

**_"Mommy's here, and the nightmare is gone, forever" she promised them as she snapped her fingers, and changed the dream from Willy Wonka's toy Factory, to a Quidditch World Cup stadium, with her children dressed in Britain's robes._**

**_"Now, I do believe you two have a game to win?" she pointed them in the direction of a happy dream as both of her children cheered and flew off on a pair of brooms that went at sonic speeds into a cheering crowd._**

**_Now, she did manipulate them a tad there to fly off like that...but she needed to sleep too. While they may be dreaming, she was wide awake. _**

**_She was about to leave, when a slow clapping filled her space in dreamland, now in the form of the sides to the Quidditch World Cup stadium._**

**_"My my, what a cute little scene" out walked a duplicate of herself, though dressed differently. As oppose to a conservative nightgown and slippers, she was dressed in a Scarlet and Red Corset, a red thong, fishnets on her arms and legs and gold boots. Her Succubi parts were out in full force, and she was tanner than Lily. Her eyes...they were not the green that people knew so well, but gold with slits. Her hands were clenched, as if holding something _**

People tried not to stare at Lily 2, seeing as Harry had knocked the last guy who did out.

What was going on? Why were there two Lily's

And why was the second one dressed like a fusion of Lily and Emma Frost?

"What a skank" Umbridge commented, as multiple streams of magic collided into her.

Everyone was treated to Umbridge running around on fire, covered in boils, growing Impala horns on her calfs and a whole other mess of freaky for a good few minutes

"**_Who are you, and what are_ _you doing in my children's dream!?" Lily 1 demanded as the other her laughed, before opening her hands to let a bit of Voldie dust spiral out and fly into the arena._**

**_"Really, must you be so extreme? Voldemort may be a 70 year old virgin, but that tongue isn't worth getting rid of" she commented as Lily prime glared at her "As to who I am, I am you"_**

**_"...Unless this is that fantasy James had that he admitted to while drunk, no your not" Lily deadpanned _**

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Poor James had a week on the couch when he showed that he bought those for her" Remus chuckled as Harry looked ill

_**"I am what you should be, you with your new instincts given life. I am the living embodiment of your Succubi self"**_

_**"...Can't say my instincts have decent taste" Lily commented over the other her "Now, I don't know why your making yourself known now, but I'm leaving, and considering your me, your leaving too" **_

_**With lightning fast reflexes, instinct Lily used her tail to grab real Lily's arm and drag her right into her face, looking somewhere between pissed off at her real self, or wanting to kiss her**_

_**"You could be doing so much more, doing so many more..."**_

_**"And end up the same monsters I helped dispose of, no thanks"**_

_**"That's the problem my dear" instinct Lily brushed a strand of hair out of her main conscious self "You are a monster, after all what human has these" she stroked Lily's wings**_

"...That is just creepy, yet hot" Seamus commented, as he slipped out of his seat, which then exploded.

As everyone gave Harry another look, he held his hands up.

"Hey, I didn't blow up the chair"

"I want to take points, but I find myself without the desire" Snape commented

I**_nstinct Lily snapped her fingers, as the dream began to change_**

**_No longer were they at a Quidditch World Cup. Now..._**

**_The place looked like a harem from a Turkish Palace, complete with harem benches, pools of water with little waterfalls and guards who looked like Eunach versions of Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom_**

Discretely they protected the part of the body those versions of themselves lacked

Hannah just as discretely gave Instict Lily (or perhaps Hollow Lily, not that she is but part of her basis is in fact Ichigo's Hollow) a look of anger and hate

**_"You may_ _choose to make your children aware of your change in dream locals, but I don't have to" Instinct Lily commented as she vanished, as more people began to form up in the harem_**

**_"Hello mistress" she turned to see...Snape in a Loincloth_**

Everyone in the room looked physically ill at the image, even Snape. For all you non Snape Fangirls (or boys) reading this, be glad the author is skimpy. For his fangirls or boys...well I just don't see the fanservice potential. His snark on the other hand...I appreciate

**_"GO AWAY!" covering her eyes from the pain of the image, she caused LoinSnape to vanish, opening her eyes to peace and non mental scaring _**

**_But in five seconds, he was back in a skimpier loincloth, with similarly dressed maruaders_**

**_"Na na na" her instinct self teased from seemingly everywhere_**

"...Okay, I want Voldemort back: that Instinct Lily is far more disturbed" Harry exclaimed as everyone seemed to agree

Though LoinPettigrew was rather...damaging to the naked or clothed eye

**_With a frown, Lily left the harem room with a poof, only to end up in the pool, with a trio of muscular Rugby players in speedos swimming around her_**

**_"Don't you learn?" her other self commented "I'm in control here...just relax, and have some fun"_**

**_Lily prime looked down to see she was now in a string red bikini_**

**_"I am not having sex in some perversion of my children's dream world!" Lily snapped as speedo wearing Beetles appeared on the side of the pool. _**

"...I haven't had that dream in a while" Emma commented of the Beetles in speedos

"And how long is a while?" Dan asked with some concern

**_"Oh yes...good point" Pervy Lily added as the harem bath vanished, only to be replaced with a circular room, the walls being completely of mirrors, the bed red and heart shaped. The bed was surrounded by candles._**

**_"...Where does my subconscious even get these thoughts?" Lily had to ask herself_**

**_"...Oh, you don't need to know" her other self commented "Now then, about your children..."_**

Harry and everyone paled even further "What...what in the hell is that evil Lily suggesting!" Harry demanded

"Nothing that would let you sleep at night" commented Dumbleodre

**_Lily paled, she really didn't want to look, she knew if she did..._**

**_A flower bulb of solid steel formed around Lily._**

**_"Oh come on, don't be like that? Our name may be Lily, but don't close up in the darkness" the steel began to open up a bit "Come on out, have some fun..."_**

**_"__NO!" the steel flower closed up fully again "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR ACTING THIS WAY, BUT YOUR NOT ME!"_**

**_"Oh, but I am you. I'm based on your darkest desires, your darkest feelings? And if you truly think that what's beyond this bulb is beyond you...then why are you scared to look?" Instinct Lily pointed out as real Lily's eyes widened in horror_**

**_The horror, though, did let her finally escape the dream world. And no sooner did she escape it, that she fled from both_**

"...What just happened?" A first year didn't get it

"Well...it just proves that Potter's are infailiable, disturbed" Umbridge commented

"What freaks..." Petunia began

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Harry said with great anger, accidental magic flaring up again.

"100 points from..." Umbridge began as the magic acted up with the universal barrier, causing Umbridge to suddenly vanish, along with Petunia

"THE WICKED WITCHES ARE GONE!" yelled out Tonto

"...I actually know that one" Arthur cheered for the reference

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE UNDERSECRETARY POTTER!" Snapped Percy

"AND MY WIFE!" Added Vernon

**Peace. They just got sent to the Puppet Dimension...you know the Sax Potter, Nudist Dumbledore, Squash Neville thing? I can grab them and put them back here quickly...**

Both of the hated ugly female characters returned, but shivering like asylum residents after just 20 seconds in the Potter Puppet Pals world

"...It can only be an improvement" Snape commented of their silence and mental scars

**_A bit later in the night, we find Lily crying on the side of a cliff, sorry for herself and all that emotional mess, as a series of footsteps approached her._**

**_Hunched_ _over, Lily didn't respond as Kushina sat down next to her, ninja's were not deep sleepers after all_**

**_"...How much did you see?" Lily finally managed to talk over her self pity as Kushina frowned_**

**_"All of it. And this is where I give you the 'Snap out of it' talk" Lily gave Kushina an incredulous look_**

**_"You saw everything that happened in there. That...even if those instincts don't act like I do, it was still my instincts. There is a part of me that would want to..." she looked ill and sick now_**

**_"...In even the most reverent of priests, rests the desire to kill" Kushina said sagely as Lily looked at her in surprise "Everyone has the desire to kill, to steal and to have sex, consensual or otherwise, with any other human, or non human for that matter. However, in nine hundred and ninety nine sentient beings out of a thousand, we have the control not to act out on these thoughts. I come from a place home to clans of ninja capable of forming into giants and squashing all who offend, of breaking into the minds of everyone, to use their eyes to steal everyone else's hard work for their own...and I can think of more examples if you want them. But, most don't. The ones who do, are psycopaths, sociopaths, or just disturbed. They don't have a sense of right or wrong."_**

**_She placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, as she looked into her eyes_**

**_"A person like that wouldn't be sorry about themselves over what they saw. If your still worried about something happening, just don't get intoxicated, don't suddenly have a abstinence phase that leaves you horny as hell...and no Potter will be harmed in that way"_**

**_Lily hugged Kushina, crying in relief _**

"...A most heart warming and philosphical point from the other red haired mother. Let's give a hand for Kushina" Dumbledore led a cheer that was of everyone who was pro Harry, and understanding what the hell was going on.

Aka, understanding the fear of incest going around

**_A few days later, when Kushina no longer felt the need to check Kushina for putting a chastity belt on herself_**

Narcissa hated those things...her father was an ass

**_"...Okay, now that you two are settled in" Kushina told the Potter kids "It's time for me to go to my kids."_**

**_Harry looked over to the large machine that dominated this room, with the portal "So...this is how you travel across worlds"_**

**_"Yes, Harry" his mother explained "The machine that took me away, and brought me back to you."_**

**_"How...how many worlds are there?" Fern asked her mother_**

**_"At least 4 besides this world: a world of Modern Magic, of ancient magic, of ninja and of gods" Sally mused "But, it's ninjas first" _**

"...Lee's world" Ron mused "...Wonder where Ulrich, Sari and Ahsoka come from...or that Doof guy..."

"Hopefully, we're never see that idiot again" Voldemort did not like Doofemsmirtz at all. Or Sidious. Or Vader. Or Megatron. Or Tobi. Or Aizen, definitely not Galbatorix...

**_"We can play tourist later" Kushina began pressing buttons on the machines controlling the portal "My children need me...to save them from a life worse than yours"_**

**_As Harry and Fern looked like such a thought was horrifying, the machine began sparking_**

**_"It's not supposed to be doing that" Lily said with concern as she reached for her wand to protect her children_**

**_When a huge burst of the light flashed from the machine _**

"...That isn't good" Dudley understated

**_..._**

**_Lily stirred, pushing herself up as the portal machine was still sparking. _**

**_It glitched_**

**_The damn thing had to glitch, now._**

**_Kushina would be so heartbroken, until the glitch was cleared up, she couldn't get to her kids..._**

**_Her kids..._**

**_She looked around, and only spotted three knocked out bodies. _**

**_And none of those bodies were her children!_**

Harry paled, where the hell did he go

As the scene ended, another one of those little trailer scenes began

**_"I was the constable of Che__ddar Village, and it was a nice job. Quiet, peaceful, my main worry being the occasional unruly Rooster" a female voice rang over a scene of a house in the midst of a burglary. _**

**_"Ever since crime took my family, I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps as a police officer, it was a truly fulfilling life. But, dreams have the bad habit of becoming a nightmare, even when you have only been gone for a day to get dental work the town over. _**

**_The scene shifted from a little blond girl, watching insidious shadows from a closet, to a church room where she was being restrained by a suited man, pale and sinister looking. She was older now, about Tonks age dressed in police get up, with heavily covered cloths, _**

**_"Ah, I thought I was missing someone from this pathetic little hovel of a town" the man said as he stroked her neck "Oh yes, how did you enjoy your reunion with your barber? The school teacher? Those cute little twins?"_**

**_"What did you do to them" the woman demanded "They...they aren't human..."_**

**_"Oh, my Ghouls. Yes, your the last person alive in all of Cheddar Village, Constable Seras Victoria" the man licked his lips, exposing his fangs "But for only just a bit longer"_**

"VAMPIRE!" Vernon said in horror

"...And not our kind either" Amelia mused "Different world...different vampires"

**_"What are you!" She demanded_**

**_"...He's scum to my kind..." said the most...powerful voice imaginable. Both vampire and hostage turned to the door of the church where in strode a tall man in red, with dark hair._**

**_"On this day" the voice of the hostage commented "I met a man who'd change my life forever..."_**

**_The man in red drew a pistol, smiling in a terrifying manner with fangs visible_**

**_"Alucard"_**

Most of the room's females were finding his voice, and looks, to be greatly alluring

**_As a towns worth of zombies charged at this Alucard, he took them all down with a rain of bullets before he aimed his gun right at the Cheddar Vampire, who held the Constable to his chest like a human shield_**

**_"SHOOT ME AND YOUR KILL THE GIRL TOO!" the vampire threatened as Alucard asked a single question_**

**_"Are you a virgin, Police Girl?"_**

"Why is he asking that at a time like this!?" Ginny demanded

"In muggle myths, vampires can only turn Virgins" Hermione was getting where this was going

"...Weird" Draco muttered

**_She blushed, before nodding rapidly in a panic, not sure why he asked that..._**

**_He fired as the scene went to black_**

**_"After this, as my dying body lay in the ashes of the vampire, Alucard gave me a choice. To die a human, or to live as a vampire"_**

**_The scene showed a red eyes version of the woman, now dressed in a military like tan uniform that was far tighter than her police wear, with a big cannon on her shoulders_**

**_"I, Seras Victoria, choose to live"_**

Most of the rooms male and female population was staring at her chest

"...Those are bigger than my head!" Fred exclaimed

"Does vampirism do that?" George wondered

"Good vampirism anyway, no sparkles!" Tonto shrieked

**_She fired the cannon, as a huge explosive flew the length of a rugby field to strike down an advancing army of robots. _**

**_"Normally, as the newest member of the Hellsing Organization, I'd be fighting vampires. But in this case, Alucard and myself were assigned to fight something else..."_**

**_The robots, child sized and white, but covered in covered little knobs, moved on despite the explosions from Seras's gun "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_**

"DALEKS!" So exclaimed most muggle away people int the room

"What?" Ron wasn't sure he got it

**_Alucard, meanwhile, was covering a few hundred of these robots in shadowy tendrils, snapping them in half as Seras provided long distance support. However, two popped up behind her_**

**_"EXTERMIN..." _**

**_She threw her cannon up into the air, not wanting to damage it, as she used both of her hands to smash the little things apart. As the gun fell back to earth, the scrap that was once a Dalek collapsed to the ground below as she continued to fire._**

**_"These Daleks were a worrying sign, you see..."_**

**_"T.A.R.D.I.S?" Seras and Alucard were now talking with a old man with a long beard, a wooden staff and black and white robes "What is a T.A.R.D.I.S, Yamamoto-Sama?" _**

**_"...Admitably, it is not quite your territories, but it is a real problem" the man began "As you know, our Kingdom's war with the States is ongoing over the Darklands. As of late, we have had a slight edge, but the T.A.R.D.I.S may have tipped the scales. The T.A.R.D.I.S is a machine capable of traveling across space and time. It can go from world of the living, or undead in your cases, to side dimensions, like the Soul Society your in now or the Phantom Zone"_**

"Soul Society...that isn't Doctor Who...who is the old guy?" Justin questioned

"...He scares me" Dumbledore commented of Yamamoto

**_"Normally, it is piloted by an observer of all things, but recently it has taken damage, allowing for tears in space and time to open up across the three nations as the device malfunctions" Yamamoto held up a image showing an image of a 12 year old monk with blue arrow tatoos _**

**_"In the old days, when the States were divided into four nations, there was a being called the Avatar. This line ended in my youth, but the temporal tears have allowed one to enter our time with his allies, and into S.H.I.E.L.D care. This being can control Earth, Fire, Water and Air to a degree even I would not want to face"_**

**_"So, he's a State Superweapon...and I take it his allies aren't push overs?" Alucard questioned_**

**_"Indeed vampire." he held up another image, showing a slightly Inuit looking girl with dark hair "And we have rumors that this being is the second Avatar to slip into our time line"_**

**_"...Are those two and the Dalek infestation the only tears so far?" Seras asked as the man looked grim_**

**_"Two portals opened up, in the Commonwealth. One from a possible future, the other from the past. The Girl on Fire, and the half brother of Godric Gryffindor, have entered the timeline"_**

"THE BROTHER OF THE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!?" Dumbledore exclaimed. This could be interesting...that was not present in their world.

Who could be his brother...

".**_...Ah Godric Gryffindor" Alucard recalled "I remember killing him"_**

"WHAT!?" so exclaimed the room's Gryffindors as the scene ended

**Oh, and fans, one more thing as you digest that the next world as Hellsing, Bleach, Doctor Who, Avatar, Hunger Games and more in it.**

**See, in case you haven't picked it up yet, the next story is based on my last promo: the Fusionfall one. However, it is altered a bit. One of these ways is in the fact that each nation (one based on Western Animations and Comic Books, another on Anime and videogames, and the third, Harry's, on books, has similar geography to the fusionfall world, though the Darklands are shared**

**So each world has it's own Downtown, its own Suburbs and its own Wilds**

**Now, while my current plan is to use a slightly altered version of the Fusionfall world as it is for the Western Animation one, the Anime and Literature ones need to be designed. While I am still adding in characters for the Literature World, and thus more spoiler, I give you, the Fans, opportunity to create an anime version of the FF world, using the outline of the promo from a few chapters ago (21 actually). (This chapter is already longer than normal to begin with.)**

**You have to have areas based on the following Anime or games, or at least incorporate their characters somewhere: Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Soul Eater, 1+ Yu-Gi-Oh, Hellsing, Rosario Vampire, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon and Final Fantasy.**

**Do help me a bit would ya?**


	24. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen: Part 6

Don't change that URL yet! Succubi Queen isn't done yet. We still have a bit to go in Season 1. The story will change over when I give you a REAL cliffhanger. Enjoy the Potter children in two worlds that brilliantly clash with Harry's home reality, and make him really think.

But, I can't help but notice that the review process on this story can be kind of wonky at times? I wonder if it is the time I post this story, or the fact that the last two chapters weren't my best

But, philosophy aside...you know I was nearly done with this story when my browser crashed. I lost everything written after the second Harry part here, and it was horrible. Though I feel as though the rewrite allowed me to make the second Fern scene, if more compact, better flowing, and allowed me to change the trailer scene. Artemis Fowl's just didn't feel right.

61394: As I said in the IM and the message above...

Firebender: ...Lesson learned I guess

The Poarter: A wrong Boy Who Lived might happen one day, but his parent's will not end up as 'Oh Bob is the Boy Who Lived. Whose Harry?' types. I find those stories nauseating

Anderfail: I sent you an IM about my points, but you have yet to respond.

Hakumen: haven't seen it and your see

**Now, to Hogwarts once again**

"...What the hell is going on with those histories" Tonks asked "What are they trying to say?"

As she asked that however, the shimmering color abyss revealed a set of three identical nations, bar the flags, forming a rough triangle in the middle between territories where a fourth, smaller continent floated. One of them glowed as the country was magnified, the States to be specific, as a list of data began printing out

_Suburbs_

_Sector V: The main base for a child led guerrilla movement. The oversized treehouse is somehow not commented on_

_Pokey Oaks North: Part of the Townsville suburb, this area of town is home to a local middle school_

_Pokey Oaks South: Home of the teenage heroines the Powerpuff Girls_

_Peach Creek Commons: a Cul-De-Sac perfect for children. Several families have recently moved here, including the Neutrons, Turners and Flynn-Fletchers_

_Bellwood: (replaces Candy Cove): the home suburb of famous hero Ben Tennyson_

_Peach Creek Estates: construction area in the Suburbs_

_Goat's Junk Yard: This junk yard may smell weird, but it is the perfect place to park your giant robot. _

_Foster's Home: This strange looking house is home to imaginary friends given life. It borders the line between science and magic_

_Genius Grove: original home area of Dexter, Boy Genius _

_Bayville (Replaces Eternal Vistas): a town in the countryside, behind it's quaint feel bubbles the poison of fear and hate_

_Xavier's Institute (Replaces Eternal Meadows): A academy for 'gifted youngsters', the fence is to protect them from an unfriendly world_

_Endsville: a suburban city shrouded in darkness. Fenton Works is one of the few beacons of light here  
_

_Nuclear Plant: The main power source for the Suburbs and Downtown_

_Habitat Homes: a school owned and operated by fosters_

_Downtown_

_City Point: Home to an old carnival, this location serves as the border between the towns and the city, and thus the perfect location for the Autobot underground base. _

_City Station: the transportation hub in the big City. A nearby building owned by Xanatos Enterprises has a castle on top guarded by cool Gargoyles that seem to vanish at night_

_Hall of Justice (Replaces Marquee Row): This marble hall is the earth bound headquarters of the Justice League, and is temporary hosting the Avengers after their mansion was destroyed by a Commonwealth/Kingdom missile attack_

_Townsville Center: mall complex in the former basement of a destroyed mall, kept that way for insurance reasons. Daily Planet located here  
_

_City Hall: Home of the only idiot that is willing to be the mayor of a city filled with super heroes and villains _

_Townsville Park: a nice park in the city, home to a zoo featuring penguins and lemurs_

_Orchid Bay: a coastal area of the city home to strange magics. Stranger still is a report of a humanoid red dragon in the area_

_Titans Tower (Replaces Bravo Beach): The young heroes of the Justice League have a public base, to hide their covert actions _

_ Morbucks Towers: Construction filled area of town. Daily Bugle located here_

_Mojo's Volcano: a oddly placed Volcano where the most diabolical villian Mojo Jojo resides with his monkey minion army. Doofemsmirtz Evil Incorporated is also located here, as is his new partner Gru_

_Baxter Building (Replaces Galaxy Gardens): In a garden like plaza resides the home base of the Fantastic Four_

_Tech Square: The center of Science in the States. Home to Dexlabs, Mandark Industries, Sumdac Systems, S.T.A.R Labs, Wayne Enterprises, Stark Industries, OsCorpect_

_The Factory (Replaces Steam Alley): one of the cities less than reputable areas. Home to drug users, hobos and the occasional reports of turtle ninjas. Their are rumors a factory located here is home to a secret_

_Offworld Plaza: Home of the States Space Program. Current home of famous hero Ben Tennyson_

_Wilds_

_Prickly Pines: once a thriving border town, it has been leveled due to the war_

_Camp Kidney: a forested retreat owned by Fosters home. A nice place to get away from it all_

_ Mount Blackhead: The child guerrilla movement has a base on top of this strategically located mountaintop _

_Camp Wawanaqua/ Leakey Lake A reality show once took place here_

_Acorn Flats: See above Prickly Pines comment, but replace with a camp like Kidney_

_Pimpleback Mountains: a series of mountains once part of an ancient city called Ba-Sing-Se. It's hidden gem mines can still be found here_

_ Haunted Ridge: Location filled with breaches into alternate worlds and dimensions. Saturday household located here_

_Twisted Forest: a forest home to a strange breed of trees that are heavily twisted_

_The Ruins: Ruins from the age of Bending_

_The Keep (Replaces Devil's Bluff) Home base of S.H.I. offshoot Providence _

_Devil's Canyon: an area south of the Keep used in military drills_

_Nowhere: a desert area that is a magnetic for the strange and unexplained. A farmhouse is the only civilization here_

_Wasteland (Replaces Area 51.5) This sea bordering desert region is home to a Decepticon Base_

_Really Twisted Forest: a much less explored, more dangerous Twisted Forest_

_Forgotten Falls: a lovely waterfall set in the depths of wilderness, home to an ancient statue of Avatar Aang, recently returned_

_ Monkey Foothills The closest area of this land to the Darklands, S.H.I.E.L.D has deployed a sizable force to this location to support the war_

_ Monkey Mountain: wild area that is controlled by Mojo Jojo and his allies_

"...Okay..." Harry wasn't exactly sure what just happened,

"GRRRRRR..." Voldemort saw the name Doofemsmirtz

"...Sounds like a interesting place" Dean mused, looking curious as the story continued

**Harry**

**_Harry stirred, feeling like he had fallen off a broom. His entire body felt sore, and he had several bruises on him. _**

**_What happened? There was that light from the portal machine, and then everything went..._**

**_The roar of a huge crowd interrupted his thoughts, as he actually got a look around._**

**_He was in a hallway dotted with a series of commodidty giving food counters: with labels for hotdogs, popcorn, soda and just about every other thing that you would see at a major sports complex. _**

**_While it's lighting and cooking methods hinted this was by no means a Quidditch Arena, Harry wasn't quite sure what sporting event this place was. Football? Baseball? Rugby...wherever that was played?_**

"Rugby..." Dan began before his wife gave him a look

"No...that doesn't really feel like a sports arena for soccer, wrong atmosphere" Dean the West Ham fan commented

**_Harry noticed to the sides a doorway that looked like it went inwards...perhaps to the sporting arena. It looked...outside if he read the light right._**

**_He had no idea if this was actually another world, but at least it seemed to have some things like his, if seemingly a bit more...futuristic. Not by much, but just enough that he thought maybe this was the world where Sally came from._**

**_If so, he thought as he walked through the door, perhaps this was where the Yankee's played?_**

"CURSES!" shouted Tonto and Vernon at the same time, before both glared at one another

**_He was dead w__rong._**

**_"ATTACK WITH POISON JAB!"_**

**_As he walked out into the sports complex, he found himself staring, among a crowd of seemingly thousands, into a open dirt arena, centered by a line based diagram of a round circle with a line bisecting it, centered with a much smaller circle. _**

**_Though Harry was more focused on the giant, purple monster with a arm glowing vibrant purple slamming said arm into some sort of pink and white cat creature with natural ribbon like features on its ears. The little thing was knocked about half the length of the field and crashed into the side wall of the arena, collapsing._**

**_"SLYVEON!" it was then he noticed two humans on the field. The one who just said the strange name was female, with brown hair, a white hat, blue blouse and red skirt. A yellow purse was slung on her shoulders with a pink clicker device on the strap. She looked about his age_**

**_The other human, who was behind the giant purple monster, was dressed mostly in red track clothing, with blue hair. _**

**_"SLYVEON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! NIDOKING IS THE WINNER!" Harry noticed a scoreboard, more advanced than any jumbotron he had managed to sneak a peak at from the Dursley's television. The faces of the two humans were just above six little boxes, showing images of the creatures. The 'Nidoking' if he was hearing it right was the fifth on the male's image, who was named Samuel, with four grayed images above it. Under the female's, whose name was apparently Leaf, 'Slyveon's image, which was fourth, grayed. "IS THIS THE BEGINNING OF A COMEBACK FOR SAMUEL! CAN LEAF PULL IT BACK TOGETHER!?"_**

**_Harry watched in alarm as Leaf took out a red and white ball and somehow used it to shoot a red beam of light at the fallen 'Slyveon', turning it into red light and sucking it into the ball, which she then clicked a button to shrink._**

**_"You did great" she sounded remorseful, yet at the same time like the game was not over. She pocketed the ball, and took out another_**

**_"GO, VAPOREON!" _**

**_The ball flew into the air, before opening on it's own and releasing a stream of white energy that hit the ground and formed into a similar creature in size to Slyveon, but Blue with an Aquatic tail, a ridged back, a white frill, yellow radar like ears and no tassles. _**

Hermione stared at the scene, her eye twitching

"...My S.P.E.W senses are tingling" Ron shivered

"...That...that...that world..." Hermione began

"Good thing I set up those bleep wards around the First Year seats" Dumbledore muttered

"What wards?" Umbridge, who seemed to recover fast, demanded

"What the BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPINBLEEPIN BLEEP..."

Hermione was getting on a really nasty tirade, using swear worlds that were mostly forgotten, really obscure or unable to be written.

"...BLEEP BLEEP REALLY BLEEPED BLEEP BLEEP..."

Ron was looking horrified, Molly looked ready to faint, Fred and George were taken notes, Moody looked impreesed

"...BLOOPEN BLEEP BLOOP BEEP BLEEP SO BLEEPED IT CAN'T EVEN BE THOUGHT OF..."

"Silencio!" McGongall muted Hermione "...May it be noted that, while I find the idea of having animals fight to the death, swearing like a sailor is not. I hope you didn't learn all those worlds at Hogwarts"

Emma gave her husband a look

"What, how was I supposed to know that she picked up words from my naval buddies...she was asleep and 3 months old!" Dan rose his hands up in defeat

**_"USE HORN DRILL!" Nidoking's horn glowed as the giant behemoth charged_**

_**"Counter with Hydro Pump!" from Vaporeon's mouth let loose a huge gush of water, far more than the little thing really should have, as it collided into the horn**_

_**What sort of world was this, a world where magical animal fighting was their Quidditch!? Harry didn't know what to even think about this place**_

_**He hoped his sister, if she didn't land here, was somewhere...saner**_

**Fern**

**_The young Potter female was staring up into space. _**

**_True, while the world she was in did not have animal based blood sports..._**

**_But the fact that the Moon had a Serial Killer like grin and blood in it's mouth was horrifying._**

"...I officially want to go back and fight with cute animals" Draco said weakly

"I think that the moon might have eaten Apollo 11" McGonagall commented. As everyone looked at her, she pointed out "I'm old"

**_Fern blinked a fe__w times, but the moon still looked like it was being possessed by Voldemort._**

**_"Okay...where did I end up" she muttered to herself as she looked around._**

**_Her brother wasn't anywhere to be seen, nor was her mother. _**

**_It was just desert everywhere, though she did see some light in the distance. _**

**_Considering that the only other option was either star at Voldie-Moon, or go and possibly be eaten by a Chupacabra or something..._**

"What's a Chupacabra?" Draco asked

"A goat sucking monster said to be the bane of Mexico" Dennis pointed out with fear

"Is it one of yours?" Petunia questioned the magicals in disdain

"...I've never heard of it" Hagrid admitted "Headmaster, sir, can I go to Mexico to look for it when we get out of here"

"You used up your vacation time Hagrid" Dumbledore joked, not wanting Umbridge to start going on about something. While pointless, he had a low toad tolerance right now

"Ahhh"

**_The c__i__ty couldn't be all that bad, even if it was Las Vegas. At least it would have water_**

"...Ah, Las Vegas. I went there once" Remus said wistfully

"For what?" Snape deadpanned

"...I can't remember, though I had to get rid of a tattoo a week later" He admitted as everyone looked at him in shock "What, there was a chocolate festival at one of the Casinos!"

**Harry**

**_Nidoking was overwhelmed by the water burst and collapsed to the ground_**

**_"And with that Super Effective attack, Nidoking is knocked out!" Nidoking's image was grayed as Vaporeon looked pumped_**

"Knocked out...not dead" Daphne caught "So, none of those creatures are dead"

"It still isn't right" Susan spoke up, seeing as Hermione was still muted

"Yeah, but it isn't quite as gladiatorial as she thinks" the Slytherin pointed at everyone's favorite bossy know it all/sex goddess

**_Samuel returned the Nidoking to the ball like device with a frown "Your persistence is noted, but it is futile. You and I both want the same thing, being allowed to advance to the qualification battle to the Champions Division. However, I'm afraid you are not capable of succeeding, but I AM!"_**

"...These people think and talk weird" Ginny frowned

"They must be dubbed then" Tonto suggested

"Dubbed?" Harry had no idea what that meant

**_"GO, MACHAMP! END THIS!"_**

**_From the last ball, Samuel let out a huge humanoid creature, gray with four arms, frills on its head, a wrestling belt and black briefs. _**

**_Harry_ _officially did not understand these things at all. _**

**_"THUNDERPUNCH!" a burst of static electricty covered the lower left arm of the multi armed giant as it charged at Vaporeon._**

**_"Protect" Leaf told the blue cat creature as a solid dome of green energy formed around the critter, blocking the impact of the punch_**

**_"Now, Scald!" Leaf commanded as Vaporeon let loose a get of burning hot water, if the steam was any indication, right onto the Machamp, causing it to recoil in pain, red burns covering itself._**

Hermione looked horrified once more, and many others were further disturbed by the brutality of it all.

**_"Damn it, use Thunderpunch, two fists!" both of the upper arms of the Machamp were covered in electricty as they both slammed down onto Vaporeon with a resounding bang. _**

**_A huge plume of smoke formed up and cleared after about 20 seconds, revealing a struggling Vaporeon trying to stand up as a cringing Machamp._**

**_"Now use DYNAMICPUNCH!" the lower left arm glowed blue_**

**_"Vaporeon, use Protect!" Leaf called as Vaporeon tried, only for static electricity to cover her "Oh no..."_**

**_"And Vaporeon is paralyzed by the effects of that Thunderpunch, it doesn't look good..."_**

**BOOM!**

**_The DynamicPunch struck Vaporeon with power, forming a crater in the ground as Vaporeon lay in defeat at ground zero_**

**_"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Machamp is the winner!" _**

**_The crowd let out cheers as Vaporeon's image went gray_**

**_Leaf's hat shadowed her face as Vaporeon was returned_**

**_"You know you can't win" Samuel told her "I took out Espeon earlier in the match. Who do you have left? Glaceon? Umbreon? They can't win this for you. Just give it up and spare yourself the humiliation"_**

**_"And giving up is any less humilating" Leaf rose her face up "I will never give up!" she drew a pokeball_**

**_"Let's end this, Leafeon!"_**

**_A treeish brown creature, similar to the ones before, but with it's large ears and tail resembling large fern leaves, landed on the ground_**

"You know, those things are cute" Lavender commented of these 'eons'

**_"HA HA HA! A Grass type? Please, one Fire Punch and that thing is toast!, in fact, that's a good idea, MACHAMP!" all four fists were surrounded by fire as the Goliath charged at the little critter_**

**_"Aerial Ace" Leaf said seriously as Leafeon charged right at the fiery punches, than vanished_**

**_"WHAT, that thing can use Flying type attacks?" Samuel said in shock as Leafeon reappeared on the side of the fighter and quickly slashed it, causing the multi armed Pokemon to wail in pain as it's attack ended_**

**_"SUPER EFFECTIVE!" the announcer said to great applause_**

**_"Now, end this with Leaf Blade!" the tail of Leafeon glowed neon Green as it sliced across the top of the fighter's head, causing the Goliath to tumble to the ground, with it's eyes all swirly as Leafeon landed on it's chest._**

**_"Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Leafeon, the victory goes to Leaf of Celadon City!"_**

**_As the crowd cheered, Harry left in disgust. Hopefully, some part of this town was sane_**

**Fern**

**_"Maka, can you hurry it up. I'm tired from our earlier mission, and I'm sure you can wait on your Rose Hopper and the First Wand until morning" a boy who appeared to be the age of a third or fourth year, with white spiky hair held up by a gray headband dotted with buttons and sticks saying things like SOUL and E.A.T, wearing a yellow and black jacket with a cartoonish soul on his right breast. He had red pants, shoes the same color as his jacket, red eyes and, visible as he yawned, sharp teeth, yawned as he leaned up against a wall in a bookshop _**

**_"Soul, you know how popular J.K Rowling's books are, I can't the chance, now where is it?" a female voice rang out from the store, muttering about 'Meyer trash' as she looked through the fiction section _**

**_"Hey, they are good, but not worth all this fuss" he sighed as girly screams of joy rang out_**

**_"THE FINAL COPY! YES!" _**

**_"...Girls" Soul muttered_**

"Wait, what happened to Fern?" Ginny asked "Who are those guys?"

"Maybe they are supposed to be like those creatures and the kids who controlled them" Flitwick suggested

"Well, at least they seem saner" commented McGongall

**_A check out later, the two teens walked through the cobble stone streets of their home of Death City_**

"...Death City!? Who lives in a place called Death City!?" Parvati asked

"Definitely not Las Vegas" admitted Remus

**_Maka was in full detail now, showing a petite girl about the same age of soul, with gray hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a long black trench coat that mostly hid a yellow sweater underneath, with a plaid skirt and black and white sneakers. She had white gloves on her hands and a plastic bag labeled 'Deaths and Noble'_**

**_"...And I say that Rose Hopper deserves to be with Harold Pickle" Maka muttered_**

**_"Yeah yeah, but with the way the author's been developing Gary Mink, she has no chance" Soul pointed out_**

**_"...I can hope can't I?" Maka moped as the two passed by a lost looking Fern, who was looking around the city, utterly lost and disturbed by all the 'Death' themed locations. _**

**_"...I just hope that Natalie ThickShanks get's to have some badass..." Soul continued a few steps before he noticed that Maka had stopped moving._**

**_"Uh, earth to Maka?" Soul waved his hand in front of her face._**

**_"That girl we just passed" Maka said in shock as Fern seemed to slow down in shock_**

**_"What...she was kind of cute, but last I checked your not into...unless Crona is.." _**

**_Maka waked the guy on the head with her new hard covered book, knocking him to the ground (MAKA CHOP!)_**

**_"Pervert! That girl... SHE'S A WITCH!" _**

"...That girl can sense magic!?" Amelia was alarmed

"I have a bad feeling in the roots of my beard" Dumbledore frowned

"I had that too...turns out it was lice" Hagrid said in complete seriousness

**_Rose wasn't sure what was right to do in this situation, run or draw her wand. _**

**_However, she soon didn't have a choice in actions_**

**_Soul glowed blue as his form lost shape and burst into the air, before reforming into a scythe, whose handle was gray with a eye on top of the handle, finished with a curved bladed that was black on the dull part and red on the cutting side. _**

**_Maka grabbed it, spun it around a few times baton like, and swung at Fern_**

**_"PROTEGO!" _**

**_Against modern weapons, Protego was useless. But a Scythe was not modern, so the blade was blocked as Maka was blasted back in recoil. _**

**_"Who are you, Witch? Do you serve Arachnophobia? Medusa? The Kishin Asura? Tell me, and I might not take your soul!"_**

The scene ended on that ominous line

"Medusa?! As in, the female snake witch who may or not be Voldemort's Girlfriend from that bad future!?" Harry said in alarm as Bellatrix looked incensed.

"That girl steals souls from witches!?" Umbridge demanded "Both of these worlds are disgusting!"

"Speak for yourself, you don't have a soul for those two to steal" Luna chimed in about Umbridge, as a scene began to distract Umbridge's resulting tirade.

**_"People speak of the future as if it was something to look forward to" a female voice commented as the scene showed a open field, surrounded by forests with a large Cornucopia in the distance, overflowing with muggle stuff._**

**_Twenty Four metal circles with hole sin the middle stood in a ring around the Cornucopia, with the sounds of elevators humming from each one. All at once, the holes were filled as a metal platform rose up, revealing a person ranging from 12 to 18 in the center of each. _**

**_"They are wrong, dead wrong"_**

**_"Welcome one and all, to the 74th annual Hunger Games" an announcer type voice announced "The event shall start..."_**

"Sounds like a reality T.V show, maybe some sort of last man standing sort of thing" Dan observed

"But why are they all children?" Molly demanded

"May the odds be ever in your favor" a different female voice rang out

"...Now"

**_What resulted next was horrifying to everyone who had a soul: the children all raced towards the Cornucopia, and began killing each other_**

"OH my god" McGonagall looked ill

"Good thing I also added that censor ward" Dumbledore had no twinkle

"...Intriguing" Voldemort was taking notes

**_"This is the cost of hate. The cost of believing your better than others" the first female voice continued as the image of a olive skinned female dressed for the woods, her dark hair in a braid. She looked like she lived like Harry, with the same signs of malnutrition. _**

**_"I am Katniss Everdeen of District 12. And I am a Tribute" _**

**_"Every year, from each of the 12 districts of Panem, a boy and a girl are chosen at random to compete in the Hunger Games, a brutal fight to the death for 'fame and glory'. To the Capitol citizens who organize it, it is considered entertaining"_**

**_"But to the majority of us..." _**

**_The image turned to the body of a twelve year old black girl, limp in Katniss's arms with a spear through her stomach "It's nothing but a annual dosage of pain and suffering"_**

Dean paled the most at the sight of the girl. One of his sisters resembled the girl too much for his taste.

_**"I didn't have to be here, but I volunteered, taking the place of my younger sister, Prim"**_

The brothers of Ginny all considered if they would give their lives for Ginny like that. Only Bill and Charlie seemed confident they would, though Fred and George had their twin relationship as an excuse.

**_"And I guess, I did pretty well for myself. I got to the final two..."_**

**_In the morning sunrise, two figures were illuminated by the rising sunlight. One of them, Katniss, reluctantly began to raise a bow_**

**_"But, fate took the choice from my hands"_**

**_Suddenly, the form of the girl began to fade away. It happened so fast that she didn't even have time to react_**

**_"...The winner of the 74th Annual Hunger games, Peter Mellark!" the announcer's voice rang out_**

**_Katniss's unconscious body, her bow still in hand, lay on a couch in a rather nice looking muggle boat in present times, as the pale one from Max's scene stood on the stern_**

**_"There is saying, Butler" the pale teenager commented to the large man who had driven his limo, or would one day as this was before that scene "About killing two birds with one stone. We came out here when the L.E.P picked up the time disturbance that dropped future girl into the ocean, and found not just her, but what I have been searching for"_**

**_In the shallow tropical sea, with waters as clear and relatively shallow as around the Bahamas, lay the wreckage of a air carrier battleship, a casualty of the war between the other two nations of the world. _**

**_On its side was a circular emblem with a eagle inside it, the logo of S.H.I.E.L.D_**

"So, that pale kid now has six winged kids, a archer from a future blood sporting event, and a S.H.I.E.L.D herricarrier wreck?" Dean wasn't sure he liked where this was going

"Who are the L.E.P?" Neville wondered

"...And how do we keep those two from implementing a hunger game" Moody muttered to Tonks as his eyes darted between the Snake and the Toad


	25. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen: Part 7

I have a crossover problem, and I'm going to have to work on that at some point. For that reason, I'm announcing now that the project after Harry Fusionfall will be completely in universe. What that project is...I still don't know.

Oh, and for those who like writing Slash Fics, good news for you. Now any story you write where Harry ends up with Draco, or Ron, or Hermione with Luna or...well I admit my slash knowledge is lacking, is legal in the epilogue up to three years before it's designated date of 2017. Gay Marriage is now legal in the United Kingdom and Wales. Scotland is pending.

In a final announcement, I've recently had this fic placed on the Reportable Offense C2, so essentially this story may or may not be on a kill list. I petitioned the nicest of the four cullers running it, but just in case I've backed up this and my other main stories in a worse case scenario. Thanks to the most reasonable of the three, I am now off it, but if the story vanishes, that's why

But, I apologize for the chapter reshuffling, though I do hope to see some reviews this chapter

Jaimreider: Thank you, and I need people to review to keep me going

Hakumen: I apologize

Phantom: Your be seeing that this chapter first thing when the story starts up. Remember, both of these worlds were chosen for a reason

Haru Fudo: Well Lily won't appear again until this part's end

**Hogwarts**

"...That guy..." Ron began "He turned into a weapon!"

"Ron, in this room there is at least one Animagus, Werewolf and Metamorphmagus, each able to shapeshift with various forms of control" a respeaking Hermione pointed out as Minevra, Remus and Tonks raised their hands, while Sirius raised his head up "Is the ability to turn into a weapon so strange in comparison?"

"It violates several laws of Transfiguration and Common Sense, but 5 points to Gryffindor for the excellent point" Minevera pointed out as the story started up once again

**Fern**

**_"Who?" Fern demanded as the scythe wielder slammed the scythe into the shield charm again "Medusa? As in the snake haired Greek thing?"_**

**_"Yeah, how clever" the weapon user used the blade to slip under the shield like a hockey check._**

**_Using her seeker skills, Fern managed to leap over the trip, but couldn't avoid the butt of the Scythe to the chest, right in the middle of her boobs, knocking her through the air and to the ground._**

"And that, is why I taught you the basics of hand to hand" Moody deadpanned to Tonks

**_The human, wielding her weapon who had been human slammed her blade downwards at Fern's chest_**

**_"EXPELLIARMUS!" she cast as the red spell slammed into the scythe, knocking it out of her foes hands with a surprised noise._**

**_"What the..." she said in surprise as the Scythe glowed in air_**

**_"STUPEFY!" bursting up, Fern cast the offensive spell as the orange light flew at the girl, as the weapon, now back in human form, turned his arm into the Scythe's blade and sliced her spell in half._**

**_"Soul..." the girl stated in relief_**

**_"It is the job of the weapon to protect the meister" this 'Soul' character glowed again and turned back into a weapon and entered the girl's grip once again_**

**_"And it's my job to fight" she finished_**

"Curious, some sort of symbiotic relationship..." Remus mused

"Symbi wha?" Ron asked

"Symbiotic Relationship: you know the Sea Anemone protects the Clownfish, Clownfish cleans the Anemone concept?" Hermione pointed out

"...Sea what a?" Ron had no idea

"They should make a move with clownfish" Luna commented off handily

**_"SOUL RESONANCE!" suddenly in a huge flash of light the scythe and the wielder began to glow, as the scythe expanded: it's blade becoming twice as large, curving back in and changing color into a blue and white mix._**

**_"What the...STUPEFY!" Fern cast as the girl swung her scythe (WITCH HUNT!), releasing a huge energy shockwave that sliced through the ground. It easily overpowered the curse_**

**_"Pro...PROTEGO!" Fern said in shock as the shield formed in front of her just as the energy attack struck_**

**_The shield shattered, knocking Fern into the wall with a painful sounding thump. True, the two spells did mitagate the force...hence why was still alive._**

**_For now_**

"...Soul resonance..." Harry caught the name. That sounded like some sort of bond based attack...well that was one trick Voldemort could never use

**_"Why does that never work" t__he girl muttered to herself as she approached the downed witch, her scythe back to normal "Well, at least your down for the count. Even if your the weakest witch I've come across, not that I've run into many of your kind, your soul is still a witches" she raised her blade into the air..._**

**_'Weakest' the word rang in Fern's head...a insecurity she always had about herself..._**

**_"REDUCTO!"_**

**_The curse flew right at the girl's blade, slamming into it as the blade was knocked out of the girl's hands and burned. As the girl looked surprised, Fern leapt at her_**

**_"Stupefy!" the girl avoided the curse with the sort of agility far too few magicals had_**

**_Meanwhile on the ground, the blade was human again, and rubbing his burned arm_**

**_"Ow..." that hurt! He was silent though, when the stunner got him and knocked him out_**

**_"ST..." Fern went for the double knockout..._**

**_The girl slapped the wand out of her hand, preventing the clean sweep_**

**_"Oh no you don't" the gray haired girl than punched Fern in the face_**

"...What a bunch of muggles" Umbridge spat

"Hey, I love a good catfight myself" Fred admitted

"Though, the Maka girl is a bit too young for our tastes" George added for pervert pride reasons.

**_Unfortonately for the girl..._**

**_Fern punch__ed her back, a life with Dudley meant that she took a punch better than most girls, or Malfoy._**

**_It went on much like that for a while _**

**Harry**

**_...Harry had thought there was somewhere in this city there was a sane place where animal fighting was not treated like Quidditch_**

**_Turns out, there was none_**

**_Not at the Park..._**

**_"Cool, you got your first Pokemon too" Harry, sitting down on a park bench in a large green open space in the cities center, turned his head around to see two little boys, maybe 10 years old at the most, with two creatures each out_**

**_"Yeah, I'm going to compete in the big leagues one day!" the other boy boasted as Harry noted both were wearing bright T shirts, shorts and blue baseball caps_**

**_"Your dreaming! Go Starly!" the first boy's creature, a mostly black, but a tad white, little bird took off_**

**_"Bring it on, ZigZagoon!" the second boy had a brown and white racoon dog...thing that lunged at the bird as Harry left_**

_**Not in the docs...**_

_**Harry was now looking into the ocean port of the city (Which looked the size of Londom), as a commotion was heard below**_

_**"GYARADOS!" a sailor from the side of a boat yelled out in horror as a huge blue and white serpent like creature rose up from the waters and roared loudly **_

_**"OH Damm, who here as an electric type!?" another sailor yelled out as a huge glowing orange ball began forming in the mouth of the beast**_

_**"That's me..." a younger looking third Sailor spoke up "Mareep, use Thundershock" **_

_**The sailor threw out a ball and released a yellow sheep with a strange balled tail and blue skin and horns, who glowed yellow and released a surge of energy over the giant serpent, who stopped forming that attack, yowled loudly and dived back into the depths**_

_**"Who brings a sheep on a ship!?" **_

_**"...It was a gift from my mother..." Harry didn't here the rest of the manliness argument as he left **_

_**Not even at the Police Station, which Harry walked by to see a few dozen motorcycles parked, and a similar number of identical blue haired, blue uniformed woman bringing in handcuffed people in knight like uniforms who were screaming about 'Pokemon Liberation' **_

"What is wrong with all those people?!" Lavender questioned

"Only that Gyarados thing was actually sensible...the rest was just pointless sports violence" Remus frowned "And those knight people..."

"Obviously their government is similar to the Ministry" Harry deadpanned "How many political opponents have you arrested or humiliated to try and silence them, aside for myself and Dumbledore"

"Approximately 30 pro muggleborn activists, 8 Goblin friends, 4 Silver Cross members for the betterment of Werewolves and a Nike salesWizard" Luna offered up

"..." Fudge didn't like the looks he was given "Hey, some of those were my predecessors!"

**_This_ _endless search for a lack of 'Pokemon' violence eventually led him to some place called, a Pokemon Center, which was filled with television screens and staffed by at least three identical pink haired nurses_**

**_"Hello, and welcome to our Pokemon Center young trainer" they said in a unison that reminded Harry of the twins "Do your Pokemon need medical attention?"_**

**_Did he just walk into a hospital..._**

**_"Er no, I just needed a place to stay" Harry said weakly, expecting to get yelled at..._**

**_"Oh, don't worry, we have room available for free. After all, all the local hotels are packed for the battle between Cynthia and Ash in the Champions Division" one of the Nurses commented like it was a big event_**

**_"Not to mention, the qualification battle for a new member of the Champions Division" another nurse pointed as the third frowned_**

**_"That's just icing on the cake: like the last time the Pokecontest Grand Festival was in town around the time that match between Wallace and Steven was held here"_**

**_Harry had no idea quite what they were talking about, but was about to just walk away when he ran into someone familiar _**

**_"VEEEE"_**

**_It was the girl from that fight in the arena, Leaf, with a brown and white fluffy...well thing was the wrong thing to say, on her shoulder. It looked like a Fennec Fox had crossbred with a kitten and puppy, then dosed in a few thousand gallons of liquid cuteness_**

The girls in the room stared for a few minutes, before screamed out "Cute!" loudly.

Even Narcisssa wanted to hug it

**_"Oh, spe__aking of the qualification match, Leaf" the nurse smiled as Harry felt like he was unable to move while looking at someone who kicked Hedwig with a metal boot, being around the girl "The girl of the hour, and don't worry, all of your Pokemon have fully healed and are ready for pickup"_**

**_"Thank you" Leaf said in relief as Harry couldn't help but find her concern a tad hypcrotical, being that she got them hurt in the first place _**

**_"...And in other news, the Champions Division has selected the member to battle this years top seed of the Indigo Division: Leaf Verde" the closest Television was blaring news that took up the attention of everyone else in the room, though Harry didn't really have the opportunity to escape_**

**_"The Champion from Shikoku, the Grass King, Herbert"_**

**_The screen showed the image of some guy in a straw hat, brown flowing robes with a farmers tan, brown hair and a leaf shaped necklace _**

**_"Yes, the Eevee Girl. I've seen her battles. She has heart...but can she triumph...OVER THE ENDLESS GROWTH! The Makers of Oxygen, the suppliers of Fruit, the Most Powerful type of all, MY GRASS MENAGERIE OF DOOM!"_**

"...That guy is a few leaves short of a tree" Dumbledore deadpannedg

"And your a few brooms short of a qudditch team" Percy muttered to himself

**_As Leaf looked on the video with a frown, Harry finally had an opportunity to walk out _**

**Fern**

**_"...That's the strangest witch I've seen" from a room littered with wooden crosses and strange clouds, the fight between Fern and Maka, now more or less a catfight with the two punching each other. Maka was better trained at fighting without a weapon, and was keeping Fern from getting her wand, which had rolled about 3 yards away._**

**_Fern, however, kept occasionally releasing accidental magic: mostly harmless hexes like bat bogeys and ticking, that kept her from being beaten as would be prompt in a fair fight. _**

"...Accidental magic" Amelia was stroking her chin "Only the most powerful of magicals can pull that off..."

"A Evans trait" Snape muttered to himself

**_"So, L__ord Death...what do you think of all this, who is that Witch..." _**

**_A large black...being with a cartoonish white skull mask was observing the the brawl with a frown. This being was definitely not human._**

"Death..." Voldemort said in horror

"That's...death" Fleur spoke in awe

"His voice...it must be powerful and awe inspiring" Molly added

**_"She's not from here" Death commented in a familiar sort of voice that caused all observers to pale in shock at who it sounded like "And I doubt other worldly witches come here on vacation: better get someone to stop that fight before Maka provokes an inter world incident. I hate paperwork after all, and I get enough as it is." _**

"...He sounds like me" Dumbledore said in shock

"Of course it does" Snape commented of the strange sounding nut

**_"Hmmm...wait looks like we do have someone in the area who can stop them..." Death pointed at the mirror _**

**_"Why yo__u little..." _**

**_"Stop it!"_**

**_Down below in Death City, the two were still tussling, rolling around in and in general fighting in a manner that most males would love to see in most fandoms, when suddenly a set of chains formed around both of them, binding both of them as a figure jumped down from the tops of a nearby building. _**

**_"There is no need to fight..." the shadows around the figure parted, revealing a somewhat short figure with spiky blue hair, dressed in mostly black with the upper part of his pants white. His left shoulder had a star shaped tatoo In each hand were a pair of handles for some sort of chain based weapon "THERE IS PLENTY OF THE AWE INSPRING BLACK * STAR TO GO AROUND!"_**

**_"Who?" Fern asked as the kid collapsed to the ground in agony _**

**_"How can you not know of the man who will surpass GOD!?"_**

"...He acts like how Snape sees me" Harry deadpanned

"You are like that" Toady pointed out

"...Yeah, if you dyed your hair and used some hair gel, you could so cosplay as him" Fred suggested

"Though, you just don't have the attitude to do so. Might as well have Hagrid cosplay as Goliath"

"What's cosplay? Ginny had no idea

**_"She's a Witch Black Star, she knocked Soul out with some spell, quick Tsubaki..." Maka began as Soul pointed something obvious out_**

**_"If she's a witch like you say, shouldn't she actually be like Medusa or Arachne, and have animal themed magic and clothes? Medusa's spells involved enchantments like 'cobra' and 'snake', did her's?"_**

**_Maka gave the girl a look, blinking a few times, before frowning "But she used magic...her soul is a witch's..."_**

**_"Who attacked who first" the chains around the girls asked in a rather nice voice, if questioning. _**

"Oh great, another human weapon-agus" Seamus muttered

**_"...She did" Fern pointed at the Meister_**

**_The chains unraveled in a yellow light, forming into a human shape to reveal a Japanese looking female, older and taller than the others, with a tan dress like battle garment with a yellow star on her left breast, the cleavage of said breasts revealed on her shirt. Her black hair was done in a long ponytail, going to her mid back. The skirt part of her dress was slit on the left side as well. _**

**_"Then can you say that she's evil?" the former chain asked_**

"...Man she's hot" Blaise commented.

**_"..." the other girl was looking away_**

**_"Even if she was evil, she is not one of the Witches that is your responsibility to kill" from a nearby mirror the face of Death appeared "For she is of not this world..."_**

**_"SHE'S AN ALIEN!"_**

**_"...Depends on how you define alien Black*Star"_**

**Harry**

**_As the darkness of night came over this world of pointless battle, Harry was wandering aimlessly, hoping to somewhere avoid the pointless carnage. _**

**_"VEEEEE"_**

**_Instead, he found the sort of carnage he was more familiar with, crime. _**

**_Passing by an alley way, Harry spotted the girl from earlier, Leaf, with a group of six thugs dressed in black clothes with big red R's had her surrounded, and one of them had that little creature restrained by it's scruff. _**

**_"Look here, 'champ', it's all very simple. We at Team Rocket have certain gambling rings on matches, and we have a vested interest in ensuring that we make the most money. Our boss has money on the oversized ham, and it would be bad for business if you happen to win. So..." the thug held the struggling animal up "Unless you want an unfortunate fate for your pet..."_**

**_"Let Eevee go!" Leaf yelled as the thug took out a knife _**

**_"Uh uh, don't move"_**

"...Racketeers" Moody snarled as Wood looked infuriated. That sort of betting occasionally popped up in the world of Professional Qudditch, and it infuriated him to no end.

**_"Stupefy"! a orange light smashed into one of the thugs, knocking him out as every thug turned to him._**

**_"What the hell..." one thug began_**

**_"That was no Pokemon attack..." another added_**

**_"Or did that fringe Pokemorph idea actually work?" finished a third_**

**_"Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy..." each and every one who spoke was knocked out as two remaining grunts were walking backwards down the alley, holding the Eevee hostage still_**

_**"What the hell...no human...is that aura or something?" the non hostage holder questioned **_

_**"That's a damn myth you fool" **_

"Aura...is that magic?" Arthur wondered

**_"This, however, is not a myth!" the Eevee restraining grunt, who held the knife and the creature with one hand, used another to pull something out of his pocket, and smash it into the ground._**

**_It was a smoke bomb, that sent up a toxic smelling burst of gas that blinded both Leaf and Harry for a minute_**

**_It cleared up after that, with the two up and about grunts nowhere to be seen. _**

"...They kidnapped that poor, adorable little Eevee thing" Parvati gasped as the scene ended, only to be replaced, by all things...

"My office?" Dumbledore said in surprise as a voice began to speak, not his own, as the surrounding area panned around his possessions, including his knickknacks, the sword of Gryffindor, and Fawkes empty perch.

_**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth**_

_**But some things, there is not measurable value for**_

_**"House Elf Base Titan, please respond!" using an old fashioned, magically enhanced telephone, a Dumbledore was currently trying to make contact, to no answer "House Elf Base Europa, please respond!" still nothing "House Elf base Mars, please respond"**_

_**Still nothing**_

_**Dumbledore put down the phone with a frustrated look on his face. He had sent the excess house elves of Hogwarts to those three locations in the Solar System as part of his 777 part Greater Good Plan..."**_

"...Greater Good?!" Amelia questioned Dumbledore "What Greater Good is accomplished by AstroElves?"

"...His plan, not mine"

**_", and one of the most important of them. They were to Terraform those barren rocks into suitable places for Magical Life, should the Muggles bring forth an Armageddon through war and greed. _**

**_It had been a painstakingly long process since he took his Headmasters post, and this silence was not a good sign. _**

**_It worried him so much, he almost got hit by the lightning blast aimed at him._**

**_Key word, almost_**

**_A quick and powerful non verbal shield charm blocked the blast as he got up and saw his attackers by the door. _**

**_"Alchemists..." Dumbledore commented darkly as he noted the two_**

**_The one who attacked him, based on the position, was the shorter one. He was blond, about the size of Diggle, with a red jacket and black undercloths, who appeared to be a teenager give or take._**

**_His partner was the size of Hagrid, in a suit of battle armor with a apron around the parts of his body that would be generally covered by pants._**

"...Hmmm, never seen them at Alchemicon" Dumbledore joked

**_"I see n__o reason for Dogs of the Mangan Military to be in Hogwarts, so I demand that you leave the premises at once" Dumbledore told them plainly as the shorter one spoke up_**

**_"Not till you give us the Philosophers Stone old man!" the shorter one demanded as Dumbledore glared at them_**

"Dear me, does this me have the stone still" Dumbledore commented of his counterpart.

"Odd, I confirmed it's destruction myself" Amelia frowned "I highly doubt my counterpart is that incompetent..."

"Hey, now that I think about it, I can picture about 12 different ways of fooling you about it, so don't be hard on your counterpart Amelia. I'm a crafty old coot"

"**_I'm afraid I can't gi__ve up the key to the Wizarding Worlds future, nor it's existance to be known. I'm afraid neither of you are going to leave this castle..." Dumbledore drew his wand_**

**_"Blah blah blah, death threats" the smaller one clapped his hands together and smashed them into the ground, as a staff rose up from it. _**

"...Er, I can't do that with Alchemy...no one I know could" said coot pointed out

_**"I'm used to them, being a 'dog of the military'!" the boy used the staff to strike at Dumbledore, who cast a spell that shattered the staff as he fired a stunner at the boy, who dodged it as Dumbledore sensed the armored one pop up behind him. **_

_**Said giant looked ready to smash him, as Dumbledore sliced with his wand, and cut the head off. **_

"...Okay, so that me is a killer...can I just find a perfectly nice me just once?" Dumbledore complained

**_As Dumbledore turned back to strike at the younger brother, the headless suit punched him in the back, knocking him to the ground as the armor kneeled down to replace its head on._**

"...That's creepy" Ginny commented "What is that thing!?"

**_"...That body...you have no more flesh and blood" Dumbledore glared up at the short, fleshy one "You must be...the Elric Brothers. The ones who committed the ultimate taboo, and payed the price. One body, and one partial set of limbs"_**

**_"It would seem our reputation proceeds us..." the shorter one touched his right arm, as a blade formed from it "Then you know why we want the stone?"_**

**_"I dare say it isn't to try again with the taboo, but to fix what you broke" Dumbledore deadpanned "Though I have to admit, what you gained for your crime against nature is interesting to me, now that I have witness to the second Horcurx I have seen in my life"_**

"That word...Horcrux..." Ron caught

**_Dumbledore was looking at the_ _suited brother who was standing over him"A Horcrux created without hate and murder...now I definitely can not let you leave this castle, not when I can see what makes your brother..."_**

**_"You leave Al alone you here!" the shorter brother yelled as Dumbledore burst up and slammed him with pure magic, knocking him into the wall of the office._**

**_"BROTHER!" the animated suit charged at Dumbledore, who unleashed a blast of green energy from his hands, the energy forming into restraints on the other wall that held up the armored suit_**

"...Since when are you a Green Lantern?" Dean questioned

**_"Since when are you one of those ringed super nuts?" the other brother got back up as Dumbledore gave him a look_**

**_"I possess great magical skills, as well as a 15th level intellect. I have learned the exchange rate of energies, be they Magic, Chakra, Reiatsu, the Emotional Spectrum or any number of things. It's something I've only learned to do recently, and I see no reason to tell the Ministry about it."_**

**_"Well, some overpowered Aizen wannabe or not, your not going to stop me" the other brother slammed both hands into the ground as huge earth spikes rose up to pierce Dumbledore's hide. "I will get the stone and give my brother his body back, and nothing you can throw at me can stop me..."_**

**_Dumbledore just smirked_**

**_"KAMEHAMEHA" Dumbledore formed a huge ball of energy in his hands, before unleashing it at the second brother, blasting right through his constructs and hitting the boy with full power_**

**_"You, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, are not required for the Greater Good" Dumbledore said darkly as the boy was blasted right through Hogwarts and out towards the lake, where his metal arm and leg would weigh him down._**

**_"BROTHER!" _**

"...Wow, I am disturbing here" Dumbledore understated "I almost don't want to see what Tom's like"

Voldemort glared at the old coot

**_Dumbledore turned to the still bound brother_**

**_"Now, who wants to be dissected?" _**

**_"I think that Professor Stein wants his catchphrase back..." _**

**_Dumbledore narrowly dodged a huge shurikan as another version of Black Star burst through the hole Dumbledore had made. With his was a version of Rock Lee (Who had Edward on his shoulder) and a unruly red haired man with strange black tattoos on him, black robes like that Yammamoto guy from a while back, and a sword in his hands._**

"Hey, it's that guy from that lame Ron world" Draco commented as Ron looked annoyed

**_The Shurikan glowed yellow and formed back into Tsubaki, breaking the constructs binding Al as Dumbledore found himself surrounded by six Mangans. _**

**_"Well...this is a surprise. Two State Alchemists, a weapon and Meister, a Chunnin Taijutsu specialist, and a Lieutenant Shinigami" Dumbledore commented as he drew his wand "I may have to break out a new, and slightly untested trick I just figured out, for you see...Zanpakto and Wands have certain similar traits, like a unique personality!"_**

**_"Wait, is he..." the red haired one looked alarm_**

**_"Cast your Magic that is cursed to bring death, the seeker of the strongest and most fearsome of all magics, the Deathly Hallow Elder Wand!" Dumbledore waved his hand down his wand as it glowed._**

**_"That...That is impossible" Lee said in shock as the wand grew, forming into a staff with similar features to the wand, which Dumbledore twirled around a bit before slamming to the ground_**

**_"Behold, the Elder STAFF!" _**

"...the Deathly Hallows are real?!" was the big shocker today.

**_All the while, he failed to realize something was missing. ..._**

**_"...He was distracted, allowing me to obtain the prize as instructed" a female voice spoke as a invisible, if heat haze like form flew over Black Lake._**

**_"Good work Holly, bring the Sword back to Fowl Manner quickly"_**

_Huh? I think this was pretty neat. Well, it's nearly Midnight, so I'm going to bed. And by the way, no Harry will most likely not be fighting this Dumbledore. Like Ed said, this Dumbledore is practically a Aizen/Dumbledore/Magneto crossbreed. And hey, people wanted a Zanpakuto to pop up, and why not do something different. _


	26. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen: Part 8

Been busy lately, and my writing muse is acting up. Sorry

Gedomaz and Jackson: Hmmm, I will try to get back to Harry X at some point, but as you can kind of tell, I've gone a bit deep into preparing for the next story it would have to be at least by the end of said story. Who knows, you might grow to like it. I'm putting a lot of time into building the universe for you guys at least.

61394 and JMR: What Harry witnessed was a deconstruction of Pokemon due to how a Harry more influenced by Hermione would see Pokemon. It shall be reconstructed. Reconstruction is in fact due in part to Kageseo, who I occasionally bounce Ideas off.

Poarter and Bragofan: Again, I am limited by what I am familiar with.

Guest: Please define what you mean. I am not psychic.

**Hogwarts Main Hall**

"Okay, first we see Decepticons go against a major threat that destroyed Cybertron, then we see some Fowl guy recruit the bird people, then we see that something is up with time, then said Fowl finds that future archer and a S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier, and finally we saw that Dumbledore lost contact with his space projects" Tonks recapped the extra scenes so far "What does that mean..."

"Aliens..." Luna said in a spooky voice

"What? Little green men? We are alone in the universe" Umbridge, the villain Stephan King found too evil to use in the Shining and part inspiration for Cujo muttered

"Didn't we go over this with Harry the Mutant and Ron's story that must never be seen again?" Seamus joked

"Hey, people will refuse to believe in reality. Atlantis believers, Holocaust deniers, ect ect" Dan gave Umbridge a look "People who believe the world is a certain way and will never change their mind due to their narrow mindedness and bigotry."

"Of course, some people won't change their mind even over good intentions" Ron cheekily joked to Hermione, who gave him a look that could cause Snape to bathe.

And these comments about stubbornness transition to the story quite nicely

**Harry**

**_"...Yes, I understand...can you keep the investigation quiet...I don't want any rumors to disgrace myself or Champion Herbert...Thank you" a somewhat futuristic, plastitc rectangular cordless phone was in Leaf's hands and against her ear as she was filing a police report from her city apartment._**

**_Harry was sort of dragged off with her._**

"Hmmm, I wish we had phones like that" Petunia commented. With that, she could spy on her neighbors and talk to Aunt Marge at the same time

"Must tinker with...must tinker..." Arthur was muttering to himself

**_The apartment w__as nice looking, with modern appliance and couches maybe a decade or two ahead of his own world. He noticed several photographs of Leaf with Eevee and the rest of the Pokemon she had, which were all similar in appearance and build. He also saw a few posters: one of which featured two people: one a teenage male about Wood's age with black hair and a red and white cap, dressed in a blue jacket, black undershirt and jeans with a large yellow mouse with black tipped ears and red cheeks facing a older blond and quite attractive woman who sort of resembled Draco's mother with a huge, mostly blue dragon like creature on the ground that looked like a partial hybrid with a jet. _**

**_The writing where one would say 'Insert poster words here' was in some sort of Asian lettering._**

Hermione squinted at it "A form of Japanese actually: thought I find it odd that people there are speaking English and writing in Japanese"

"Perhaps while they speak English, they use Japanese letters" Padma suggested

**_When the call was over, she placed her phone on some sort of stand and turned to him_**

**_"I've been insensitive, so let me thank you for helping me get away from Team Rocket." she bowed in respect, sort of like how he had observed Cho behave on occasion, though with enough cultural differences to suggest that the basis of the behavior was from a culturally related culture: like Korean or Japanese "How did you do that by the way? Aura?"_**

**_"Er...I have no idea what Aura is. I'm, not really from around here" he said in complete seriousness. That comment was so true that she could not even begin to comprehend. _**

**_"That's amazing." she commented, before she looked depressed "I hope they can find Eevee. I worked so hard to get to the Champions Division Qualification Battle, and so did my Pokemon. I don't want to have to give that up because some Rocket honcho choose to bet on my opponent"_**

**_"You send them to fight to the death though" Harry pointed out "Isn't this the same thing?"_**

**_She gave him a long look "Say, your not a member of Team Plasma or something, are you? Your not N are you?"  
_**

**_"My name's Harry, and I've never heard of a Team Plasma"_**

"Whose name is N?" Ginny questioned "Who'd name a child that"

"Perhaps his name is really long and he just shortens it to N." Luna suggested "My uncle Automatonophius Lovegood just labels all his lifelike statues with the letter A"

"You have a uncle who collects...stautes?" Ron asked the girl

"Oh no, he makes them. He has statues of everyone" she seemed to look at someone who was not even there "Even you"

Insert creepy sound effect

**__****"Really? Group of people who believe that people abuse Pokemon? Secretly controlled by a megalomaniac who makes the Team Rocket Head look like a friendly fellow?"**

**__****"...To tell you the truth, coming here is the first time I've ever seen a Pokemon, and you do. You make them fight for entertainment"**

**__****"You've never..." she looked like some fundamental law of the universe had been broken, like when Hermione had to listen to Crabbe and Goyle fail to count to ten.**

'Didn't realize this Granger had a pair of smart minions of mine to deal with' Draco deadpanned to himself

**__****"Oh...Well I guess if you don't understand..." she trailed off "By no chance were you down at the port today, when the G..." he nodded**

**__****"Certain Pokemon species, such as Gyarados and Tyrannitar, are naturally aggressive. Many a civilization was lost to such rampages back Before Pokeballs, or B.P. Also, as Humanity expanded our towns and villages, Pokemon began to realize the loss of habitat and began fighting back. The first Pokemon Trainers were local protectors who either befriended local Pokemon, or found Pokemon eggs and raised them by hand, to fight off these attacks and at times fight in wars."**

**__****"However, about a thousand years ago, the first practical Pokeballs were created from special fruits known as Apricorns. With Pokeballs, Pokemon can be captured and controlled, allowing for Pokemon Trainers to become more abundant" **

"I'm not convinced yet..slavery is not the answer! It's like the Romans enslaving Celts or something to fight more Celts!" Hermione ranted

**__****"Pokemon don't grow like humans do, as trainers discovered over time. They grow due to experience in battle, they can go into puberty only after battle, even if they are reaching the end of their life. As more and more Pokemon were captured, their populations were threatened by this simple yet inconvenient truth. Pokemon are important to the world: they pollinate flowers, plants trees, clean water and repair mountains, and we were threatening the balance of the world."**

**__****"So, Pokemon Trainer leagues were set up to allow captive Pokemon the opportunity to battle and mature. Over time, these leagues helped link up isolated regions, allowing for nations to form up over extensive areas and share resources lessening habitat destruction and preserving more lands for Pokemon then if Kanto had to mine for Coal instead of importing it from Sinnoh, ect ect. Over time, Pokemon have pretty much dominated our culture: with trainers helping ensure that Pokemon do not breed out of control, laws to ensure Pokemon populations are not decimated and a world where true war, with swords and arrows or even Pokemon armies, hasn't happened in about 500 years. They help us, and we help them. **

"It still..." Hermione was a little stubborn about this

"Look at this way Granger" Daphne pointed out "These muggles solve everything with Pokemon battles. This world does not have war, and muggles do not have guns or nukes or whatever killing devices you have. It's not perfect, but it has benefits ours does not. It is not in our universe, so even if you want to change it, you can't.

Hermione still looked frustrated.

**_"...I gues_s _that makes sense" Harry hoped he at least his mother got him back after he had time just to look at this a bit more closely. She at least sold a better story than the'right of magic inheritances' type of argument he heard that one time he tried to debate Pureblood Supremacy with a bigot. _**

"...Never try to discuss it with them Harry. I have tried, and never got a truly decent response" Dumbledore sighed.

"Moral arguments are like that. Some people are just so unmovable in their viewpoints" Tonto said in complete seriousness "My Potter has a big rule on politics in the home because he is quite aware that having seven wives is not just wild debauchery, but mildly dangerous to his health"

**_"...Thou__gh even with Pokemon, we still have Criminals like Team Rocket" she said in fury. "People who want to use Pokemon for crime, to hurt people and other Pokemon in exchange for money..." she looked really angry_**

**_"You know" Harry had nothing else to do, and he did see that she really did care about the Eevee "Team Rocket may know that there is someone capable of using special powers, but they have no idea what I can really do. They can be used to find people and animals..."_**

**_"You can go rescue Eevee!?" Leaf said in a hopefully voice. _**

**_"I can try: I may not know much about Pokemon, but I've dealt with flying, fire breathing, creatures before, so I should be fine no matter what pokemon Team Rocket may have" he said with confidence as Leaf seamed conflicted about pointing out how there are about 16 other types of attack that could be thrown at him, including poison, psychic energy, freezing temperatures, earthquakes and sleeping spores. _**

"How pleasant" Snape deadpanned "I am so glad that I do not live in a world with terrifying little creatures capable of setting me on fire, poisoning me or turning me into a Snapesicle.

**_"I feel bad_ _about you going after Team rocket on your own" Fern admitted as she took out three Pokeballs and tossed them into the air, releasing the three Pokemon he had seen her use earlier. "I wasn't planning on using these guys against Herbert anyway, so they will be be able to help you rescue Eevee" _**

**_Slyveon, Vaporeon and Leafeon all formed from the energies the balls released, letting out affirmatives in meow like vocals_**

**_"Er...what can they do, exactly?" he asked as Leaf gave him a determined look._**

**_"Give me a few minutes to write out a cheat sheet"_**

"Ah the cheat sheet" Fred said in a dreamy daze

"Always fun to beg one of them off from Hermione" George joked, not mentioning that was their trade off for never pranking her.

"You have a girl two years younger than you help you with your work?" Moody asked in shock.

"Well, she knows the stuff you see..."

"You may not have noticed"

"But she's sort of smart"

**Fern**

**_Death was always described as something un-cheerful, serious and generally did not ever have anything nice to say. _**

**_So, having Death act more like how people like the Mama Weasley see Dumbledore (And said Dumbledore having binged on sugary Lemon Drops) was a tad...disconcerting._**

McGongall recalled THAT maruader plant with a twitch, while said Maruaders tried not to look at her

**_"I see" he gave her a long look after she explained what happened to the best of her ability, about how she got to Death City and where came from "However, I believe you forgot to tell me your name" Death seemed to loom over her as he asked this_**

**_"Fer...Fern Potter" she stuttered as he gave her a deadpanned look_**

**_"I look and sound the way I do so I don't scare people. I may be a living embodiment of madness, but I am not anything to be scared of. I play a mean Kazoo.." he joked as Fern looked a tad...confused. _**

**_Death then got a pensieve look as he looked her over._**

**_"Death had a hold on you, and not the good kind." from his body emerged a large white gloved hand, like a sporting foam finger to poke her in the head "It was, however, recently removed" _**

Dumbledore looked pensieve as people just got more confused. Dumbledore wondered how long the stories could avoid mentioning what a Horcrux was.

**_However, the curiosity of others did not give Fern time to find out what this guy meant_**

**_"This witch, so she really isn't from our wold" the girl who attacked her earlier, Maka asked as Death gave her a look._**

**_"Yes. I never really did keep track of where one can find other witches though" Death said evenly "She is not like our witches, he magic not making her inherently axe-crazy, and I will kindly ask you not to try and steal her soul to turn Soul into a Death Scythe. It might not count at all, or he might explode and remove all life from Nevada, I have no idea" Death told her as the gathered four native teenagers, plus Fern, looked alarmed at the thought. "So, your leave her alone?"_**

**_"Yes lord Death" the girl bowed, first to him and then to Fern "I apologize for attacking you: we are at war at the moment with several dangerous witch organizations...and you were a witch." _**

**_"None taken" Fern told the ashamed scythe meister. _**

**_"Excellent" Death clapped his hands "Now, while I have no idea how to send our tourist here home, I can only assume that, wherever you come from in the 'world rings' as you described your understanding of it, you have some sort of portal or similar transportation contraption" Fern nodded "Well, all that leaves us, is to wait for that portal to work. Try not to let anyone eat your soul, and I'll tell the Cafeteria workers to feed you" _**

"Yes, I think she can manage that" Harry deadpanned

**_Fern gave a nervous look to the white haired boy, Soul, who turned into a scythe, and the very nice looking Tsubaki who was the chain scythe thing: Soul looked embarrassed while Tsubaki smiled kindly. _**

As Pureblood males continued to stare at Tsubaki like she was a super model, females edged away

**_Some time after talking with Death, Fern found herself wandering through the halls of the building where Death resided, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Apparently, this world had schools for learning how to either be a soul eating weapon, or how to wield one._**

**_Strange, but probably not any stranger than Hogwarts..._**

**_"So, your the girl from beyond our world" a somewhat creepy voice suddenly came from behind her as Fern rapidly turned around, alarmed to see the weirdest man she had ever seen_**

**_Even in the magical world, a gray haired man with a giant black screw in his hand, a stitch like scar on his face, and a lab coat and black undershirt also covered in stitch marks was...well it was not normal. _**

**_The man gave her a disturbing look that sent chills down the girls spine "You would be a most interesting specimin to dissect" _**

**_She suddenly missed Snape_**

"...I agree" Harry said after a moment of utter disturbance "There is something screwy about that guy"

"...A pun Harry" George deadpanned "Not bad, but just avoid a holy pun"

**_"Profe__ssor Stein, you know there is a rule about dissecting guests, right" both Fern and this Professor Stein turned to see Black*Star and Tsubaki walking over to them, Tsubaki being the one who pointed that rule out_**

**_"When did that rule come out?" the professor seemed genuinely confused_**

**_"Around the time you threatened to dissect any students who didn't do their homework" Black*Star deadpanned as the professor just shrug._**

**_"Ohs the pity. We have our new celebrity alien and I don't get to dissect her" the professor turned and walked away, whistling a merry tune while turning the screw on his head. _**

**_"Are all your professors like that?" Fern asked with concern. _**

**_"Oh, they are pretty normal, if you discount the zombie" Black*Star joked as Fern gave him an alarmed look_**

"...He hires worse than Dumbledore" Lucius said in horrified amazement

"Oh, must be a pretty well adjusted zombie" Dumbledore said matter of factly

**_Black Star, however, looked serious all of a sudden "Fern...can I talk to you about something? Somewhere...quiet?"_**

**Harry**

**_Magic had many sorts of spells for tracking people down. In a world where the idea of mass production did not exist, if for example young Ron lost his favorite stuffed bear, it would not be a choice to just buy him another one._**

**_Magic would be needed to find it, particularly in the chaos of the burrow, and the chaos squared of the burrow plus everyones favorite twin terrors. _**

**_Now, most people would learn those charms in post O.W.L Charms or Defense, but last year Harry had the kind of professor who acted so paranoid that he believed that anyone touching his stuff was a attempted assassination._**

**_Thus, the normally sixth years spells for tracking were taught to fourth years, including the best in their year at anything to do with defense. _**

"..."

"Real defense, Dolores, not your garbage" Minevra did everyone a favor and cut the toad off

**_So not even the advanced technology of a world where all technology was a bit more advanced than his own due to time and a lack of diversion to warfare, Team Rocket could stay hidden from Harry_**

**_In a dark little Annex of the local office of the Autru Energy production Corporation, a cell of Team Rocket members were currently lounging about stolen chairs, watching the Champions Division battle, which was about to begin and it was mainly focusing on spewling about Leaf's life story and about Herbert: the worlds expert on Grass Pokemon._**

**_"...Grass Pokemon. Pah, I can't think of a worse type" A grunt laughed, drinking from a beer can in a slightly alcoholic manner with several others of his uniform. From a cage on top a dresser, Eevee mewed sadly. _**

"...Poor thing" Lavender still wanted an Eevee.

**_"Don't diss a type because of weaknesses" an older looking grunt, with gray hair fringes chastised. "Each and every Pokemon type has its own strengths and weaknesses. You may have defeated that guards Tangela with your Koffing during that raid, but what would have happened if that sleep powder hit?"_**

**_"Who cares, we stole that old guys T.V, and we get to watch that Celadon brat loose, for poor Eevee here" the grunt laughed as the Eevee looked truly depressed, showing a level of emotions reserved for sentient beings. _**

**_However, their laughter did not dissuade them as the locked door to their little hideout began shaking, and was unlocked._**

**_"What the..." these muggles were not familiar with the Alohomara spell, and thus were shocked when the powered human from before burst in, accompanied by a Vaporeon, Leafeon and Slyveon._**

**_"Go..." _**

**_"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry cast as the grunts pokeball was knocked out of his hand _**

**_Meanwhile, the other grunts were not having much more luck, seeing as Harry had given the borrowed Eeveelutions free reign, considering that he had no real idea what they could do, and they knew what to do, and he did not. _**

**_Vaporeon blasted a water blast at one, while Leafeon formed a green ball of energy and firing it at another._**

**_Slyveon, which Harry had not seen use attacks, summoned a huge blast of light from the sky to take down a trio of grunts. _**

"Impressive little creatures" Voldemort admitted. He would love to have an army of them.

Perhaps a bit less cute and more like that Nidoking.

**_The elder Grunt, however, managed to avoid a ice based attack from Vaporeon, and grabbed Eevee's cage, which he held against his chest. _**

**_"Let the Eevee go" Harry demanded as the grunt gave him a look._**

**_"Boy, you may have special powers, but that does not make you unstoppable. I have my orders, and I have never failed in extortion missions before." he drew out a Pokeball, using Eevee as a shield to keep Harry or his borrowed Pokemon from attacking him "Let me show you how"_**

"I don't like the looks of this" Ron commented with worry

**_"Behold, a legendary Pokemon"_**

**_The Pokeball released a Pokemon that stood at least six feet tall, made up of mostly a steel shell and stubby legs. Its arms and center were made of some sort of black material, with seven red dots in the center of the beast around where its eyes might be: in the shape of a hexagon._**

**_"Registeel!" _**

"Legendary Pokemon!?" Tonks questioned. What did that mean?

**Fern**

**_The outside of the Academy was decorated with skulls, floating flames, towers and otherwise it looked like a crazy mishmash of structures that defied most laws of physics _**

"And I thought the Burrow was weird" commented Bill

**_Tsubaki looked nervous about something _**

**_Black*__Star suddenly seemed to loose his former energy. From what Fern had seen earlier, he seemed to have so much energy he made Collin seem neutered. _**

Said Creevey looked a tad...disturbed about that comment

**_"You said, that you met your mother, who you thought to be dead, in a different world" Black*Star asked solemnly as Fern nodded._**

**_"And you said that there were other mothers in the same situation" he added as she nodded again._**

**_"Was one of them named Blue*Star?" he asked as she shook her head. Fern realized that must have been his mother. _**

"So what, the boy acts out because he lost his mother at the minimum?" Snape deadpanned

**_"Good" Fern was caught off guard by his gladness that his mother was not still alive, at least as far as she could confirm. _**

"Huh!?" Harry could not even begin to comprehend Black*Star's emotions about it

**_"But...she's your..." Fern had the same thought process as a version of her brother._**

**_"My parents and the rest of my family, the Star clan, were a group of thugs and murderers. They ate the souls of the innocent" Black*Star said in seriousness "Lord Death was right to destroy them. I was spared because I was only a baby"_**

**_"But...you eat souls" Fern pointed out the flaws in that thought pattern_**

**_Apparent thought pattern, at least._**

**_"We only_ _eat evil souls: from serial killers, criminals and others" Tsubaki pointed out "Black*Star's parents attacked normal people. There is a difference..."_**

**_"Oh, is there?" out of nowhere, a black energy arrow pierced Black*Star's chest_**

"...Medusa" Hermione recalled who could make arrows like that as that scene ended, only for another to form

**_"...Once upon a time, I had lost all that I had once possessed. The Woman I loved, the Brother who redeemed me, even the closest being to ever be with me"_**

**_A_ _figure with a sword stood over a grave that was very, very large. _**

**_"I had no reason to live. The years went by, cruel as ever, each a worse torment than the one before. The kingdoms I knew fell and changed: races died and lost their true magic. Until one day..."_**

**_The scene shifted to a battlefield in the northern hills, where the warrior with the sword fought with three others. Two were females, and the third was male._**

**_"I met equals. Salazar, Rowena, Helga and I met by change in a battle in this dark age of humanity, where we four held off the forces of the anti magic force of the day: the Roman Demigods and Legacies. We made a name for ourselves on this day: as my new name was christened in the blood of the gods..._**

**_"What is your name, stranger?" the pale blond, partially bald lone male of the group asked the young man._**

**_"I have gone by many names: some of which would cause you all to cower in fear, or attack me as the Romans did, but you may call me Godric...Godric Gryffindor."_**

"...Roman Demigods? So whatever this is, Percy exists there too" Harry said in amazement.

"Meeting on a field of battle against Romans...a better story than the one we have" Dumbledore joked

**_"In a age where magic was no longer safe for humans to practice, we took it upon ourselves to make it safe once again: where superstition and experimentation no longer regularly blew up villages in a horrible cycle of bad press..."_**

**_The scene shifted to that of a familiar site..._**

**_"We called it Hogwarts"_**

**_The years went by in a flash, as students came and went. Oddly enough, Godric did not age much at all._**

"...Hmmm" Dumbledore caught that one

**_"..The muggle swine DARE treat us like devils! Perhaps they will reconsider that when we send them to hell!" an older Salazar was arguing with Godric one day_**

**_"A path of vengeance does no one any good. We are outnumbered by muggles, and open war will only bring our demise."_**

**_"Coward!" Salazar swore_**

**_"...I've been called worse. If a path of vengeance is what you seek, then the school shall have no part in it"_**

"...A wise precedent" Dumbledore said sagely

"A foolish precedent" Voldemort hissed

**_"That was the end of Salazar's time at the school. Over time, Rowena and Helena were lost to death, and I departed the school to allow fresh voices to teach the students. I am old, and my ways are not always right in this day and age. However, I can say I did one deed of good to finish my life"_**

**_The scene shifted to a wooded area where Godric, whose hair was oddly not red, but black, with his sword, reforged from its original form, pointing at a muggle swordsman covered in scars and heavily muscled._**

**_"So, you are the Magic Slayer" Godric commented to the muggle "The muggle born with an immunity to magic, as some may be born albino or magical themselves"_**

That got people's attention.

"Does such a condition...exist!?" Amelia demanded as Dumbledore shrugged.

"Maybe?"

"**_You are tainted by the devil" the muggle said in a disgusted tone "Your magic is a curse upon his domain!"_**

**_"My magic was forced upon me by a true devil among humans" Godric said casually "Though I can't say your a saint. You kill people in mass, and you bed many prostitutes. How many bastard children of yours walk this earth, bearing your same impervious skin to the arcane?"_**

**_"More than enough to put your kind down one day" the warrior drew his sword and attacked._**

**_In a battle that lasted 29 hours: two legendary swordsman clashed. In the end...the only relics was the sword, and the 1% of the modern world who bares his genes. For there was more than one group after him, and after me as well_**

**_An image of a red coat wearing man standing over the downed Godric, gun in hand, was briefly seen_**

"Alucard" Snape recalled

**_The scene shifted to a series of computer screens, where the muggle named Fowl was holding Gordric's trusted blade._**

**_"Fascinating Holly..." the muggle commented as he placed the sword down "Godric Gryffindor: founder of Hogwarts, slayer of kings, son of one of the worst magicals to ever curse the world. A hero of tragic tale...he otherwise may have saved all of magic from a crazed zealot with a genetic quirk" _**

**_"At time Artemis, one has to wonder if that was a good choice" a short being with nut brown skin, pointy ears, crew cut auburn hair and standing about three feet tall, dressed in a futuristic uniform._**

"What is she!?" Umbridge demanded.

"A being of some sorts" Percy identified

**_"Perhaps, but with what's coming, we may need his legacy" Artemis commented "Now, have you found Camp Half Blood or Jupiter yet? Or perhaps the Per Ankh?"_**

**_*_ Yes, I am vague about who Godric is. But hey, spoilers. if anyone guesses, you get told you so rights when the next story begins. **


	27. Lily Potter: Succubi Queen: Part 9

Well, skipping over the review section today (Seeing as they are mostly from one person giving me ideas), to address something

Yes, Succubi Queen has gone a little...off balance.

The idea when I created the story arcs with Harry in Pokemon, and Fern in Soul Eater, was because I wanted to develop them, as I felt I was focusing on Lily a bit too much. I thought I could also offer some deconstruction while I was at it

It didn't work out quite as I had hoped. So I had spent some time deciding what I should do. I originally planned to just end it and go straight to Fusionfall...but then I decided that that was not the way.

This chapter will end the storylines currently going on, give the cliffhanger I promised a reader a while ago, and set up into the next story. Also, I will not do any more previews for stories after this chapter.

I hope you will bear with me, and also that you will continue reading. After this chapter, it will be Fusion Harry, then Harry X, then a Purely Harry Potter story. What that idea will be is to be determined, but it will be in part based on one of my challenges. You can take a look and suggest which one for initial suggestions while I finalize the ideas

Until then...my review schedule should resume later this month once I am a tad more relaxed. Oh, and remember that short part of a Harry Potter, Jurassic Park story I posted here a while ago. Well the full short is now up.

**Hogwarts Main Hall**

**Attention**

As the voice of Prometheus rang out, Ron looked up "Huh, haven't heard from him in a while"

**I have been busy trying to figure out what was going on, and in fact have. I have traced the virus back to a Prometheus from Earth 080813, who is known to have relations with a hacker by the name of Penelope Garcia. My counterpart apparently wanted the world in which the unplanned scenes are shown.**

"That is...immature" Snape deadpanned

**My extended family is the Olympian Pantheon. We are not known for being responsible. Basically though, the virus is immune to my viral eradication systems, and will only go inert if the world is viewed. So, after this next transmission, we shall visit this world**

"Oh goody" Draco drawled as the story began

**Fern**

**_"BLACK-STAR!" Tsubaki screamed in horror as the black energy arrows retreated into a form that was standing on one of the towers of the academy. Black*Star vacantly crashed to the ground as they exited him_**

**_It was shrouded in oddly timed shadow, a black dress with a hoodie, golden yellow eyes and blond hair visible along with a Cheshire like grin, a figure that radiated killer intent equal in part to Voldemort himself..._**

**_The figure appeared to be about eight years old._**

Everyone gave a double take

"Er?" Harry was not expecting that

"Huh?" Nor was Snape

'Yes' Bellatrix said to herself. No more competition.

**_"Me...Medusa!?" Tsubaki said in horror "But...Professor Stein..."_**

**_"C__ut me in half" a much more mature voice, and far more sinister, came out of the girl "Yes he did, and it hurt a lot. But I'm a little bit harder to kill than just that"_**

**_The creepy little girl gave Fern a long look "So, this is the alien witch? With a different sort of magic...by no chance do you tutor?"_**

**_"No I don't" Fern said in shock "I don't help murderers!"_**

**_"...That would suggest that I'm dead"_**

**_Fern and Tsubaki turned in surprise to see Black*Star, heavily wounded, force himself back up._**

**_"Black*Star..." Tsubaki said in relief, and concern._**

**_"...Why do you do gooders never die easily?" Medusa deadpanned_**

"...I have asked that question to myself many times" Voldemort deadpanned

**_"Because the man who will surpass God doesn't die that easily, Tsubaki!" Black Star managed to stay, despite his injuries as Tsubaki glowed yellow and flew into his hands, forming into a giant shurikan "Fern...I'm not normally the guy who actually needs help, but in this one case, I might need some" _**

**_He coughed up a bit of blood_**

**_Fern gave him a worried look "Okay...but shouldn't..."_**

**_She then noticed that bars of that arrow magic blocked their escape route_**

**_"Do you think I'd have attempted to sneak into the main center of my enemies without some way to prevent getting ambushed by a mob of death scythes?" Medusa deadpanned as she jumped at them, a pair of black arrows held in her hands like swords_**

"Well she has a decent mind at least" Voldemort commented

**Harry**

**_"A what Pokemon?" Harry demanded as the odd statue-golem creature kept its strange gaze on him_**

**_"Huh, it would seem that Mr. Aura Guardian, Pokemorph or whatever the freak you are doesn't get out much" the old Grunt commented "Legendary Pokemon, the rarest and most powerful of them all..."_**

**_"Accio cage with Eevee" Harry deadpanned during his long winded lecture as the cage shot towards him with Eevee inside it. _**

"And that is why you let the meglomaniac talk" Dumbledore cheekily pointed out

**_"Use block" the grunt ordered as the eyes of the Registeel glowed red, before letting loose a burst of red light that impacted the cage. Unexpectedly, the cage fell to the ground and stopped moving._**

**_"Huh?" Harry didn't realize you could block the spell _**

**_"Well, glad to see your powers are not something that good old fashioned strategy can't overcome" the grunt coughed "Now, let's get rid of you: use Flash Cannon" the creature crossed its arms as a huge ball of white light formed in front of it, before firing a beam of the same color_**

**_"PROTEGO!" Harry cast as a dome of magic formed before him, blocking the attack, though Harry saw that the spell had severe cracks in it. _**

**_"Distract it" Harry told the Eeveelutions as they nodded and charged at the giant metal colossus. _**

**_Vaporeon let out a burst of boiling water, Leafeon let loose another green energy ball and Slyveon let loose a purple and black ball of shadows at it. _**

**_The attacks hit Registeel, and did nothing. _**

**_Meanwhile, as Harry tried to manually grab the cage, it glowed red and shocked him off. _**

"Epic, Fail" Tonto deadpanned

**_"Block prevents the removal of a Pokemon in any circumstance bar defeat. Unless you take down Registeel, Eevee isn't going anywhere" the grunt cockily pointed out as Harry pointed his wand at him _**

**_"STUPEFY!" _**

**_The grunt avoided the spell impact with a display of reaction time that showed why this guy was top in his class at Rocket Academy. _**

**_"You know, that's considered foul play" The grunt pointed out as the Eeveelutions kept trying, and failing, to damage the Registeel. _**

**_"So's extortion, Petrificus..."_**

**_"Zap cannon" the old grunt ordered the unfazed Titan, who ignored Leafeon's non Leaf Blade slice attack, Vaporeon's ice blast and Slyveon's huge blast attack to cross its arms again and begin forming a yellow energy ball, before sending it flying at Harry at rapid speeds. _**

**_The blast hit Harry, knocking him into the wall with the softness of a Rugby playing Hagrid_**

"...Ouch" Tonks commented of that image

**_As Harry forced himself back up, bruised like he had endured a pinball game with bludgers, he found himself covered in static electricty. _**

**_He was Paralyzed like a Pokemon. As Harry tried to lift his wand, his arms were barely working at all. _**

**_"Still trying to get back up?" The grunt commented "Whatever you are, you have will kid, but I'm afraid its going to have to be broken! Registeel, Hammer Arm him to the Spirit World!"_**

**_The Eeveelutions all attacked at one at hearing that, but they were knocked back by glowing arms of the Registeel as it lumbered over to Harry._**

**_His arms still moving slower than Goyle's brain, he attempted to speak_**

**_"Re..."_**

**_Before the Titan began pounding him into the dirt like a rampaging Giant _**

"..." McGonagall just looked on with horror with the rest of the school who had a heart. That sort of thing looked utterly lethal.

**_"Where can I get one of those things" Voldemort asked in glee_**

**_"Good thing that Potter has the luck of the devil" Snape snarked _**

**_As the Grunt was taking a bit too much glee in Assault and Attempted Murder, Vaporeon was pushing itself up as it caught sight of Ash. _**

**_"Eee" Eevee cried to it as the water type shared an unspoken plan as Vaporeon began to glow pink. _**

**_"What..." the Grunt turned to the water type "Is that Wish...Zap Cannon it before it revives the rest of them!" leaving the bloody mess that was a catonic Harry, the Registeel formed another Zap Cannon and fired it as Vaporeon dodged the attack, before sending the pink energy at Harry._**

**_"Wha...Wish on a Human?!" the Grunt said in shock as Harry glowed the color, as his wounds began to heal themselves. _**

"...Ever considering getting a pet like that, Mr. Potter" Pomfrey asked him in relief "It would save me a lot of work"

"I'd give him Fawkes, but I'm afraid Fawkes isn't tradable" Dumbledore suggested

**_While he was distracted by Vaporeon, the bell like sound from Eevee had started up, too far along to stop_**

**_"What..." the grunt turned towards Eevee "is that...Heal Bell! QUIT IT!" He was about to kick the cage, before a restored Harry rose up behind him, healed of his severe bodily damage, and of the paralysis. _**

"That is...TOO CUTE AND HELPFUL" Lavender screamed in adoration "I SO WANT ONE OF THEM!"

"Scream it a few thousand more times" Hermione snarked

**_"STUPEFY!" _**

**_The Grunt was hit with the red energy spell, collapsing ot the ground in a comma that muggle science could cure since the early 1900's. _**

**_Registeel quickly was hit with another Stupefy, causing it to collapse to the ground. The red haze around Eevee's cage disintegrated away as Harry walked up to the cage, opening it up to let the fluffy little Pokemon, which hopped into his arms and licked his face._**

**_"...AND WITH THAT, LEAF VERDE IS DOWN THREE TO ONE!" the T.V announced as Harry looked on in shock "Herbert's Roserade and its Toxic Spikes are utterly devastating Leaf's Eeveelutions, and Leavanny has swept three of her six Pokemon..."_**

**_Harry had no idea what to do: he was on the other end of the city: he had no idea if he could get there in time. _**

**_Well, there was one thing he could try...but it was dangerous._**

**_But then again, so was fighting criminals and god critters_**

**_Grabbing all of the Pokemon, Harry vanished in a poof of white smoke_**

"You just apparated without a license" Umbridge pointed out nastily.

"He did it, not me" Harry pointed out

"Hmmm, instead of cracking like we do and just vanishing, they turn into smoke plumes and fly" Dumbledore caught this difference with interest.

**Fern**

**_"VECTOR ARROWS!"_**

**_"PROTEGO!"_**

**_Medusa's arrow attacks impacted into the shield charm with considerable force: while the shield did not shatter, it did force the good witch back several feet. _**

**_Medusa then dodged Tsubaki in Shurikan form, as the weapon girl glowed yellow and reformed into the chain scythe form, the other end extending into Black*Star, who popped up on the other side of Medasa, before yanking Tsubaki's chain_**

**_The chain wrapped around the mini witch like a straight jacket as Medusa smirked, before hundreds of vector arrows formed around her, pulling Tsubaki's chains apart. _**

**_"STUPEFY!"_**

**_A red spell smacked Minidusa in the face, sending the body snatching Witch to the ground._**

"You'd be surprised how many problems can be fixed by simple spells" Moody commented

**_As Black*Star retrieved the two ends of Tsubaki's chain scythe, he and Fern approached the downed witch, said witch gave a sanity breaking grin_**

**_"VECTOR ARROW!"_**

**_Two block Arrows shot out from the witch child, both sliced apart by Black*Star as the witch leapt back up and regained her distance_**

**_"How did you..." Fern questioned "I got a direct hit"_**

**_"Yes, an__d I have thousands of snakes in my body willing to take your magic attacks for me. Though that attack seems fascinating, I do hope you tutor...duress or no duress" _**

"...That's creepy" Collin commented

"...Intriguing though" Voldemort commented

"Your all creepy" Petunia deadpanne

**_The way she said duress reminded Fern of so many happy thoughts: like that time that the Dursleys forced every single detail from Dante's Inferno in their heads. Or Voldemort using crucio repeatably. _**

"...There is faith, and then there is abusing faith" Molly darkly commented as she sent unusual levels of killer intent at the Dursleys. She had read Dante's Inferno...and promptly swore to herself to never think about it again: not even when the Twins acted up.

Faith, to Molly at least, shouldn't be used with the explicit purpose of causing nightmares.

**_"Tsubaki, uncanny sword mode" Black*Star asked the chain scythe, before he looked annoyed "What do you mean you won't?"_**

**_As Black*Star and Tsubaki seemed to argue about this sword (Hey, just because that thing keeps trying to eat my soul does not mean I can't use it...) Medusa gave a long look towards Fern_**

**_"With great power comes great insanity: just look at them. Said sword was taken from the soul of a powerful dark warrior, and the Star boy thinks he can use it? The weapon is the brains on that team"_**

**_"Isn't the term, with great power comes great responsibility?" Fern pointed out as more arrows came at her._**

**_"I think my option is a bit more realistic. Since when do those who hold great power ever act responsibly?"_**

"...Conservation of our awesomeness?" Dumbledore joked "It just makes me seem all that more responsible and badass when I do something"

**_The witch then formed a little arrow in her left hand_**

**_"Now, how did that go...oh yes, STUPEFY" _**

**_With a genius level skill at observation based memory, she got the Stupefy spell in one go and sent it at Fern, who countered with her own, causing a orange burst of light in between them. _**

"...Oh, I remember managing my first levitating charm as a 6 year old. Mother was so proud" Dumbledore recalled of his own genius past

**_"Curious, our magic is stronger than that, but yours is more veristile, flexible...less chaotic" Medusa the witch scientist commented after feeling that particular magic "Though you seemed to put less energy into yours, for equal power. I will appear to require some practice to deal with this bleed..." she let loose another stream of vector arrows that Fern blocked with another Protego._**

**_However, an arrow remained embedded in a crack in the shield...almost like a pipe_**

**_"Stupefy" _**

**_Which then flew at Fern like one of those play sets with the marbles. _**

**_The spell impacted the shield charm, shattering it and knocking Fern to the ground. _**

"What ingenuity..." Dumbledore was really glad Voldemort and Medsua could not share ideas. They were too smart alone, let alone combining knowledge.

**_Medusa couldn't take advantage of the opening because of Black*Star attacking her with a smaller sword than what he had hoped for._**

**_"Hey, if you want to pick on someone bigger than you, I'm happy to oblige!"_**

**_Holding two solidified arrows like miniature swords, she began a rapid series of cuts and blocks with Black*Star, while snarking "Oh yes, your taller than this eight year old body I'm borrowing, what an accomplishment"_**

**_Fern got back up, and noticed the flurry of physical attacks._**

**_It was times like this she wished she had some sort of hand to hand trick...if she fired a spell she was equally likely to hit Black*Star instead of Medsua._**

_**With Potter luck...it was pretty much a ninety percent chance**_

"Your luck does royally suck" Hermione commented to Harry

"As do your plans" Ron added

"And your potions performance" Snape deadpanned

"No, that's just you" Remus coughed

"Can we get back to the program and off the 'the faults of Hary Potter' channel" Harry snarked

**_However, outside of the haze of battle, she caught the large arrow rising up from the backside of Medusa like a scorpion stinger, ready to impale Black*Star_**

**_"Acci__o Black*Star!"_**

**_Black*Star, Tsubaki in hand, was yanked out of the fight just as the arrow smashed into the just vacated space, shattering the stone beneath it. _**

**_Medusa was intrigued by the trick and played it for his own trick_**

**_"Interesting, Accio Witch" _**

**_The same magic yanked Fern towards Medsua, though due to reaction training for brooms, Fern could react and slash at her with a cutting spell. _**

**_While the curse caught Medusa's attention, it was not quite in the way that Fern had wanted it_**

**_"Why won't you kill?" Medusa noted how the cutting curse was angled in such a way it only struck the side of her hand, causing her to loose grip of her arrow blades "That spell could have cut my neck off, or even just taken out my eye? Why don't you have the guts?"_**

**_Fern recalled the graveyard as she fired another stupefy "No one has the right to kill"_**

**_"Oh really?" Medusa blocked the stunner with a vector arrow before continuing "Your just like Lord Death: unwilling to see things from all the variables. Does a mass murderer who killed a dozen innocent children due to their race or creed deserve the fullest extend of the law? If you found out about a bombing plot and had no time to call the police, isn't it the right choice to kill the bomber, instead of letting him_ _blow up the town? If an abortion would save a mothers life, shouldn't it be performed? You no killers don't understand that the world is not Black and White...it is gray"_**

"...What's an Ab..." Molly began to ask before Dumbledore coughed

"Lets not discuss this now" Dumbledore said with rare seriousness. He did not want a full out war.

"That goes for you guys too" Luna seemed to be talking to someone else than juts the room of readers

**_"Look Medusa, a star like me doesn't have time for philosophy" Black*Star broke in and attempted to stab Medusa. _**

**_"Oh, would you really kill a little girl like the one I'm possessing?" Medusa pouted cutely, taking advantage of the body she had stolen_**

**_"No, but I can distract you" _**

**_Suddenly, Black*Star glowed yellow and reformed into chains around Medusa as the real Black*Star landed next to her _**

**_"I call that a perfect portrayal, don't you agree? Tsubaki really did nail me there" Black*Star laughed merrily as Fern tried to figure out what just happened, while not thinking of the philosphical debate Medusa just pointed out. _**

"Really was...I couldn't play Harry if I tried to" Ginny commented with a speculative look

**_"Now, I do believe you have some questions to answer: how did you find out about Fern, what are you planning..."_**

**_"I'm planning on winning" more of the arrows began to form up like last time to let her escape..."_**

**_"FERN!"_**

**_"Stupefy!"_**

**_The orange spell struck the snake witch, knocking her out as her arrows vanished. The chains glowed yellow and Tsubaki reformed, while Black*Star held up Minidusa by her hood_**

"Thanks for the assist, now lets put this snake in lock up

**Harry**

**_Harry could not explain to anyone about most sporting events. If Harry and Ginny went to a Baseball game, he'd be about as lost as she would be._**

**_Same went with Basketball, Football, Hockey, Cricket, Volleyball...and just about every sport that was not Quidditch. He barely even knew about Soccer_**

"THE INHUMANITY!" wailed Dean as he glared at the Dursleys

**_But he_ _caught some of what was going on in the Pokemon match at least._**

**_It was a knock out tournament, each side using six Pokemon one on one. The winner would be who knocked out the other sides Pokemon first. _**

**_When he had heard the T.V report that showed that Leaf was down three Pokemon to one, Harry had quickly apparated in and managed to show that Eevee was no longer in Team Rocket hands to her on the fly. _**

**_With that, she could stop holding back and make a serious comeback_**

**_Getting here only cost him the tips of his fingernails...and they were getting sort of big anyway. _**

"Please don't be that casual about splinching" Hermione begged Harry

"Hey, I'd rather loose nails than limbs" Harry pointed out

**_She had tied it up, mostly with her Glaceon, and now it was their last Pokemon battling for the win: a red Eeveelution with ash colored fur around its collar and on its tail vs a upright walking green lizard with a tree like tail and yellow bulbs on its back, along with sharp extensions on its forearms. _**

**_Both had been battling heavily for the last half an hour, exchanging physical and ranged attack left and right. _**

Hermione still didn't like it

"Hey, we'll be somewhere else in just a reading, so chill Granger" Greengrass told her

**_"Hmmm, your second win is impressive" Herbert told Leaf as their Pokemon stared one another down "You show true heart, skill and tactics. Technically, even if you win I don't have to let you into the Champions Division: we rejected more that one cheater and crook, and even if you loose, we can let you in, particularly if you show the right spirit for the division. Look at Ash: he lost his battle, but his Pikachu fought Steven's Metagross to its last leg, even while Ash and his Pokemon were suffering from their hometown being blown up by Team Plasma and his mother in critical condition. Its not, in the end, about winning or loosing, its about your effort in spite of circumstances"_**

"I think that's a good motto: a student working his buttocks to push himself from a Dreadful to a Exceeds is better in my eyes than a student who got Outstandings by deception" Dumbledore commented

**_"Leaf, you have fought well enough that you will be accepted into the Champions Division, regardless of if you win or loose. However, the match still has to be won: and I happen to like winning: Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"_**

**_The arms of the giant lizard glowed green and expanded as it lunged right at Leaf's Pokemon._**

**_"Flareon, Flare Charge!"_**

**_The Flareon was coated in a aura of fire as it charged at Sceptile, who became covered in a green aura_**

**_"Lets see which wins, the greater overall power of Leaf Blade, boosted by Overgrow and several Sword Dances, or Flame Charges type and your Flareon's attack stats"_**

**_The two attacks collided with enough force to let loose a sonic boom, letting loose a huge burst of dust and briefly causing the scoreboard to flicker. _**

**_As the dust cleared, only one Pokemon remained standing..._**

**_"TILE!"_**

**_And it was the Grass type (And the author greatest Pokemon)_**

**_"Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile, victory goes to Herbert" the announcer guy did his thing._**

"Well, she still technically wins" Fred pointed out

"She goes to the Champions Division and has Eevee back" finished George

Before the program was heard again, there came the sound of a fast fowarding program

"Er, what is that?" Fleur questioned

**Sorry about that, just fastforwarding two identical scenes of Lily finding her children and bringing them home. It is general, and somewhat redundant, so we're just going to skip that part. (AKA, I want to get the chapter finished today) Now I do believe her domain is the next scene **

**_The scene was dominated by Lily, back in the castle, hugging her two children and crying in relief._**

**_"I'm so glad I found you two!" _**

**_Normally, teens (Fred and George) would be trying to get out of the grip and commenting on how embarrassing it is. These two, on the other hand, were just glad to be back. _**

**_Unbeknownst to them, Kushina was looking on in in envy._**

**_Because of what happened, her finding her own children was delayed, and they were in great danger. _**

**_Greater than anything the Potters ever faced_**

"...I doubt it" Voldemort huffed

**_The scene then shifted again, to a village far away cloaked in nighttime. The village seemed to be somewhat rustic: with only one building taller than two or three stories in site. _**

**_A large mountain, with faces carved on it, was in the center of town, the villages lone tower right in front of it. _**

**_A tavern was where the scene stabilized after a bit of a panoramic view, filled with drunken villagers. _**

**_"So, have you heard? The demons are back!" one villager slurred_**

**_"We had such a peaceful three years, now we have to have those monsters back!" cried another_**

**_"The Shinboi may be tricked, but we're smarter than them! Let's save the village ourselves!"_**

**_At once, a huge mob rose up, fueled by a cocktail of intolerance, hate and alcohol_**

"Oh boy" Amelia commented. That never ended well for anyone involved, Death Eaters or whatever this was

_**The scene shifted again to a modest apartment building, where in a single apartment lived two siblings recently returned from a 3 year long training trip. **_

_**Only one was visible, mostly because he was sleeping on the couch. After all, one of the things he learned over said training trip was that it was inappropriate to sleep in the same bed as a girl**_

_**Even if it was your sister.**_

_**The sleeping figure had tanned skin, and vibrant blond hair. Whisker marks adorned his cheeks, though his underclothes were masked by a blanket decorated in red swirls and orante leafs. **_

_**He was Naruto Uzumaki**_

"So, that's the guy whose life is supposed to be worse than mine?" Harry observed "Well...I guess I don't have drunk villagers wanting to kill me, but how does that outrank death eaters?"

**_His eyes shot open, revealing blue eyes the vibrance of the ocean, as something broke his window, and exploded with fire, setting half of the kitchen on fire, and spreading rapidly. _**

"Hmmm, the fiery explosive that will probably kill them and a majority of their apartment complex is a compelling argument" Daniel Granger commented as the scene ended.

"So what, we finally figure out what that new world is in full?" Draco demanded

**Not quite, we have one more scene that the virus forced up: try to bear with it**

The scene revealed a cave, and a worrying sign...

A broken, partially melted, and otherwise defeated Megatron

Tonks gulped in worry: what could do that to a Transformer?

**_"..." the destroyed husk that was Megatron tried to speak as a purple robot with one cyclops like eye and a huge laser cannon on his left arm._**

**_"Try to relax Lord Megatron: your circuitry has taken severe damage" the robot said in a slight British Accent "Your lucky to be online at all"_**

**_"What...what about my armada Shockwave?" Megatron managed to wheeze out as the robot turned to grab a transformer sized clip board. "How many men have I lost..."_**

**_"Believe me Lord_ _Megatron, you don't want to know: though aside for you, myself, and the non fatal casualties in the next cave in our base in the ruins of the human Ishvallan civilization, no one else knows of what happened to you: aside for what did this"_**

**_"...How quickly can we leave this world?" Megatron questioned as the robot observed the Clipboard_**

**_"...We could probably muster the required Energon reserves, in about 4 Solarcycles. We can shave half a Solar Cycle if we don't load up the wounded" Shockwave said the last part with no remorse, just true scientific fact._**

"Ouch" Remus commented

**_"I took the liberty of factoring in restoring you to a functional body: considering your role as well as my own such an endeavor would do virtually nothing to affect the time table. I have several bodies available for you right now: one with a Hybrid Tyrannosaurus alt mode, another featuring experimental six changer technology, a third with a tank option, a fourth based upon a recovered vehicle from the area Humans refer to as Gotham City River, an assault helicopter..."_**

**_"It doesn't mater" Megatron said in a defeated tone of voice "None of it does. This world, has only a handful of Solar Cycles left in existence" _**

"What kind of world is this!" Harry exclaimed in horror. He had no idea what a stellar cycle was, but that didn't sound like a lengthy period of time.


End file.
